Hana no kaori
by ilianabanana
Summary: Banana Fish. Omegaverse. Ash piensa que es el destino. Eiji no piensa igual.
1. Guía

En el mundo existen dos clases de géneros; los primarios y los secundarios. Los primarios se dividen en femenino y masculino, mientras que los secundarios se dividen en alfa, beta y omega.

**Beta:** Representan a la mayoría de la población mundial. Seres humanos comunes y corrientes con capacidades reproductivas normales. No tienen un ciclo de celo, no pueden percibir feromonas y sólo las beta hembra pueden dar a luz.

**Alfa:** Fuertes, inteligentes y hermosos. Son los miembros élite de la sociedad. No poseen un ciclo de celo, pero pueden ser inducidos a él por medio de las feromonas omega. Sus capacidades reproductivas son altas, pero al igual que los beta, sólo las hembras pueden dar a luz.

**Omega:** Son minoría dentro de la sociedad. Poseen un ciclo de celo durante el cual liberan feromonas para atraer a los alfa y reproducirse con mayor probabilidad de engendrar un niño alfa de rango superior. Tanto las hembras como los machos pueden dar a luz

**Feromonas:** Son una característica especial de los alfa y los omega. Se trata de un aroma que emana de su cuerpo para atraer un compañero de apareamiento. Cada individuo posee un aroma característico, por lo que es una huella única e irrepetible.

**Ciclo de celo:** La duración y el tiempo entre cada celo depende de cada omega. Los síntomas son: fiebre, sensibilidad en zonas erógenas, humedad en la zona genital y liberación excesiva de feromonas. Generalmente, un omega presenta su primer periodo de celo durante de la pubertad.

**Presentación:** A la edad de diez años, todos los chicos del mundo son examinados para determinar su género, pero no es hasta mucho después que los rasgos propios de su género secundario comienzan a manifestarse.

**Vínculo:** Sólo puede realizarse entre una pareja alfa-omega. En el coito, durante el celo, el alfa debe morder la nuca del omega para generar este vínculo y así marcarlo como su compañero. De esta forma, tanto el alfa como el omega, serán incapaces de reaccionar a las feromonas de otros alfas u omegas y también permite al omega tener un celo mucho menos tortuoso. Es un vínculo imposible de romper a menos que una de las partes fallezca.

**Compañeros:** Esta relación se considera incluso más importante que el matrimonio. Ser compañeros permite al alfa y al omega sentir lo que siente su pareja (especialmente durante el embarazo) y aunque en la antigüedad era visto como una forma de dominación de un alfa sobre un omega, en la actualidad, sólo el omega tiene el poder de decidir a quien quiere vincularse y por lo tanto, pasar el resto de su vida.

**Nido:** Durante el celo o el embarazo, el omega recopila algunas prendas de su alfa cuyo aroma le ayudará a sentirse protegido y tranquilo en su ausencia.

**Supresores:** Medicamentos especiales para suprimir el celo de un omega no vinculado. Les permite tener una vida normal y sin interrupciones, aunque el abuso de estos medicamentos puede tener efectos secundarios.

**Destinados:** Como si se tratara de amor a primera vista, tanto el alfa como el omega se sentirán irremediablemente atraídos por el otro, incapaces de ignorar su existencia e inconscientemente desearán estar a su lado. También llamados soulmates (almas gemelas), estás parejas alfa-omega están destinadas a ser. O eso es lo que dice la leyenda.


	2. I

El silencio de la noche es interrumpido por el sonido de dos disparos estruendosos dentro de un callejón y sin embargo, no parece que nadie haya sido despertado en el vecindario. Las luces en los destartalados edificios siguen apagadas y las que no lo estaban simplemente permanecen allí, con si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tal vez los vecinos están demasiado acostumbrados, es _Downtown_ al fin y al cabo.

—Voy a repetirlo una última vez y te aseguro que, si vuelves a responder la misma mierda, la próxima vez que te apunte no saldrás con vida.

El hombre contra la pared de ladrillos tiembla y apenas puede respirar del miedo. Él sabe que el alfa ha fallado a propósito, que busca torturarlo con su fuerte presencia y aun así no puede evitar caer en su trampa. Sabe que si quiere tener la mínima oportunidad de largarse de allí con vida debe hablar, incluso si el resto de sus camaradas piensa que es un traidor. Es un beta y al contrario de los alfas y los omegas, él _tiene_ que buscar una manera de sobrevivir, de destacar y al diablo con el resto.

—En el almacén oeste. Ahí es donde los llevan. No sé nada más, lo juro.

El alfa de cabello rubio le mira con ojos centellantes, como si tratara de decidir si está diciendo la verdad o sí debe plantar una bala en medio de su frente de una vez.

—Creo que está diciendo la verdad —interviene su colega de lentes oscuros y cabello púrpura.

—Pero no es suficiente —le responde y luce indiferente—. Por ahora ve a investigar el almacén, si confirmas que este payaso está diciendo la verdad llama a Blanca para generar un plan de acción. Yo me encargaré de éste.

Los hombres del alfa se retiran sin hacer más preguntas, dejándolos completamente solos. El beta sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para dejar de ser de utilidad, conoce los rumores sobre el implacable Ash Lynx y ninguno es precisamente bueno. Nada sorprendente tomando en cuenta quién es el hombre que lo educó y lo llevó hasta la cima.

—Puedes considerar este tu día de suerte —le dice entonces, mirando despreocupadamente el arma en su mano—. Puedes seguir viviendo un poco más, pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

—Haré lo que sea, señor —responde como un perro asustado. Ash sonríe y parece que se burla de él, que reafirma su posición en la punta de la pirámide.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —afirma y se acuclilla a su lado, poniendo la boca de la pistola debajo de su barbilla. Su mirada es peligrosa y letal—. Quiero que vuelvas con Arthur y le digas que al contrario de mi «padre» yo no voy a permitir que ensucie de mierda mi ciudad. No quiero que haga sus jodidos negocios en New York y si insiste en ello iré personalmente tras su cabeza. ¿Lo has memorizado? —El beta asiente y pasa saliva pesadamente. Las palabras de ese chico no están vacías—. Bien, lárgate y no vuelvas a mostrar tu rostro frente a mí o no seré tan amable.

El hombre se pone de pie y corre despavorido hasta la calle principal. El alfa le mira desde la oscuridad, guardando su arma en el pantalón y sacando de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor de plata grabado con sus iniciales. Se siente más tenso de lo que ha dejado ver y realmente necesita un poco de nicotina.

La primera calada le sabe a gloria, pero la segunda le hace sentir náuseas así que simplemente arroja el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa como si tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas y no es así. Él es el único culpable de todo lo que está ocurriendo y está realmente cansado. Cansado de tener que jugar al jodido gánster, cansado de fingir que no le molesta el rol que le han otorgado y que sólo ha soportado porque sabe que todo lo que tiene que hacer es soportar una semana más, una semana hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Aslan aprieta con fuerza la caja entre sus manos y la devuelve a su bolsillo justo en el instante en que su móvil comienza a sonar. No necesita mirar la pantalla para saber de quién se trata así que simplemente contesta y espera. ¿Tanto tiempo ha permanecido dentro del callejón perdido en sus propios pensamientos?

_—Está aquí, todo el cargamento_ —le dice.

—¿Estás seguro?

_—Sí, encontramos el camión robado estacionado justo en la entrada y todas las cajas están dentro del almacén. ¿Deberíamos notificar a la policía?_

—Esperemos un poco y consultémoslo con Blanca antes. Si mis sospechas son ciertas debemos ser cautelosos o podríamos terminar llenos de mierda.

_—No voy a cuestionar tu decisión, pero sabes que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la policía se involucre._

—Está bien. Por ahora todo está bajo control, podemos esperar hasta el día de la fiesta.

_—Suenas tenso._

—Lo estoy.

_—Escucha, amigo. No tienes que cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Aún puedes lárgate de aquí y vivir bajo otro nombre. Fingir que no sabes nada de toda esta porquería._

—No puedo hacerlo, Shorter. He estado esperando esta oportunidad durante años y no voy a dejarla ir sólo porque estoy un poco asustado.

Shorter suspira del otro lado de la línea.

_—De acuerdo, hablaré con Blanca pero estoy seguro de que él también piensa que lo mejor es actuar lo antes posible._

—Lo hablaremos después, ¿sí? —responde con frustración. Tal vez está siendo demasiado suave—. Buenas noches.

_—De acuerdo. Sigue fingiendo tan bien con el viejo como hasta ahora y estoy seguro de que no tendremos problemas. Te veo mañana, llámame si necesitas algo._

—Lo haré, gracias.

El rubio cuelga la llamada y guarda el móvil antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de callejón de peor humor que antes, pero sabe que Shorter tiene razón, que está a sólo un paso de obtener su primera victoria contra Dino Golzine y sus inseguridades no lo arruinarán.

Las luces de las farolas en la avenida principal le deslumbran momentáneamente. Es la primera vez que Ash ve tan poco movimiento en la ciudad. Es un poco desconcertante pero para nada molesto. Es mejor que ver a un montón chicos en renta tratando de seducirlo para obtener un poco de su fortuna o a alcohólicos cayéndose de borrachos en las esquinas, vomitando y arrastrándose como parásitos.

El joven camina con paso firme por las solitarias calles de New York, con las manos en los bolsillos y su aliento pintándose en el aire por el frío. Es invierno pero él no lleva más que un abrigo color canela demasiado ligero y tampoco necesita más, su automóvil está estacionado en la siguiente calle y Ash puede verlo desde dónde está parado.

Un solitario taxi de color amarillo pasa lentamente a su lado y se estaciona un poco más delante de donde ha dejado su convertible rojo. El ojiverde no le presta demasiada atención, no huele a peligro y eso es todo lo que importa, así que simplemente busca las llaves del auto dentro de su abrigo y presiona el pequeño botón que desbloquea las puertas. Las luces del coche parpadean y el alfa puede escuchar las del taxi cerrarse al tiempo que una ligera brisa sopla en su dirección, golpeando directamente su rostro y agitando su cabello rubio. Sin embargo, no es el frío lo que le deja paralizado, sino _ese_ olor.

Ash no ha olido nada igual en su vida. Es sutil y floral, como caminar en medio de _Central Park_ durante la primavera. Le hace sentir un poco ansioso, desconcertado por la forma en que su piel se ha erizado, la manera en que su estómago se revuelve de manera agradable y lo mucho que desea _saber_ de donde proviene semejante olor.

Su mirada se aparta de las llaves en su mano y se posa en una figura a un par de metros de él. Se encuentra de pie mirando un trozo de papel entre sus manos y no parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Tiene el ceño fruncido y las mejillas un poco rojas, probablemente por el frío. Se trata de un muchacho que luce mucho más joven que él; cabellos que se confunden con la noche, piel demasiado blanca y ojos grandes y rasgados. Ash no lo ha visto nunca en su vida, pero se siente como si lo conociera de siempre y se pregunta por qué.

La verdad le golpea como un relámpago y le hace sentir enfermo. Es probable que ese muchacho sea un omega y sean sus feromonas lo que él está oliendo, lo que inevitablemente lo atraen hacia él como un los polos opuestos de un imán. Ahora que ha llegado a esa conclusión quiere alejarse pero su cuerpo no parece obedecer y comienza a sentirse ansioso cuando también se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que un omega lo hace sentir así, que es la primera vez que las feromonas no le hacen querer vomitar. No lo entiende en absoluto.

Repentinamente, el pelinegro levanta la mirada, tomándolo por sorpresa y Aslan se encuentra con unos profundos ojos negros que parecen contener el infinito. El tiempo se detiene y el alfa se siente como si no pudiera respirar correctamente. Se siente avergonzado por la cantidad de tiempo que se ha quedado de pie, sólo observándolo, pero ni siquiera puede pensar en una buena excusa, todo lo que quiere saber en ese momento es su nombre. Sólo su nombre.

—¿Disculpa? —dice la voz del chico con un acento extraño y eso es suficiente para que el rubio salga del trance y se odie a sí mismo por haber caído por algo tan bajo como las feromonas de un omega—. Estoy buscando esta dirección y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.

El pelinegro le mira un poco avergonzado y le tiende el trozo de papel que ha estado mirando minutos atrás. El ojiverde no lo toma de inmediato, lo duda porqué se tiene prohibido el trato con omegas, pero finalmente lo hace. Sólo debe darle indicaciones y eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿cierto?

El contacto con los dedos del extraño le hace estremecer. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica le ha recorrido todo el cuerpo y todo lo que el alfa puede hacer es mirar insistente las letras garabateadas en el papel e intentar descifrarlas aunque claramente están en inglés.

—Creo que te han traído al lugar equivocado —dice y jamás le ha costado tanto ocultar sus propios sentimientos. No sabe qué es lo que le pasa pero realmente quiere irse de allí—. Esta dirección se encuentra en _Uptown_.

—Ya veo —le responde el ojinegro frunciendo la boca y tomando el papel nuevamente—. Supongo que tomaré otro taxi. Gracias por la ayuda.

—Claro.

Ash lo mira tomar una maleta de la que no se había percatado hasta ese instante y dar la media vuelta mientras el sonido de las rueditas le marcan el paso. Dada la hora va a ser complicado conseguir transporte, pero no imposible y el rubio, aunque se siente un poco inquieto, sabe que es mejor marcharse antes de que todo se vuelva complicado. Ya tiene demasiados problemas con los cuales lidiar. No agregará un omega a la lista.

El alfa toma entonces la manija y abre la puerta de su auto, dirigiendo una última mirada a aquel muchacho de manera casi inconsciente. Se dirige con paso calmo a los pies de una farola, introduciendo una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando su móvil, pero dejando caer accidentalmente una pequeña credencial a la mitad del camino.

Aslan suspira y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Todo lo que hará será recoger la tarjeta y entregársela. Sólo eso, así que camina un par de pasos hasta ella y se inclina para recogerla. Se trata de una identificación expedida en Japón con una pequeña fotografía del chico que ya se encuentra bajo la farola y algunos de sus datos que no ha podido evitar leer porqué, aunque no se considera una persona entrometida, no ha podido con la curiosidad y Ash no sabe que le ha sorprendido más, si el hecho de que el japonés es dos años mayor que él o que en realidad sea un _beta_ y ese simple hecho lo haya cambiado todo.

Eiji Okumura es su nombre, tiene veintitrés, es ciudadano japonés y es un beta aunque no lo parezca en absoluto. Ash está un poco confundido, pero visiblemente aliviado. Considera que es mucho mejor haber sido flechado por el aura de un beta que por las feromonas vacías y sin sentido de un omega. Él, después de todo, no es como el resto de los alfa y el chico Okumura es definitivamente su tipo.

Una vez desaparecidas todas sus dudas, el ojiverde camina con paso firme y seguro hasta donde el beta aún está esperando un taxi sin mucha suerte. Ha metido las manos en su abrigo por el frío y ha entrecerrado los ojos para enfocar a la lejanía, casi como si necesitara gafas. Parece un poco confundido cuando gira la cabeza y se encuentra con que el rubio no se ha marchado y además está caminando en su dirección.

—La dejaste caer —le dice mostrándole la identificación con una sonrisa suave. Se siente un poco idiota por sentirse aliviado ahora que sabe que está tratando con un beta pero no puede evitarlo, él realmente _detesta_ a los omega.

—Oh, Dios. Muchas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ella —le responde tomándola con sus delicadas manos y guardándola en la cartera—. Me la pidieron en el aeropuerto y olvidé ponerla en su lugar.

—No hay problema —dice, pero no puede evitar notar que la fragancia a flores aún emana de su cuerpo y se pregunta si se trata de alguna loción—. No hay mucha suerte con el taxi, ¿eh?

Eiji sonríe y dirige su mirada a la avenida para confirmarlo.

—Parece que no.

—¿Qué tal si te llevo? —le pregunta señalando su auto—. Mi casa queda en _Uptown_ y podría dejarte de paso.

El pelinegro le mira por un instante en completo silencio y Ash no sabe qué pensar. Es la primera vez que alguien no le da un «sí» instantáneo a cualquier propuesta que implique pasar más tiempo con él. No que le parezca molesto, él jamás ha sido así de ególatra pero le tiene un poco desconectado. De la forma agradable, por supuesto.

—Gracias por la propuesta, pero esperaré. No quiero ser una molestia —le responde amablemente.

El alfa está a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que no es ninguna molestia, pero para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento un taxi aparece dando vuelta en la esquina. El beta se aparta de la farola y levanta la mano, haciéndole la parada al automóvil. El chófer se detiene inmediatamente y desciende para abrir el maletero con gesto indiferente.

—_Sayonara_ —le dice el pelinegro sin intención de alargar mucho más la plática y Ash no sabe porqué se siente tan decepcionado.

—Adiós —es todo lo que puede decir mientras le ve subir al taxi.

Aslan sabe que probablemente jamás volverá a encontrarse con Eiji Okumura, el chico del aroma a flores y no sabe porqué se siente tan melancólico, ni porqué volver a su realidad le pesa tanto.


	3. II

Eiji abre los ojos de golpe con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. De fondo, su móvil resonando por toda la habitación. Se siente inquieto y perturbado, pero no por haber sido despertado repentinamente, sino por el sueño que tuvo y que aún se reproduce en su cabeza como una película. Un sueño recurrente que creyó olvidado después de un año de no tenerlo y que ahora vuelve por la simple interacción con un alfa del que no recuerda su rostro y con el que no volverá a encontrarse en su vida.

Patético.

El japonés toma un poco de aire e intenta calmarse antes de tomar su móvil, recordándose que sólo ha sido un sueño y que los sueños no pueden dañarlo, pero es inútil, siente un agujero donde debería estar su corazón y los ojos le pican un poco. Es la segunda vez en esa semana y comienza a ser incómodo. Él realmente lo había creído en el olvido.

El teléfono deja de sonar por un par de segundos antes de volver a la carga, encendiendo la pantalla y vibrando sobre el mueble de madera a su lado. El pelinegro lo mira con ojos cansados y finalmente lo sujeta para tomar la llamada, esperando que su voz no sea demasiado obvia. Está muy lejos de Japón como para dejarse amedrentar por algo que claramente no tiene solución.

—¿Sí? —responde y todo lo que puede escucharse en su voz es cansancio.

—Eiji, buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Cómo te tratan en el hotel? —pregunta la voz de Max al otro lado del teléfono y como siempre, parece demasiado entusiasmado.

—Buenos días —le responde sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo—. El lugar es muy agradable pero aún no puedo acostumbrarme a la diferencia horaria. Paso demasiado tiempo despierto en la noche —dice mirando su reflejo en la pantalla de la portátil sobre la que se ha quedado dormido. Tiene las teclas marcadas en la mejilla—. He terminado de editar las fotografías del salón de eventos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Puedes enviárselas a Carol para que comience a armar el artículo?

—Claro, sólo dame un momento —dice frotando su mejilla, pero la letra «A» y la «J» no parecen querer desaparecer—. Me he quedado dormido literalmente sobre la computadora.

Max suelta una carcajada.

—Me gusta tu dedicación, se refleja bastante en tus fotografías.

Eiji se sonroja y se pone de pie dispuesto a abrir la llave de la ducha y dejar que el agua se caliente. El cuarto de habitación es como un pequeño apartamento demasiado lujoso para él, pero no le ha quedado de otra más que aceptarlo cuando Max le dio la llave electrónica y le dijo que quedaba a sólo seis cuadras de la editorial.

—Lo haces sonar como si fueran buenas.

—Son más que buenas. Todas las fotografías son fabulosas, incluso nuestra diseñadora está teniendo problemas para elegir alguna. Realmente no me equivoqué cuando te ofrecí el puesto.

—El cual no he aceptado.

—Y yo sigo sin entender porqué.

—Porque no estoy capacitado para él, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo acepté ayudarte con esto porque eres mi amigo, pero sigo creyendo que sería mejor idea contratar a alguien con más experiencia.

—Creo que te subestimas demasiado.

—Sólo estoy siendo realista.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que eres beta?

Eiji guarda silencio con la mano en la perilla del agua caliente y con una sensación agria en la boca del estómago. Su segundo género no tiene nada que ver con su decisión. O al menos no del todo.

Cuando Max se había contactado con él, por recomendación de Ibe-san un mes atrás, él había esperado tener que desempeñar un trabajo sencillo; tal vez la fotografía para un folleto o para un catálogo. Algo mucho menos artístico y llamativo que hacer las fotografías para el artículo principal de la revista más importante de los Estados Unidos; la New York Faces, famosa por sus exclusivas con personalidades de todo el mundo, de la que Max era dueño y de la que también era columnista de la sección de política y negocios.

El joven fotógrafo había llegado a América con la idea de que estaba haciendo un pequeño favor al mejor amigo de Ibe, a quien había conocido durante la secundaria, cuando era saltador de pértiga y lo había usado como modelo para el cartel de un concurso. Había llegado con la idea de hacer su trabajo y volver a casa al día siguiente sin imaginar que Max incluso se había tomado la molestia de alquilar una habitación para él y que le había preparado una oficina en la que él no se había parado más que el primer día.

Tal vez debió imaginarlo un poco, ya era demasiado extraño que le hiciera viajar al otro lado del mundo únicamente por la fotografía de un folleto, pero en un mundo dominado por alfas, el que un beta como él aspirara a algo más era prácticamente imposible.

—Estoy seguro que incluso entre los betas hay mejores fotógrafos que yo.

—De acuerdo, esta conversación se termina ahora —dice y Eiji piensa que tal vez está un poco irritado, pero el alivio que siente por ello no lo deja sentirse culpable—. Cuando la revista salga a la venta sabremos que yo tengo razón.

El japonés suspira. ¿Es que todos los alfa siempre son así de obstinados? Probablemente, aunque él no se había relacionado con muchos, por no decir casi ninguno. Todos se sentían demasiado importantes como para prestarle atención a alguien como él y la verdad es que Eiji no los culpa.

—¿A qué hora empieza el evento? —pregunta cerrando la puerta del baño y quitándose los pantalones para poder ducharse.

—La conferencia comienza a las siete y la recepción de la fiesta a las ocho y media.

—¿Y de verdad es necesario llevar traje? —pregunta recordando el traje hecho a la medida que su jefe temporal le ha obligado a comprar y que incluso le ha financiado con los fondos de la editorial.

—Por supuesto, somos invitados después de todo.

—Querrás decir que tú estás invitado.

—Eres el fotógrafo y yo el periodista. Ambos lo estamos y no pienses si quiera escapar después de la conferencia, que es de mala educación no asistir al evento principal. No querrás hacer enojar a los alfa más poderosos del mundo.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar y no estoy asustado de ningún alfa.

—Chico valiente. Por eso me agradas —dice divertido—. Pasaré por ti en el auto a las cinco y media. Asegúrate de peinarte bien o tendrás que dejar que Jessica lo haga.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Eiji cuelga el teléfono y termina de desvestirse antes de entrar a la ducha. Se siente nervioso y muy tenso. La sola idea de tener que permanecer en un lugar rodeado de alfas no le hace ninguna gracia pero está dispuesto a soportarlo por puro orgullo, porque él no les tiene miedo, ni piensa dejarse amedrentar por ellos. Es sólo una noche y después de eso podrá volver a Japón, a su mundo de betas.

El muchacho sale de la ducha y seca su cuerpo y cabello con la esponjosa toalla que la mucama ha preparado para él. Cuando termina, enreda la toalla en sus caderas y se acerca al lavamanos para cepillar sus dientes y de paso, colocarse las lentillas. El espejo frente a él se desempaña cuando enciende el secador para peinarse con él y aunque su reflejo ahora es claro, él simplemente no presta atención a su ordinario rostro de beta.

Una vez terminada su rutina de limpieza, el chico sale del cuarto de baño y usa el teléfono del hotel para pedir el desayuno. La chica al otro lado de la línea le dice que estará listo en unos minutos y él aprovecha ese tiempo para vestirse. Como aún falta algo de tiempo para la conferencia, simplemente se coloca sus desgastados vaqueros de siempre y una camiseta ligera que le ayude a soportar el calor de la primavera.

El desayuno llega no mucho después. Un plato con huevos y tostadas, algo demasiado cliché de las películas americanas al que el nipón ya se está acostumbrando. La chica que se lo ha llevado es una beta muy agradable que le sonríe demasiado y que parece querer decirle algo, pero no se atreve. Eiji no pregunta, por supuesto. Simplemente le agradece su atención y asiente amablemente cuando le dice que el chico de la limpieza estará allí en un momento para cambiar las sábanas de la cama, las toallas y limpiar el baño.

El pelinegro se sienta en su escritorio con el desayuno a un lado y enciende el ordenador dispuesto a darle otro vistazo a su trabajo antes de enviarlo. Está tan preocupado por hacer bien las cosas que no puede evitarlo, aunque sabe que ya ha editado todo lo que ha podido.

El desayuno se termina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El chico de la limpieza llega, hace su trabajo diligentemente y se marcha. El almuerzo llega al medio día y Eiji lo come casi sin prestar atención mientras termina de revisar su carpeta. Aún cree que van a pagarle demasiado por esas fotografías tan intrascendentes pero dado que Max no parece querer cambiar de idea con respecto a la paga, no le queda más que enviar los archivos a la diseñadora con un cordial agradecimiento y una petición bastante personal. Y es que hay una fotografía, sólo una que él considera lo suficientemente buena para ser la imagen central del artículo. La fotografía de una escultura de Afrodita; polvorienta y desgastada que según los encargados del hotel estaba a punto de entrar en mantenimiento. No sabe porqué le ha llamado tanto la atención, pero en cuanto la vio supo que debía fotografiarla y lo hizo, obteniendo un resultado satisfactorio.

Carol le envía un correo de vuelta confirmando que ha recibido los archivos y Eiji finalmente puede separarse de la portátil. Los ojos le arden un poco así que decide cerrarlos un momento.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, son las cuatro y cuarenta y tres de la tarde. Se ha quedado dormido y ahora tiene menos de una hora para arreglarse antes de que Max y Jessica pasen por él.

Aún medio dormido se levanta del escritorio, e ignorando olímpicamente el dolor en su espalda, vuelve a tomar un baño únicamente porque ha olvidado que ya ha tomado uno antes. Se lava lo mejor que puede e incluso se pone un poco de colonia. Se coloca el traje y batalla un poco con el moño hasta que finalmente puede ponerlo en el cuello de su camisa. Se calza los zapatos nuevos y lustrados y cuando finalmente son las cinco y cuarenta y tres, el teléfono suena; es la chica de la recepción, Max ya ha llegado por él.

El japonés desciende cinco pisos hasta el lobby, ignorando la mirada extrañada del chico encargado de apretar los botones del ascensor. Parece que después de una semana aún no se ha acostumbrado a ver a un beta alojarse en un hotel tan prestigioso, pero no lo culpa, las pocas veces que Eiji se animó a comer en el comedor no se encontró más que con Alfas prepotentes.

—¡Mírate! —dice Jessica en forma de saludo en cuanto lo ve—. Estás tan guapo —agrega y el muchacho se sonroja.

—Vamos, cariño. No lo avergüences —interviene su esposo—. ¿Listo para la gran noche? —le pregunta y Eiji aprieta la boca, resistiendo la necesidad de decir que no.

En su lugar simplemente responde:

—¿Estás seguro de que no es necesario que lleve mi cámara?

—Ya se ha instalado el equipo en la sala de conferencias. Sólo tienes que tomar las fotografías.

Los tres adultos salen del hotel en dirección al auto de los Glendreed. Se ve lujoso, nuevo y brillante, pero apenas refleja el estatus social del que Max y su familia realmente gozan. Eiji abre la puerta para que Jessica pueda subir al asiento del copiloto y luego se sienta en la parte de atrás, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que le hace sentir estar tan fuera de lugar.

—Vi tu trabajo, es realmente hermoso —comenta la rubia—. Tal vez puedas hacerte un poco de tiempo para colaborar con mi revista y hacer algunas fotos de celebridades.

—Jess, cariño, Eiji no planea quedarse más tiempo en Estados Unidos.

Jessica Randy le mira por el retrovisor como si no creyera lo que está escuchando y luego vuelve sus ojos a su marido quien, sin inmutarse, sigue conduciendo.

—¿Por qué no le has ofrecido un contrato? —le pregunta.

—En realidad, Jessica. Lo hizo, pero lo he rechazado. —La mujer abre la boca para claramente preguntar por qué, pero su marido la hace callar con una mirada tranquila. El ambiente después de eso no es incómodo, pero Eiji comienza a sentirse como si estuviera tomando una mala decisión—. Creí que Michael estaría aquí —dice en un intento por distraerse, sin embargo.

—Se ha quedado con mi hermana —responde la rubia—. Tenemos que trabajar después de todo y él detesta las fiestas de los adultos.

—Lo entiendo totalmente —dice el pelinegro sin pensar y realmente espera que no lo hayan escuchado. No quiere verse como un adolescente quejumbroso, mucho menos cuando es un adulto y además está allí para trabajar.

El resto del camino es relativamente corto. Nadie menciona de nuevo el asunto del puesto de trabajo, ni siquiera el asunto de la fiesta hasta que finalmente llegan al Hotel Plaza donde un hombre ya los está esperando para recoger el automóvil y estacionarlo mientras ellos se adentran en el impresionante edificio. No es la primera vez que Eiji se encuentra allí, todas sus fotografías fueron tomadas al interior y exterior del edificio para el artículo de la revista durante los días anteriores, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse pequeño frente a él.

—¿Tienes tú identificación? —le pregunta Jessica y él asiente mientras busca en el bolsillo de sus pantalones la pequeña tarjeta que Max le ha dado tres días atrás—. Cuélgala en tu saco durante la conferencia, después podrás quitártela. Por favor, evita que Max haga preguntas innecesarias a Golzine, aún tenemos un artículo que escribir.

—¡Yo no hago preguntas innecesarias! —se defiende el castaño pero su esposa se marcha sin mirarlo de nuevo—. De verdad que no —insiste y Eiji se ríe mientras ambos se presentan ante los hombres de seguridad, hay muchos de ellos.

Ambos se forman a la espera de ser revisados. La brisa sopla y la nariz de Eiji pica, causándole un estornudo que espera sea algo casual y no un catarro como los que está acostumbrado a padecer. Está un poco cansado de las fiebres y el dolor en el cuerpo. Lleva tres meses sin enfermar y eso ya es un récord.

—¿Me permite su identificación? —le pregunta entonces un chico de cabello negro y ojos rasgados que luce joven pero es un poco más alto que él.

—Por supuesto —le responde el japonés entregándosela y esperando mientras el picor en su nariz incrementa.

Los segundos pasan sin que el chico le diga algo y Eiji no insiste, simplemente se queda allí esperando a que le devuelva su tarjeta y le deje entrar.

—Tú... —le llama, pero no parece estar muy seguro de lo que quiere decir. El pelinegro se pregunta si hay algo malo con su identificación—. No, lo siento. Todo está en orden, adelante.

Eiji asiente y le sonríe amablemente mientras se cuelga la credencial en el pecho. Max ya lo espera de pie y juntos atraviesan un enorme pasillo de pisos alfombrados y candelabros con luz dorada. Luce incluso más bonito que de día, pero parece que Eiji es el único dispuesto en invertir unos segundos de su tiempo para admirar esa belleza, el resto de los reporteros y fotografos que también se dirigen a la sala de conferencias ni siquiera miran a su alrededor.

En la entrada de la sala no hay guardias pero sí un hombre que se asegura de que todos los presentes estén en una lista que carga con él. Él mira sus pechos, a través de sus lentes oscuros confirma sus nombres y les deja pasar agitando la cabeza seriamente haciendo que su cabello púrpura se agite un poco.

—La identificación donde pueda verla, por favor —le dice y Eiji mira su propio pecho sin comprender a que se refiere, hasta que se da cuenta de que no lleva consigo su credencial.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta Max desde dentro de la sala.

—Creo que dejé caer mi identificación. Voy a buscarla.

El chico de seguridad no le dice mucho más y el japonés se marcha lleno de vergüenza mientras sus ojos buscan la identificación por la alfombra. No puede creer que ha sido lo suficientemente torpe como para dejarla caer y arruinar todo. Max podría escribir un gran artículo, pero sin las fotografías todo carecería de sentido, están hablando de una revista al fin y al cabo.

Eiji busca desesperadamente, ignorando las quejas de los otros reporteros que también están llegando al evento, incluso ignorando los gruñidos de los alfa que encuentran reprobable su comportamiento. Con la única persona que realmente le preocupa quedar bien es su amigo y no piensa defraudarlo.

El nipón se aventura entre corredores buscando en cada rincón que encuentra, pero cuando ya ha recorrido todo de ida y vuelta dos veces no puede más que comenzar a sentir ansiedad. No sabe que ocurrirá si no puede entrar a la conferencia y tampoco quiere pensarlo.

Se encuentra solo en un corredor por el que ni siquiera está seguro de haber pasado y sabe que, para ese punto, todos ya han comenzado a criticar al beta incompetente al que Max Glenreed ha contratado. Lo peor es que el picor en su nariz es cada vez más insoportable y comienza a sentir escalofríos.

—Creo que perdiste algo —le dice una voz conocida, repentinamente y Eiji gira la cabeza.

En la esquina del corredor, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le mira. Es alto y su piel blanca. Viste un traje de alta costura y su cabello está peinado a la perfección. Eiji no puede olerlo, porque es un beta, pero sabe que está tratando con un alfa. Un alfa de alto rango. Tampoco es como si fuese difícil de adivinar. Lo que le tiene más consternado es que piensa que lo conoce de alguna parte y eso es imposible considerando su propio género secundario. Los alfa muy rara vez se involucraban con betas y a él, con algunas excepciones, no le gustaba mezclarse con alfas.

Algo tiene que admitir. Ese alfa es increíblemente guapo.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta y el chico se acerca a él con las manos en los bolsillos. Tal vez sea su imaginación, pero Eiji piensa que quiere intimidarlo y él no va a permitirlo.

—Dejaste caer tu identificación. De nuevo, Eiji.

El pelinegro entrecierra los ojos y a su cabeza viene el fresco recuerdo de la noche en la que llegó a New York. ¿Él era...?

—¡El chico del auto rojo! —exclama y él sonríe, volviéndose incluso más atractivo que antes.

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? —le pregunta, genuinamente divertido.

—Olvidé tu rostro. —Miente, porque no había nada que olvidar. Aquella noche no se había puesto los lentes de contacto y no había podido distinguirlo entre la miopía y la oscuridad, pero eso no es algo que él deba saber, ¿verdad?

De manera increíble, en vez de enfurecerse por el orgullo dañado, el alfa ríe aún más fuerte, aunque Eiji está seguro de que sólo es porque su ego no le deja creer sus palabras.

—Bueno, espero que no lo olvides en el transcurso de la noche —le dice pasando su mano de delgados dedos por su cabello y sonriendo.

Eiji mira en su pecho. No hay un gafete de identificación, por lo que el chico debe ser un invitado a la fiesta y no un periodista. No es para menos, está seguro de que prácticamente todos los alfa importantes del mundo han sido invitados.

—¿Tú... eres un invitado? —pregunta de todos modos y no sabe porqué prolonga su inútil estadía en ese pasillo.

El alfa le sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos brillan con picardía. Parece que algo le hace mucha gracia y trata de ocultarlo inútilmente, pero Eiji, además de nulas ganas de preguntar, tampoco tiene tiempo, la conferencia debe estar a punto de comenzar.

—Oh, sí. Lo soy. Un invitado muy importante.

—Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar lo importante que eres —dice sarcásticamente—, pero debo ir a la conferencia. ¿Puedes devolverme mi tarjeta de identificación?

—Por supuesto, señor fotógrafo —responde y se la entrega, causando la sensación más extraña que Eiji ha sentido nunca.

Al rozar sus dedos, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. Fue un contacto cálido y terso al que el beta no le encontró explicación, pero le hizo sentir un incómodo déjà vu, justo como la noche en que lo conoció y le ofreció llevarlo en su auto. La misma razón por la que rechazó su amable ofrecimiento.

—Adiós —dice sin más, arrebatando de las manos del alfa la identificación y caminando tan rápido como puede. Ni siquiera ha intentado ser un poco amable y eso sí ya es inusual en él.

No sabe porqué ese muchacho lo altera tanto pero detesta sentirse de esa forma, así que decide que lo evitará tanto como le sea posible durante la noche. Hará su trabajo, tomará un par de copas (incluso menos) y luego se irá a casa en un taxi para poder editar las fotografías de esa noche y tomar su vuelo por la tarde.

Eiji está realmente decidido a que las cosas sean así, pero por alguna razón, cada que cierra los ojos, no puede evitar ver el par de esmeraldas con las que aquel desconocido le miró.

De alguna manera, el muchacho logra llegar a la conferencia justo a tiempo para preparar su cámara; arreglar el ángulo y ajustar el lente. Max se encuentra junto a él, con una pequeña libreta en manos y listo para hacer nota de lo más importante.

No es hasta que Dino Golzine aparece en el escenario que Eiji se da cuenta de que olvidó de googlear el nombre de los anfitriones y que no tiene idea de nada. Sabe que Golzine es dueño de la farmacéutica más grande de todo el mundo y que se dedica a fabricar supresores para alfas y omegas, pero nada más. Su cara es nueva para él y le resulta demasiado incómoda. Su expresión es la del típico alfa prepotente que sabe que tiene al mundo comiendo de su mano, pero hay algo más, una señal de alerta que le grita que se mantenga alejado de él.

La conferencia comienza sin que Eiji entienda de qué hablan. Tocan temas económicos y financieros que él en realidad no comprende, así que simplemente se dedica a tomar fotografías del hombre frente al podio, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Después de unos largos cuarenta minutos, Golzine finalmente toca el tema por el que todos están allí.

—Sin hacerlos esperar mucho más, me gustaría que recibieran a mi chico, Aslan y le hicieran sentir bienvenido —dice y las cámaras se disparan estrepitosamente al tiempo que un conocido chico de cabello rubio aparece frente a todos. Eiji simplemente no puede creerlo, se trata del alfa molesto de minutos atrás. Al que ha tratado pésimo y realmente quiere morir de vergüenza. Sólo espera que su comportamiento no afecte a Max o su editorial—. A partir de este momento, mi hijo se encargará del manejo de todo lo relacionado con mis empresas e inversiones.

Los reporteros levantan la mano y gritan en busca de la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta pero Golzine los ignora deliberadamente. Parece que todos tienen preguntas, pero para Eiji, el más grande de los misterios es el inexistente parecido entre el chico Golzine y su padre.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí —dice el rubio y el japonés no puede evitar notar que suena como si repitiera el discurso que alguien más escribió para él—. Sólo me gustaría reiterar mi compromiso con la salud de los alfa y los omega. Al igual que mi padre, trabajaré para mejorar nuestros fármacos y brindarle a los nuestros una mejor calidad de vida.

Eiji mira al chico a través de su lente y toma un par de fotografías suyas durante el monótono discurso que nadie cuestiona. La presencia de Aslan, como le ha llamado su padre, es abrumadora y todos parecen pensar lo mismo porque están completamente paralizados mientras le escuchan hablar. Todos incluyendo al beta, que no se explica porqué no puede apartar los ojos de él.

La conferencia termina después de una pequeña sesión de preguntas y unas cuantas fotografías más. Eiji se pone de pie, un poco mareado y con la frente un poco caliente pero decide ignorarlo y esforzarse sólo un poco más.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no le deja moverse y es que el chico Golzine le mira con sus profundos ojos verdes, clavándolo en el suelo con su aplastante presencia de alfa. Eiji sabe lo que trama. Quiere intimidarlo, doblegarlo y él no va a permitirlo así que simplemente reúne toda la fuerza que tiene y se marcha en dirección al salón de fiestas.

Porqué podrá ser un beta, pero aún tiene dignidad.


	4. III

La música de la banda suena suavemente de fondo mientras los invitados charlan con copas de cristales llenas de champagne en sus manos repletas de anillos de oro. El chelo y el violín acaparan toda la melodía, el sonido se funde con el color dorado de los candelabros y el blanco mármol del piso pulido y alfombrado, creando una sensación surreal de estar en el siglo XVIII y no en pleno 2019.

La fiesta ha comenzado sólo treinta minutos atrás y Eiji ya quiere marcharse. Lo han confundido tres veces con un mesero y le han mirado mal en cada ocasión en que Max lo ha presentado como un preciado amigo y no como su fotógrafo en turno. No es para menos, a los alfa no les gusta mezclarse con betas, mucho menos que los rebajen a su altura viéndose obligados a convivir con ellos en una fiesta que se supone es de élite.

Sólo hay una razón por la que el japonés no ha tomado su abrigo y se ha marchado en _uber _y es que Jessica parece haber descubierto su plan y lo mantiene a su lado sujetándolo del brazo mientras le habla de todos los invitados presentes, usando su vasto conocimiento en el área de espectáculos.

—Ese de allí es el ministro de Canadá —le dice—. Debes haberlo visto en fotografías. Su gobierno apoya totalmente el matrimonio entre betas y omegas y eso ha escandalizado al mundo entero porque él es un alfa. Esa omega de allá es la nueva esposa del príncipe de Inglaterra. Su compromiso fue un escándalo porque aparentemente ella no tenía un buen linaje. ¡Oh! Y esa de allí es Taylor. Esa zorra se cree mejor que todos porque es la artista más vendida de los últimos años. Acaba de estrenar un nuevo sencillo y no hay quien le cierre la boca, una alfa realmente desagradable.

—No creo que Eiji esté muy interesado en sus vidas —interviene Max y el muchacho está realmente agradecido, aunque en realidad no le molesta tener que escuchar a su amiga.

—Sólo estoy buscando un tema de conversación —responde la rubia.

—Sólo estás chismeando —corrige su esposo—. Dale un descanso al chico, no debe ser fácil para él estar aquí. Incluso yo me siento agobiado con tantas feromonas.

—No seas tonto, Max. Eiji no puede olerlas, ¿verdad?

—No, no puedo —confirma el beta arrugando la nariz con la repentina necesidad de estornudar.

—Oh, cariño. Lo he notado antes, no te sientes muy bien, ¿verdad? Tienes las mejillas un poco rojas. ¿Sientes frío?

—Es verdad —reflexiona el castaño—, Suinchi dijo que tus defensas no son muy buenas y que podías enfermar repentinamente, sobre todo si te encuentras bajo estrés. ¿Estás estresado?

—Estoy perfectamente bien —responde el ojinegro, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que ha desperdiciado su oportunidad para escapar, aunque ha logrado salvar un poco de su orgullo.

—Suinchi no va a perdonarme jamás si algo te pasa, así que no mientas, por favor —insiste su amigo y Eiji se da cuenta de que está genuinamente preocupado, así que siente que debe ser sincero.

—Sólo estoy un poco agobiado —confiesa y ambos alfa le escuchan atentamente—. Jamás había estado rodeado de tantos alfa y es la primera vez que veo omegas. Me siento fuera de lugar.

Jessica y Max intercambian un mirada comprensiva y le sonríen amablemente.

—Lo entendemos totalmente —dice ella—. El ambiente es poco amable, incluso para nosotros.

—¿Y por qué asisten? —pregunta el joven fotógrafo aún sin entender.

—Porqué es la única manera de sobrevivir en este mundo —responde Max y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Eiji lo ve un poco cansado—. Sí te invitan a un evento de esta magnitud, asistes y sacas provecho. No importa si el ambiente es hostil o si detestas al anfitrión, simplemente asistes y demuestras de lo que estás hecho, demuestras que no pueden aplastarte fácilmente.

Eiji mira a su alrededor y es como si todo el panorama hubiera cambiado totalmente. Ahora todo luce más insípido y menos brillante. Las y los alfas lucen artificiales y cautelosos. Miden cada movimiento milimétricamente para crear la imagen que les conviene mostrar. Presumen sus ropas finas y sus joyas, como una manera de demostrar quien es el jefe, porque incluso entre alfas, existen niveles y alterarlos es inaceptable.

El caso de los omega no es muy diferente, pero es incluso más obvio y el beta no entiende como es que no lo ha notado antes. Aquellos sin pareja visten de forma llamativa y llevan encima más joyas que el resto. Los collares que se supone debe protegerlos de ser marcados sin consentimiento están hechos de metales valiosos con incrustaciones de joyas que se adecúan a sus vestimentas, adoptándolos como un accesorio más. Se mantienen cerca de los alfa, especialmente de los que el nipón cree son alfas de alto rango, en espera de una _oportunidad_. En espera de ser elegidos. No así los omega con pareja que se mantienen pegados a las faldas de sus alfa, completamente en silencio, como si lo único que supieran hacer fuera sonreír y lucir bonitos. Como si se trataran de un accesorio más para el alfa, porque un alfa con un compañero omega posee mayor prestigio que un alfa con otro compañero alfa.

La repentina comprensión de ese mundo hizo que Eiji quisiera vomitar. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado y feliz de ser un simple beta, de tener la opción de elegir quien quiere ser y de quien quiere enamorarse. Feliz de no tener la presión social sobre su cuello, cual bestia esperando por morder la yugular. Feliz de que, al volver a Japón, no tendría que adentrarse de nuevo a ese vomitivo mundo disfrazado de lujosa felicidad.

—Max, Golzine y su hijo están aquí —dice Jessica de repente. Llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes—. Creo que es un buen momento.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta Eiji genuinamente interesado, posando su mirada el patriarca Golzine y evitando diligentemente posarla en su hijo.

—Quisiera hacer una entrevista y una sesión de fotografías al nuevo dueño de _Golzine Entreprise_, pero Aslan no ha concedido nunca una. Detesta la atención de los medios y rara vez aparece en público.

—Así que es un niño mimado —concluye Eiji, no muy sorprendido con la nueva información—. ¿Por qué no intentas ahora? Están hablando con ese jefe de policía amigo tuyo.

—Eiji tiene razón, Max. Deberíamos acercarnos —concuerda Jessica—. Déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo los esperaré aquí —dice rápidamente el beta, antes de ser arrastrado hasta allá. No quiere tener que estar cerca de Golzine, por muy grosero que eso parezca.

Sus amigos no se oponen a la idea y simplemente se sujetan de brazo antes de marchar. Tal vez es que Eiji está demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia, pero ellos en realidad lucen como un par de imponentes alfa y ahora que los mira de lejos no puede evitar sentirse asombrado. Ambos saben cómo moverse en ese mundo y como sobresalir aun entre la multitud. El japonés piensa que son increíbles y está feliz de tener un par de amigos como ellos que frente a él, no son más que Max y Jessica.

El pelinegro toma un poco de aire y deja su copa a medio tomar sobre la charola de uno de los meseros que pasa frente a él en ese instante. No tiene ganas de beber, pero sí tiene un poco de hambre, así que aún en contra de su voluntad, se aventura entre la gente hasta la mesa de bocadillos para obtener algunos, evadiendo lo mejor que puede los grupos donde hay omegas.

Para este punto piensa que será capaz de sobrevivir una hora más y está bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. La presión de la presencia alfa aún es aplastante pero decide ignorarla, de la misma forma en que sus amigos están acostumbrados a hacerlo.

El muchacho toma de las charolas de oro lo que parecen ser aperitivos de queso y carne cortados en porciones demasiado pequeñas. No saben mal pero si le dieran a elegir, definitivamente preferiría una hamburguesa o un poco de takoyaki. El pan francés es bueno, así que se hace con varias porciones mientras piensa que realmente es una lástima que no se permitan cámaras dentro de la fiesta; a Eiji le hubiera gustado tomar un par de fotografías, aunque después no pudiera venderlas.

El nipón mira alrededor en busca de sus amigos pero parece que se han desvanecido en medio del gentío. El pánico se apodera de él rápidamente, pero se obliga a mantener la calma y no crear una escena como la que hizo cuando perdió su gafete para la conferencia. Por el momento, nadie le mira y ser invisible es mejor que ser el centro de atención.

Es posible que los Glendreed hubieran caminado en medio de su charla con el anfitrión, así que el japonés simplemente debe esperar. O eso es lo que se dice pero cada minuto que pasa es eterno e insoportable, sobre todo ahora que algunos se han dado cuenta de que ya no está acompañado y le miran como si quisieran devorarlo, de manera literal. La invisibilidad no ha durado mucho y Eiji no sabe que tan correcto es comparar a los alfa con bestias salvajes de colmillos afilados.

Incómodo, el muchacho se queda de pie con una pequeño plato de porcelana en la mano y los ojos firmes en la estatua de Afrodita que ha fotografiado para la revista y que está justo al otro lado de la sala. Minutos después, una silueta le cubre le vista, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Esa persona está muy cerca así que simplemente deduce que quiere tomar algo de la mesa a su espalda, pero cuando da un paso a la derecha, él también lo hace y al fotógrafo no le queda más que encararlo.

Se trata del chico de seguridad que ha revisado su identificación a las puertas del hotel. Le mira fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y Eiji se pregunta si se ha metido en problemas sin haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Sí? —pregunta amablemente, esperando que de verdad todo esté en orden.

El chico se aclara la garganta y cuadra los hombros en un intento de verse un poco más formal, pero todo lo que logra es que el japonés lo note más alto. Es más joven que él y claramente un alfa, pero Eiji no se deja amedrentar y sostiene su mirada como si nada estuviese pasando.

—Tú... usted —corrige—. No lleva puesto su...

El muchacho lleva sus ojos al cuello del beta y luego señala su propio cuello con las manos. El nipón parpadea un par de veces, creyendo que tal vez, lo que el joven quiere decirle es que ha perdido el moño del traje y aquella es una de las faltas más grandes en las fiestas de etiqueta, pero cuando sus dedos rozan su cuello, el corbatín sigue allí así que, confundido, ladea la cabeza causando que las mejillas del chico se enciendan y se muestre avergonzado. Eiji sólo espera no tener la cremallera abierta.

—Señor Okumura —le dice firmemente y es sorprendente que pueda recordar su nombre con sólo haberlo leído una vez—. Mierda. Sólo dilo, Sing —susurra y claramente está hablando consigo mismo—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero sería mucho más seguro para usted y para el resto de nuestros invitados si se colocara el collar.

El rostro de Sing, como se ha llamado a sí mismo, se encuentra imposiblemente rojo y su cuerpo tan tenso que el pelinegro piensa que va a saltar a la más mínima provocación. Eiji, por supuesto, no entiende a lo que se refiere hasta que lo medita por un par de segundos aparentemente infinitos para el incómodo alfa que no sabe cómo tocar el tema.

—Oh, bueno. Es que no lo necesito —dice con una sonrisa amable y el rubor de el alfa se incrementa en niveles que el beta creyó imposibles.

—¡Lo lamento! —dice y está siendo demasiado ruidoso y poco recatado, totalmente opuesto a como se supone que un alfa debe ser—. No fue mi intención ofenderlo. Y-yo no noté que ya estaba marcado... ¡Quiero decir...! Oh Dios. Fui demasiado grosero, ¿cierto? Quise decir que no tenía idea de que tenía un... un compañero...

No ha sido su intención, pero en algún punto, Eiji comenzó a encontrar la situación demasiado divertida y simplemente había dejado que el muchacho siguiera pensando que él era un omega.

Al principio el asunto del collar había sido confuso, principalmente porque el tema era aparentemente una especie de tabú entre los alfa. El nipón, sin embargo, le reconoce al chico haber tenido el valor de mencionarlo pese a la vergüenza y piensa que tal vez es momento de sacarlo de su error.

—No, no. Te equivocas —le dice y en ese punto es demasiado difícil no echarse a reír—. No necesito un collar ni un compañero porqué soy un beta.

El gesto de Sing es todo un poema, aunque Eiji cree que una comedia lo definiría mejor. Aún luce avergonzado, pero ahora es claramente por haber cometido un error de esa magnitud. Es absurdo que un alfa confunda a un beta con un omega, sobre todo cuando ellos pueden distinguirlos por el aroma de las feromonas, feromonas que es obvio que él no despide.

—¿Me dejé en ridículo? —es todo lo que el muchacho dice y el japonés no puede retener más tiempo las carcajadas.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no eres la primera persona que comete ese error.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta aliviado.

—Sí —confirma—. No eres el primero que me confunde con un omega. Pero sí eres el primer alfa en hacerlo.

El chico frunce el ceño y luego le dice:

—No soy un alfa.

Las risas de Eiji se detienen y pregunta:

—¿De verdad?

—No. Sí lo soy. O algo así.

El japonés vuelve a reír al tiempo que el móvil del menor suena.

—_¿Dónde estás?_ —le pregunta una voz a través de la bocina del móvil que el japonés escucha apenas por accidente—. _El señor Lee y su familia están por llegar. Por favor, encárgate de recibirlos en la entrada y de traerlos a la mesa principal. El señor Golzine va a recibirlos de inmediato._

—De acuerdo —Sing responde y cuelga el teléfono sin más. Eiji se pregunta sí el chico es demasiado fácil de leer o si él es demasiado perceptivo, porque de alguna manera sabe que no quiere recibir a los Lee. Quienquiera que sean.

—Será mejor que sonrías un poco si no quieres que sepan que realmente no quieres estar allí —dice el nipón y tarde se da cuenta de que su propio consejo pudo haberlo ayudado.

—¿Es tan obvio? —Eiji asiente y el menor suspira—. No es que me moleste tratar con los Lee. El problema es el hijo menor. Es un omega mimado e insoportable.

—Bueno... el trabajo es trabajo, ¿verdad? Cuentan contigo para que lo hagas.

—Lo dudo. Sólo es que Shorter no quiere tratar con él en absoluto... Por favor, no le digas a nadie que dije eso —le pide demasiado preocupado y Eiji acepta porque se trata de un niño. No debe tener más de dieciocho.

—Será mejor que te vayas ahora —le dice—. Yo iré a buscar a mis acompañantes.

—Si te refieres a Max Glenreed y a Jessica Randy, los vi cerca de la entrada al jardín junto con el señor Golzine y Ash... quiero decir, el señor Callenreese.

—¿Callenreese? —pregunta un poco confundido pero Sing ya se ha marchado con una apresurada despedida, así que sólo le queda seguir sus indicaciones y buscar en el jardín.

La banda ha comenzado a tocar música para bailar en algún punto de la fiesta, así que Eiji rodea la pista sintiéndose dentro de una escena de _Orgullo y Prejuicio._ Caminar hasta la entrada al jardín no le toma mucho tiempo, pero cuando llega se da cuenta de que sus amigos no están cerca y decide asomarse al exterior sólo para asegurarse.

El jardín se encuentra alumbrado por las altas farolas metálicas y por la luna misma. La suave brisa de la noche agita el cabello del beta y le hace estornudar. Eiji frota su nariz y cierra los ojos mientras piensa que definitivamente ha pescado un resfriado. Sólo espera que no se complique demasiado, tiene un vuelo que tomar e ir con fiebre definitivamente sería mala idea.

El muchacho se adentra en el jardín, siguiendo los caminos de piedra y rodeando la fuente cuya escultura principal es una sirena. Las hojas de los árboles se agitan produciendo un silbido sereno que se mezcla con el cantar de las cigarras. No hay señal de los Glenreed, pero parece un buen lugar para relajarse antes de volver a la marea de feromonas y miradas feroces. Porque tal vez él no puede olerlas pero, como cualquier otro, puede sentir cuando simplemente no es bienvenido en algún lugar.

Eiji estornuda de nuevo y da media vuelta, dispuesto a volver por donde ha llegado y a seguir en la búsqueda de sus amigos que parecen haberse desvanecido como en esa película de superhéroes cuyo nombre no recuerda. Sin embargo, se detiene de golpe cuando sobre el camino, se encuentra de frente con cierto alfa de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que brillan incluso en la oscuridad, haciendo que el japonés se pregunte si eso es posible siquiera.

Por un instante, ambos se quedan de pie, uno frente a otro. El pelinegro no tiene nada que decir, pero al igual que durante su primer encuentro y el segundo — sólo unas horas atrás— la aplastante presencia del alfa no le deja marcharse y no tiene idea de porqué, pero sigue siendo tan incómodo como antes. Siente que no es capaz de simplemente decir «buenas noches» y marcharse.

—Oh, el fotógrafo —dice el rubio y de alguna manera, Eiji ha aprendido a reconocer esa voz como algo familiar.

—Oh, el anfitrión —responde y el ojinegro no sabe que le ha impulsado a bromear tan sosamente, pero ha servido para hacer el ambiente un poco menos incómodo cuando el alfa sonríe.

—Había comenzado a pensar que los japoneses eran demasiado serios y formales.

—Lo somos. Con gente respetable —responde y el rubio vuelve reír, esta vez más abiertamente.

—Eso me ha dolido, Eiji —le dice con soltura y el aludido no entiende como es que ha entrado en confianza tan rápidamente. Parece que es un rasgo de los americanos que él no ha llegado a comprender.

—Deberías dejar de usar la información que robaste de mi identificación para referirte a mí —dice en un intento por hacerle sentir avergonzado—. Es un poco extraño, sobre todo porque no te has tomado la molestia de presentarte directamente.

El rubio parpadea un par de veces y luego abre los ojos con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que lo que el japonés ha dicho es verdad.

—Lo siento, eso fue descortés de mi parte —le dice, pero a Eiji le suena falso. Como si el rubio estuviese forzándose a seguir un protocolo de etiqueta que le hace sentir incómodo—. Pero definitivamente tú has sido el doble de grosero —agrega y ahora se siente como si estuviera siendo mucho más sincero—. Mira que asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien sin saber quién es.

El pelinegro siente sus mejillas calentarse mientras la vergüenza le inunda el rostro. El alfa sólo quiere molestarlo, lo dice su fingida expresión de indignación, pero saber que está jugando no lo hace sentir mucho mejor porque lo que le ha dicho es verdad, Eiji olvidó totalmente buscar el mínimo de información sobre los anfitriones de la fiesta.

—F-feliz cumpleaños —es todo lo que puede decir, incapaz de disculparse, pero ahora que la frase ha salido de su boca piensa que sonó bastante tonto.

Eiji se queda de pie y mira al alfa directo a la cara, esperando las risas con la frente en alto. Ser la burla de un alfa no es de su agrado, pero ha sido él el que lo ha echado a perder así que no le queda de otra más que aguantar con dignidad.

Sin embargo, ocurre algo que el nipón no ha esperado y es que, en lugar de burlarse, el ojiverde le sonríe de una forma en que no lo ha visto hacer en sus encuentros anteriores. Es una sonrisa sutil de párpados caídos que hace que el corazón del beta se sienta un poco extraño. Es una sonrisa bonita y sincera que hace que el alfa luzca incluso más atractivo y el japonés, al sentirse atraído en su mayoría por hombres, no puede ni negárselo a sí mismo.

—Gracias —le responde el alfa y el beta asiente desviando la mirada. Sabe que no puede sentirse atraído por un alfa.

—De nada —le responde sacudiendo el saco de su traje como una manera de mantenerse distraído.

—Mi nombre es Aslan, por cierto. Aslan Callenreese. Pero puedes llamarme Ash, si quieres.

Eiji vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez con una pregunta bastante concreta en su cabeza y es que no entiende por qué el apellido del alfa y el de su padre son diferentes, pero el pelinegro no es tan grosero como para preguntar. No es como si ellos fueran amigos o algo. De hecho, prácticamente se acaban de conocer.

—Mucho gusto, Aslan —le dice, declinando la oferta de usar su sobrenombre. Eso sería extraño, ¿verdad?—. Tengo que irme. Aún tengo que encontrar a Ma... a los Glendreed. Fue una fiesta muy agradable —miente—. Gracias por la invitación.

—¡Ash! —exclama una voz a espaldas del rubio y ambos muchachos se giran en dirección al ruido.

Eiji identifica rápidamente al chico de seguridad con la lista de invitados en la entrada de la sala de conferencias, aquel con el cabello teñido de púrpura que luce bastante relajado hasta que le ve y vuelve a colocarse la máscara de formalidad con la que se supone que los empleados deben tratar a los invitados.

—Shorter, ¿que ocurre?

—Buenas noches —dice saludando al pelinegro y luego girando se hacía el rubio—. Su padre lo busca, señor. —Ash tuerce los ojos, pero «Shorter» lo ignora diligentemente y se enfoca en Eiji que había estado a punto de marcharse—. Usted es el señor Okumura, ¿verdad? El señor Glendreed lo busca y dijo que estará esperándolo cerca de la entrada.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias —dice el joven fotógrafo, aliviado de poder marcharse de allí. Podía lidiar con un alfa desconocido, pero con dos, imposible—. Buenas noches.

Eiji se marcha recorriendo el camino de piedra que va justo a la entrada del salón. Ash y Shorter miran su espalda y esperan en silencio hasta que su figura ha desaparecido por completo entre la multitud para poder hablar. Aslan sabe lo que su mejor amigo está pensando por la expresión en su rostro, pero él no tiene ningún interés en confesarle que en realidad se siente muy atraído por ese fotógrafo japonés, principalmente porque no sabe que rayos es lo que le hace sentir así.

—No puedes seguir escabulléndote, tienes responsabilidades que atender —le reprende el mayor—. Sé que tienes un fetiche extraño por los betas, pero eso tiene que terminar. Lee está aquí y trajo a su hijo menor. _No puedes_ echarlo a perder ahora.

—No tengo un fetiche extraño con los betas —se defiende pero su historial amoroso no es de mucha ayuda. Nunca ha salido con un omega, mucho menos con un alfa—, y no voy a arruinar nada. Dile a Dino que estaré allí de inmediato.

—Hablo en serio, Ash. Nos meteremos en problemas si no atiendes correctamente a los Lee. Ellos _son_ importantes.

—Lo sé... —responde mirando a la entrada al salón y realmente lo sabe pero por alguna razón no puede dejar de pensar en el beta. No ha podido desde que se encontró con él la primera vez—. ¿Recuerdas para que revista está trabajando Okumura?

Shorter entrecierra los ojos y responde:

—_New York Faces_, ¿por qué?

—Habla con Max Glendreed y dile que he cambiado de opinión. Que voy a hacer esa entrevista, pero sólo si Eiji toma las fotografías para el artículo.

—¿Qué estás tramando exactamente?

—No lo sé, Shorter. Realmente no lo sé.


	5. IV

Eiji se encuentra recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo blanco y con la sensación de que morirá en cualquier momento. Se siente mareado y está experimentando una de las peores fiebres que ha tenido nunca, tan intensa que le cuesta respirar. Está sudoroso y pegajoso por todas partes y piensa que tal vez sería buena idea llamar a un médico, aunque en realidad no tiene la energía para hacerlo. Se siente como si pudiera estar en la cama todo el día. De verdad quiere estar en cama todo el día.

El japonés rueda sobre su costado para descansar con el pecho sobre el colchón. Ese lado de la cama está fresquito y la sensación es agradable sobre su rostro afiebrado, pero no dura mucho. En ese punto, Eiji comienza a preguntarse qué es lo que su madre suele hacer para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor durante sus resfriados repentinos, pero su cabeza se siente tan caliente que le es imposible recordar. ¿Una sopa de verduras y una compresa de agua en la frente?

Tal vez debería tomar un baño.

El chico intenta ponerse de pie sólo para descubrir que es una tarea imposible. Sus extremidades se sienten pesadas y no reaccionan correctamente. Es hasta el tercer intento en que sus rodillas no han cedido y sus pies se mueven lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño donde simplemente se deja caer dentro de la bañera antes de abrir el grifo de agua fría, haciendo que la tela de su pijama se pegue a su piel y le haga sentir incluso más pesado. La sensación es maravillosa, el contraste de temperatura le hace sentir mejor, pero el pelinegro está consiente de que eso no será suficiente para poder tomar sin problemas su vuelo de vuelta a Japón a las cinco en punto.

Después de una incalculable cantidad de tiempo, su teléfono móvil suena y Eiji está vagamente consciente de que se encuentra en la mesita junto a la cama, así que decide ponerse de pie y como no quiere ser grosero con el personal de limpieza del hotel, el muchacho se deshace de su ropa mojada y se coloca la bata de baño. Ya no se siente tan caliente y se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en la bañera, aunque supone que el suficiente para que sus dedos se pusieran arrugaditos como pasas.

El tono de llamada que él mismo ha elegido para su móvil se detiene y segundos después regresa con la misma fuerza. El nipón mira en la pantalla antes de tomar el teléfono y cuando se encuentra con el contacto de Jessica, por alguna razón se siente reacio a responder. Sabe que si su amiga se entera de que se ha enfermado no le dejará marchar y peor aún, insistirá en cuidar de él hasta haber sanado por completo, pero si no contesta, es seguro que tendrá a los Glenreed en la puerta de su habitación, preocupados porque él siempre responde las llamadas.

El joven finalmente toma el móvil y suspira. Se aclara la garganta suavemente y presiona el botón verde para después colocarlo en su oreja. Está dispuesto a disimular lo mejor posible a fin de no preocupar a nadie, aunque tal vez será buena idea llamar a Ibe para que lo recoja en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Sólo en caso de que su condición empeorase.

—¿Sí? —pregunta. Es un alivio que no haya pescado una infección en la garganta y pueda hablar relativamente normal.

—_¡Eiji! _—le saluda la voz de Michael, el hijo de Max y Jessica—. _Mamá quiere hablar contigo, pero yo también._

El pelinegro sonríe a la nada, sintiéndose repentinamente mejor mientras se pregunta que es lo que ha hecho para ganarse el cariño del pequeño en sólo un par de días. Cuando él conoció a los Glenreed en Japón, no habían llevado a su hijo y prácticamente lo había conocido una semana atrás, después de su llegada a New York. Habían dado una vuelta por la ciudad, guiados por su padre y aquello parecía haber sido suficiente para que el niño le cogiera un cariño especial, aunque Eiji suponía que su facilidad para cuidar niños tenía mucho que ver. Fuese como fuese, escucharlo tan animado parecía ser un remedio infalible contra su enfermedad.

—Hola, Michael. ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunta y se sienta en su cama mientras busca en su cajón la medicina que usa para sus resfriados.

—_Bien, Eiji. ¿Y tú?_

—Un poco cansado —confiesa y saca una de las pequeñas pastillas de su envase antes de tragarla en seco—. Estuve trabajando toda la noche.

—_Mamá y papá también_ —dice orgulloso—. _Siempre trabajan un montón para hacer revistas bonitas. ¡Oh! A qué no adivinas_ —cambia de tema abruptamente y el ojinegro mantiene silencio mientras se pone de pie, dispuesto a recoger la ropa mojada del suelo del baño y a ponerse unas nuevas pijamas—. _Mañana en la escuela, las enfermeras van a pincharnos con una aguja _—dice entusiasmado y es el único niño que Eiji conoce que está tan feliz por algo así_—, y van a hacernos el examen de género. Papá dice que los resultados no son importantes, pero a mí realmente me gustaría ser un alfa como él y como mamá._

Sujetando el móvil entre la cabeza y el hombro, el japonés escurre sus pijamas dentro de la bañera que ha comenzado vaciarse y cuando ya no escurre, sale hacia el balcón y la tiende al sol, esperando que esté completamente seca para cuando sea momento de empacar.

Comprende el entusiasmo de Michael, él a su edad no podía esperar para saber su género secundario y no porque realmente supiera lo que eso significaba, aunque en clases de biología la _sensei_ ya se había dado a la tarea de explicar muy vagamente el asunto.

Sucedía que el saber el segundo género, era para los niños el equivalente a comprar uno esos huevitos de chocolate con un juguetito dentro, no saben lo que les tocará, pero esperan con ilusión encontrar el más genial y raro de todos. En el caso de Michael es muy probable que sea así, viniendo de padres alfa. Eiji había sido mucho más ingenuo proviniendo de una familia de betas.

—Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que te den los resultados. Déjame saber cuándo te los entreguen, ¿de acuerdo?

—_¡Sí! ¡Oh! Te paso a mamá. Ten un buen día, Eiji._

—Igualmente —le dice de todo corazón. Esperando que sin importar el resultado de esa prueba, el niño siga siendo tan amable y sincero como sus padres.

—_Buenos días, señor fotógrafo_ —le saluda Randy desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Gran trabajo el de ayer. Las fotografías son maravillosas. Estuvimos trabajando toda la madrugada para tener listo el artículo. Hoy se imprime, mañana sale a la venta y yo tengo excelentes noticias._

—Deben ser realmente buenas si has dicho todo eso sin tomar un poco de aire.

—_Aslan Callenresse ha aceptado dar una entrevista para la siguiente edición del _New York Faces_ y además ha concedido una sesión fotográfica. Me contactaron de su oficina justo hace un momento _—dice demasiado emocionada—. _Cuando Max y yo le preguntamos por ello en la fiesta se negó sin más así que realmente no esperaba esa llamada._

—Bueno, felicidades. Estoy seguro de que eso traerá muchas ventas.

—_Ya lo creo. Sólo tenemos un pequeño problema_ —ella hace una pausa y el muchacho espera paciente al otro lado de la línea, con un mal presentimiento creciendo lentamente dentro de su pecho—. _Nos han dicho que la única condición de Callenresse para aceptar ambas cosas es que tú seas el fotógrafo de la sesión. No tenía idea de que se conocían._

Eiji no responde, realmente había esperado estar equivocado respecto a su presentimiento, pero ahora que Jessica simplemente lo ha soltado, parece peor de lo que imaginó. Es perturbador pero tampoco lo entiende del todo, no sabe que lo que ese tipo está tramando o lo que pasa por su cabeza. No lo conoce de nada, apenas ha intercambiado un par de palabras con él, más por cortesía que otra cosa y en ninguna de esas charlas se ha dicho algo mínimamente interesante.

El japonés piensa que tal vez sólo está siendo molestado, que el americano querrá jugar un poco antes de casarse como los niños pequeños y dejarlo de lado. Tal vez su interés radica en su género, tal vez jamás había visto a un beta mezclarse con tantos alfa y le llama la atención. Tal vez simplemente es un idiota. No lo sabe y no quiere averiguarlo. Se niega a averiguarlo.

—Mi vuelo sale a las cinco, Jessica —le recuerda y espera que sea suficiente para zafarse del asunto—. Lo siento pero...

—_Por favor, Eiji_ —le interrumpe—. _Sé que Max y yo prometimos no presionarte pero esto es realmente importante. Aslan Callenresse no ha concedido nunca una entrevista, mucho menos una sesión de fotos. No sabes lo mucho que significa para nosotros, para nuestra carrera, para la revista y la editorial. Te lo pido como amiga._

El nipón suspira tratando de expulsar la culpa de su cuerpo. Quiere decir «no» pero a cada segundo que pasa es más difícil. Jamás nadie nunca le había pedido algo con tanta vehemencia como en ese instante y no sabe manejarlo. No quiere defraudar a sus amigos pero tampoco quiere quedarse más tiempo en esa ciudad y mucho menos tratar con Aslan Callenresse, quien parece verlo como su nuevo juguete de niño rico.

_»Por favor_ —le dice una vez más y realmente está implorando, lo que es suficiente para que Eiji y su voluntad se tambaleen y finalmente se hagan pedazos. Él simplemente no soporta que la gente implore.

—De acuerdo —responde cansado. De repente se vuelve a sentir afiebrado y enfermo—. Haré las fotografías, pero nada más, Jess. Volveré a Japón en cuanto terminemos.

_—¡Gracias! Eres el mejor amigo que podríamos tener. Le diré a Mónica que cancele tu vuelo y que reserve la habitación por un par de días más._

—Que Ibe no te escuche decir eso —le pide, pero en el fondo está realmente feliz de poder ser de ayuda. Jamás creyó que sería pieza indispensable de algo.

—_Programaré la sesión para el día de mañana, así podrás terminar lo antes posible._

—N-no —interviene—. ¿Podría ser el miércoles?

—_Claro, pero..._

—Estoy resfriado —interrumpe con pesar. Entre confesar estar enfermo o encontrarse de inmediato con el alfa rubio, Eiji ha preferido lo primero—. No me siento realmente mal pero las sesiones son largas y se necesita mucha energía.

—_Oh... Así que ayer durante la fiesta realmente te sentías mal. Le dije que un abrigo más grueso sería mejor, pero no quiso escuchar, ¿verdad jovencito? ¿Necesitas algo?_

—No será necesario, gracias. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Max? Me enfermo seguido así que siempre cargo con vitaminas y medicina.

—_¿Seguro? _—pregunta y por un instante ha sonado como su madre, conmoviéndolo.

—Completamente.

—_Prométeme que si empeora, llamarás para que te llevemos al hospital._

—Lo haré. Pero estoy seguro que en un par de días me encontraré completamente bien.

—_De acuerdo. Entonces hablaré a la oficina de Callenreese para agendar la sesión. Max te hablará después para saber cómo te sientes y para informarte de los pormenores del photoshoot. Nos vemos, ten un buen día._

—Igualmente. Por favor despide a Michael de mi parte y dile que, si hay un poco más de tiempo, lo llevaré a _Central Park _una vez más antes de que me vaya.

—_La idea va a encantarle. Creo que le has flechado_ —dice a forma de broma pero Eiji siente verdadera vergüenza—. _Adiós._

—Adiós.

El muchacho termina la llamada presionando el botón rojo en la pantalla de su móvil y se queda de pie en el balcón con vista a la avenida principal, preguntándose qué es lo que acaba de hacer. Está genuinamente feliz de poder ayudar a sus amigos pero también un poco perturbado. No quiere admitirlo, aunque tal vez es un poco obvio, pero realmente no le gusta tratar con alfas, mucho menos con alfas cuyas intenciones desconoce. Max y Jessica son la única excepción y Michael lo sería también, los únicos alfa con los que se relaciona y hasta hacía poco, se encontraban al otro lado del mundo así que no representaba un problema.

Eiji vuelve al interior de la habitación y enciende su portátil antes de llamar a recepción para pedir el desayuno y para pedir de favor que manden a alguien que se lleve su ropa sucia a la lavandería. La recepcionista lo atiende diligentemente y él cuelga para después sentarse en su ordenado escritorio, desbloquear el computador y finalmente abrir _Google_. Sabe lo que quiere buscar, pero se resiste un poco, en primer lugar porque realmente no le interesa —o eso es lo que se dice— y en segundo porque hacerlo podría ser contraproducente para su encuentro con el alfa. Así que se queda en silencio, mirando la pantalla con los dedos sobre el teclado y su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal, sin que él entienda porqué.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos interminables, el nipón decide que ha tenido suficiente. Él nunca ha sido un cobarde y no va a comenzar a serlo ahora, mucho menos a causa de un tonto alfa, así que simplemente coloca la primera letra en el motor de búsqueda y luego la segunda. Así sucesivamente hasta completar las palabras clave y finalmente pinchar en el botón de «buscar».

«Aslan Golzine» tiene más de un millón de resultados en internet que se duplican cuando Eiji da clic en el enlace de corrección que _Google_ arroja; «_Quizá quisiste decir Aslan Callenreese»_. No hay fotografías, no muchas al menos. La mayoría de ellas tomadas por paparazzis y no muy buenas. Hay unas de una conferencia, pero Aslan luce demasiado joven así que el nipón supone que deben tener al menos diez años. Artículos hay demasiados, tanto que el pelinegro no sabe por dónde empezar así que simplemente opta por agregar la palabra «biografía» a la búsqueda y entrar al primer enlace.

Aslan nació el doce de agosto y actualmente tiene veintiún años. Es americano y fue oficialmente registrado en Massachusetts. Huérfano, adoptado por Dino Golzine a la edad de diez años. Alfa, con un IQ superior a los 180. A los dieciséis años recibió un par de reconocimientos por un ensayo sobre el análisis económico y político de Estados Unidos y a los dieciocho, fue oficialmente nombrado presidente de la cadena farmacéutica de la que su padre adoptivo era dueño. Fue también durante ese año en que recuperó su antiguo apellido sin que su padre se opusiera. Así que, en conclusión, Aslan Callenreese es un alfa dominante y genio especializado en economía y política, ya no sólo presidente de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, sino dueño del emporio Golzine recién heredado el día anterior. La definición perfecta de alguien que ha sido tocado por Dios mismo, porque además de todas esas cualidades, el ojinegro podía dar fe de su agraciado físico.

Eiji suspira, no quiere dejarse atemorizar por él, pero probablemente tendrá que lidiar con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo en menos de tres días y tomar unas fotografías decentes si no quiere ser demandado o algo así.

El muchacho baja en la ventana del navegador, únicamente con la intención de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar demasiado en ello, basta con decir que es la primera vez que se encuentra con alguien tan _extraordinario_ y el sentimiento es arrollador. El chico es una especie de alfa de los alfa, si es que el término existe. No es necesario que el nipón baje demasiado para encontrarse rápidamente con las páginas dedicadas a los chismes apareciendo en la pantalla y son muchas.

Los títulos son demasiado obvios y explícitos por lo que el beta ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de cliquear en alguno. Aparentemente, Aslan "Ash" Callenresse no sólo es un genio millonario, también es un alfa fetichista al que le gusta desquitar sus instintos con _betas_. O al menos, eso es lo que dan a entender todos los encabezados. Eiji encuentra realmente divertida la forma en que cada uno de ellos fue redactado, es demasiado obvio que todo lo que buscaban era generar polémica y aun así, de alguna manera, no puede evitar pensar que _tal vez_ esa es la razón por la que Callenreese ha insistido en encontrarse con él. La razón por la que le ofreció llevarlo en su lujoso auto rojo durante su primer encuentro.

La idea es rápidamente desechada cuando, ahora realmente curioso, cliquea en uno de los enlaces y mira las fotografías de los supuestos amantes del ahora nuevo dueño de Golzine Entreprise. El alivio es inmediato cuando sus ojos se posan en las atractivas figuras de hombres y mujeres que sí, probablemente son betas, pero betas por arriba del promedio, atractivos y carismáticos, no como él, cuyo mayor atractivo es su habilidad en la cocina y no su rostro.

El japonés cierra las ventanas de navegación y apaga la portátil con una sonrisa divertida aún en la boca, dispuesto a tomar una siesta. No puede creer que de verdad ha pensado por un instante que está en la mira de un alfa como Aslan Callenreese. Él, que además de beta, no es nada extraordinario. Él, a quien la vida le ha recordado en más de una ocasión que no tiene permitido aspirar a ir más allá. Porque hay líneas que él no puede cruzar. Límites que existen para los betas como él y no para los alfas como Callenreese.

Eiji se recuesta en su cama, acurrucándose entre las sábanas mientras la fiebre le arrulla suavemente. La piel le cosquillea y sus vellos se erizan mientras la imagen de aquel joven alfa se plasma tras sus párpados, haciéndole sentir un poco irritado.

No quiere verlo, no quiere pensar más en él, todo lo que desea es poder dormir y que, al despertar, la jodida fiebre se haya marchado.


	6. V

Los reflectores del estudio se apagan, dejándolo todo un poco menos iluminado. Los ayudantes y maquillistas se despiden y Eiji les corresponde con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios y la frente perlada de sudor. Está cansado pero tan entusiasmado que no podría importarle menos. No puede creer que ha tenido una sesión fotográfica profesional y que además, ha sido todo un éxito. Esa mañana se había despertado tan ansioso que casi cancela la cita, pero negándose a lucir como un cobarde, se había dirigido a la editorial a cumplir con su promesa de una vez por todas.

Y está tan satisfecho con el resultado que no se arrepiente de nada.

No fue fácil. Aslan Callenreese no es un modelo con experiencia y él tampoco el fotógrafo adecuado para la sesión, pero todo ha salido a la perfección gracias a la ayuda del personal y a que el beta se había sentido tan inseguro que la noche anterior no había dejado de buscar referencias de retratos en internet.

Habían tenido unos cuantos problemas de organización al principio, pero en cuanto el pelinegro se acostumbró a dirigir la sesión, todo lo demás fue pan comido, al punto en que el joven fotógrafo se había dejado llevar, adecuándose a la situación rápidamente. Bueno, Eiji tampoco iba a robarle el crédito a sus colegas que con paciencia y profesionalismo se adaptaron a su estilo de trabajo y tampoco a Aslan que, aunque al principio parecía un poco tenso, obedeció cada una de sus palabras al punto que en que el beta casi olvidó que estaba tratando con un alfa, _casi_.

—Buen trabajo, Okumura —dice el editor desde el puerta—. Te enviaré una copia de los archivos para que puedas agregarlos a tu portafolio.

—Muchas gracias —responde genuinamente agradecido—. Gracias a todos por su ayuda.

El equipo técnico le responde amablemente, haciendo faena mientras continúan con su trabajo de recoger las luces y los cables antes de llevarlos al almacén dentro de la misma habitación. Eiji recoge su mochila con el corazón aún acelerado y la euforia a tope. Todavía se siente como si acabara de hacer la cosa más increíble del mundo y realmente duda que el efecto vaya a desvanecerse pronto. Todo lo que quiere es poder llamar a casa y contarle a su familia y a Ibe sobre su experiencia, sin importar que suene como un niño que ha ido al parque de diversiones por primera vez.

El japonés se despide una última vez con voz alegre y sale del estudio sintiéndose ligero como una pluma. El cuerpo le pesa poco y apenas puede sentir sus pies sobre el suelo. Está viviendo un sueño y aunque sabe que pronto tendrá que despertar y regresar a la realidad, está disfrutando cada instante de esa fugaz satisfacción.

Tarareando, Eiji atraviesa los largos pasillos de la editorial hasta el ascensor. Saluda a algunos de los editores que Max le presentó la primera vez que lo llevó e incluso se toma la libertad de pasar a la oficina de su amigo para notificarle que todo ha salido perfectamente, pero Glendreed está en una junta y él no quiere molestar así que se marcha sin más.

El muchacho sigue su camino con paso alegre, pero después de un par de minutos, sus pies se detienen gradualmente, hasta inconscientemente plantarse frente a la puerta de cristal de la oficina que aún tiene la placa con su nombre; _Eiji Okumura. Fotógrafo_.

El nipón mira el interior de la oficina con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Sus paredes son de cristal y el escritorio de madera y la silla mullida son demasiado nítidas. Hay una maceta con una hermosa planta de hojas verdes en una esquina y la vista hacia la avenida principal es simplemente espectacular.

Eiji extiende la mano, pero antes de posarla sobre la manija se detiene y se recuerda que esa no es su oficina por mucho que diga su nombre. Él ha rechazado el puesto y debe volver a Japón, ¿verdad? Lo que ha ocurrido ese día ha sido simplemente una excepción y no va a volver a repetirse.

Lentamente, el ojinegro baja de la nube en la que se ha subido durante la sesión fotográfica y el sentimiento al que no le ha dado nombre antes ahora parece algo similar al arrepentimiento. _Sabe_ que no está hecho para trabajar en una editorial reconocida pero _quiere_ hacerlo y se siente como un fraude por desearlo.

—¡Okumura! —le llaman desde el otro extremo del corredor y el japonés se obliga a no lucir miserable, después de todo, él mismo se ha puesto en esa situación.

Eiji lleva su mirada hacia la voz que le llama y se sorprende un poco de encontrarse con Aslan quien él creía se había marchado en cuanto hubo terminado la sesión. Se ha quitado la corbata y ha dejado su camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones del cuello pero además de eso, su expresión es un poco más relajada que durante el photoshoot y eso hace que el beta se pregunte si se debe a que no están sus hombres de seguridad vigilándolo, como hicieron en el estudio o es simplemente porque no hay ninguna cámara apuntándole.

—Señor Callenreese —le responde vagamente. No se siente con humor para incomodarse con su presencia de alfa y después de haber trabajado juntos tantas horas, tampoco siente demasiado rechazo hacia él. Lo que sí es extraño es tener que hablar con tanto respeto a alguien que es menor que él, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar.

—Estaba buscándote —le dice y hace que el fotógrafo se pregunte por qué.

Contrario a lo que creyó, durante la sesión, el alfa apenas le había dirigido la palabra y no hubo señal de que estuviera mínimamente interesado en convivir con él más de lo necesario. Lo que había sido un alivio para Eiji, quien no tenía idea de cómo sentirse con el extraño interés que tenía el rubio por él. Incluso llegó a la conclusión de que sólo lo estaba molestando y ya se había aburrido.

O no.

El alfa se detiene frente a él, demasiado cerca para el gusto del beta que, sutilmente, retrocede medio paso. Tal vez ha sido su imaginación pero por un segundo, le pareció que fue olfateado, lo que no tiene sentido porque él no huele a nada, así que probablemente sólo ha sido idea suya. Espera que realmente sea idea suya.

»Te quedaste con mis mancuernillas —le dice y Eiji frunce el ceño sin entender de lo que habla hasta que mira el puño de su camisa y la encuentra abierta.

¡Claro! Las mancuernillas. El pelinegro se las había quitado en un intento por obtener una fotografía mucho más casual y juvenil que encajara mejor con un chico como él. Había sido una buena idea y había obtenido buenas tomas, pero se había guardado las mancuernillas de plata en el bolsillo del pantalón y olvidó por completo que las tiene allí, pese a que el peso de los quilates es bastante obvio.

Avergonzado de ser visto como un oportunista, el beta mete la mano rápidamente en su bolsa trasera y extrae torpemente los lujosos accesorios que de repente parecen mucho más pesados que antes. Está listo para ofrecer una disculpa y para decir la verdad —que ha olvidado regresarlos—, pero cuando sus ojos se topan con el rostro de Aslan Callenreese se da cuenta de que su expresión no le culpa de nada, pero sí muestra algo que el japonés no puede descifrar. Aunque, nuevamente, tal vez sólo sea su imaginación.

—Lo lamento, olvidé totalmente que los tenía conmigo —dice igualmente y los coloca suavemente en la mano extendida del alfa.

Eiji no puede evitar que al contacto con su tersa piel, los vellos de su nuca se ericen. Electrostática, probablemente.

—No hay problema. Supuse que había sido así.

El nipón hace una pequeña reverencia y se disculpa una vez más antes de que el silencio se instale entre ellos y sea genuinamente incómodo. Parece que el heredero de Golzine quiere decir algo más, pero no lo hace y el ojinegro quien no tiene nada que decir, simplemente busca la manera más adecuada de librarse de un alfa importante sin parecer grosero y es que la urgencia de poner distancia entre ellos es tan fuerte como las ganas que tiene de seguir mirando su bonito rostro de piel pálida y ojos imposiblemente verdes.

—Bueno —comienza el beta—, realmente fue agradable trabajar contigo —dice sin estar seguro de si sus palabras son reales o no—. Tengo que irme, así que... adiós.

Eiji termina la frase consiente de que en realidad se está despidiendo definitivamente de él. Su vuelo sale a la mañana siguiente y no hay más razones para encontrarse con el alfa con quién apenas ha intercambiado un par de palabras, que le hace sentir extrañamente incómodo y aun así no se siente completamente como un alivio el no volver a verlo.

El beta pasa a su lado, reanudando su camino de vuelta al ascensor. El alfa no ha dicho nada y eso para él es más que una despedida exitosa, así que no pierde más tiempo. Sin embargo, a medio camino su voz le llama y se siente tan natural para él responder que se queda quieto en el recodo del pasillo y espera, aunque desea todo lo contrario.

—Oye, dijiste que no habías almorzado, ¿verdad? —le pregunta y suena un poco tímido, lo que es extraño porque los alfa no suelen ser así.

—Yo... no —responde y no entiende porqué no ha mentido. Había estado tan nervioso por la mañana que su estómago apenas pudo con el jugo de naranja, pero eso no era algo que importara al rubio.

—Déjame invitarte algo entonces —dice y parece que no necesita una excusa para hacerlo porque no la da. Ni siquiera el típico «en agradecimiento a».

Eiji lo mira por un par de segundos tratando de descifrar lo que piensa, pero su expresión no rebela nada y eso es aún más desconcertante que ser el blanco de un alfa de clase alta.

—No, gracias —le dice sin pensar, sin tacto alguno, aunque en el fondo es realmente lo que quiere decir. Aslan Callenreese le agradaba más cuando no actuaba sospechosamente y se mantenía al margen con él.

—¿Estás ocupado? —le pregunta, porque claro, debía ser así si Eiji tenía el coraje de rechazarlo.

—No realmente —contesta francamente. No tiene razones para mentir.

—Oh... —expresa, pero algo en su rostro luce como si comprendiera que, en realidad, su invitación es algo extraña. Porque lo es y aun así, de alguna manera, el japonés siente un poco de pena, o algo similar. ¿Está siendo demasiado descortés?

Nadie dice nada más y el joven fotógrafo se queda de pie sobre el piso de madera sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué no se ha marchado, aunque tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que Aslan es un alfa de rango alto y su presencia es arrolladora. La situación se parece un poco a cuando lo conoció, porque aunque no quiere admitirlo, Eiji no pudo alejar sus ojos de él, era tan atractivo que daba miedo y cuando le ofreció llevarlo en su auto a penas y había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para declinar su oferta, todo gracias a que un taxi estaba llegando en ese instante. El japones casi podría jurar que por un momento olió sus feromonas, lo que era una locura por que él es un beta, pero así de fuerte fue su primera impresión.

Y es precisamente por esa aura tan fuerte que el nipón se sigue preguntando por qué un alfa como ese insiste en estar cerca de él cuando podría aprovechar mejor su tiempo saliendo con alguna modelo o con el hijo de algún importante inversionista.

Así que se lo pregunta.

Ha sido por curiosidad e impulso, ni siquiera lo había planeado pero dado que él no es del tipo que se ande con rodeos y que prefiere dejar las cosas claras, lo ha hecho y se ha arrepentido al segundo siguiente. Ni siquiera recuerda como planteó su pregunta y Callenreese no le da ninguna pista con su indescifrable expresión.

Hasta que rompe en carcajadas.

Es una risa fuerte y refrescante que resuena en el pasillo vacío. Su endurecido rostro se ilumina y sus labios se extienden hasta mostrar sus aperlados dientes. Sus ojos se achican y se arrugan mientras su cuerpo tiembla y las carcajadas salen una tras otra, casi como si Eiji hubiera dicho el mejor chiste que jamás hubiera escuchado. Al japonés le parece un poco divertido, pero opta por fingirse un poco ofendido para recuperar un poco de su dignidad.

—No estaba bromeando —dice y le sorprende lo infantil que ha sonado. Aslan lo nota y ríe aún más fuerte, pero aun así le dice:

—Lo lamento, es sólo que parecías tan serio —se disculpa, pero con la risa no parece demasiado arrepentido—. «¿Por qué querrías almorzar conmigo?» preguntaste. Bueno, te encuentro sinceramente refrescante.

—Querrás decir que te gusta burlarte de mí.

—No creo que lo entiendas —le dice con una sonrisa amplia en su bonito rostro de piel pálida.

—¿Por qué soy un beta? —pregunta y la verdad se siente un poco ofendido. Él sabe que son diferentes, pero detesta que lo traten de idiota por ello.

—Por que no fuiste criado como yo —le corrige. No parece que lo diga sólo por complacerlo e incluso así, Eiji se siente un poco incómodo. Siempre que lo piensa demasiado, termina recordándose que las diferencias entre un alfa y un beta son abismales y no hay manera de acortarlas. No quiere intentar acortarlas y aunque está sumergido en sus propios problemas, no pasa desapercibido para él el tono de voz que el alfa utilizó para hacer su aclaración.

Tal vez Eiji está un poco curioso. Pero sólo un poco.

—Escuché que sólo sales con betas, ¿por qué? —le pregunta como una forma de aclarar todo el asunto.

—¿Escuchaste o leíste en el artículo de alguna revista de chismes?

El japonés se sonroja notablemente pero no flaquea. Mira al rubio intentando que su pose no luzca afectada y se mantiene firme, casi retándolo a que intente mentirle.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —insiste y el ojiverde luce genuinamente divertido.

—De acuerdo —le responde con ojos amables que hacen que por un instante, Eiji se olvide de que está tratando con un alfa—. ¿Qué te parece si te cuento sobre ello mientras comemos algo?

El estómago del fotógrafo gruñe, revelando así su falta de alimento una vez más. En ese punto parece casi vergonzoso negarse a la invitación, dado lo sinceras de sus reacciones fisiológicas. No quiere lucir inmaduro y testarudo, pero tampoco tiene razones para pasar demasiado tiempo con Aslan Callenreese.

Sin embargo, su indecisión es tomada por aceptación y el rubio rápidamente lo guía hasta el ascensor haciendo uso únicamente de una mirada penetrante que, por alguna razón, hace que sea imposible para Eiji negarse a seguirlo.

Juntos llegan al elevador que —para mala suerte del fotógrafo— está completamente vacío. El pelinegro quiere negarse a subir y compartir tan poco espacio con el alfa, pero el leve empujoncito en su espalda le toma por sorpresa y prácticamente salta dentro cuál gato que ha sido rociado con agua. El ambiente después de eso es un poco incómodo, al menos para él que siente que la nariz le pica y que el oxígeno es cada vez menos.

Los números en la pantalla electrónica del ascensor cambian lentamente mientras el pelinegro se recuerda mentalmente que todo terminará en segundos y que debe ser paciente. Han pasado literalmente años desde que ha estado a solas con un alfa de esa forma y aunque la sensación no es agradable, no es tan terrible como pensó que sería.

Un extraño aroma a flores de cerezo llega fugazmente a su nariz, lo que claramente es su imaginación porque está encerrado en un elevador en el corazón de New York y está seguro de que no hay ni un sólo árbol de ese tipo plantado en toda la ciudad. Tal vez son los nervios. Tal vez se está volviendo loco. O tal vez es el aromatizante de la alfombra.

Una pequeña gota de sudor resbala por su frente al tiempo en que las puertas se abren al llegar al lobby. La brisa golpea directamente en el rostro del japonés, refrescándolo un poco y haciéndolo consiente de lo muy acalorado que se siente. Las manos le tiemblan un poco, pero poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad mientras el mundo parece volver a dibujarse frente a él y el aroma a flores desaparece. Un aroma extraño para la alfombra de un elevador pero él no tiene ninguna queja.

Eiji se dirige a la puerta principal pero Aslan se lo impide, tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo hasta la salida de emergencia en la parte posterior del edificio. El beta no pregunta, está demasiado ocupado preguntándose qué es esa sensación en la piel que el alfa está tocando, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta cuando finalmente irrumpen en el exterior.

El sol cae por el horizonte y las nubes se han teñido de naranja y rosa. Eiji se pregunta cómo es que se ha hecho tan tarde, pero al igual que todas sus preguntas ese día, no obtiene respuesta y su estómago vuelve a gruñir.

—Por aquí, conozco un buen lugar.

—¿Siempre haces eso? —le pregunta, un poco de mal humor, pero no deja de seguirle.

—¿El qué?

—Arrastrar a la gente a dónde quieres sin preguntar primero.

El rubio ríe pero no se detiene y el pelinegro está de malas, pero no se detiene.

—¿Y tú siempre eres así?

—¿Cómo?

—Tan a la defensiva. Por tu cara creí que serías un poco más amable.

—Lamento decepcionarte —le dice con tanto sarcasmo como su voz se lo permite—. ¿A dónde estamos yendo? —pregunta al notar la cantidad de calles que están atravesando.

—Lejos de la editorial.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que me he escapado de mis guardias —responde con seriedad y Eiji no puede evitar reír.

—No es verdad —dice, pero por alguna razón la situación le parece divertida y los cambios de humor tan abruptos que está experimentando son desconcertantes.

—Oh, pero lo es.

—¿No es peligroso para ti estar sin ellos?

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Por supuesto que sí —le responde rodando los ojos.

El estómago del beta vuelve a gruñir cuando pasan cerca de un puesto callejero de perritos calientes, estimulado por el aroma del tocino y la salchicha. Tal vez sus cambios de humor se deben al hambre, pero duda que un alfa como Aslan Callenreese quiera comer en un puesto callejero.

—¿Quieres una salchicha? —le pregunta y aunque Eiji se avergüenza un poco de lo obvio que ha sido y de sus gustos tan simples no lo niega—. Podemos comer allí, si quieres. De hecho, hagámoslo.

El rubio se detiene frente al puesto de comida. Su porte de alfa de alto rango y su traje de diseñador están totalmente fuera de lugar, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera creería, no luce perturbado por ello. De hecho, parece realmente ansioso por obtener una salchicha y Eiji se pregunta si el rubio lo ha usado como excusa para obtener una.

Rígidamente, el vendedor atiende al alfa y el japonés se siente aliviado de no ser el único beta que se comporta tan erróneamente frente al rubio. Sin embargo hay una diferencia bastante clara y es que, aunque es obvio que el vendedor no quiere tenerlo allí, lo atiende tan diligentemente que es un poco desagradable, pero Aslan parece acostumbrado y Eiji se mantiene al margen así que simplemente lo ignora.

El hombre les entrega un par de salchichas a cada uno y luego les da el precio. El primero en alcanzar su cartera es el rubio, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que todo lo que lleva consigo es una tarjeta negra, es Eiji quien termina pagando.

Juntos toman la cena en un banco metálico en un pequeño parque no muy lejos. Es miércoles por la tarde así que no hay demasiada gente. La noche ha caído en algún punto y no parece que ninguno de los dos tenga algo que decir, así que se concentran en comer silenciosamente.

El pelinegro no puede evitar notar la forma tan entusiasta en la que el alfa come su perrito caliente. Casi parece un niño por la forma en que la kétchup y la mostaza se embarran en la comisura de sus labios. Parece demasiado relajado, como si estuviera disfrutando de su compañía y es un poco contagioso. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle bajar la guardia.

—No te sientes muy a gusto, ¿verdad? —le pregunta y lo toma por sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Luces como si quieras escapar.

Eiji mira su perrito caliente a medio comer, sin saber que decir. No entiende cómo lo ha sabido.

»Eres demasiado honesto. Con sólo verte puedo saber lo que piensas —le aclara.

—Yo... no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con alfas —dice y aunque no es la verdad del todo, funciona.

—Mas que eso, parece que nos detestas.

—Por supuesto que...

—No tienes que mentir —le interrumpe—. Te lo dije, puedo verlo en tu cara.

—¿Y sí lo sabías, porque me arrastraste hasta aquí?

—Porqué fuiste sincero conmigo desde el principio. No intentaste fingir que te agradaba, ni siquiera después de saber quien soy.

Eiji se queda en silencio, sin saber que decir a ello. Se siente como si lo estuvieran halagando, pero es como si hubiera algo más detrás de esas palabras. Algo que por supuesto no va a preguntar.

»Tus fotografías también son muy honestas —el ojiverde vuelve a hablar, aprovechando su silencio—. No estoy seguro de cómo expresarlo, pero fue la sensación que tuve cuando las vi. Ahora entiendo porque Max Glendreed te trajo desde tan lejos.

—Él sólo lo hizo porque somos amigos —dice y no está tratando de ser modesto—. Sólo estaba siendo amable.

—Lo conozco bastante, siempre hace su trabajo diligentemente, así que dudo que te haya traído desde Japón sólo por caridad. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Son amigos, ¿no?

Eiji no entiende como, pero de alguna manera _sabe_ que no está siendo adulado falsamente y eso le hace entrar en conflicto, porque Aslan Callenreese es un alfa y Eiji sabe por experiencia que son mentirosos.

—Amo la fotografía —confiesa—, pero un beta como yo jamás...

—Si te gusta entonces sólo deberías hacerlo.

De alguna manera, esas palabras hacen que su resolución de no tomar el empleo y volver a Japón se tambaleé un poco y le haga preguntarse si de verdad va a renunciar a una oportunidad de hacer algo que ama sólo porqué no se siente suficiente para el puesto. Porqué está asustado.

Tal vez deba llamar a Max.

La brisa sopla suavemente y aún metido en sus pensamientos, el beta estornuda discretamente. Piensa qué tal vez no se ha curado del todo. De hecho, piensa que tal vez tiene un poco de fiebre o tal vez sea el calor del verano.

—Oh, aquí tienes —le dice el alfa prestándole un pañuelo de seda demasiado bonito como para que el nipón quiera limpiarse con él.

Pero el alfa insiste y él lo toma sólo para percatarse de que el aroma a flores de cerezo proviene del rubio y no del aromatizante del elevador. Es agradable y sutil y hace que Eiji se sienta más relajado que antes. Es como estar en casa en primavera, pero también es inquietante. Le hace sentir extraño.

Y no le gusta.

—Lo siento... —le dice entonces, devolviéndoselo como si le quemara—. No puedo usarlo. —El alfa lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y al contrario de la vez anterior, Eiji realmente nota que lo olfatea y no está siendo muy discreto.

El beta se pone de pie, nervioso. De repente se siente demasiado vulnerable. Piensa que es momento de despedirse y marcharse pero el alfa le mira intensamente y sus pies se encuentran clavados en el suelo. Su cabeza está dando vueltas y es como si de repente hubiera olvidado de como respirar.

—¡Ash! —grita una voz en alguna parte rompiendo el extraño ambiente y devolviendo a Eiji todos sus sentidos.

—Mierda —dice el alfa dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a la voz—. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Yo... tengo que irme —dice Eiji, sintiéndose mal y deseando marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

—Te llevaré a...

—No es necesario, tomaré un taxi —le interrumpe.

El beta da media vuelta y con paso veloz se dirige a la avenida principal sin decir nada más. No entiende lo que ha sucedido y eso le tiene muy confundido.

—¡Déjame ver todas tus fotografías la próxima vez! —le grita Aslan a sus espaldas.

Eiji no responde, no quiere que haya una próxima vez.


	7. VI

—Voy a preguntarlo una última vez, ¿realmente estás seguro de esto? —pregunta Jessica Randy con serenidad maternal en su tono de voz. Eiji sabe que su intención no es mortificarlo y aun así su pregunta le hace sentir intranquilo.

—Lo estoy, de verdad —afirma a pesar de todo, ajustando la correa de su mochila al hombro con fuerza.

—Aún si te retractas ahora, nosotros no tendremos ningún problema. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —insiste Max y el japonés asiente.

Lo sabe. Sabe que sin importar la decisión que tome, los Glenreed jamás lo juzgarán y es por esa razón que quiere ser completamente sincero con ellos.

—No creo ser apto para el puesto y Japón es la mejor opción para mí... —dice con voz tranquila—. Pero siento que, si me marchara sin intentarlo, me estaría defraudando a mí mismo.

Jessica y Max se miran, intercambiando una sonrisa y miradas cómplices. Lucen como un par de padres orgullosos y eso hace que el pelinegro se sienta un poco avergonzado. Sólo un poco.

—Es precisamente por tu voluntad que siempre creí que serías perfecto para el puesto —afirma—. Sé que pones todo tu corazón en lo que haces. Amas la fotografía y eso se refleja en tu trabajo.

—Gracias señor Glenreed, no voy a defraudarlo —garantiza el joven fotógrafo.

—Sé que no, _Okumura-san_.

—¿Entonces deberíamos redactar tu contrato de exclusividad con nuestra editorial? —pregunta la rubia.

Eiji asiente, seguro de que está tomando la decisión correcta. Trabajar para una de las editoriales más grandes del mundo sería un reto personal e iba a tomarlo. Sólo lamentaba no haberse despedido correctamente de su familia, aunque con lo que ganaría, estaba seguro de que su madre, su hermana y su abuela podrían vivir mucho más tranquilas. Él aún no entendía muy bien qué lo había impulsado a tomar esa decisión cuando ya estaba convencido de que volver a su país sería lo mejor, simplemente se sentía como si no fuera correcto abandonar New York y no lo había hecho.

—Bienvenido —le dice su amigo entregándole las llaves de su oficina.

Eiji las toma, emocionado y las mira por un instante antes de introducir una en la cerradura. Ni la llave ni el picaporte son excepcionales, pero para el joven fotógrafo lucen como todos sus sueños hechos realidad.

La puerta se abre con un casi imperceptible _clic_. Dentro, la oficina está incluso más iluminada de lo que luce por fuera. Huele a aromatizante para pisos y cada mueble se encuentra limpio y bien cuidado. Hay un escritorio de madera y una silla que luce tan cómoda que hace que el pelinegro se pregunte si no se quedará dormido si se sienta allí. Sobre el escritorio hay una computadora de última generación y un teléfono. Pegado a una de las paredes, un librero que lo cubre todo, pero con apenas un par de libros. La planta en la esquina del cubículo ha sido regada, sus hojas aún mantienen las gotitas de rocío y la moderna lámpara de techo lo ilumina todo suavemente con un ligero brillo aperlado.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Jessica sujetándolo por los hombros y empujándolo suavemente para que se adentre en el lugar—. Quitamos el librero de la izquierda porque supusimos que querrías colgar tus fotografías allí.

—Sabemos que luce muy impersonal, pero ahora que es tuya podrás agregar o quitar cualquier cosa que desees —agrega Max.

Eiji no responde. No tiene palabras para describir lo emocionado que está, ni lo muy agradecido que se siente. No hay manera de que los Glenreed se tomen tantas molestias por todos sus empleados, él sabe que es especial y que están haciendo todo lo posible para que se sienta cómodo, pero contrario a como creyó que se sentiría, en realidad, está bastante a gusto con las atenciones.

—Gracias —es todo lo que puede decir, pero es de todo corazón.

—Bueno, no es como si no esperáramos algo a cambio —dice el castaño y todos ríen divertidos—. ¿Por qué no comienzas editando las fotografías de tu sesión con Callenreese en lo que el editor revisa los pendientes para las siguientes ediciones de nuestras revistas?

La mención del nombre le toma por sorpresa y le hace sentir extraño. Un pequeño cosquilleo le recorre la columna vertebral y los vellos de su nuca se erizan haciéndolo temblar apenas perceptiblemente. Lo último que quiere es ver la cara de Aslan Callenreese, no después de las cosas tan extrañas que ocurrieron dos días atrás.

—De acuerdo —dice, sin embargo, recordándose que ya no se trata más de favores amigables, sino de _trabajo_.

El muchacho recibe algunas indicaciones y la pequeña memoria que contiene los archivos fotográficos en crudo. Sus amigos se despiden porque es viernes y aunque es el último día de trabajo, aún hay cosas por hacer.

El pelinegro se sienta entonces en su mullida silla, comprobando que de no tener cuidado realmente podría caer dormido, así que piensa que lo mejor es simplemente llegar descansado a la oficina. Enciende el computador y espera mientras la preciosa pantalla de colores vivos le guía para crear su propio usuario y generar una contraseña. Cuando todo el sistema ha iniciado exitosamente, el japonés inserta la memoria en una de las ranuras y corre _Photoshop_ y _Camera Raw _al mismo tiempo, seguro de que la memoria RAM y la tarjeta gráfica no van a explotar, como las de su vieja portátil que se ha quedado en el hotel.

Las fotografías aparecen en la pantalla y durante los primeros segundos, Eiji simplemente no puede creer que las ha tomado él. Probablemente es todo gracias al moderno equipo del estudio, o tal vez al modelo que ha salido perfecto en cada una de las fotografías. Él no lo sabe, pero está muy satisfecho con el resultado y eso le motiva para ponerse a trabajar e ignorar lo que los ojos verdes —que le miran desde la pantalla— le hacen sentir.

No hay mucho que hacer en realidad, excepto modificar los niveles de luz y contraste en algunas de las tomas. Pese a su renuencia, Aslan hizo un gran trabajo como modelo y su bonita cara no necesita corrección alguna.

Al principio Eiji pensó que su inexpresivo rostro sería un problema, pero en realidad, había sido lo que al final le había dado a las fotografías el toque sensual y juvenil que tan bien queda con el aura del alfa. Sus ojos brillan intensamente, expuestos a las luces artificiales. Su piel blanca es tersa y apenas tiene imperfecciones. No hay forma de negar su belleza. Es el hombre más atractivo que el joven fotógrafo ha conocido nunca, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo. Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo.

El sonido de la madera siendo golpeada le hace levantar la vista. El secretario de Max se encuentra afuera, con un montón de papeles en las manos. El pelinegro le hace entrar y le recibe con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aún no se acostumbra a tener una oficina.

—Tengo su contrato, señor Okumura —le dice dejando el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Gracias, Cristopher —responde acercando a él las hojas, leyéndolas atentamente.

—Es bueno tener a alguien como usted por aquí. El último fotógrafo era insoportable y no era tan bueno. Se creía demasiado por ser un alfa —se queja el chico y Eiji sonríe genuinamente divertido por lo extrovertidas que podían ser algunas personas. A Cristopher lo conocía de días y eso apenas—. El señor Glenreed lo despidió después de que intentara sacar algunas fotografías de las chicas de maquillaje sin su permiso. ¿Sabe lo que dijo en su defensa? «Sólo son unas beta, Max. ¿Qué importa?» Fue despedido de inmediato. Esta empresa tiene sólidas convicciones de respeto y diversidad. Es un gran lugar.

—Parece que realmente te gusta trabajar aquí —le dice el japonés, pasando de página.

—Es uno de los pocos lugares en los que ser beta no es un obstáculo para crecer.

El silencio se instala en la oficina, con el eco de las palabras dichas rebotando en las cuatro paredes. Cristopher no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad, pero es incómodo. Eiji no está acostumbrando a decir o escuchar en voz alta ese tipo de cosas que entre los beta es casi un tabú. La vida de los chicos como ellos debía limitarse a tomar trabajos mediocres y puestos poco importantes para sobrevivir, pero allí estaban Jessica y Max Glenreed, dándoles una oportunidad para ir más allá.

—Por favor, asegúrese de leer bien todo el contrato y firmarlo, puede llamarme cuando esté listo. Le enviaré una copia. ¡Ah! Y en una hora recibirá una llamada de el editor Edison para programar una sesión para _La Toile_. El modelo es un invitado especial.

—Gracias, Cristopher. Te llevaré el contrato yo mismo, así que no tienes que venir.

—Oh, no. Es parte de mi trabajo, así que, por favor, llámeme.

El japonés asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y despide al secretario antes de volver a su lectura del contrato. Los tecnicismos son formales pero, en resumen, Eiji se compromete a trabajar en exclusiva para Max fungiendo como fotógrafo y editor fotográfico con un horario de cinco horas de lunes a viernes en oficina y sin horario fijo durante sesiones fotográficas. El sueldo es más de lo que habían acordado, pero es la cifra con la que Max y Jessica habían intentado convencerlo de trabajar para ellos desde el principio, así que el nipón sabe que no es ningún error y simplemente coloca el bolígrafo sobre la línea con su nombre.

Por un instante duda, pero firma de todas formas, porque si no se ha convencido del todo antes, las buenas palabras de Christopher sobre la editorial lo han persuadido del todo. Está en un buen lugar.

Una vez hecho, el fotógrafo vuelve a su tarea de retoque. Tiene un archivo con las especificaciones del diseñador así que simplemente las sigue, agregando algunos toques que a él le parecen acertados y esperando no ser regañado por eso. Jessica y Max le han dicho que puede ser tan creativo como quiera, pero tampoco quiere abusar de su confianza.

Veinte minutos después, o tal vez más, el teléfono suena y él lo toma no muy seguro de cómo debe responder. No es su teléfono personal, ni el de la casa de sus padres y jamás ha tenido una oficina así que simplemente dice:

—¿Hola?

Eiji se arrepiente casi de inmediato, pero es demasiado tarde para retractarse así que simplemente aguarda a que la voz de Edison lo reprenda por la manera tan informal que ha utilizado para dirigirse a él. Sin embargo, es una estruendosa y conocida risa la que le recibe del otro lado.

—_Veo que aún no te acostumbras a tu nuevo puesto._

—_¡Ibe-san! —_le responde exaltado. Sorprendido. Se sienten como años desde la última vez que le vio y no han sido más de dos semanas.

—_Hola, Ei-chan. ¿Cómo te trata New York? —_le pregunta en japonés y Eiji no sabía que había extrañado tanto su idioma hasta ese momento.

_—Demasiado bien._

_—Vi el artículo en el que trabajaste. Está impecable. Usaste la luz muy bien._

_—Sólo estás elogiándome._

_—No soy esa clase de hombre y lo sabes._

_—Bueno, de todas formas aún falta demasiado para poder estar a tu nivel._

_—Te llevo casi diez años de experiencia._

_—Razón suficiente para que el que tenga este puesto seas tú._

—_Soy un hombre de campo, me gustan las fotografías panorámicas y un empleo fijo no me dejaría hacerlo. Tú en cambio eres diferente, por eso sugerí que fueras en mi lugar._

_—Como sospeché, sólo estabas siendo amable._

_—Sólo estaba dándote una oportunidad para que te dieras cuenta... para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo talentoso que eres —_dice con sinceridad—_. Siempre has sido inseguro pero este último año simplemente fue demasiado. Necesitabas este cambio de aire. Salir de Shiname, ¿o me equivoco?_

_—No necesitabas mandarme al otro lado del mundo para infundarme seguridad —_se queja, pero realmente no está enojado.

_—Yo creo que sí —_dice contundente y Eiji sabe porqué—_. De todas formas, agradéceme correctamente cuando recibas tu primer pago._

_—Lo haré —_le responde el muchacho con sarcasmo.

_—¿Ya tienes un lugar dónde quedarte?_

_—No realmente. Había estado quedándome en una habitación de hotel, pero tal vez sea buena idea conseguir un apartamento_. —Un pequeño pitido suena a través de la bocina, anunciando una nueva llamada entrante—. _Lo siento, Ibe-san, tengo que atender otra llamada._

_—De acuerdo. Hablaremos después. Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo. Por favor, trabaja duro _—le dice y suena un poco como si fuera un padre orgulloso. Lo que es un poco cierto, ya que de no haberlo conocido, Eiji no se habría interesado en la fotografía a la edad de dieciséis.

—_Hasta luego y gracias _—el joven se despide sintiéndose un poco nostálgico. Tal vez pasen meses antes de poder ver a su amigo de nuevo, pero intenta no deprimirse demasiado por ello—. Okumura Eiji —contesta de inmediato, un poco más tranquilo y está realmente aliviado de haberlo hecho mejor que antes al responder el teléfono.

—Es Edison, ¿podrías venir a la sala de conferencias B? Te presentaré al chico con el que trabajaras para la próxima edición de _La Toile_.

—Estaré allí de inmediato, señor Edison.

Eiji cuelga el teléfono y salva todos sus avances en el computador antes de apagarlo. Sale de su oficina y se dirige al ascensor en el que se peina usando el espejo instalado dentro de la cabina, mientras se pregunta si su atuendo es el indicado para presentarse ante un modelo. No cree que importe demasiado, pero al ser tan inexperto se siente intranquilo.

El ojinegro hace una pequeña parada en el quinto piso para dejar su contrato a manos de Cristopher y luego baja hasta el tercero dónde se encuentra la sala de reuniones donde lo han citado.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra de cara con Edison quien está acompañado de un par de hombres de rasgos asiáticos y sus guardaespaldas. Uno de los hombres da la sensación de ser un alfa adinerado y el otro es un muchacho de aspectos más bien femeninos y largo cabello negro que Eiji piensa debe ser un omega. Tal vez. Muy probablemente.

—Este es nuestro nuevo fotógrafo —Edison comienza la presentación—, el señor Eiji Okumura.

El japonés hace una pequeña reverencia y extiende la mano educadamente, pero es olímpicamente ignorado por el alfa que, con aire de superioridad le mira por encima del hombro antes de decir:

—Esperábamos a alguien con mayor experiencia. Tal vez un alfa.

Eiji lucha por mantener su sonrisa, pero a cada segundo que pasa le es más difícil. Siente sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y coraje. No puede creer que es su primer día y ya tiene que lidiar con un idiota que, de hecho, no está diciendo ninguna mentira. Él _no_ tiene experiencia.

Edison abre la boca para claramente defenderlo (si su rostro ofendido es una señal), pero es el chico omega el que se planta frente al alfa y toma la mano que Eiji no ha bajado por alguna razón. Sus dedos son lagos y su piel demasiado fría. Es aún más bonito de cerca, tanto que es hasta ofensivo. Sin duda un omega del mejor linaje.

—Escuché que fuiste el fotógrafo de Ash —dice y sus oscuros ojos le inspeccionan hasta el alma, pero no muestran curiosidad sino mera indiferencia y la falsa amabilidad de un aristócrata.

El japonés simplemente no entiende a que ha venido el comentario; le ha tomado por sorpresa porque esperaba genuinamente no tener que volver a escuchar _ese _nombre. No al menos en un buen tiempo, pero parece que desde que llegó a New York no ha hecho más que involucrarse con él.

—Sí, la sesión fue el miércoles pasado —responde, tan sereno como puede. Él también puede ser amable por mera educación, pero el chico omega no le da muy buena espina.

Es una bonita flor, pero tiene espinas. O eso esa es la sensación que le da.

—Bien. Trabajaré contigo —dice y parece que es la decisión final. El alfa que lo acompaña no luce muy contento, pero no se opone—. Pero quiero la portada y un artículo completo, no voy a confirmarme con menos —dice y es prácticamente una amenaza. Es justo el tipo de chicos que Eiji detesta tanto. Rico y mimado.

Un omega.

—Por supuesto, señor Lee —afirma Edison como alguien que en realidad ya ha planeado todo—. Arreglaremos las sesiones para que no interrumpan su agenda.

—Mi hermano les hará llegar un memorándum con mis días libres —dice Lee y parece que se refiere al alfa—. Será mejor que su fotógrafo cumpla mis expectativas. Sería realmente malo que me hiciera perder el tiempo.

Eiji aprieta la mandíbula y levanta la cabeza, en un intento por mantener su dignidad. ¿Cómo alguien tan bonito podía tener una personalidad tan repugnante?

—No tiene nada de que preocuparse —responde el fotógrafo, incapaz de contenerse.

_«Cuando termine, incluso su fea personalidad desaparecerá»_, quiere decir, pero no lo hace. Está dispuesto a demostrar de lo que está hecho ante ese pequeño niño mimado y a hacerle tragarse sus palabras.

El Omega le mira de pies a cabeza y luego aparta su cabello de su frente mientras que, sin molestarse en despedirse, se dirige a la salida, seguido de su hermano alfa.

Tal vez fue imaginación de Eiji, pero al pasar a su lado, casi podría jurar que le escuchó susurrar:

—No entiendo que es lo que Aslan vio de fascinante en ti.

Antes de marcharse sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. El malcriado ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decir su nombre, pero no fue necesario.

—Yut-Lung Lee y su hermano Wang-Lung Lee, su padre es el segundo hombre más rico de la ciudad. Creo que jamás conocí a nadie tan insoportable —Edison se queja, claramente aliviado de que el muchacho se haya ido—. Se aprovecha de su condición como omega para obtener todo lo que quiere. También es astuto y atractivo, así que imagino que no hay cosa en el mundo que no pueda tener. Al igual que Callenreese jamás había estado interesado en colaborar con nosotros, así que no entiendo porque de repente solicitó salir en la siguiente edición de la revista de Jessica.

—Parece que vamos a pasar unos días bastante agitados —dice Eiji, intentando no ser descortés, pero muriendo por mandarlo al diablo.

—No pareces estar llevándolo mejor que yo.

—Los omegas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien —responde con toda la verdad del mundo. Él_ sabe _cómo son los omega. Bonitos y atractivos. Siempre obtienen lo que quieren usando sus feromonas sin importarles los sentimientos de los demás.

El beta toma un poco de aire, discretamente. No tiene tiempo para perderse en sus rencores del pasado así que simplemente acuerda con Edison estar al pendiente de las sesiones programadas con Yut-Lung Lee y se marcha de vuelta a su oficina para terminar con el retoque que ha dejado pendiente.

Realmente creía nulas las posibilidades de encontrarse con un omega, principalmente por las estadísticas, porque una cosa era mirarlos de lejos (como en la fiesta de Callenreese) y otra muy diferente tener que tratar con uno de ellos. Tal vez su mundo estaba regido por alfas, pero los omegas siempre serían la especie más relevante y ahora él tendría que trabajar con uno sin asesinarlo en el proceso.

Todo un reto tomando en cuenta su personalidad.

Eiji se adentra el elevador y toma un poco de aire para relajarse. El ambiente huele a aromatizante de alfombra y no hay ni una pizca del aroma a cerezo que sintió la única vez que compartió ese ridículamente pequeño cubículo metálico con cierto alfa rubio. lo que no es relevante, pero por alguna razón su cerebro lo recuerda y le hace sentir incómodo consigo mismo. Sabe que si quiere seguir trabajando allí tiene que aprender a superar rápidamente su _pequeño _problema personal con cualquier ser humano no beta, pero va a ser difícil dada la historia que comparte con ellos.

Las puertas del elevador se abren de par en par y el ojinegro decide enfocarse en sus deberes para despejar su cabeza de malos recuerdos. Después de todo, eso es parte del pasado, ¿verdad? Y el pasado no puede dañarlo.

Ya no.

El muchacho atraviesa el estrecho pasillo de suelo de madera, saludado a algunos de sus colegas en sus cubículos. Está recibiendo miradas extrañas que no logra descifrar y que no comprende hasta que llega a la puerta de su oficina y las ve. No hay manera de no verlas, las paredes de su cubículo son de cristal y el color de las flores demasiado llamativo en medio de la aún impersonal oficina de colores café y blanco.

A Eiji sólo se le ocurre una razón por la que un enorme bouquet de flores se encontraría en medio de su oficina: claramente, alguien se ha equivocado. Podrían ser para Ángela, la diseñadora de la oficina de al lado o para Carolina, la colorista de enfrente. Sea como sea, sabe que debe entregarlas al remitente correcto si es que desea seguir trabajando sin que los retoños de las flores que aún no han florecido se le atraviesen en la pantalla.

Eiji abre la puerta con su llave y se acerca a su escritorio en busca de la tarjeta que generalmente llevan consigo ese tipo de regalos. Algo que diga «Querida Ángela, gracias por estos grandiosos dos meses a tu lado. Te amo» o algo similar. La encuentra, por supuesto. Está atada al tallo de las flores y al papel para envolver. Es grande y de papel de buena calidad con el logotipo de la florería que ha armado el ramo impreso en letras doradas y cursivas.

El muchacho la toma sin más preámbulo y con mucho cuidado de no abrirla e invadir la privacidad de alguien más, la gira para ver si tiene suerte y en la parte posterior encuentra algún nombre que sea útil. Y lo encuentra.

_Para: Okumura Eiji._

_De: Aslan Callenreese._

Es todo lo que dice y el beta no puede creerlo, así que desdobla la tarjeta por la mitad para asegurarse de que no es una especie de broma de mal gusto.

_Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo._

Cinco palabras en una línea corta. No hay nada más en el interior de la tarjeta y todo lo que Eiji puede preguntarse es: _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué le ha enviado flores? No es un regalo que se le dé comúnmente a un hombre beta. ¿Cómo se ha enterado de su nuevo empleo? ¿Por qué su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte sí él _definitivamente no_ está interesado en él, o en sus flores, ni en ningún alfa?

_«Tal vez sólo está tratando de ser amigable»_, le dice una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. _O tal vez ya sabe que es totalmente tu tipo y se está burlando de ti», _dice otra.

Eiji suspira y toma las flores, colocándolas en el jarrón sobre la repisa junto al librero. No vale la pena darle vueltas a algo que no entiende así que simplemente lo deja ser, pero su corazón no y sigue latiendo tan fuerte que puede escucharlo en sus oídos.

_Badum, badum, badum._

Tal vez debería darle las gracias más tarde.


	8. VII

Con dificultad, Eiji sube el último peldaño de las escaleras y atraviesa el corredor hasta el departamento número dieciocho. Con un bostezo, el muchacho busca en los bolsillos de su abrigo las llaves. Se queda de pie frente a la puerta con pose cansada y una mirada de párpados caídos mientras se hace con la llave correcta. No debería tomarle mucho tiempo, es la única en color cobre que es más chica que el resto, pero el cansancio lo vuelve torpe y la tarea que debería haberle tomado unos segundos se vuelve ridículamente larga hasta que finalmente logra identificar la llave correcta e insertarla en la cerradura.

La puerta se abre con un clic seguido por el rechinido de las bisagras que ha jurado engrasar desde que se mudó a ese departamento, hace más de tres semanas.

Le recibe la oscuridad de una sala prácticamente vacía y el bullicio de la avenida que pasa justo frente a su edificio. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea mudarse cerca de _Central Park,_ porque aunque esté lleno de cafeterías preciosas y tiendas, parece que la gente de la zona simplemente nunca va a dormir, siempre está lleno de luz y ruido y él no ha comprado cortinas aún.

El muchacho no pierde mucho tiempo en el vacío recibidor. Se dirige directamente a su habitación que está casi igual de vacía, a excepción del simple colchón en el suelo y el par de cobijas en el armario junto a la ropa que trajo consigo desde Japón. Y es que su primer pago como miembro de la editorial sirvió para la renta del departamento y la compra de algunos comestibles que pudieran permanecer en la alacena sin pudrirse. Eiji cree que es una suerte que los americanos vivan de comida enlatada, pero él simplemente no quiere soportarlo más tiempo de lo necesario.

En todo caso, la fuente de su cansancio no es el colchón de segunda, ni la mala alimentación. Ni siquiera es el trabajo, porque ama su nuevo trabajo. Se trata de cierto jovencito omega que no ha hecho más que hacerle sentir como un completo novato. Uno de los inútiles, además.

Yut-Lung Lee, de cara bonita y lengua filosa. Se suponía que sus fotografías saldrían en la siguiente edición de la revista de Jessica pero ahora la fecha se había postergado porque él simplemente no se sentía a gusto con ninguna de las fotografías que el japonés le tomaba. Ninguna. Para todas tuvo un pretexto, uno cada vez más ridículo que el anterior y aunque al principio el beta había estado dispuesto a complacerlo y a cooperar con él, ahora estaba convencido de que el chino sólo quería hacerle quedar mal y ese día había sido, por mucho, el peor de todos.

Eiji está siendo saboteado sin duda alguna, lo que no sabe es porqué, aunque tiene algunas ideas. Parece que a su majestad Lee no le agradan los beta. Mucho menos los beta que tienen puestos importantes en organizaciones importantes. O tal vez no le agrada específicamente él. Por ser beta, por no ser americano, por ser japonés. Sea como sea, se encuentra bajo su mira y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que algo salga terriblemente mal.

Para un tipo como Yut, con dinero e influencias, no sería difícil deshacerse de un insignificante fotógrafo amateur cuya única seguridad de protección es estar trabajando para uno de los alfa más influyentes del medio.

La sola idea de que un mimado niño omega pudiese terminar con su carrera hace que le duela la cabeza y se sienta más cansado. Es un alivio que no tenga que verle la cara durante todo el fin de semana, así podrá dedicarse a sí mismo durante un par de días sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Tal vez irá de compras y se hará con algunos muebles. Tal vez simplemente recorrerá la ciudad y tomará algunas fotografías. Seguro que servirán para alguna de las más de diez publicaciones que la editorial de Max maneja y cómo tiene contrato de exclusividad, todo lo que su cámara capte pertenecerá únicamente a él.

El joven hombre se deja caer sobre el colchón y cierra los ojos en un intento por despejar su mente. Ha prometido no llevar los problemas del trabajo a casa y eso es justo lo que hará. Eiji siempre supo que tendría que pasar por ese tipo de dificultades así que simplemente intenta sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo, la paz no dura mucho tiempo. La pantalla de su móvil se enciende iluminando la oscura habitación y él lo toma descuidadamente, colocándolo frente a sus ojos apenas abiertos.

Es un mensaje de Max.

_«Este es tu primer fin de semana libre, ¿verdad? Me tomé la libertad de hacerte una transferencia bancaria para que puedas comprar algunas cosas para tu departamento y antes de que te __opongas__, aclaro que es un préstamo que iré descontando de tu salario quincenalmente._

_Jessica y yo realmente lamentamos no poder acompañarte, pero la mayoría de nuestras publicaciones se imprimen este fin de semana y aún hay trabajo por hacer._

_Te adjunto una lista con las tiendas favoritas de Jessica con precios accesibles._

_Disfruta tus días libres. Buen trabajo esta semana.»_

Eiji suspira y revisa su estado de cuenta para asegurarse de que la cantidad que le han depositado no es ridículamente alta. Pero lo es y él simplemente no entiende quién gastaría tanto dinero comprando muebles. Él seguramente no, es un hombre de gustos sencillos y modestos, pero sus amigos —quienes nacieron en la fina cuna de una familia de alfas— eran otro caso. Están acostumbrados a usar cantidades de dinero ridículamente altas sin siquiera inmutarse.

En todo caso, y ya que el dinero es prestado, el japonés decide que no le vendría mal tomarlo. Sí bien no va a hacer uso de todo —y definitivamente devolverá el dinero que sobre— es realmente conveniente en su situación; después de todo llegó a New York únicamente con ropa para una semana y su cámara fotográfica.

La pantalla de su móvil vuelve a iluminarse, esta vez con un mensaje de Jessica, quien le ha enviado un catálogo completo de ideas de decoración (que su editorial imprime) y con un breve mensaje, casi amenaza, sobre tomar el dinero que le han enviado.

Eiji sonríe para sí mismo mientras teclea con los pulgares un sincero mensaje de agradecimiento a sus amigos. La estadía en una ciudad del otro lado del mundo sería completamente insoportable sin la existencia de los Glenreed que parecen dispuestos a tomar el papel de ángeles guardianes con él. ¿O sería mejor decir que se comportan como un par de padres preocupados por su hijo recién independizado? En todo caso dar las gracias no está de más y prometerles un desayuno en su nuevo comedor tan pronto esté instalado, tampoco.

«Gracias».

Aún hay una persona a la que Eiji tiene que decir gracias pero no lo ha hecho. Se ha intentado convencer de que es simplemente porque no tiene manera, pero muy en el fondo sabe que en realidad está evitándolo. Se dice a sí mismo que un ramo de flores no es la gran cosa, que con ignorarlo bastará pero ellas siguen en la oficina a la que evita entrar a toda costa y eso, definitivamente, no es ignorar el problema.

No es su culpa, eso está claro. Es culpa de los amargos sentimientos que tiene hacia los alfa y los omega, porque aunque ha intentado convencerse de que su odio hacia ellos es irracional e infantil, simplemente no puede hacerlo a un lado. Y aun así, de alguna manera, también siente el deseo de decir «gracias» por la atención que Callenreese tuvo con él.

Tal vez un año atrás, Eiji hubiera sido capaz de enviar una simple tarjeta de agradecimiento sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Pero ahora el conflicto es tan grande que incluso tiene sueños aterradores en los que el pasado y el presente se mezclan, volviéndolo nuevamente el chico sombrío e inseguro que hizo que Ibe lo mandara a América. Lejos de Japón.

_Lejos de él._

El teléfono de Eiji vuelve iluminarse en la pantalla, esta vez incluyendo una suave vibración que hace que se sobresalte, pero también que le hace poner los pies sobre la tierra. Sabía que pasar tanto tiempo entre alfas y omegas le traería malos recuerdos, razón por la que lo había evitado en primer lugar, pero ya había decidido que enfrentaría ese reto y no se echaría para atrás. Ya no. Seguiría adelante sin pensar en ello demasiado.

Max ha respondido su mensaje. Se lee complacido con su respuesta y como Eiji no tiene nada más que decir, simplemente se queda observando la pantalla mientras, por alguna razón, su mente recuerda que tiene agendado entre sus contactos el número de la oficina de Aslan. Un dato inútil siendo que ya no es hora de oficina y aunque marcara, es probable que nadie conteste…

El japonés muerde discretamente su labio inferior y va directamente a su agenda. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea marcar y dejar un mensaje de voz. Aslan podrá escucharlo a la mañana siguiente o será pasado por su secretaria, que para fines prácticos es lo mismo. Eiji no tiene que hablar directamente con él y la espinita del saber que no ha dicho gracias va a desaparecer y le va a dejar vivir tranquilamente.

Sí, es un gran plan. Un poco cobarde, pero perfecto para un beta como él en una situación como la suya.

El pelinegro desliza con sus dedos la pantalla hasta que ubica el nombre de Aslan en la cima de su aplicación de contactos. En su nombre dice «Aslan Callenreese Oficina» y se siente tan impersonal que por un momento, el fotógrafo duda y está a punto de no llamar, pero lo hace.

El timbre del teléfono suena un par de veces pero él sabe que nadie va a atender y eso es un gran alivio. Un alivio que se va al carajo en menos de tres segundos.

—Habla Callenreese —responde una voz del otro lado de la línea. Es inflexible y dura, casi imponente. No le recuerda al muchacho con el que comió perritos calientes en el banco de un parque poco concurrido.

Suena como un verdadero alfa.

Durante el segundo uno, el pánico y la sorpresa gritaron que debía colgar el teléfono, pero sus manos fueron incapaces de apartar el móvil de su oído y todo lo que Eiji pudo hacer fue contener la respiración mientras su cerebro trabajaba en un _plan b_. ¿Debería saludar? ¿tal vez mentir y decir que se ha equivocado? Aún cabe la pequeña posibilidad de Aslan no reconozca su voz.

—¿Eiji? —pregunta entonces, repentinamente.

Escuchar su nombre lo toma por sorpresa y le hace jadear casi imperceptiblemente. El nipón no entiende cómo es que lo supo. Ha escuchado de las extraordinarias habilidades de los alfa pero duda mucho que esas habilidades incluyan telequinesis o algo similar. O tal vez sí y él simplemente acaba de descubrirlo.

Los segundos corren rápidamente para el ojinegro que no sabe dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza. Sí responde, probablemente será la burla de ese tipo, pero si no lo hace también, así que decide simplemente afrontar la situación pese a lo torpe que se siente siempre que tiene que tratar con alguien de _su tipo._

—Buenas noches —responde con voz tranquila. No quiere que él sepa lo mucho que su existencia le altera y está dispuesto a pretender hasta el final—. ¿Es mal momento?

Tranquilo y casual; es todo lo que su mente repite y está dando resultados. Sin embargo, un sentimiento nuevo, diferente al pánico, se instala en su pecho y crece cuando el alfa le responde:

—No, justo acabo de terminar con el trabajo del día. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —El tono que usa es diferente al de antes. Es familiar, muy amable.

Casi dulce.

—Yo… —responde y se aclara la garganta. Su corazón suelta un latido tan fuerte que lo ha sentido golpear su pecho—. Sólo quería agradecer por las flores —dice y aunque es la verdad, por alguna razón no suena de esa forma.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado —responde y no parece que Aslan tenga la intención de reclamarle por la demora de su agradecimiento.

—Son muy hermosas. Aún.. aún no se marchitan.

—Eso es bueno. Le pedí a Sing que tuviera mucho cuidado al llevarlas.

—¿Sing? ¿El de seguridad? —pregunta y Eiji no entiende porqué no ha terminado la plática después de su agradecimiento.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, nos conocimos en tu fiesta. El creyó que era un omega y me pidió que por favor me colocara el collar.

Aslan ríe del otro lado del teléfono y suena genuino así que el fotógrafo no le interrumpe.

—Lamento el inconveniente.

—No es nada. Me pareció divertido.

—Sing es un gran amigo, aunque legalmente es parte de mis hombres de seguridad.

—Es un buen chico —dice.

—Sí, lo es… ¿Entonces...?

Ambos se quedan en silencio. El ojinegro de alguna manera _sabe_ lo que se espera que diga y no quiere hacerlo, ya bastante difícil fue decir gracias por primera vez y repetirlo para complacencia de un alfa le parece ridículo.

—Entonces… —repite, pensando en la mejor manera de decir adiós sin sonar grosero o desesperado por colgar. Él _no_ está desesperado por colgar.

—Entonces… —Aslan se le adelanta y vuelve a hablar—. ¿Por qué no te invito a cenar?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa y alborota su corazón. Eiji no entiende como es que tan simples palabras le han hecho sentir de esa forma, pero en ese instante, está realmente agradecido de ser un simple beta. Un Omega cualquiera probablemente hubiera entrado en celo y accedido de inmediato a la invitación, él todo lo que dice es:

—¿Eh?

—Para celebrar tu nuevo puesto, quiero decir. Puede que sea tarde pero…

—No tienes que molestarte —le interrumpe, nervioso. No quiere que él sepa como se siente.

—No es una molestia. Me agradas y creo que yo te agrado un poco.

—Tú no me… —el japonés se silencia de golpe y corrige—. No me desagradas… quiero decir que no pareces un mal chico.

Sus propias palabras lo toman por sorpresa. Es verdad, Aslan no parece una mala persona, ni siquiera se parece a los alfa que ha conocido antes, pero él no quiere dejarse llevar. La última vez que aceptó la amistad de un alfa de buena apariencia las cosas terminaron terriblemente mal y él no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo. Sin embargo, Aslan le atrae de manera inexplicable, _siente_ que hay algo fascinante en él además de su cara bonita y es complicado decir que no, que no quiere cenar con él, de la misma manera en que no pudo negarse a su invitación por perritos calientes la última vez.

Así que no lo hace. No directamente.

—Yo… tengo mucho trabajo —dice.

Eiji sabe que no se está portando como él mismo. Qué está siendo inseguro, renuente y un poco descortés pero tampoco se siente capaz de ser él mismo en ese instante. Es como si su personalidad estuviera dividida en dos partes y una de ellas lo empujara irracionalmente a relacionarse con Callenreese a pesar de su experiencia previa con tipos como él y la otra mitad ya hubiera decidido que no va a hacerlo porque es _peligroso_.

—¿Estás en la oficina? —le pregunta.

—No, estoy en casa. Pero de verdad yo no…

—De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Estás ocupado —le dice y su voz amable, tranquila. No parece haberse ofendido por el rechazo y aun así, el nipón se siente un poco culpable—. Será en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto… yo… voy a colgar.

—Buenas noches, Okumura Eiji.

El beta cuelga el teléfono con el corazón galopando dentro de su pecho. Se siente como si hubiera tomado la peor de las decisiones y no sabe porqué. Durante el primer segundo, se replantea volver a llamar pero se detiene porque hacerlo no tiene sentido. Aslan Callenreese es sólo un alfa al que conoció un par de semanas atrás y con el cual no tiene ningún tipo de conexión además del sutil interés que le causa su personalidad. Así que simplemente se queda allí recostado, pensando en que tiene un par de fotos por retocar, pero sin ánimo de hacerlo.

Eiji no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa de esa forma, está demasiado sumido en su propia mente, luchando contra la ansiedad que siente y recordándose que él _no_ es un omega y que sentirse así de afectado por un alfa es imperdonable. El timbre suena en algún punto sacándolo de sus pensamientos y él se pone de pie automáticamente sin saber realmente qué esperar del otro lado.

El japonés se estira perezosamente y estornuda mientras atraviesa el pequeño salón y luego la cocina. Un aroma familiar pero hasta ese punto irreconocible invade su nariz, haciendo que se rasque descuidadamente y que la arrugue en un intento por aliviar la comezón. Es imposible que esté enfermo cuando se ha curado apenas de su resfriado, así que da por hecho que se trata del polvo que no ha sacudido en un par de días.

El chico se detiene frente a la puerta y está a punto de quitar el cerrojo cuando recuerda lo que Max le ha dicho sobre algunas personas no muy amables en la ciudad, así que en su lugar, se para sobre las puntas de sus pies para observar a través de la mirilla en la puerta y asegurarse de que no se trata de nadie sospechoso. El pelinegro observa durante un par de segundos y luego se aparta, parpadeando un par de veces antes de volver a asomarse, convencido de que ha visto mal. Pero cuando posa de nuevo el ojo sobre la mira y se da cuenta de que no ha sido así, un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal y sus piernas se vuelven repentinamente débiles.

_Él_ está allí y no sabe qué hacer.

Eiji se aparta de la puerta con su labio inferior entre sus dientes y la duda sobre lo que debe hacer. Aslan está del otro lado y el aroma indistinguible de antes ahora se ha vuelto nítido. Es dulce y fresco como una tarde de primavera. Es el mismo aroma a flores de cerezo que percibió aquella tarde en el elevador.

—¿Eiji? —pregunta su voz amortiguada por la puerta. Parece que sabe que está allí, del otro lado, aunque el beta está seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido.

—Un momento —dice y aunque pudo haberse quedado callado y fingirse dormido, fue como si su cuerpo actuara por voluntad propia y respondiera a su llamado.

Nervioso, el chico quita el seguro de la puerta y posa la mano sobre la perilla y antes de girarla toma un gran bocado de aire, dispuesto a lucir tranquilo, porque no hay razón para actuar de otra manera, ¿cierto?

Lentamente la lámina de madera que los separaba desaparece y por alguna razón, el corazón del beta parece tranquilizarse en cuanto sus ojos oscuros se posan sobre el rubio que aún viste un traje de oficina demasiado lujoso y lleva en su mano derecha una bolsa de papel con contenido desconocido. Aslan luce cansado pero le sonríe en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran y Eiji no puede evitar pensar que _le gusta_ la forma en que sus ojos verdes brillan y la forma en que su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa resplandeciente de dientes blancos.

—Hola —dice y su voz se adentra dentro de la cabeza del ojinegro haciendo eco—. Sé que es tarde y sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero ya que no mencionaste haber cenado, pensé en traer algo

El fotógrafo tiene muchas preguntas, pero no puede formular ninguna en voz alta mientras ese aroma a flores le invade por completo y le hace sentir un poco incómodo.

—No tenías que… —intenta decir.

—Yo quería —le interrumpe y le entrega la pequeña bolsa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Eiji, mirando la bolsa y se refiere a porque se siente tan extraño cuando está con el ojiverde, pero parece que Aslan ha malinterpretado su pregunta por que responde:

—Me agradas. —Una respuesta simple y llana que parece que oculta otro significado.

Los segundos pasan silenciosos y la batalla interna que Eiji está llevando a cabo termina por perderla su sentido común cuando la voz que le pregunta «¿por qué no?» es la única que resuena dentro de su cabeza. No tiene una respuesta, por supuesto y desquitarse con Aslan por lo que alguien más le hizo ahora le parece tonto e infantil, así que simplemente extiende la mano y toma la comida, recibiendo una agradable descarga eléctrica cuando su piel toca la del alfa.

—Gracias —le dice con voz apenas audible. Un poco avergonzado, pero no por la comida, sino por su actitud previa. ¿Qué ganaría escondiéndose de todos los alfa y omega del mundo? ¿No debería al menos darles una oportunidad de la misma manera que Max se la dio a él aunque fuera un beta? Ya no quería ser estúpido, ni caprichoso.

—No es nada —le responde de satisfecho—. Cena apropiadamente y no te vayas a dormir tan tarde. Nos vemos después.

El beta asiente desconcertado. Está tan acostumbrado a dar _algo_ a cambio que realmente no esperó que Aslan se marchara tan repentinamente y sin demandar siquiera un vaso de agua o un par de minutos de descanso dentro del departamento.

¿Qué debería hacer? De alguna manera Eiji siente que lo correcto es no dejarlo ir.

—Señor Callenreese —dice pero parece que su voz no ha sido suficiente así que lo intenta de nuevo—. Aslan —utiliza una voz más fuerte pero no da resultado—. ¡Ash, espera! —exclama y el alfa se detiene en las escaleras, sobresaltado. Tal vez fue demasiado, pero es tarde para arrepentirse, así que el fotógrafo continúa—. Ya que has venido hasta aquí, ¿por qué no cenamos juntos?

El aroma a flores de cerezo se incrementa o tal vez es la cercanía del cuerpo del rubio que ha regresado a paso lento frente a él. Luce contento y entusiasmado, como un niño al que le han dejado salir a jugar con sus amigos. Sus rasgos fuertes y maduros se desvanecen por un segundo, haciéndolo lucir como el muchacho joven que es y no como el alfa heredero de una gran compañía.

—¿Puedo?

—Sólo si no te molesta tomar té de bolsita —bromea y le sale tan natural que le descoloca un poco. ¿Interactuar con alfas siempre ha sido así de sencillo? ¿O sólo es porqué se trata de _ese_ alfa?

—No creo que sepan peor que la sopa especial de Shorter.

—¿Otro de tus amigos?

—El mejor de ellos —confiesa—. Seguro que lo recuerdas. Es alto y tiene el cabello teñido de púrpura.

—Claro. Lo recuerdo —responde haciéndose a un lado para dejar al alfa pasar—. El guardia de la sala de conferencias.

—El mismo.

—Lamento si no puedo ofrecerte un lugar donde sentarte —se disculpa y decide que, si Aslan parece arrogante respecto a su falta de mobiliario, lo correrá de su casa y jamás volverá a hablar con él—, pero acabo de mudarme y…

—Está bien —responde y se recarga en la barra de la cocina—. De todas formas llevo demasiado tiempo sentado.

—Planeó comprar algunas cosas este fin de semana —dice colocando la bolsa de papel en la mesa de la cocina y sacando la comida aparentemente china de ella.

—Significa que planeas quedarte. Cuando te conocí parecía que realmente morías por irte de aquí. —Ash toma un par de palillos y comienza a picar los fideos—. No te culpo por querer huir, el ambiente es hostil y la mayoría de los alfa son unos idiotas.

—Yo no quería huir —miente y se siente más avergonzado que nunca de sí haberlo deseado en algún momento.

—Haces una cara graciosa cuando te enojas.

—Eres del tipo que entra rápidamente en confianza, ¿eh?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez que me pasa algo así? Se siente natural querer ser cercano a ti.

—Yo… no lo entiendo —miente de nuevo, porque Aslan ha puesto en palabras justo lo que ha estado sintiendo pero se ha negado a aceptar.

—Yo tampoco —confiesa el alfa—. Supongo que simplemente hay gente con la que se tiene más química.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí?

—Pienso que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

—Eres extraño.

—No más que tú. —Eiji sonríe genuinamente y continúa con su comida.

El ambiente se siente tranquilo y natural. Tal vez Ash no ha estado tan equivocado y todo es cuestión de química. Eiji no sabe aún si puede permitirse tener una amistad con él, pero piensa que tratarlo no sería malo. Eso tampoco significa que la línea que ha dibujado para la gente como él se haya desvanecido, pero al menos podría darle una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no me ayudas a escoger algunos muebles? —le pregunta y no sabe si es su parte racional o la nueva vocecita que ha comenzado a tomar más fuerza ahora que está con el rubio.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Max y Jessica están demasiado ocupados con las revistas de este mes así que…

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —reafirma antes de arrepentirse—. ¿Mañana al mediodía en estación de _uptown_?

—Bien.

—¿Y Aslan?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías llevar ropa un poco menos… formal?

El rubio suelta una carcajada y dice:

—Entendido, _onii__-chan_.

Aquello se siente como el tipo de decisión de la que Eiji se arrepentirá después, pero ese aroma a flores de cerezo y el picor en su nariz hacen que no pueda importarle menos.


	9. VIII

Las luces del estudio se apagan y Eiji sale por la puerta principal acompañado de sus asistentes. Todos se sienten exhaustos y un poco estresados, pero después de casi tres semanas de arduo trabajo, por fin han podido completar la sesión fotográfica con el muy insoportable Yut-Lung Lee. Ninguno tiene idea de cómo lo han logrado, el pequeño imbécil no parecía tener intenciones de aprobar ninguna de las fotografías, pero ahora que se han librado de él y que tienen el resto del día libre, el mundo luce mucho más hermoso y pacífico que un par de horas atrás.

—Creo que odio a los omegas —confiesa una de sus asistentes con voz cansada, pero aliviada.

Todos los presenten ríen con fatiga.

—Oh, vamos. No podemos generalizar y decir que todos son iguales —interviene otro de los chicos—. ¿Verdad? —agrega preocupado cuando se da cuenta de que nadie le da la razón.

El grupo se detiene frente al ascensor y espera a que haga parada en su piso. Cuando lo hace, las puertas metálicas se abren de par en par y uno a uno, los miembros del grupo de fotografía, lo abordan.

—Es la primera vez que trato con un omega —confiesa Eiji.

—Como sea —dice el técnico—. Deberíamos ir a celebrar que por fin hemos terminado. ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar?

—Tendré que pasar esta vez —responde el japonés con un bostezo—. Ya he quedado con alguien.

—Una cita, ¿eh? —dice otra de las chicas con mirada pícara. Eiji sonríe nervioso y niega.

—Sólo voy a reunirme con un... con alguien. Me va a ayudar a amueblar mi departamento. Hemos retrasando la reunión un par de semanas por el trabajo y mi espalda ya no soporta la falta de cama. No sería tan malo si pudiera conseguir un _futón_.

—¿Aquí? Imposible —responde el técnico—, pero sí necesitas un servicio de mudanza, puedo contactarte con uno de mis primos.

—Muchas gracias —responde el muchacho.

—Pero dinos, jefe —insiste una de las maquillistas—. Este "alguien..."

—Vamos, Tania, no molestes al jefe. Ya te ha dicho que no es una cita.

—Sólo estoy un poco curiosa —ella se defiende.

El ascensor se detiene en la recepción, tal cual han indicado con el botón y ordenadamente todos descienden. De camino a la salida, un coro de despedidas se dirige a las dos secretarias de la recepción que amablemente despide al grupo y les desean un buen día. El teléfono del nipón suena y él lo extrae descuidadamente de su chaqueta sin molestarse en mirar el nombre del remitente en la pantalla antes de contestar. Después de todo, no le ha dado su numero a nadie que no conozca.

—¿Sí? —pregunta.

—Soy yo. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido hasta tu trabajo. Te espero en el auto frente al edificio. Ya sabes, el rojo.

Abruptamente el fotógrafo aparta el móvil de su oído y mira la pantalla, sólo para encontrarse con el contacto de Aslan en ella. Se suponía que se encontrarían en la estación en una hora, no qué pasaría por él en su demasiado llamativo auto deportivo. Sus colegas seguramente harían preguntas y él no quiere responderlas.

—No tenías que tomarte la molestia —responde mirando la puerta de salida con nerviosismo. Puede ver el coche a través del cristal.

—Estaba en una junta a un par cuadras, así que...

El sonido de un silbido impide que Eiji escuche las siguientes palabras, no así las de uno de los técnicos que dice:

—Ese _sí _un auto. ¿Creen que sea de un alfa?

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un beta con uno de esos? —pregunta sarcásticamente uno de los asistentes.

—No —responde tristemente el técnico—. Ya lo pensé mejor, creo que detesto más a los alfa que a los omegas.

—Cuida lo que dices, John. Los jefes son alfa.

—Pero los Glenreed son diferentes. Son únicos.

—Bueno, allí tenemos que darte la razón. Escuché que ambos fueron criados por betas, tal vez esa sea la razón.

—Como sea, igual es injusto que los beta no podamos tener un auto de esos.

—Es por que los beta no somos tan extraordinarios como los alfa, ya deja de lloriquear.

—¿Tú crees en esa basura? Los alfa _no_ son mejores que nosotros. Ellos sólo se las arreglaron para ponernos debajo de la pirámide de alguna forma. No son más un montón de idiotas presumidos, ¿cierto, Jefe?

El japonés no responde, está demasiado ocupado estornudando por el repentino aroma a flores de cerezo que pica su nariz en cuanto sale del edificio. Tampoco es que tenga algo que decir, desde que tiene uso de razón, esa es la típica charla entre betas. La ha escuchado en la escuela, en el trabajo e incluso en las calles. Hombres y mujeres quejándose de las injustas diferencias entre alfas y betas. Diferencias que él entiende, que asume y que también le hacen sentir miserable porque sabe que no importa cuanto se esfuerce, naturalmente, un alfa siempre tomará el primer lugar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no se siente capaz de decir algo. Quejarse y patalear no va a reducir la brecha física e intelectual que hay entre los géneros y si decidió quedarse en América fue precisamente para ayudarse a supera esos estigmas. Está consciente de ello y aún así, no se siente con el valor de confesar que, de hecho, el alfa dentro del auto lo está esperando a _él_.

Eiji detiene su paso y parpadea un par de veces. De repente se siente como un completo idiota. ¿Desde cuando le importa tanto lo que la gente piense de él o de la gente con la que se relaciona? Ash fue lo suficientemente amable para ir a buscarlo en su auto y de llevarle la cena unas cuantas noches atrás. ¿No es lo justo dejar de ser un imbécil?

—Bueno, chicos, aquí nos despedimos —dice más nervioso de lo que pensó que se sentiría al hablar.

—¿Eh? ¿No vas a tomar el metro?

—Hoy han venido a recogerme —confiesa con una sonrisa tranquila, señalando con la cabeza el flamante auto deportivo rojo a su espalda.

—¿Ese es tu amigo? —pregunta una de las chicas y parece genuinamente curiosa.

—Algo así —confiesa el nipón, incapaz de ponerle una etiqueta a lo que tiene con Callenreese. Después de todo, apenas se conocen—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.

El grupo asiente perplejo y Eiji agita la mano como despedida antes de dar la media vuelta con las rodillas temblando un poco. Nadie lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero sabe lo que ellos están pensando y la presión social es abrumante. No es normal que un beta de clase media se encuentre con un alfa de clase alta, mucho menos que sea recogido en un auto como esos.

—¿Jefe? —pregunta la voz de John a su espalda interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Ten cuidado.

Eiji asiente con una sonrisa y abre la puerta, adentrándose en el auto con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Su resolución de no ser un imbécil se tambalea un poco, pero logra superarlo rápidamente, alejando los malos recuerdos evocados por esas simples dos palabras: Ten cuidado.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunta Aslan y su suave tono de voz es suficiente para que Eiji recupere la calma.

El ojinegro inhala discretamente, seguro de que un poco de aire le hará sentir mejor y no se equivoca. Una bocanada es suficiente para que su corazón corra más lento y para que sus manos dejen de temblar. Para que los malos recuerdos se vuelvan borrosos y lejanos. Hace que Eiji sea capaz de volver ser el mismo y no el cobarde beta en el que se convierte cada vez que _recuerda._

El aire que entra a sus pulmones es cálido y huele a cerezo.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

Un poco más relajado, el japonés se permite sonreír sinceramente hacia su acompañante que, aunque realmente parece curioso, no hace más preguntas y enciende el motor antes de arrancar el auto. El nipón agradece mentalmente su discreción y se reafirma que no se ha equivocado al subir al coche. Realmente espera no haberse equivocado.

La radio suena suavemente. Es Bach de fondo y Eiji no está sorprendido de que, incluso vistiendo unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca sencilla, Aslan aún luzca como un alfa dominante. Tal vez es el tapizado de piel del coche o la música clásica. Tal vez es la colonia que el japonés ha aprendido a asociar con él, esa con el aroma a flores que por alguna razón no es agobiante.

Sea como sea, el fotógrafo está feliz de alejarse de la editorial y de sus compañeros de trabajo. De las dudas. Ha decidido seguir adelante y escondiéndose entre las sombras de su pasado no va a lograrlo. Los alfa pueden ser buenos, los omega también y él debe dejar sus prejuicios de lado. Va a dejar sus prejuicios de lado.

—No tenías que venir hasta aquí —dice para romper el hielo—. Gracias por tomarte las molestias.

—Lamento si te causó algún inconveniente con tus compañeros de trabajo —le responde y esa frase es suficiente para que el nipón se dé cuenta de que el alfa es consciente de cómo los betas se sienten a su alrededor y es un poco triste, si tiene que admitirlo.

—Ellos sólo están un poco celosos —admite con vergüenza, incapaz de incluirse, pero sabiendo que él no es muy diferente—. Ya sabes... el auto deportivo, el dinero, el estatus...

—Claro... —dice, pero suena vago—. No me sorprende y tampoco los culpo. Ven los trajes, los autos y el champagne y dan por hecho de que nuestra vida es perfecta.

El rostro del rubio se contrae en una mueca de desagrado bastante infantil. Aslan luce como un niño al que han ofendido por la ropa que su madre ha elegido por él, pero también un poco feroz, aunque es obvio que se está conteniendo. Tal vez Eiji fue demasiado sincero y descortés.

—Lo siento — es todo lo que puede decir.

—Está bien. No es como si no supiéramos lo que piensan de nosotros. Tú eres diferente a todos ellos. No te importa disimular que no te agradamos.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo positivo.

—Yo aprecio la sinceridad por sobre cualquier cosa y en general, sin importar el género, es muy difícil encontrar ese rasgo.

Ash le sonríe fugazmente antes de volver la mirada al camino. Eiji sabe que las palabras dichas son un cumplido, pero él nunca ha encontrado su honestidad como una virtud. A lo largo de su vida no le ha traído más que problemas y aunque últimamente se siente menos honesto con el mundo y consigo mismo, no puede evitar pensar que sigue siendo su punto débil.

El viaje continúa fluido hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se encuentra una de las mueblerías más grandes. Está señalado en el catálogo de Jessica cómo una de las más accesibles en cuanto precios y Aslan le ha dicho que sus piezas son bonitas así que han decidido echar juntos un vistazo. El japonés no tiene idea de lo que quiere, pero espera que sus habilidades de composición y color aprendidas en fotografía sean de ayuda.

Al llegar, un joven les recibe amablemente. Tiene una tarjeta con su nombre en el pecho sobre el uniforme y aunque su rostro está sonriente, sus hombros tensos son bastante obvios. No quiere tener que tratar con ellos. O con el alfa, más específicamente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —pregunta a Callenreese, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a Eiji, quien sólo puede observar en silencio la interacción entre el alfa y el beta.

—Queremos un juego completo de recámara, y sala. También algunas cosas extra para el baño y la cocina —le responde con voz fría y distante. Muy diferente a la que el japonés le ha escuchado usar.

—Por supuesto, señor. Las salas y comedores están al fondo y a la izquierda las recámaras —le dice el chico, nervioso como un ratoncillo. A Eiji le parece que está a punto a arrodillarse o de ponerse a abanicar. Es incómodo, pero Ash no luce alterado en lo más mínimo. Se ha colocado la máscara de alfa y está sobrellevándolo como si le diera igual la falsa y forzada amabilidad que está recibiendo.

Eiji estornuda repentinamente y el rubio suaviza su dura mirada, extrayendo de su pantalón un pañuelo que el japonés toma, agradeciéndole con una pequeña reverencia antes de sonar su nariz que ha comenzado a picar como el infierno. Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde la última vez que se ha enfermado y no le sorprendería si volviera a pasar. Tal vez debería empezar a tomar sus vitaminas.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunta el americano.

—Me enfermo fácilmente, pero creo que estaré bien —responde frunciendo la nariz, tratando de alejar la nueva ola de estornudos que se intensifica cuando el beta inhala el aroma a flores impregnando en el pañuelo.

Tal vez es alérgico a la colonia. Probablemente lo es.

Ambos muchachos atraviesan la jungla de muebles siguiendo al vendedor quién no pierde la oportunidad de mencionar las ofertas y los descuentos con amabilidad demasiado falsa para ser tomada en serio. No es la típica amabilidad de un vendedor cualquiera que desea obtener su bono. Es la _forzada_ amabilidad de alguien que no quiere tenerte cerca pero que se obliga a sonreírte porque puedes traerle la misma cantidad de beneficios que desastres. Es la hipócrita envidia de un beta disfrazada de gentileza y buena voluntad.

Y es repugnante.

El encargado les enseña los juegos de sala, pero Eiji no está escuchando una sola palabra sobre los colores disponibles y los precios. Todo lo que puede hacer es preguntarse es si los suyos siempre han sido así de hipócritas. Supone que sí, aunque en su pequeña ciudad no se viera demasiado la interacción alfa-beta. El ojiverde, por su parte, es obvio que intenta controlarse, pero la voz de alfa está allí al igual que las feromonas que hacen que la piel del nipón se erice. _Yo soy el jefe aquí, no te atrevas a faltarme al respeto_. Es lo que dice silenciosamente.

—Ash, ¿qué opinas de este sillón? —pregunta interrumpiendo al dependiente y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que ha usado el nombre de pila del rubio—Las paredes de mi apartamento son blancas, así que creo que quedaría bien.

Una vez más, el gesto del alfa se suaviza cuando su mirada se dirige a él y la tensión es menos palpable. El alfa ha ocultado los colmillos y las garras y se ha transformado en un gato doméstico tranquilo y sociable. Eiji no sabe porque, pero no soporta más la situación y quiere salir de ella lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, es bonito —le responde con voz tranquila y ojos tranquilos que a Eiji le parecieron un agradecimiento silencioso.

El japones asiente satisfecho y entonces dirige su mirada más fría al vendedor antes de decir:

—Anótalo a la cuenta. Te llamaremos cuando queramos anotar otra cosa a la lista.

Es como si el chico recién se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos se abren primero con sorpresa, luego con indignación. El idiota abre la boca para decir algo, pero Eiji se las arregla para sostenerle la mirada y retarlo a hacerlo. Por supuesto, no se atreve y se marcha con otra de sus sonrisas falsas y palabras de forzada atención. Es la primera vez en meses que el nipón se siente como él mismo y la sensación le llena completamente el pecho. La cobardía le ha abandonado y ahora piensa que puede seguir por esa línea.

—Entonces... ¿azul? —pregunta el nipón, refiriéndose al mobiliario.

—Es un buen color. Ya sabes, tranquilo, refrescante y esas cosas.

—¿Quién diría que sabrías algo de psicología del color?

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Tal vez —responde el ojinegro.

Ambos jóvenes se miran en silencio antes de romper en carcajadas y liberar todo el peso del estrés acumulado. Tal vez el alfa ha dejado de liberar sus feromonas porque ahora el aire se siente un poco menos pesado y Eiji, que es un beta y sólo puede sentirlas y no olerlas, se lo agradece. Los escalofríos son un poco incómodos. Ahora todo se siente _normal_.

La travesía por la tienda comienza con el amago de una risa en sus bocas y comentarios simples sobre colores, formas y opiniones que hacen el trabajo de elegir un poco más sencillo para el fotógrafo quién no puede creer lo fácil que está siendo dejarse llevar por los comentarios de Ash, sus bromas y su personalidad que descubre es realmente refrescante. El rubio no luce como el rígido alfa de negocios que vio durante la conferencia, el día de su cumpleaños, ni un par de minutos atrás con el vendedor, sino como un muchacho cualquiera tratando de pasar un buen rato. El japonés no sabe cómo llegaron a ese punto. Aunque tampoco le importa demasiado, se siente tan natural que realmente no importa.

—Te preguntarás por qué te he convocado en este lugar —pregunta el ojiverde con expresión seria y las manos sobre la amplia mesa de madera que claramente fue hecha para una sala de reuniones ejecutiva. Llevan al menos dos horas jugueteando de esa forma y Eiji que está sentado al otro extremo, piensa que no se ha divertido tanto desde el colegio.

—Lo sé, he fallado en mi misión —le responde siguiendo su juego—. Pero hemos logrado descubrir quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.

—¿Sí?

—No tienes que fingir más. Lo sé todo. Tú eres el culpable.

Ash entrecierra los ojos y Eiji lucha por no echarse a reír. Ya han sido vaqueros, piratas, miembros de una pandilla callejera y ahora parece que juegan a los agentes secretos. La única razón por la que no los han echado es probablemente porque los encargados están demasiado asustados de Ash.

—De acuerdo. Lo confieso. Soy culpable.

—¿Y lo admites, así como así?

—Sé que no vas a delatarme con el resto del equipo.

—Pareces muy seguro de ello.

—No vas a delatarme porque yo soy tu padre.

El pelinegro suelta una carcajada y se pone de pie. El americano le sigue de cerca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿En serio? ¿_Star wars?_

—Eso nunca falla —responde—. Deberías llevar el comedor. Me gusta.

—Ni deshaciéndome de la cocina entraría en el departamento.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué es lo que hace falta?

—Bueno, ya hemos elegido la sala, un juego de recámara. Las cortinas, las lámparas y un par de alfombras.

—Necesitas una nevera y un horno de microondas. La mitad de la comida aquí se calienta en el microondas.

—Lo conseguiremos en la tienda de electrodomésticos que está en la otra calle —responde con su nariz picando una vez más y sintiendo las mejillas un poco calientes.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré al encargado. ¿Necesitas otro pañuelo? ¿No has estado estornudando demasiado? —le pregunta colocando casualmente su mano en su frente.

—Estoy bien —le dice con amable voz, apartándose de su tacto—. Yo me encargaré del pedido. Por favor, espérame afuera.

El alfa asiente no muy convencido, pero se marcha de todas formas mientras el nipón se dirige en busca de alguien que pueda atenderlo. Eiji se siente un poco mareado y el calor en sus mejillas frente y cuello se elevan un poco mientras atraviesa la tienda hasta la caja. Definitivamente ha pescado —de nuevo— un resfriado, pero piensa que puede manejarlo, al menos hasta llegar a casa. Tal vez tendrá que posponer su visita a la tienda de electrodomésticos.

Gracias al cielo, el japonés no tiene que lidiar con el vendedor del principio y el trato del resto de los trabajadores es neutral, porque él es un beta y no hay otra forma de tratarlo. Fue una buena idea pedirle a Ash que saliera y ahorrarle el mal trago.

Una vez confirmada la compra, Eiji sale de la tienda en busca de su acompañante. No es difícil encontrarlo, Ash es alto y su tono de cabello no es común ni si quiera en Estados Unidos. El joven fotógrafo camina en su dirección, pero se detiene en cuanto se da cuenta de que no está solo. Yut-Lung Lee le está haciendo compañía y la escena es tan desagradablemente familiar que se le revuelve el estómago. Se siente como el día en que comenzó a detestar a los alfa y a los omega a partes iguales, un año atrás y es una lástima, porque por unas cuantas horas, realmente creyó que podría superar sus traumas y ser parcial.

Tal vez es momento de volver a casa.

Eiji da media vuelta y comienza a caminar diciéndose a sí mismo que no está huyendo y que enviará al alfa un mensaje de agradecimiento por su ayuda más tarde. Convenciéndose de que sólo está un poco enfermo y cansado. Que mañana volverá a ser el mismo y dejará de comparar a cada alfa que conoce con el único que le hizo daño.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres Eiji! Quiero decir, el señor Okumura —el japonés parpadea un par de veces y levanta la vista, encontrándose con un rostro familiar. Es el chico de seguridad que trabaja para Callenreese, Sing, el que lo confundió con un omega durante su primer encuentro—. No nos veíamos desde la sesión de fotos de Ash... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo... creo que pesqué un resfriado —responde, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco más enfermo. Con el cuerpo pesado y la piel caliente.

—Tu cara está roja. Tal vez tengas fiebre... ¿puedo? —Eiji asiente y Sing coloca su mano en su frente. Su tacto se siente diferente al de Ash, en vez de calentarse más, la piel del beta se enfría un poco y el aroma que llega a su nariz no es a cerezo, sino a loto.

Eiji se pregunta si siempre ha sido tan sensible a los olores.

—¿Amm... Eiji? Sé que ya he preguntado esto, pero ¿estás seguro de que eres un beta?

—No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta —dice con sinceridad—. Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

—Claro... lo siento. Es que me llegó un olor muy extraño, pero probablemente sea mi imaginación... Tú... ¿Estabas con Ash, cierto?

—¿Cómo lo...?

—No es que los estuviera siguiendo, o algo. Hoy es mi día libre. Es sólo que... bueno, hueles a él... Ya sabes, a alfa.

—Claro, había olvidado que ustedes pueden sentir ese tipo de cosas... Sí, estábamos juntos, pero él se encontró con Lee y decidí volver a casa.

—¿Yut? —pregunta el muchacho con una mueca de desagrado. Eiji asiente divertido—. Uhg, siempre se las arregla para acapararlo. Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a casa? No podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que te fuiste en subterráneo con fiebre.

Eiji sonríe agradecido. El aura alrededor del chico no es muy diferente a la primera vez que se encontró con él. No se siente como si estuviera tratando con un alfa y eso, de alguna manera le hace bajar la guardia. Tal vez por qué es joven y sus feromonas no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Sea como sea, se siente como estar en compañía de un beta más y no tiene la necesidad de rechazarlo.

—Gracias. ¿Pedimos un taxi?

Sing asiente y ambos esperan de pie junto avenida. Se encuentran a un par de calles de la tienda de muebles y aunque Eiji sabe que Ash probablemente ya se ha marchado con el omega, no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no haberse despedido y su enfermedad ya no le parece tan buen pretexto como antes. Tal vez le enviará un regalo como disculpa más tarde y definitivamente le llamará. No piensa que el rubio pueda estar preocupado por él, pero no estaría de más, ¿cierto? Pasaron un buen día, y la brecha entre ellos parecía haberse cerrado un poco. Incluso descubrió que tienen algunas cosas en común y que el rubio es, de hecho, bastante divertido. Es él el único con problemas que no le dejaron disfrutar de la buena compañía del alfa.

El teléfono del beta suena sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo saca de su chaqueta y mira la pantalla, encontrándose con el contacto de Aslan en ella. Por un momento, el nipón duda en responder, se pregunta si el rubio estará enojado o si aún no se percata de su ausencia y sólo está llamando para avisarle que se marchará con alguien más. En cualquiera de los dos casos, piensa que lo mejor es contestar y descubrirlo, ya ha sido cobarde al marcharse sin avisar y él no es ese tipo de persona.

—¿Hola? —responde con cautela.

_—¿Dónde estás?_ —le pregunta con clara preocupación en la voz—. _Regresé a la tienda a buscarte y me dijeron que ya te habías marchado._

—Yo... me sentía mal así que pensé en volver a casa y tú estabas con...

—_No te muevas, estaré allí enseguida_.

Eiji suelta una risita.

—¿Allí donde? No sabes dónde estoy.

—_Puedo olerte. No estás lejos._

El corazón del japonés se detiene por un segundo, sus rodillas tiemblan y su rostro se siente arder. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No es como si él fuera un omega, su aroma debe ser igual al de cientos de betas en ese lugar y aún así, de alguna manera, esas palabras le hacen sentir extraño.

—¿Eiji? —pregunta Sing y el aroma a loto se incrementa, pero es rápidamente cubierto por el aroma a cerezo.

—¡Eiji! —exclama la voz de Ash a unos metros.

Eiji no lo había notado, pero parece que cuando se enferma, su vista se nubla y su sentido del olfato toma más fuerza. O tal vez la sensación es causada por la fiebre que sube lentamente de nuevo, haciéndole sentir que perderá la cabeza en cualquier momento.

—Yo... creo que iré a casa —declara con la boca seca y levanta el brazo, haciéndole parada un taxi—. Solo.

—¡Eiji, espera! —dice Aslan acercándose y dirigiéndole una mala mirada al menor sin que el fotógrafo entienda por qué.—. Te llevaré en el auto.

—Estoy bien —responde el beta con las piernas cada vez más débiles, abriendo la puerta del taxi—. Gracias por acompañarme, fue divertido —dice al ojiverde—. Y gracias por ayudarme, Sing, pero creo que puedo ir a casa por mí mismo.

Ambos alfa abren la boca para replicar, pero Eiji no les da la oportunidad. Se despide de ellos con la mejor sonrisa que puede brindarles como genuino agradecimiento y cierra la puerta del taxi sin molestarse en mirar atrás cuando el chofer arranca. No quiere pensar en nada más, se siente cansado, la fiebre está subiendo y la pregunta de Sing está rondado su cabeza como un eco interminable:

«¿Estás seguro de que eres un beta?»


	10. IX

Las puertas metálicas del edificio se abren de par en par. El saludo cordial del portero llega hasta los oídos del japonés quien, aún con la costumbre de saludar con una pequeña reverencia, le da las buenas tardes. El portero parece haberse acostumbrado a ello porque le sonríe y nervioso se quita el sombrero del uniforme antes de inclinarse en respuesta. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Eiji se mudó allí y aquello se ha vuelto parte de la rutina establecida. La única razón por la que el dependiente del edificio parece ansioso es porque, en esta extraordinaria ocasión, el nipón no está solo.

Ash camina detrás de él con un abrigo para la lluvia color canela, sujetando un paraguas en la mano izquierda y su maletín de cuero en la otra. Su cabello rubio, oscurecido por la lluvia, se pega húmedo a su rostro de porcelana y sus ojos verdes brillan salvajes en medio del apenas iluminado recibidor. Su semblante es serio a muerte y hace que el pelinegro se pregunte si aún está haciendo berrinche por el asunto de las calabazas. De cualquier forma, no hay manera de que su aura de alfa pase desapercibida y esa es la razón por la que el portero luce tan intimidado. O algo así.

—Buenas tardes —dice el rubio pasando de largo hasta las escaleras y mirando con odio al aún descompuesto elevador a su lado.

—Si está siendo intimidado llamaré a la policía, señor Okumura —ofrece el portero, prácticamente escondiéndose detrás de su escritorio.

—Está bien. Es un amigo, sólo está de mal humor —ofrece el fotógrafo como respuesta, bastante divertido con la situación, si tiene que admitirlo.

Juntos, el americano y el japonés suben hasta el tercer piso, en dirección al apartamento de Eiji, quien nada más cerrar la puerta suelta la enorme carcajada que ha estado conteniendo por aproximadamente quince minutos. Es fresca y liviana como el aire de verano y le hace ignorar un poco el hecho de que en realidad siente como que va a volver a enfermarse, por segunda vez en lo que va del mes.

Callenreese bufa como un perro enojado y se queda de pie en la entrada, colgando su abrigo en el perchero y dejando escurrir el paraguas en el contenedor metálico junto a la puerta. Sus movimientos son pesados y un poco grotescos, justo como los de los alfa de las cavernas de la película que Eiji vio la semana pasada. _Nadie burlarse de alfa. Alfa estar enojado. _Y aquella comparación es suficiente para que las carcajadas se intensifiquen hasta que el dolor en su estómago es prácticamente insoportable. Porque Aslan Callenreese; heredero del grupo financiero más grande del mundo, alfa dominante, millonario y el sueño de todos los omega le tiene pavor a las _calabazas_. El ojinegro no lo sabía y lo descubrió de la mejor forma posible. Aún no puede superar la forma en la que el rubio saltó y gritó cuando entraron al supermercado y le comentó que llevaría un par para hacer una tarta.

El mejor momento de su vida en New York, sin duda.

—Sí, sí. Muy divertido —dice el ojiverde dejándose caer en el sofá.

—Ya no me estoy riendo, ¿ves? —dice, pero sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas de diversión.

—Me alegra saber que al menos uno de los dos lo pasó bien.

—Oh, vamos. No es tan malo. Todos le tenemos miedo a algo. Aunque tengo que admitir que siempre creí que los alfa no.

—Somos personas también. No robots —Eiji se encoje de hombros y abre la nevera, el frio haciéndole estornudar—. Veo que ya has terminado de amueblar. El sofá queda fantástico.

—Gracias. Jess y Max estuvieron aquí para ayudarme —dice—. ¿Té está bien? Mamá lo envió de japón.

—Sí, gracias—le responde—. Si me lo hubieras pedido, también hubiera venido a ayudar.

—Lo sé. Pero tenías mucho trabajo y ya te había causado demasiados problemas pidiéndote que me ayudaras a elegir todo.

—Fue divertido —aclara—. Mi parte favorita fue cuando miraste feo al vendedor ese. Lucías realmente feroz.

—¿Ahora te burlas de mí? —pregunta con falso enojo, colocando la tetera en la estufa.

—Un poco. Aunque en realidad estaba sorprendido. Tienes la cara de alguien que no mataría ni a una mosca, pero en realidad puedes ser bastante salvaje. Me gusta.

Eiji rueda los ojos divertido y se dirige a su habitación de donde saca el álbum que ha prometido enseñar a Ash y la razón por la que se encuentra en su casa. Es extraño como después de esa simple salida de compras fue más fácil para el fotógrafo ver el lado humano del chico que para él no era diferente a los alfa que conoció antes y de los que todos los beta hablan tan mal. Él lo intuía de cierta forma, Ash siempre fue amable, un poco extraño también, pero no por eso malo y su relación con él se siente tan natural que en realidad ya no le importa tenerlo sentado en sofá y ofrecerle té. Probablemente se siente así desde el día en que regresó enfermo a casa en taxi y el rubio, para no incomodarlo con su presencia, dejó en su buzón un montón de cosas para su resfriado junto con una lista de indicaciones para su pronta recuperación. Después de eso, el japonés le invitó a comer como agradecimiento y los días siguieron transcurriendo en pequeñas comidas y cenas casuales que los volvió más cercanos. Aunque también es verdad que aún no están en el punto en que tocan temas sensibles de sus vidas personales. Sólo charlas sencillas sobre el clima, el trabajo y sus gustos.

—Aquí tienes —le dice extendiéndole el álbum y dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando el alfa lo toma agradeciéndole con una sonrisa—. Las fotografías que van a salir en la nota están casi al final.

Eiji arroja unas cuantas remitas de té al agua en la tetera y la deja hirviendo a fuego lento mientras vuelve al sofá. También hay otra razón por la que le ha invitado a casa, pero la respuesta a la duda que le ha surgido sólo se le dará si puede _sentirlo_, así que tendrá que esperar.

—Me gustan —le dice mirando las fotografías del evento de la semana anterior, durante la inauguración de un nuevo laboratorio de supresores dirigido por la compañía de Aslan—. Gracias por no haber colocado a Sing en ninguna de ellas. Realmente detesta las fotografías.

—Fue difícil, pero lo logré —responde sentándose un poco más cerca del rubio, percibiendo claramente su aroma a flores y sintiendo su piel erizarse por ello. No entiende como no puede acostumbrarse.

—Sé que ya lo he dicho antes, pero realmente eres bueno.

El halago le toma por sorpresa, pero alguna manera, Eiji se las arregla para decir:

—Gracias —con las mejillas un poco teñidas de rojo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que esto era lo que querías hacer? Quiero decir... debió haber algo, ¿no? —le pregunta con ojos grandes como un niño curioso.

Por un instante, el beta se pregunta si tienen permitido hacer ese tipo de preguntas. No es muy personal y tampoco tiene nada de maravillosa, pero aún así no se siente muy seguro de dar un paso en esa dirección. Está asustado de terminar revelando cosas que _no _quiere revelar de su pasado, pero también le parece un poco absurdo no hacerlo porque Ash le ha dado toda la confianza, así que responde.

—Umm... bueno, estaba en mi último año de secundaria —cuenta—. Ya sabes, en ese momento en el que tienes que hacer un montón de papeleo para la universidad y esas cosas. Yo no sabía lo que quería hacer, no era especialmente bueno en nada. Un día Ibe-san me invitó como su asistente a un evento y creo que fue allí que me di cuenta.

—¿Ibe? ¿Llamas a tu padre por su nombre?

Eiji suelta una carcajada.

—Ibe-san no es mi padre. Es un amigo —corrige divertido.

—¿No fue el que llamó el otro día durante el almuerzo? Para mí sonaba como tu padre.

—Supongo que es una especie de figura paterna —medita. Es la primera vez que lo dicen en voz alta, pero sí, ese es un buen adjetivo para él—. Nos conocimos durante mi segundo año de secundaria. Él necesitaba un modelo para un cartel y por casualidad me vio en la televisión, durante una de las competencias interestatales de salto con pértiga. Pidió permiso a los profesores y a mis padres y lo hizo. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, se quedaba a ver todas las practicas.

—Suena como una gran persona.

—Lo es —le responde—. Aunque en realidad no confiaba mucho en él al principio. Me parecía muy raro.

—Y yo que creía que tu paranoia sólo se extendía a los alfa.

—En ese momento los alfa no me... —dice y se interrumpe de inmediato. En un intento por defenderse casi habla de más. Ash es inteligente, no hay manera de que no lo haya notado y, aun así, Eiji se las arregla para cambiar de tema—. Es sólo que yo no era el único en ese torneo, ¿sabes? Estaba compitiendo contra alfas que lo estaban haciendo mejor que yo y no entendía porque Ibe querría fotografiarme _a mí_. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con que lo hiciera.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste? —le pregunta, fingiendo que nada raro ha ocurrido, simplemente dejando que el japonés se quede en su zona de confort.

Eiji está muy agradecido y por eso le responde sinceramente.

—Mi padre estaba enfermo y en casa había muchos gastos. Ibe me ofreció parte del dinero del premio como retribución. No iba a aceptarlo, pero al final mi... alguien me convenció para hacerlo.

—Debió ser difícil —le dice. La preocupación en sus ojos es genuina y agita el corazón del beta que no entiende por qué está así, si es algo del pasado.

—Lo fue. Mi familia es de betas de clase media. En casa sólo trabajaba mi padre quién nos mantenía a todos; a mi hermana, a mi mamá, a mi abuela y a mí. Mi madre solía vender cosas de vez en cuando pero no era un empleo fijo. Cuando papá fue hospitalizado ella consiguió dos empleos y yo comencé a trabajar en una tienda de conveniencia. Mi hermana era muy joven para poder hacer algo y mi abuela demasiado vieja, así que el ofrecimiento de Ibe-san fue como caído del cielo.

—Y fue él el que te recomendó con Glenreed, ¿no?

—Sí —responde, recordando que se lo comentó antes, durante alguna de sus reuniones—. El señor Glenreed e Ibe se conocen de hace mucho tiempo. Max le preguntó si quería el puesto o si podía recomendarle a alguien. Y aquí estoy.

—Estás rodeado de muy buenas personas —Sí, _casi_ todas las personas que Eiji ha conocido a lo largo de su vida han sido buenas y amables. Lo que no entiende es por que Ash lo ha dicho como si él no tuviera la misma suerte.

La tetera suena sacando al japonés de sus pensamientos. La habitación completa huele a té verde, pero él no lo ha notando antes y no sabe si es porque ha estado demasiado inmerso en la plática o porque la loción de Aslan es más potente. El chico retira la tetera del fuego y apaga la estufa para después conseguir un par de tazas de los anaqueles y servir el té que muy amablemente Ash le ayuda a llevar a la sala.

Ambos se encuentran sentados uno al lado del otro, con la humeante taza entre sus manos y la lluvia golpeteando el cristal de la ventana. Eiji no sabe si el alfa tiene la intención de continuar con la charla de minutos atrás y aunque el nipón no se atreve a preguntar, está curioso. Sabe que el Aslan es adoptado, que no tiene hermanos y que disfruta más de un buen _hot-dog _que de la carísima comida italiana de algún restaurante de renombre. Sabe que no se siente a gusto con otros alfa y que, aunque en realidad no los odia, los omegas le desagradan. Su sabor favorito de helado es el de menta con chispas de chocolate (es el que siempre ordena), Shorter y Sing son sus dos mejores amigos y no le gustan las películas de terror —aunque el pelinegro sospecha que es por el tema de las calabazas—. Él nunca menciona sus tardes familiares o sus hobbies. El ojinegro ni si quiera está seguro de que le guste su trabajo, aunque lo hace diligentemente. Sabe que le agrada pasar tiempo con él «porque es relajante» o eso es lo que le ha dicho, pero él más bien piensaa que lo está usando como una especie de escape a su vida cotidiana donde no es más que el señor Callenreese, alfa dominante. Pero nada más.

No sabe nada de él y eso le entristece un poco.

—Yo tampoco nací aquí. En New York, quiero decir —la voz de Ash irrumpe a través del silencio. Es tranquila y amena. Del tipo de voz que usas en una cálida charla entre amigos— Soy de Massachusetts. Viví los primeros años de mi vida en un pequeño pueblo en Cape Code, muy cerca del mar —comienza con una sonrisa—. Ya sabes, prados verdes e infinitos, brisas cálidas y un cielo tan azul que era imposible no mirarlo todo el tiempo.

—Suena como un lugar maravilloso —dice el fotógrafo, recordando su propio hogar en Shiname, aliviado de que la charla no haya tomado un curso extraño.

—Lo es —dice con agradable melancolía—. Durante el verano, solíamos ir a pescar a un lago cercano o a bañarnos en el mar. Bebíamos sodas y comíamos frituras hasta el atardecer. También solía jugar al beisbol, aunque era muy pequeño, así que probablemente lo hacía terriblemente mal —Eiji suelta una carcajada.

—Me gustaría verte.

—Sólo si me dejas verte saltar.

El japonés sonríe con una mueca extraña, mirando la alfombra bajo sus pies, pensando. No sabe que respuesta dar a eso. Han pasado años desde la última vez que hizo salto de pértiga y aunque le emociona, ya ha decidido hace tiempo que renunciaría a ello. Pensándolo bien, esa fue una de las primeras actividades a las que renunció por sentirse inferior a los alfa que eran mucho más rápidos y ágiles que él. Simplemente _superiores._

—No lo sé. Hace mucho que lo dejé.

—Al menos muéstrame la fotografía que Ibe tomó para el concurso.

—Le pediré que la envíe —dice y Ash asiente.

—¿No vas a preguntar?

—¿El qué? —pregunta, aunque cree saber a lo que se refiere.

—Como llegué aquí. Por qué no me quedé en Cape Code. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

El japonés le mira detenidamente por un par de segundos, un poco cauteloso. No parece que sea una trampa o algo similar, Aslan luce dispuesto a aclarar esos dos enormes agujeros dentro de la historia que el fotógrafo ha notado antes, pero que por educación ha silenciado. Sabe que, para estar en una liga de beisbol, por muy pequeña que sea, hay que pagar una cuota y que un orfanato no podría darse el lujo de enviar a sus niños, así que deduce que el rubio tendría que haber vivido con sus padres en ese tiempo.

—Yo... no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de otros —dice, aunque en realidad es la frase que usa siempre para dar a entender que _odia_ que se metan en los suyos.

Callenreese le mira con sus profundos ojos verdes, dándole al beta la sensación de que en realidad está buscando algo dentro de ellos. ¿El qué? No lo sabe, pero su piel se ha erizado y el aroma a flores se ha intensificado.

Está nervioso.

—Esto que voy a decirte no lo saben muchas personas —comienza y Eiji le interrumpe.

—¿Y está bien para ti decírmelas? —pregunta, inseguro—. Quiero decir... nosotros no...

—_Nosotros —_le interrumpe también— somos amigos, ¿no? Tal vez no nos conozcamos de años, pero sé que primero irías a la tumba antes que revelar mis secretos. Eres ese tipo de persona.

—Luces muy seguro —le dice con las mejillas encendidas. Ash no se ha equivocado, pero es un poco vergonzosos ser halagado de esa forma.

Tal vez es su imaginación, pero de repente hace más calor.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos, que eres de confianza —por un instante Eiji se pierde en el profundo sonido de su voz y en su loción demasiado agradable. En lo terso de su piel, lo rojo de sus labios y lo brillante de sus ojos que le examinan como si pudiera verle hasta el alma. Tal vez puede, tal vez _todos_ los alfa pueden y él acaba de enterarse. De cualquier manera, esa sensación de sopor le mantiene en silencio aguardando a que el rubio siga hablando—. Cuando yo tenía cinco años mi madre...

El sonido del teléfono móvil del rubio llega desde el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta colgada en el perchero. Los toma por sorpresa, haciéndoles sobresaltar e interrumpiendo de golpe la anécdota. Ash lo mira como si realmente quisiera seguir adelante y _decirle_ algo que ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo, pero no lo hace. Eiji se siente halagado, honrado, porque significa que su más reciente amigo lo percibe como alguien lo suficientemente confiable como para apoyarse y eso, de alguna manera, lo hace sentirse más cerca de él, del verdadero Aslan Callenreese. Su amigo.

—Yo... disculpa. Sólo será un momento —le dice y Eiji asiente con una sonrisa mientras lo ve partir en dirección a la puerta.

—Claro... no hay problema —responde en un susurro que sabe no fue escuchado.

El japonés toma su taza de té y toma un sorbo mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar la conversación ajena. Hace _años_ que no hace un nuevo amigo y está tan deshabituado que se pregunta si siempre ha sido tan fácil. No está seguro, tiempo atrás no estaba realmente interesado en las relaciones humanas (sin importar el género), pero ahora que ha descubierto que la charla y un poco de tiempo de calidad son los ingredientes necesarios para ello, piensa que podría hacerlo más seguido. Salir con sus compañeros de trabajo, con los Glenreed e incluso con Sing con quien intercambia mensajes de vez en cuando.

En eso está pensando cuando la furiosa voz de Ash llega hasta sus oídos. Es baja, pero definitivamente tensa. Algo pasa, algo no muy bueno, si el aire turbio a su alrededor es una señal. Tal vez es imaginación de Eiji pero cree que le ha escuchado gruñir. Cualquier otro beta se hubiese alejado, despavorido. Un alfa furioso no es una broma, pero a él le parece genuinamente divertida la forma en la que su labio se crispa, mostrando el colmillo.

—De acuerdo. Esteré allí en veinte minutos —dice antes de colgar con un suspiro.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —pregunta el japonés tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Siempre —responde el rubio—. Lo lamento. ¿Está bien si nos encontramos mañana para el almuerzo?

—Lo siento, creo que estaré ocupado toda la semana. ¿Nos escribimos?

Ash abre la boca, parece que va a replicar, pero no lo hace. En su lugar sólo dice:

—Claro y escucha, Eiji. Si notas algo extraño cerca de tu departamento o afuera de tu trabajo, por favor llámame.

—Me estás asustando —le dice medio en broma, medio en serio.

—No es nada, de verdad. Pero ya sabes... mucha gente está interesada en saber con quien me relaciono y no me gustaría incomodarte —le dice y de alguna manera el fotógrafo siente que es una verdad a medias.

—De acuerdo —responde de todas formas. Nada demasiado malo podría pasar por relacionarse con uno de los alfa más poderosos del mundo, ¿verdad?

—Bien... entonces... —ambos se miran en medio de la oscura habitación con sonrisas un poco tontas antes de decidir despedirse con el apretón de manos que se está haciendo más frecuente. A Eiji no le gusta mucho, le causa escalofríos, pero piensa que un abrazo sería mucho peor—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Ash toma su abrigo y se lo coloca antes de salir del apartamento. Parece que quiere decir algo más pero no lo hace y se marcha. El japonés también se ha quedado con un par de palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero las olvida en el instante en que un montón de estornudos salen de su boca y nariz, uno tras otro. Se ha estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo, pero no está consiente de cuanto hasta que no puede parar. La nariz le pica horriblemente, siente la piel caliente y eso es todo lo que necesita para _comprobar _su teoría.

Durante un par de minutos se queda de pie con los pies en la alfombra y con los ojos en la puerta cerrada. Su taza de té se ha enfriado un poco y ya no emite vapor, pero como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, la lluvia sigue golpeando afuera con la misma intensidad que antes. Los estornudos se detienen finalmente después de unos minutos y la sensación febril en su piel aminora paulatinamente.

Cuando Eiji se siente lo suficientemente recompuesto como para hacer una llamada se dirige hasta la barra de la cocina donde descansa el teléfono y marca una serie de números mientras con dedos temblorosos, rebusca en un cajón cercano la medicina que se ha estado tomando después de cada reunión amigable con Ash. Cuando finalmente encuentra el frasco, sujeta el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro y con mucha calma desenrosca la tapa mientras la llamada entra con pitidos constantes al otro lado.

El teléfono lo manda a buzón y el fotógrafo lo cuelga decidido a esperar un par de minutos antes de volver a intentarlo. Cuidadosamente deja su pastilla sobre la encimera y procede a tomar un vaso de cristal limpio del escurridor para llenarlo con agua directamente de la llave, poner la pastilla en su boca y usar el agua para tragarla. El alivio es casi inmediato. Los síntomas de la _alergia_ se desvanecen como si nunca hubieran estado allí y Eiji lo agradece infinitamente con un mal presentimiento llenándole el pecho.

El teléfono suena entonces y el beta, que se encuentra a un lado lo coge con la esperanza de que sea Jessica devolviéndole la llamada y lo es.

—Hola. Acabo de salir de una junta. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hola Jess. ¿Está Max contigo?

—Oh, no. ¿Querías hablar con él?

—No —dice dejando el vaso con agua en la barra y tomando asiento en uno de los banquillos—. En realidad me gustaría que no le mencionaras lo que estoy por decirte.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta y suena tan asustada como fuera su madre.

—Lo estoy pero... ¿Recuerdas esa charla que tuvimos sobre mi salud hace unos días?

—¿Te has vuelto a enfermar?

—No... Bueno, no lo sé. Verás, creo que he descubierto lo que lo causa.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunta escéptica.

—Sí. Los alfa —suelta.

—¿No crees que estás llevando demasiado lejos tu apatía por...?

—No —le interrumpe—. Esto es en serio. Sé que suena absurdo. Pero creo que las feromonas alfa me causan alergia o algo así. ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—Yo... no estoy segura de que una enfermedad así exista —confiesa—. Tal vez es psicológico.

—Yo también lo he pensado. Es por eso que te llamo. Necesito el número de ese doctor que mencionaste antes.

—Por supuesto. Te enviaré un mensaje con él al móvil.

—Gracias —dice—. Por favor, no le menciones nada de esto a Max. Estoy seguro de que se lo dirá a Ibe y no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

—De acuerdo. Pero no entiendo, antes no has querido ir a ver a un doctor, ¿por qué ahora?

Eiji duda por un momento, pero finalmente confiesa:

—¿Recuerdas a Ash?

—¿Callenreese?

—Sí. Nosotros nos hemos estado viendo y...

—Eiji, no sé sí eso sea buena idea, tú sabes que...

—Oh, no —le interrumpe de nuevo—. No es lo que crees. Somos amigos. Me ha ayudado mucho estar cerca de él, ya sabes, para superar mi estúpida paranoia y mis prejuicios. Es agradable, pero... Cada que estoy con él comienzo a sentirme enfermo y me parece estúpido. Estoy cansado de que el asunto con Haru me siga afectado de esta manera.

Listo, ha confesado y ni si quiera sabe por qué. Incluso ha dicho _su_ nombre y le sabe tan amargo como la última vez que lo dijo en voz alta.

—Está bien, Eiji. Te agendaré una cita. Tu seguro lo cubre así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Gracias —dice con el pecho un poco más ligero. Está consciente de que Jess no sabe ni la mitad de la historia y le agradece que no pregunte en ese momento.

—De nada y, ¿Eiji?

—¿Sí?

—Todo va a estar bien. Aquí él no puede hacerte daño. No vamos a dejar que te haga daño.

Eiji no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esas palabras hasta que las escuchó. Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con alguien al respecto.


	11. X

Las puertas del elevador se abren de par en par, dejando salir a Aslan Callenreese quien, con expresión cansada, se dirige de vuelta a su oficina después de una junta de más de dos horas. Todos los cubículos se encuentran cerrados y con las luces apagadas, pero eso no es sorpresa, el horario laboral ha concluido media hora atrás y los beta suelen hacer de todo para evitar quedarse más tiempo. Eso incluye a su secretaria que también ha abandonado su puesto.

El rubio se detiene frente al escritorio de la mujer y se asegura de que no haya una nota con algún recado importante. No hay tal cosa y la lucecita roja de la contestadora está apagada así que procede a buscar la llave de su oficina en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todo lo que desea es recoger su abrigo y el maletín donde ha dejado las llaves del auto. Los memos y oficios pendientes tendrán que esperar al día siguiente, tampoco es que sean realmente urgentes.

El alfa se adentra en la sala sin perder el tiempo observando la espectacular vista nocturna que le ofrece la pared de cristal al exterior. La junta se ha prolongado quince minutos más de lo que había calculado y ya va tarde para su reunión con Eiji en _Central_ _Park_. Han pasado un par de días desde la última vez que se vieron para ir al cine, pero dada la naturaleza de sus vidas profesionales no es que tengan más opción. A veces hay demasiado trabajo y muy poco tiempo, así que Ash está realmente agradecido de que Eiji decida compartir algunos de sus minutos libres con él, el alfa que de alguna manera se las arregló para volverse su amigo aun cuando los detestaba.

Una vez que se asegura de que no está dejando nada importante, Ash sale de la oficina y vuelve a cerrar la puerta con llave. Dentro tiene documentos demasiado importantes relacionados con la producción, venta y distribución de supresores para alfas y omegas que en manos equivocadas podrían representar un problema, así que prefiere no arriesgarse. La situación ya es de por sí demasiado delicada como para empeorarla, un paso en falso y podría ser su fin.

El sonido amortiguado de sus pisadas es lo único que se escucha en el pasillo hasta que el timbre de su móvil brota repentinamente de su pantalón. Callenreese se detiene frente al asesor y lo llama dispuesto a ignorar el teléfono. No está seguro de querer lidiar con más negocios o inversionistas molestos, ya lo ha hecho durante todo el día, merece una jodida taza de té junto a la única persona que no le hace explotar de ansiedad y que además tiene los ojos más bonitos que ha visto nunca. Sin embargo, el teléfono no deja de sonar y el timbre rebotando en las paredes del ascensor comienza a volverlo loco. Eso no significa que ha decidido atender la llamada, sólo quiere decir que apagara el infernal aparato y seguirá con su vida.

El alfa introduce su mano dentro de su bolsillo y extrae el aparato con gesto indiferente. Sabe que Eiji no es el que llama porque le ha configurado un _ringtone_ diferente al resto, pero bien podría decirle unas cuantas palabras al siempre inoportuno Shorter si es que se trata de él. Tal vez ha comenzado a sospechar que planea escaparse de su supervisión una vez más y por eso está tan insistente. Ash piensa que podría burlarse de él un poco.

Sólo que no se trata de su mejor amigo.

Al mirar la pantalla, el ojiverde se percata con desagrado de que el insistente remitente es nada menos que su padre. O, mejor dicho, el hombre que lo estado manteniendo por años en consecuencia de unas desagradables circunstancias en las que no quiere pensar o vomitará. Ash no tiene idea de que diablos es lo que quiere, lo ha visto durante la junta minutos atrás y no parecía desear algo en específico. Pero Dino es Dino y si algo realmente le está molestando no va a expresarlo en frente de todos sus preciados inversionistas y gerentes. Él sólo espera que su querido padre no se haya dado cuenta de los valores alterados en las ganancias trimestrales, porque eso significaría que ha sido descubierto y si realmente quiere que Dino Golzine se pudra en la cárcel, tendrá que hacer un mejor trabajo que ese.

Todo comenzó un par de meses antes de su cumpleaños, justo en el momento en que se arregló que heredaría la mitad de los bienes de su padre adoptivo y él, por curiosidad, decidió echar un vistazo a los papeles relacionados a las inversiones y las ventas. Aslan, quien siempre ha sido un genio con los números, no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando. Las cuentas no cuadraban del todo, había más dinero del que se suponía, disfrazado de «donaciones» de una campaña caritativa de dudosa procedencia.

La punta del iceberg.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Ash se diera cuenta de que ese dinero y el asunto de los cargamentos robados estaban ligados. Golzine dejaba camiones completos de supresores caducados en manos de una de las ratas más despreciables de la ciudad que los distribuía de forma ilegal y luego se lavaba las manos ante la policía y salubridad reportándolos como desechados. Sólo los trabajadores estaban al tanto de los supuestos robos, principalmente los de almacén. En cualquier caso, ambas eran mentira.

Durante años Aslan no se deseó más que una pequeña oportunidad para darle a Dino su merecido y ahora que la tiene, ha jugado sus cartas lo mejor que ha podido. Con Shorter y Blanca de su lado ha investigado y recopilado evidencia de forma segura y no tiene razones para pensar que su pequeño plan ha sido descubierto, pero también es verdad que está hablando de Dino Golzine. El alfa que ha estado burlándose del gobierno por años para hacerse con su fortuna, inmiscuyéndose en negocios ilegales como la venta de drogas y el tráfico de personas, omegas principalmente. Es inteligente y muy astuto. No juega sus cartas a menos que sea para ganar y todo es posible cuando se trata de él, así que Ash sólo puede esperar que la llamada que está recibiendo no sea más que una nimiedad relacionada a otra cosa.

Hasta que se le viene a la mente que podría tratarse de _Eiji._

Su padre no sabe de él, ha tenido especial cuidado con los paparazis y no ha mencionado su nombre ni una vez, porque sabe lo que Dino piensa de los beta y lo que haría si se enterara de que está relacionándose con alguien como el japonés. Es poco probable que sepa de su existencia, pero no imposible, así que el alfa se obliga a colocarse la máscara que ha forjado a lo largo de los años y toma la llamada. Está dispuesto a seguir jugando al hijo pródigo el tiempo necesario para proteger a Eiji y ganar la batalla. Callenreese está dispuesto a usar cualquier debilidad que posea su padre y él es la más grande de ellas.

—¿Sí? —responde casualmente, mirando los números descender la pantalla electrónica encima del elevador.

—Casi lo olvido —le dice con voz neutral—. Ven a casa esta noche, tenemos invitados importantes. Haré que arreglen tu antigua habitación.

—Creí que ya habíamos tratado con todos los inversionistas hace unos minutos —dice adentrándose al elevador cuando las puertas se abren frente a él.

—Esto no es sobre negocios —aclara—. Los Lee vienen a cenar.

—Entonces _sí_ es sobre negocios —refuta, aguardando pacientemente en su trayecto hasta el lobby—. Lo siento, padre. Tengo algo importante que hacer ésta noche.

—Perder el tiempo por allí como si fueras un crío con tu amigo beta de cabello extraño no es «algo importante».

—Shorter no tiene nada que ver en esto —responde conteniendo la ira que el tono de voz que usó le causó. La única razón por la que él y Shorter pueden ser amigos es porque el chino procede de una familia de alfas, pero eso no significa que a su padre le agrade.

—Sabes lo importante que Hua-Lung Lee es para el negocio. ¿O tengo que repetirte que su cadena de farmacias y hospitales especializados son nuestra principal fuente de ingresos?

—No tienes que repetir nada. Lo sé —responde con fastidio. Él lo _sabe_. Ha estudiado a fondo a cada individuo relacionado con la compañía.

El señor Lee no está relacionado con el tráfico de supresores y sin embargo no termina de agradarle. Su clan tiene la mala fama de ser la típica familia elitista donde no hay lugar para nadie que no sea un alfa, el tipo de gente que Eiji detesta. Aquellos que no dudarían en acabar con tu vida profesional y personal sólo por qué eres un beta. Los que miran a los omega como una simple herramienta para generar más alfas sin considerar sus sentimientos e imponiéndose sobre ellos con sus feromonas. La mierda de la sociedad adornada con joyas de oro y ropa de alta calidad.

—Si lo entiendes entonces deja de comportarte como un niño. Ahora eres dueño de la mitad de nuestras acciones y debes comportarte como tal —le reprende con ese tono de voz que casi hace que Ash lo sienta como un padre genuino.

—Tú lo has dicho —refuta—, aún eres dueño de la mitad de las acciones. Tienes tanto poder como yo, así que puedes atender el asunto por tu cuenta —dice y sabe que no se está comportando como de costumbre. En otras circunstancias habría cumplido la petición de Dino aún después de negarse, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, Eiji le está esperando.

—Esa es la razón por la que tienes que venir. Vamos a hablar de la transacción del resto de los bienes.

Ash guarda silencio por un segundo, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. Obtener el poder absoluto sobre su corporación no sólo le daría acceso a más información y por lo tanto a evidencia, sino también el poder de detener el tráfico de supresores que caducados causan efectos negativos en los omega como celos repentinos y otros similares al LSD. Sería _tan_ fácil _ganar _en esas circunstancias, pero aunque está tentado, debe ser cauteloso, definitivamente no puede ser tan fácil. Su padre se ha negado a heredarle todo desde el principio por una razón y va a averiguar cuál es. Tratándose de Golzine nada es una coincidencia.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Lee con todo esto? —pregunta y aunque ha sonado insolente a Dino no parece importarle. De hecho, luce complacido con su pregunta.

—Recuerdas a su hijo menor, ¿cierto?

Ash frunce el rostro en una mueca de desagrado. Por supuesto que lo recuerda.

—

Eiji mira la prácticamente vacía cafetería con ojos cansados. Además de él, sólo hay unas cuantas parejas demasiado alejadas de su mesa como para saber de lo que hablan, pero a juzgar por la expresión en sus rostros, están pasando un buen momento. Son las ocho de la noche con quince minutos y nada parece indicar que las parejitas tienen la intención de marcharse pronto. Los meseros no están muy contentos con la idea pero de todas maneras les ofrecen una nueva bebida de vez en cuando. El japonés ya ha rechazado el café, pero ha aceptado el pastel de chocolate que ha hecho durar demasiado tiempo para ser normal.

El muchacho toma una nueva cucharadita de su postre antes de tomar su móvil de la mesa y asegurarse de que no tiene una llamada de Ash, o un mensaje. Hace más de cuarenta minutos que le ha pedido esperar un poco y aunque generalmente su tolerancia a la impuntualidad es de quince minutos, no tiene idea de por qué no ha tomado sus cosas y se ha marchado. Tal vez es porque está preocupado. El alfa no es del tipo que te deje plantado, siempre que algo importante surge llama para cancelar, pero en esta ocasión ha sido realmente específico en su mensaje; no quiere que el fotógrafo se vaya, _quiere_ verlo.

El beta apoya la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y dirige la mirada hacia la ventana a su izquierda. Como siempre, y a pesar de la hora, la ciudad tiene demasiada vida. La gente transita por la acera despreocupadamente, apenas vistiendo un abrigo ligero. El cielo está despejado, pero las estrellas y la luna son opacadas por las luces de los edificios, los semáforos y los autos que circulan tranquilos hacia su destino. Es completamente diferente a su ciudad natal y de alguna manera, se ha vuelto familiar.

_Casi_ como si perteneciera allí.

Es irónica la manera en que las cosas se fueron dando. Al principio, Eiji estaba tan desesperado por volver a Japón que cualquier pretexto le parecía bueno. Sabía que en la gran ciudad (al igual que en Tokio) no le sería difícil encontrarse con alfas y omegas, sobre todo por el ámbito en el que se desarrollaría su, en ese entonces, trabajo de una noche y estaba tan aterrado que de no ser por el apoyo de Max y Jessica seguramente no habría sobrevivido. Había llegado a América por la insistencia de Ibe, pero con el secreto deseo de _huir _de Japón.

Ahora todo es diferente, en el buen sentido. Tiene un trabajo de ensueño y amigos. Ellos la razón principal por la que su vida como forastero es mucho más amena, feliz. Consiguió un apartamento acogedor al que aún no sabe si llamar hogar, pero en el que se siente a salvo y ha vivido experiencias que en Shiname serían imposibles y si bien su desagrado hacia los alfa aún es bastante general, está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a quienes parezcan amigables, como Ash o Sing.

Sí, ha mejorado bastante como persona. Sólo hay una cosa que le molesta; los continuos resfriados a los que se ha hecho más propenso desde que llegó a New York y que ha estado suprimiendo con las vitaminas que ha tomado casi toda su vida pero que ahora no parecen tener el mismo efecto. Aparentemente es alérgico a las feromonas de alfa y aunque no es muy efectivo, el doctor general le ha recetado unas pastillas que lo mantienen con buena salud la mayor parte del tiempo. Él sabe que lo mejor sería ir con un especialista, pero contrario a lo que mucha gente piensa, su trabajo como fotógrafo le consume tanto tiempo que no ha podido agendar una cita. Su tratamiento para la alergia es muy similar a las vitaminas que toma regularmente, así que no teme estar siendo envenenado. Lo que único que no le agrada es que, en las pastillas, la dosis del componente principal de los supresores de omega se ha incrementado y él, como beta, no está seguro de que sea bueno para su cuerpo.

Eiji es traído de vuelta fuera de sus pensamientos gracias al sonido de su móvil sobre la mesa. La pantalla brilla, mostrando la notificación del mensaje en ella. Milagrosamente se trata de Ash quien no sólo ha pedido disculpas al menos diez veces, sino que le asegura que estará allí pronto. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna explicación sobre su retraso, lo que es extraño porque el rubio tiene la manía de hablar con él como si no tuviera filtro. El fotógrafo supone que le contará al llegar o eso espera. Es consciente de que, a pesar de ser amigos, hay cosas que no puede saber, de la misma forma en que hay cosas que él no le puede decir. Aún.

Unos golpes suaves llaman su atención de vuelta a la ventana donde una silueta conocida se dibuja. La luz de las farolas al exterior apenas ilumina su rostro redondo y ojos rasgados. Su cabello se balancea suavemente por la brisa y sus dedos se aferran al cristal como los de un niño en el zoo por primera vez. Luce genuinamente encantado de encontrarse con él y su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que Eiji no puede evitar devolvérsela, generando en él el sentimiento de «hermano mayor» que creyó olvidado cuando se fue de Japón.

Sing Soo-Ling está del otro lado, vistiendo unos jeans desgastados, una chaqueta azul con blanco y unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos que parecen de motociclista. El japonés trata de recordar si el chico tiene la edad suficiente para conducir, debe serlo si trabaja como seguridad privada pero no sabe cuál es el número exacto. Tampoco es que él y el alfa hubieran compartido mucha información; un par de saludos y mensajes casuales sobre nada y es que, a diferencia de Ash, el aura del chino siempre se ha sentido para él como la de un beta, así que ha sido fácil.

El muchacho le mira con sus expresivos ojos negros y mueve la boca en un intento porqué Eiji entienda lo que trata de decir; hay una «e» y una «a» pero el nipón siempre ha sido excepcionalmente malo para leer los labios así que no está seguro. No sabe si le está pidiendo que salga o que espere dentro, él se limita a sonreír como disculpa y a encogerse de hombros esperando que eso sea suficiente para hacerle saber que no entiende nada de lo que trata de decirle. A Sing le parece divertido, o eso es lo que piensa, porque le ve soltar una carcajada y luego alejarse del cristal hasta la entrada principal.

La campanita de la puerta suena rebotando en las paredes de empapelados cálidos. Una mesera se acerca de inmediato, mostrándole a Eiji otra de las caras que los beta suelen mostrar a los alfa sino se trata del rotundo rechazo; la lambisconería. Interés extremo por el individuo con el afán de ganarse su favor. Coquetería a cambio de obtener _algo_. Es incluso más repugnante que la falsa cordialidad. Está llena de voces chillonas y miradas sugestivas que dicen «puedes comerme, pero quiero algo a cambio» y tal vez cualquier otro alfa hubiera tomado ventaja de ello, pero Sing, un poco torpe e inmaduro, no parece ni si quiera notar que la camarera agita sus pestañas y su pelo sólo por él.

—Eiji —le saluda energéticamente, tomando asiento a su lado. Invadiendo su espacio personal como si se conocieran de toda la vida—. Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos a base de coincidencias —le dice con una risilla tonta.

—Para ser tan tarde estás muy energético —le responde a forma de broma. El muchacho es como un cachorro; juguetón e hiperactivo. Con un carácter muy similar al de su hermana menor y la razón por la que sabe manejarlo—. ¿Saben Shorter o Ash que estás aquí?

—¿Y por qué tendrían que saberlo? No soy un niño —responde resoplando.

—Ash dijo que Shorter estaba a cargo de ti. Que debía avisar de inmediato si te atrapaba escapándote del trabajo _de nuevo_ —dice refiriéndose a su encuentro semanas atrás, cerca de la tienda de artículos para el hogar.

—_Hoy_ no escapé del trabajo —dice y realmente suena como su hermanita.

—Realmente espero que sea así o yo estaré en problemas —bromea.

—¿Y bien? —cambia de tema, lo que es sospechoso, pero Eiji lo consiente y lo deja pasar—. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Alguien te plantó?

—¿Por qué pareces tan divertido con esa idea? —le pregunta fingiendo indignación—. Nadie me plantó, estoy esperando a Aslan.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende. Shorter realmente ha comenzado a odiarte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con una carcajada.

—Es su trabajo vigilar a Ash tooodo el tiempo y no puede hacerlo correctamente desde que se escapa para encontrarse contigo —dice divertido como el mocoso que aún es—. Cuando desaparece sólo le queda esperarlo frente a tu edificio para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

—Tendré que enviarle una canasta de dulces como disculpa después —le responde—. Aunque no entiendo que es lo que le preocupa tanto. Quiero decir que sé que es su trabajo, pero...

—Oh bueno, supongo que no lo sabes porque eres un beta —le dice y agrega de inmediato—: sin ofender. Pero el mundo de los alfa es muy complicado, sobre todo para Ash en este momento —dice y luego susurra—. Su padre aún no le ha transferido la mitad de sus bienes y hay gente que quiere aprovecharse de eso, quitarlo del camino y quedarse con todo; amigos de Golzine, sus amantes, inversionistas... Para Shorter es primordial que Ash esté a salvo, es su mejor amigo y su guardaespaldas. Él siempre va a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para que Ash esté bien.

Eiji sonríe.

—Estoy feliz de saber que Ash cuenta con ese tipo de amistades. Estaba un poco preocupado.

—Bueno, ahora ya puedes estar tranquilo. Shorter es su persona de mayor confianza, al único que siempre escucha cuando habla. Al principio no quería que saliera contigo porque no sabía que intenciones tenías, pero cuando Ash le explicó que era él el único buscándote se tranquilizó un poco.

—No puedo culparlo. Imagino que hay cientos de chicos y chicas esperando engatusarlo para hacerse de su fortuna.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunta sorprendido.

—Es un cliché en las películas —ambos sueltan una carcajada—. De todas formas, agradezco que haya alguien así preocupándose por Ash. Por favor, también cuida de él —le pide de todo corazón y Sing asiente solemne, con sus profundos ojos clavados en su rostro como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

El ambiente se vuelve un poco extraño, Sing parece perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras lo mira y Eiji casi puede escuchar sus engranajes girar. Al nipón no le molesta ser observado, no hay maldad en sus ojos. El chino sólo es un niño curioso y él lo está dejando ser, demasiado habituado a tratar con niños hiperactivos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dice después de largos segundos.

—Adelante — Eiji le responde con dulzura, de repente demasiado nostálgico. Tal vez llamará a su hermana cuando sea una buena hora.

—¿Tú crees en los destinados?

El japonés no entiende a que ha venido la pregunta, pero considerando la edad aproximada del alfa, piensa que es normal tener ese tipo de dudas. Tal vez se siente demasiado avergonzado como para compartirlas con sus amigos cercanos y él, un joven al que apenas conoce, pero al que trata como si no fuera así, le pareció una buena opción para aclararlas y aunque Eiji quiere darle una respuesta concreta, la verdad es que no puede. Él es un beta y no cuenta con tales privilegios como una persona destinada, lo aprendió por las malas.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Ash atraviesa su mente como un relámpago que lo ilumina todo en la oscuridad, dibujando las inquietantes sombras de cosas en las que Eiji piensa que es mejor ignorar. Por un momento piensa que realmente se ha vuelto loco, pero se siente un poco más aliviado cuando su nariz distingue con mayor claridad la loción del alfa con aroma a cerezo y se da cuenta de que, si ha pensado en él ha sido por eso y no por otra cosa.

El alfa se encuentra frente a la puerta de la cafetería y hace sonar la campana al entrar. Sing dice algo, pero fotógrafo no está prestándole atención, el rostro de Ash está fruncido en un feo gesto de frustración e ira apenas contenida y eso es terrible para una persona que se involucra demasiado con los sentimientos de otros como él. Eiji se pregunta quién o qué podría haberle causado tal estado de ánimo. No soporta la idea de verle tan herido y quiere protegerle del mundo entero así que sin pensarlo se pone de pie y lo intercepta a la mitad de la sala ignorando al resto de la gente a su alrededor.

—Ash... —es todo lo que puede decir. No sabe que hacer.

—Eiji —le responde en un doloroso susurro que es lo suficientemente conmovedor para que el beta se atreva a hacer alfo que jamás creyó que haría.

Lo abraza.

Es un gesto simple, sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio que le es imposible rodear. Ash parece sorprendido al inicio, pero rápidamente lo acepta y se lo devuelve en un gesto que emana gratitud. Ambos se quedan así en un tiempo que parece infinito pero que no lo es. Eiji no sabe que pasa, pero se asegura de dejarle en claro a su amigo que, sin importar lo que sea, él va a estar allí, _siempre_.

Y aquello es suficiente para ambos que prácticamente pueden sentir los cimientos de su amistad consolidándose.


	12. XI

El fotógrafo presiona el disparador. El lente enfoca a la modelo que de mala gana posa para el catálogo del mes. Es la tercera vez que Eiji tiene que repetirle que baje un poco la barbilla, pero parece que ella no escucha. Es demasiado obvio que ha accedido a trabajar con él por la misma razón que muchos de sus colegas antes y es que, al parecer, que Ash y Yut hayan posado para él al inicio de su carrera en New York, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser reconocido.

Los modelos alfa y omega, acceden a trabajar con él únicamente por ese detalle, pero no tienen el compromiso suficiente para acatar sus instrucciones. Tal vez piensan que un beta cualquiera no tiene la autoridad, esperan que mostrando los colmillos Eiji agache la cabeza y les deje hacer su voluntad y eso definitivamente no va a ocurrir, no mientras el japonés tenga la dignidad suficiente para hacerles cerrar la boca con un par de filosas palabras.

—Escucha, Evelin —le dice a la modelo, apartándose de la cámara con claro cansancio en su voz y los ojos un poco irritados—. Estoy tan cansado de ti como tú de mí. Pero si queremos terminar rápido, tendrás que hacer lo que te pida, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos de luces aprietan la boca en un intento por no echarse a reír. Parece que les gusta cuando el nipón pierde la paciencia. La modelo, por su parte, abre la boca incapaz de creer que le ha hablado de esa forma, que se ha atrevido a hablarle así y es tanta su conmoción que simplemente atina a asentir. Su asistente, una beta, luce genuinamente complacida con que alguien, por fin, la haya puesta en su lugar y mira al pelinegro como si pudiese besarlo de pura gratitud.

La sesión continúa de forma más fluida a partir de ese punto. Eiji piensa que es una lástima tener que recurrir a esa actitud tan descortés para poder trabajar en paz, pero con los meses se ha acostumbrado casi por completo. Por supuesto, siempre podría recurrir a Max o a Jess para solucionar el problema pero eso sólo le haría sentir como en debilucho y él no lo es. De cualquier forma lo tiene todo bajo control; ya se ha adecuado por completo a su equipo de trabajo que sí lo respeta y lo respalda, ha aprendido a manejar alfas, betas y omegas por igual e incluso ha mejorado su técnica fotográfica y de retoque, pero lo más importante es que contrario a lo que creía, se siente a gusto con su trabajo y eso es más de lo que siempre ha deseado.

El equipo hace una pequeña pausa en lo que la editora le explica a la modelo la siguiente sección de vestuarios en los camerinos. Es un respiro que todos toman con agradecimiento, reuniéndose alrededor de la mesa de café y galletas con rostros cansados pero satisfechos por el buen trabajo que han hecho. Las charlas no se hacen esperar y llenan el estudio volviéndolo un poco menos rígido y formal. Todo es normal conforme a la rutina que poco a poco han ido estableciendo y lo único que parece estar fuera del patrón es la mirada de la asistente de la modelo que no lo deja en paz y que Eiji ha estado ignorando con maestría desde hace varios minutos.

—La señorita asistente viene hacia acá —le alerta uno los técnicos.

—Es porque el jefe es muy popular —agrega una de las chicas y todos sonríen discretamente.

El beta siente una presencia nueva detenerse a su lado. No es invasora o incómoda en ningún sentido así que la deja ser, manteniendo su atención en la charla que no se ha detenido y con su taza de café caliente entre las manos. No parece que las intenciones de la _asistente_ vayan más allá de tomar un par de galletas y colocarlas en su platito de porcelana, lo que hace a Eiji pensar que tal vez se ha imaginado las miraditas y que todos han malinterpretado sus expresiones. Es un alivio porque, aunque sabe muy bien cómo tratar con mujeres (creció rodeado de ellas), tampoco es que sea un experto y a veces, comete el error de considerar demasiado sus sentimientos, hundiéndose en el camino.

—Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que Evelin le ha causado —le dice en voz apenas audible, parece que trata de ser discreta—. No es una mala chica, pero necesita ser corregida de vez en cuando.

Eiji niega amablemente. Sabe que la mujer lo dice por pura cordialidad, que detesta a su modelo cómo sólo una beta que tiene que trabajar con una alfa prepotente todos los días puede.

—No tiene nada de que disculparse —dice cortésmente—. De todas formas parece que todo se arregló y podremos terminar con las fotografías hoy mismo.

—¿Cree que tomará mucho tiempo? —le pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

—Pensé que tenían la agenda libre. Por eso elegimos este día.

—Oh, no es eso —le dice la mujer con una sonrisita—. Pensé que tal vez, si usted no está ocupado, podríamos ir a tomar un café al terminar. Su profesión me parece sinceramente fascinante y me gustaría saber más.

Eiji sonríe nervioso, de repente se siente como si tuviera dieciséis y estuviera de vuelta en la secundaria. Nao se le está declarando de nuevo en el patio trasero y él no puede ni hablar. El cuello de la chaqueta de su uniforme le aprieta demasiado alrededor de la garganta y hace _tanto_ calor a pesar de estar en invierno. No quiere ser grosero y rechazarla sin una razón pero decirle que está _enamorado_ de alguien más tampoco es una opción cuando esa otra persona es un hombre y él es un beta. No es que sea mal visto, pero tampoco es común y lo último que necesita son rumores corriendo por allí cuando la salud de su padre pende de un hilo.

El sonido de su móvil revienta su burbuja de recuerdos y lo trae de vuelta al presente. No es Nao la que se declara, de hecho, nadie se está declarando, él no tiene dieciséis y tampoco está enamorado, pero cosas como esas no le pasan muy seguido y le fue fácil dejarse llevar al pasado. En cualquier caso, no tiene intensiones de salir con esa mujer. Por muy atractiva e inteligente que parezca, el simplemente no se siente atraído. Piensa que su madre estaría un poco decepcionada de saber que ha desperdiciado otra oportunidad como esa, pero hace tiempo que aquello ha dejado de importarle.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —le dice a la mujer señalado el móvil.

No sabe si la llamada es importante, pero por ahora es la salida fácil y él va a tomarla. Sin embargo, al mirar la pantalla cambia de opinión, se trata de Sing así que _definitivamente_ es relevante. Él no le llama a menos que sea primordial, de lo contrario habría mandado un texto.

—_¿Eiji? _—pregunta la conocida voz al otro lado de la línea.

―Hola, Sing. ¿Qué ocurre? —le responde alejándose lo más casual que puede del grupo en la mesa de café.

―_Creo que descubrí la razón por la que Ash ha estado tan tenso últimamente_.

Eiji mira alrededor y cuando determina que nadie le presta especial atención, ni si quiera la asistente, sale por la puerta intentando no lucir más preocupado de lo que está desde el incidente en la cafetería un par de semanas atrás. Ash no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a abrazarlo hasta que se cansó y luego se ofreció a llevarlo a casa ignorando completamente la presencia de Sing en el local. En el camino también guardó silencio y, aunque el afecto parecía haber ayudado en su estado de humor, aún lucía sumamente preocupado. El japonés intento preguntar, de verdad lo hizo, pero cada que abría la boca no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Se limitó a dejarlo pasar la noche en su apartamento, ofrecerle una manta, leche caliente y un trozo de pastel que él aceptó con una sonrisa floja. A la mañana siguiente, ya se había marchado y en su lugar, sólo dejo una nota de agradecimiento. Se encontraron un par de veces después de eso, pero era como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

―Te dije que no debíamos meternos ―le reprende, porque eso es justo lo que han acordado.

Sing le contactó al día siguiente para saber lo que había ocurrido, pero como Eiji no lo sabía, terminaron tomando el almuerzo con un común acuerdo de dejar que Ash tomara el tiempo que fuera necesario para aclarar sus problemas y tal vez, confiárselos en un futuro.

―_Lo sé, pero estás preocupado, ¿cierto?_ ―el fotógrafo ha descubierto que su nuevo y joven amigo es especialmente perceptivo con los sentimientos. _Siempre_ sabe lo que está pensando, así que no encuentra caso en negarlo.

―Lo estoy, pero si Ash quisiera que lo supiéramos nos lo habría dicho. Husmear en sus problemas está mal.

―_No estaba husmeado_ ―se defiende el muchacho―. _Lo escuché por casualidad. Pero creo que Shorter lo sabe todo._

―Escucha, Sing. Sé que estás preocupado igual que yo, pero no podemos entrometernos...

―_Sólo escúchame por favor_ ―le pide y Eiji guarda silencio―. _Sólo quiero ayudarlos, a ambos. Aunque no me lo digas sé que no lo has pasado bien dándole vueltas al asunto. Ash es importante para ti, ¿cierto?_

La pregunta llega repentinamente y esa es la razón por la que el japonés se ha sonrojado, no porque esté avergonzado o algo similar, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, tampoco es que esté dudando de su respuesta. Aslan Callenreese _es_ importante para él justo como todos sus amigos y lógicamente está preocupado por él. Le parece dulce que Sing lo haya comprendido y quiera ayudarlo, pero igual no puede evitar sentirse mal violando la privacidad de su amigo.

―Sí ―le dice, resignándose.

―_Sé que no podemos hacer nada hasta que él nos hable del asunto, pero... en fin. Escucha, Shorter dijo que escoltaríamos a Ash hasta la casa principal de los Lee. Al parecer habrá una reunión importante. Golzine estará allí también._

―Escuché que Lee es uno de sus socios más importantes. Es normal que se reúnan de vez en cuando.

―_Sí, lo sé, pero hay algo muy extraño._

―¿A qué te refieres? ―le pregunta sin entender.

―_En la reunión va a estar presente el hijo menor. Yut-Lung, ¿lo recuerdas?_

―Cómo olvidarlo ―responde el fotógrafo recordando el mal rato que le hizo pasar―. ¿Por qué es raro que esté allí?

―_Porque es un omega. Su familia está llena de alfas y no ven bien que ellos se entrometan en los negocios, lo que es una mierda, pero así es. Yut sólo aparece en fiestas y galas. Eventos sociales que no se consideran vitales._

―No recuerdo haberlo visto en la fiesta de Ash ―reflexiona. Recuerda en el evento a muchos omega, pero a ninguno como él.

―_Es porque te marchaste cuando ellos legaron. Yo fui el encargado de escoltarlos, aunque tal vez no lo recuerdes_ ―Eiji lo recuerda, o algo así. Durante su primer encuentro con Sing, el muchacho estaba haciendo su trabajo como miembro del personal de seguridad y no parecía muy contento cuando le asignaron la tarea de recibir a una importante familia en la entrada―. _Sospecho que lo que sea que vayan a tratar en esta reunión, es la razón por la que Ash está de tan mal humor. Tal vez su padre lo está obligando a trabajar con él. Tú y yo sabemos lo difícil que es tratar con su majestad._

Las conclusiones de Sing no son descabelladas. Yut-Lung es insoportable y conociendo el carácter de Ash, preferiría no tener que trabajar con él. Sin embargo, para el japonés no explica la reacción tan mala por parte del rubio que lucía como acorralado y confundido. Perdido, sería una mejor definición. No, algo más tendría que haber pasado para que Aslan reaccionara de esa forma tan impropia del alfa que aparenta ser frente a todos.

―No lo sé... ¿no fue una reacción demasiado exagerada para algo así?

―_Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pero tampoco es que pueda sacar otras conclusiones con lo poco que he escuchado. Sólo supuse esto porque Shorter mencionó por accidente que la noche en que Ash llegó a la cafetería en ese estado, los Lee habían ido de visita a casa de su padre y él había estado allí con ellos._

―Por eso llegó tarde... ―reflexiona con su cabeza trabajando rápidamente, trayendo a él ideas absurdas que desecha tan rápido como llegan. Aun así hay una que no puede descartar porque no es tonta, ni ilógica y de hecho, es bastante creíble―. Oye Sing... tú crees que ellos quieran que... ―dice pero se silencia de inmediato. Conociendo a Ash es casi improbable que suceda―. Olvídalo.

_―¿Qué?_

―Nada, nada. Por favor, dejemos el tema. ¿De acuerdo? No sabemos que está sucediendo y especular no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

_―Supongo que tienes razón_ ―dice y suena genuinamente avergonzado.

―Sólo nos queda esperar y apoyar a Ash en lo que podamos.

_―¿Y tú estás bien con eso?_ ―le pregunta.

Eiji no quiere responder esa pregunta y es un alivio que no tenga que hacerlo porque su asistente sale del estudio en ese instante y le avisa que la modelo está de vuelta, lista para continuar. El beta corta la llamada apresuradamente y se adentra en el estudio dispuesto a enfocarse en el trabajo, pero le es imposible hacerlo con el rostro afligido de Ash plasmada en su cabeza. Tal vez le llamará y le invitará a cenar a su departamento. No para hablar del tema, sino únicamente para asegurarse de que esté bien. _Realmente_ bien. Sólo espera no lucir demasiado sospechoso al respecto.

―Nicole, mueve la lámpara dos un poco más a la izquierda, por favor ―comienza a dar instrucciones.

―¿Disculpa? ―le llama la asistente de la modelo repentinamente. Al principio Eiji se pregunta qué es lo que quiere, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que aún no le ha dado una respuesta a su invitación. Con todo lo que Sing le ha dicho en esa llamada lo ha olvidado por completo.

―Oh, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar su invitación.

―Lo sé ―le dice ella con una sonrisa amistosa―. Y lo lamento mucho, no sabía que ya salía con alguien. No quería ponerlo en un aprieto.

―¿Eso dijeron? ―pregunta mirando a sus compañeros que lucen claramente sospechosos, aunque les agradece haberlo sacado del aprieto―. Lo siento. Sí, salgo con alguien.

―De acuerdo. Gracias por escucharme de todas formas. Estamos en el negocio así que nos veremos por allí, señor Okumura.

―Por supuesto ―le responde y cada quien vuelve a lo suyo. No le gusta tener que mentir pero en realidad, tampoco tiene una razón para no reunirse con ella. En el pasado usaría de pretexto su corazón roto, pero en la actualidad, si no se involucra románticamente con nadie es simplemente porque no quiere y decirlo sería un poco descortés, ¿cierto? En ese momento, piensa que podría pasar el resto de su vida tomando fotografías y bebiendo café con Ash en algún local escondido en medio de la ciudad.

La sesión concluye tres horas después. La modelo se marcha sin despedirse, no así su asistente que muy amablemente ha dejado su tarjeta. El equipo de trabajo del beta no le da ninguna explicación sobre la pequeña mentirilla que han soltado, pero a todos les parece divertido porque se ríen discretamente mientras le miran de vez en cuando.

Eiji se despide de sus colegas y sale del estudio en dirección al elevador. Atraviesa el corredor y luego da vuelta a la izquierda pasando un par de cuartos de almacén. Se detiene frente al ascensor y presiona el botón. Se encuentra tres pisos abajo así que le toca esperar. Saca su móvil del pantalón y lo desbloquea, va directo a mensajes y redacta uno bastante sencillo para Ash, invitándole a reunirse con él en casa para cenar. La verdad es que le gustaría llamarle pero está consciente de que el alfa es un hombre ocupado y no quiere interrumpir nada.

Minutos después el elevador se detiene en su piso y el sube. Presiona el botón que lo llevará al lobby y aguarda nuevamente. Un piso más adelante sube una de las editoras con las que ha trabajado y la saluda, dos pisos después de eso, suben un par de chicos del área de diseño de los que sólo conoce a uno; un alfa con el que no ha intercambiado muchas palabras.

En el trayecto siente el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo. Ash le ha devuelto el mensaje, pero al parecer estará ocupado así que es imposible encontrarse. Sin embargo, le propone una tarde de películas durante el fin de semana y el acepta aliviado de saber que tiene el humor suficiente para encontrarse con él.

Cuando el elevador llega a su piso, Eiji se despide de sus acompañantes y desciende. Va a tardar algo de tiempo antes de que pueda hacerse con un auto, aún está pagando los muebles de su apartamento y tampoco le molesta tomar el autobús o el subterráneo, así que sale del edificio y se dirige a la parada más cercana. Piensa que, aunque Ash no vaya de visita, hacer las compras y cocinar algo rico sólo para él no es mala idea, hasta que se le ocurre que podría enviarle un poco para que el alfa lo coma durante el almuerzo o la cena, aunque tal vez eso es un poco extraño. ¿Los amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas?

El fotógrafo no le da muchas más vueltas, está decidido a hacer lo que pueda para animar a su amigo y un poco de comida no le viene mal a nadie. A Ash le gusta lo que prepara y a él se le da bien cocinar así que no hay inconveniente. Es verdad que dentro de su repertorio sólo hay comida japonesa, pero lo poco que sabe de comida americana debe bastar por el momento. Está algo nervioso, hace mucho tiempo que no cocina para alguien que no sea él mismo o su familia y lo mete en un _lunch. _¿Es así como le llaman los americanos al _bentō_? Como sea, ya no está en japón y un simple almuerzo no significa nada.

Es verdad, él sólo está preocupado y tal como le dijo a Sing, entrometerse no es una opción, pero al menos puede hacer esto; ser un amigo.

El bus llega puntual como siempre y el japonés lo aborda encontrando lugar muy cerca de la puerta. No hay mucha gente porque el horario de los oficinistas aún no ha concluido y él lo aprovecha para relajarse un poco hasta su parada. Le duelen los pies por estar tanto tiempo de pie y siente los ojos cansados, pero está satisfecho con su desempeño y aquellos malestares son más bien nimiedades.

Eiji desciende una estación antes de la de siempre y se dirige al centro comercial. Mentalmente hace la lista de lo que necesita para preparar sándwiches montecristo y sin perder mucho tiempo se dirige a conseguirlos. Tiene huevos y mayonesa en casa, así que todo lo que necesita es el queso gouda, el jamón, el pavo y la mostaza. Piensa que sería buena idea agregar rebanaditas de aguacate ya que al alfa le fascina.

Después de poco menos de treinta minutos de compras, el beta se dirige a la caja con su carrito en mano. Al final, también ha tomado una caja de galletas oreo y un bote de helado porque no ha podido con el antojo y bien podría servir de postre nocturno. Se forma detrás de la señora con dos niños que no dejan de preguntar si pueden llevar esa enorme bolsa de frituras de queso. Ella insiste en que no tiene dinero para eso y que guarden silencio si no quieren ser castigados pero los pequeños no se rinden. Eiji lo encuentra un poco tierno, a él _realmente_ le gustan los niños, pero desde que él mismo no puede tenerlos se ha resignado. Ser un beta gay es más difícil se lo que la sociedad piensa.

Finalmente es el turno de la señora, lleva demasiadas cosas así que tomará un rato antes de que sea el turno del japonés quien ha decidido anunciar a Ash su plan de enviarle el almuerzo por medio de un mensaje. En realidad, no esperaba que le respondiera de inmediato, pero lo hace y su reacción le hace sentir tan bien que, con energías renovadas, ansioso espera el momento de llegar a casa y cocinar. No sabía que saberse útil para un amigo tan querido se sentía tan bien.

Sin embargo, aquel pequeño momento de felicidad se desvanece tan rápido como llega y es que, en el ambiente, Eiji puede percibir el único aroma que está seguro no olvidará jamás en su vida. Es cítrico, como el de una naranja recién exprimida en medio de un día caluroso de verano. No es asqueroso, pero a él le causa nauseas. Es conocido y tormentoso a la vez.

Es el aroma de _ese_ omega.

No hay forma de que esté equivocado, lo conoce _demasiado _bien. Lo que no entiende es como puede estar allí, tan lejos de japón y se pregunta si está destinado a ser acongojado por él el resto de su vida, aún cuando ya ha decidido seguir adelante. No lo sabe y tampoco quiere una respuesta, todo lo que desea es que se evapore y le deje en paz de una maldita vez antes de que toda la fuerza acumulada a lo largo de esos meses se desvanezca y comience a llorar. No quiere llorar, ya no. Está cansado de hacerlo, pero si el omega está allí, significa que _él_ también.

El aroma se intensifica, pero Eiji no tiene la fuerza para levantar la vista de la punta de sus pies donde la ha clavado, intentando concentrarse en el platillo que preparará y en lo muy feliz que está Ash de saber que recibirá un poco. Ayuda, pero no es suficiente. Sin embargo, la cajera está cobrando a la mujer de enfrente así que sólo tiene que esperar un poco más. Sólo un poco más y entonces...

Su teléfono suena de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que casi lo deje caer. Desesperado por una distracción el nipón lo atiende sin mirar la pantalla. Todo lo que puede ofrecer es un saludo de voz temblorosa.

—¿Sí? —pregunta.

_—¿Eiji?_ —responde la voz de Ash al otro lado y por alguna razón, escucharla disminuye considerablemente la ansiedad que está sintiendo—. _¿Estás bien? Te escuchas extraño_.

No tiene caso negarlo, su voz le ha delatado, pero está aliviado de que sea el alfa y no alguien más quien le escuche en ese estado.

—Creo que me enfermé de nuevo —miente. Parece que es el día de las mentiras. Odia tener que ser un mentiroso.

_—¿En dónde estás? Iré por ti de inmediato_ —le dice y suena genuinamente preocupado. Como si pudiera morir si no se asegura de que está a salvo. Eiji se siente conmovido y culpable a partes iguales.

—En el súper que está cerca de mi edificio.

—_Estaré allí en diez minutos _—dice y eso, de alguna manera, le hace sentir infinitamente mejor.

—¿De qué hablas? Creí que estarías ocupado —pregunta aún así.

—_Bueno, por eso te hablaba. Pospuse algunos de mis compromisos para ir a cenar contigo. Los sándwiches montecristo saben mejor recién hechos._

—Que seas el jefe no significa que puedes hacer eso.

—_Oh, pero puedo. Te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento_.

—Shorter va a enojarse.

—_Shorter siempre está enojado_.

Ash se ríe y Eiji lo imita sinceramente.

—¿Señor? —la cajera llama su atención. Es su turno y no se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento —se disculpa con ella y comienza a sacar sus cosas del carrito—. Debo colgar, es mi turno —le dice a Ash.

—_En el estacionamiento_ —le recuerda.

—En el estacionamiento —confirma.

_—¿Tienes helado y galletas?_ —le pregunta y Eiji rueda los ojos.

—Los tengo —responde de mejor humor antes de colgar.

La mujer escanea los códigos de los productos sin decir nada más. El japonés aguarda y temeroso olfatea un poco el ambiente. Para su sorpresa, el aroma a cítricos se ha desvanecido en algún punto en medio de su conversación telefónica sin que él se diera cuenta y está muy agradecido. Ahora que el pánico inicial ha pasado, se siente un poco idiota por reaccionar así, pero tampoco es para menos, hay cosas que él simplemente no puede controlar. Aun así, está sorprendido por la eficiencia con la que la voz de Ash le ha recompuesto. Le ha puesto de buen humor casi de inmediato y se asegurará de agradecerle correctamente. No importa que el rubio no sepa por qué.


	13. XII

Eiji mira con satisfacción a su alrededor. Sus manos en sus caderas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Le ha tomado un par de horas pero finalmente ha logrado que el apartamento esté completamente limpio. Ha sacudido los sillones y ha fregado el piso de madera. Ha limpiado las lámparas y ha desempolvado las encimeras. Ha tallado el interior del horno y la superficie de la estufa, así como el refrigerador que se encuentra a reventar de comida instantánea y chatarra por la ocasión.

Generalmente no tiene el tiempo suficiente para hacer la limpieza a fondo, pero hoy se ha hecho el propósito porque es la primera vez que Ash se queda a pasar la noche y no desea nada más que ser un buen anfitrión. Quiere que su querido amigo se sienta como en casa o mejor y espera que eso sea suficiente para subirle el ánimo que últimamente está por los suelos.

No es que Aslan se comporte especialmente grosero con él, de hecho, podría decirse que Eiji lo encuentra mucho más dulce que de costumbre. A veces lo sorprende recogiéndolo del trabajo por las tardes. A veces envía flores y comida a su oficina, cuando está tan ocupado que le es imposible salir a comer. A veces, incluso le envía mensajes de buenos días, deseándole éxito y preguntándole si se siente especialmente enfermo o si todo está en orden. El japonés sabe que es una manera del alfa de decirle que todo está bien, que no debe preocuparse, pero la verdad es que él no está del todo seguro.

El beta no entiende cómo, pero de alguna manera, es como si _supiera_ lo que el alfa está sintiendo. Él siempre ha sido empático con los sentimientos ajenos, para él es fácil leer las emociones de las personas pero con Ash es un poco distinto. Se siente como esas emociones fueran suyas; la ansiedad, la preocupación, la duda. Cree que es porque es la primera vez que se involucra tan íntimamente con una persona, jamás ha tenido un amigo como Ash; más o menos de su edad, con quién puede pasar horas enteras hablando, alguien con quien de hecho no tiene nada en común excepto el gusto por las cosas dulces y sin embargo, con el que siente tanta afinidad que sin duda se ha encariñado a lo largo de los meses.

Es casi como si fueran almas gemelas.

El fotógrafo mira el reloj en la repisa bajo el televisor, son las cuatro de la tarde con cincuenta y tres minutos y a menos que algo de imprevisto haya surgido en el trabajo, el rubio no debe tardar en llegar, así que Eiji se encarga de los últimos detalles de su velada, como que la computadora esté debidamente sincronizada a la televisión y que en la ducha esté esa familia de productos de higiene personal con olor a girasol que Ash le ha dicho que le gusta mucho.

La puerta suena a las cinco con siete minutos. El beta deja de lado los productos de limpieza y sale en dirección a la entrada. Mentiría si dijera que no se siente emocionado. Es la primera vez que un amigo se queda a pasar la noche y aunque ya no es un niño, le hace ilusión hacer todas esas cosas que antes no podía por ser el doble de enfermizo de lo que es ahora. Su madre estaba tan asustada de que una fiebre repentina a media noche le atacara que simplemente no le dejaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa y mucho menos incomodar a otros con la falta de defensas en su cuerpo.

―¡Voy! ―anuncia para hacerse saber a su visita que le ha escuchado.

Eiji se detiene parcialmente frente al televisor y arregla un poco su cabello en el reflejo. También se encarga de acomodar un poco sus ropas, pero como tampoco quiere hacer esperar demasiado a Ash, rápidamente se encamina hacia la puerta y la abre con una enorme sonrisa.

Está tan feliz de verlo.

―Hola ―le saluda el alfa de pie frente a él con una botella de vino en una mano y su maleta en la otra. Viste uno de los lujosos trajes con los que el nipón ya se ha acostumbrado a verlo y su cabello está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Sin embargo, su expresión es tan suave que hace que el corazón de Eiji se sienta en paz.

―_Bienvenido ―_le dice y lo ha hecho en japonés, de la misma forma en que su madre solía recibir a su padre después del trabajo y es vergonzoso. No sabe en qué rayos estaba pensado―. Quiero decir: hola ―corrige entonces.

Ash ríe.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―le pregunta y Eiji se hace a un lado para dejarlo entrar, pero también para impedir que vea su enrojecido rostro.

―Así decimos en Japón para dar la bienvenida ―explica torpemente. Omitiendo convenientemente que ha usado _okaeri_ y no _irasshai _como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

―Oh... ―exclama el rubio colocando sus cosas en el sofá y luego tomando un lugar él mismo―. Me gusta ―confiesa y le sonríe haciendo que Eiji _casi_ olvide que lo ha invitado porque parece no estar pasándola muy bien ese momento. Casi―. Deberías hablarlo más seguido.

―No tiene sentido ―le responde caminando en dirección a la cocina―. No me entenderías de todas formas.

―En ese caso sólo debo tomar clases de japonés, ¿no?

―Lo dices como si fuera sencillo ―responde divertido de pie frente a la nevera―. ¿Té helado?

―Sí, por favor ―le pide y continúa―. Hablo siete idiomas, ¿qué es uno más?

―Por supuesto ―responde rodando los ojos y extrayendo la jarra con té―. Olvidé que estoy hablando con el alfa de alfas.

―Para estar consciente de ello no me tratas con mucho respeto ―le dice a forma de broma, poniéndose de pie y bajando de la alacena un par de vasos donde Eiji sirve la bebida.

―Oh, lo lamento, _alfa-sama_. Le responde dejando la jarra en la encimera y tomando su vaso.

―Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme así ―le pide el rubio y ambos sueltan una carcajada.

Ambos vuelven al sofá y el japonés pone algo de música. Es algo suave de _Sam Smith_, únicamente para llenar el cómodo silencio que se forma de vez en cuando. Ash aprueba su elección tarareando la canción suavemente con su voz ronca y profunda mientras se deshace de su peinado y sus mechones rubios danzan entre sus dedos de un lado a otro, suaves como la seda. Es atractivo, sí, todo su rostro lo es, pero lo que a Eiji más le gusta son sus ojos sinceros y centellantes, aquellos que le dijeron que podía confiar en él a pesar de ser un alfa.

―Es una gran canción ―le dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Es triste ―le responde.

―Eso es lo que la hace buena.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? ―le pregunta dando un sorbo a su té.

―Ajetreado. Millones de papeles por firmar, proyectos por aprobar y rechazar, alfas idiotas con los que tratar. En realidad preferiría no hablar de eso; el trabajo, mi padre, inversionistas, ya sabes. Esta noche sólo quiero que pasemos un buen tiempo, juntos.

―Claro, ha sido bastante desde que tuviste tiempo libre para reunirnos―concuerda―. No deberíamos arruinarlo. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con la tarde de película? ¿O tal vez algunos videojuegos? Tengo muchos.

―¿Tienes una consola? No sabía que eres del tipo _otaku_.

―Ah, eso sí sabes lo que significa.

Ash se encoge de hombros.

―Entonces... ¿lo eres? ―le pregunta y claramente está fastidiándolo.

―No soy un _otaku _―se defiende―. ¿Quieres jugar o no?

―Bueno. Sólo quiero advertirte que era jodidamente bueno en las maquinitas.

―Esta es una _PlayStation 4_, Ash.

―Oh...

―No creí que un alfa de clase alta como tú fuera al _arcade. _No se ve como algo que tu padre aprobaría ―comenta. Ash no habla mucho de Dino pero por lo poco que sabe es un hombre estricto y muy apegado a las costumbres de los alfa dominantes.

―No lo hacía ―le responde con la sonrisa pícara de un niño que ha hecho una travesura―. Me escapaba.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende ―le responde divertido.

―No me juzgues. De no haberlo hecho, no habría hecho muchas cosas sólo porque a él no le parecen correctas.

―Pues creo que fue muy valiente ―elogia sinceramente. No todos tienen el valor de desafiar su naturaleza de esa manera. Él mismo estuvo viviendo bajo los estigmas de ser un beta porque romperlos parecía imposible, cuando la verdad es que permanecer dentro de ellos era más cómodo.

—Gracias —le responde y luce un poco avergonzado. Una de las cosas que más le gustan de Ash es su infinita gama de expresiones y la forma en la que se reflejan en sus ojos—. Tú también... tú también fuiste muy valiente.

—¿Eh? —pregunta, sin entender a lo que se refiere.

—A ti no te agradan los alfa y aun así accediste a ser mi amigo.

—Eres un tipo persistente —responde para después tomar un sorbo de té mientras el rubio suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Lo soy.

—Y extraño.

—Oh, sí. Completamente, pero no me arrepiento. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía como hacer lo correcto.

—¿Acosarme hasta el cansancio?

—Ser cercano a ti, idiota —le dice golpeando su hombro suavemente. Eiji sonríe ampliamente, lo entiende. Él se siente de la misma forma pese a su renuencia inicial—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, jamás me lo dijiste... porque nos detestabas tanto.

El tono que el alfa ha utilizado para decirlo es casual, casi indiferente, como un comentario cualquiera en medio de una reunión amigable como la que están teniendo en ese instante. El fotógrafo lucha por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro y ciertamente no se siente tan afectado como si le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta unos cuantos meses atrás, pero tampoco sabe si está preparado para responderla. No habla de _eso_ desde que sucedió hace más de un año y medio. Sólo las personas verdaderamente cercanas a él lo saben; su hermana que estaba con él cuando todo pasó, su madre e Ibe-san quien ya era como su padre en ese momento. Sin embargo, piensa que no estaría considerando a Ash como su mejor amigo si no le dijera y _lo es_. Es el mejor amigo que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

—En realidad es una tontería —dice intentando minimizar el asunto con indiferencia—. No es...

—Lo siento, creo que es bastante obvio —le interrumpe—. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no nos odiarías? Obtenemos los mejores puestos trabajo sólo por nuestro género, los lugares en las mejores universidades y prácticamente vivimos vidas más cómodas sólo por eso. Fue tonto preguntar.

Ash ríe como si el asunto no fuera nada, pero Eiji no puede imitarlo. _Quiere _ser sincero con él, pero está aterrado de que lo encuentre idiota y patético. No quiere perder su respeto y admiración. No quiere perder su cariño pero, ¿acaso no está defraudando su confianza y su amistad manteniendo silencio? Su debate interno es poderoso. El nipón tiene muy claro como debe ser una amistad y la sinceridad es importante.

Después de cortos segundos que se sintieron eternos, mientras Eiji mira la sincera sonrisa de su amigo se decide. Puede confiar en él. Puede decirle.

—En realidad... No eso —comienza y la seriedad en su voz hace que la sonrisa de Ash se desvanezca. Luce preocupado por él y eso de alguna manera calma su corazón y le permite continuar—. Yo... salí con un alfa por muchos años —dice y se aclara la garganta—. Un día simplemente me dejó por un omega. Me afectó muchísimo, yo lo amaba.

Aslan le mira en silencio directamente a los ojos. El beta sabe que en realidad no ha dicho gran cosa, que hay mucho más detrás de lo que ha dejado ver, pero se supone que se han reunido para levantar el ánimo del ojiverde, no para revivir experiencias traumáticas del pasado. Eiji ha decido no dedicar ni un asegundo más de su vida al idiota que le hizo sufrir y eso es justo lo que va hacer.

—No tenías que... —comienza el rubio, claramente abatido—Si no querías decirme no...

—Yo quería —le responde con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo quería decirte. Eres mi amigo y de todas formas eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo... me siento bien ahora —confiesa y es la verdad.

Ash asiente en silencio y le mira como dudando de lo que está por hacer, aunque al final lo hace; se recorre en el sillón hasta que sus piernas se tocan y lo rodea con sus brazos acunándolo en su pecho. Su suave aroma a cerezo lo invade y lo reconforta, su cálido tacto le renuevan y Eiji se siente tan protegido que no quiere que termine. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener a Ash a su lado en el momento en que descubrió que lo estaban engañando. Tener a su querido amigo fortaleciéndole y haciéndole sentir que las lágrimas no valían la pena. No lo tuvo antes, pero lo tiene ahora y piensa atesorarlo con la vida. El amor tiene muchas formas y esa es una de ellas.

El alfa acaricia su cabello en cómodo silencio. El japonés se deja mimar como un gato en su regazo mientras su mente en blanco sólo puede enfocarse en su tacto, su aroma y su presencia, llenándose de Ash completamente. Jamás ha tenido un momento tan íntimo con alguien que no fuera de su familia, ni si quiera con Haru quién siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para él. Eiji se siente un poco culpable por acaparar así la atención de su mejor amigo con quien no está seguro de si es correcto hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero piensa que, si es por ese breve momento, no es tan malo.

—¿Eiji? —la gentil voz del alfa llama su atención.

—¿Mmm...? —pregunta medio adormilado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunta y él no entiende a que viene esa pregunta—. De repente sentí tu piel demasiado caliente.

El beta frunce el ceño ligeramente, tratando de encontrar algún síntoma de su resfriado o alergia, cualquiera de los dos. No ha estornudado y no se siente especialmente mal. Sí, hace un poco de calor, pero eso es todo. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se enfermó, más de dos meses así que no le extrañaría que su defensas le traicionaran en ese instante.

—No me siento mal —dice sinceramente. De hecho, hace mucho que no se siente tan bien.

—¿Ya te tomaste tus vitaminas el día de hoy? —le pregunta apartándose de él para mirarlo a la cara, haciendo que Eiji se sienta extrañamente abandonado.

—No —dice.

—Te traeré una. Aun tienes algo de té ¿cierto?

—Sí, mamá —le responde y Ash le saca la lengua antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a la cocina.

El vacío que ha dejado el cuerpo del alfa es demasiado obvio para el fotógrafo que comienza a sentir escalofríos. Es extraño, porque antes no ha habido ninguna señal de que su salud fuera a empeorar, como los estornudos o la fatiga. De todas formas no se siente como algo grave así que está seguro de que bastarán un par de ampolletas para hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Aún las guardas en el segundo cajón? —le pregunta.

—Sí, junto al resto del medicamento.

—No te queda ninguna. La farmacia está en la otra calle, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde tienes la receta?

—En el mismo cajón, al fondo.

—De acuerdo —le responde extrayendo la hoja de papel y guardándola en su pantalón—. Iré a traerte algunas. ¿Por qué no buscas mientras tanto una película que quieras ver? —le pregunta acariciando su cabello antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—No me siento mal, de verdad —le dice y es que no quiere que se vaya, pero la verdad es que comienza a sentirse un poco mareado.

—Está bien. No tardaré demasiado. ¿Me prestas tu ducha al volver? Quiero quitarme éste molesto traje.

—Claro... Con cuidado.

Ash se despide con una pequeña sonrisa y sale del apartamento. Eiji se pone de pie y se tambalea un poco. La cabeza le da vueltas y su cuerpo se siente caliente y ligero. Tal vez ha estado demasiado tiempo expuesto a Ash y a sus feromonas a las que es alérgico, aunque le parece extraño porque no ha estornudado en ningún momento y esa es casi siempre _es _la señal. En cualquier caso, se dirige a la cocina dispuesto a obtener una pastilla más para la alergia ahora que su amigo no está. Él no sabe en absoluto de su condición y no planea decírselo, porque de hacerlo, Ash insistiría en no pasar tanto tiempo juntos y no desea eso.

Con la ausencia del alfa, es más fácil para él notar su aroma flotando suavemente por todas partes. Le gusta, así que no hace nada por ventilar la habitación y en su lugar, abre el cajón de medicamentos sólo para darse cuenta de que Ash no se ha llevado la receta correcta. El beta piensa en llevársela de inmediato, pero justo en el momento en que toma su chaqueta, dispuesto a salir, alguien toca la puerta. La fiebre ha subido hasta el punto en que sus piernas se sienten débiles y aun así, el japonés hace el intento por abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible, pensando que es una suerte que Ash se haya dado cuenta de que se ha llevado la receta del mes anterior. Está _tan _aliviado.

Sin embargo, no es Aslan quien se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta.

El nipón mira extrañado al muchacho frente a él, porque de todas las personas que podrían haber tocado su puerta, él es el único al que no esperaba ver nunca. Yut-Lung Lee está allí de pie, vistiendo un precioso traje de diseñador que le queda perfecto y su larguísimo cabello peinado con esmero. Luce como si estuviera a punto de saltarle a la yugular y enterrarle los colmillos envenenados, justo como una serpiente.

―¿Dónde está Aslan? ―es lo primero que le pregunta y sin molestarse en recibir una invitación se adentra en el departamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

―Salió ―responde el beta confundido. Sabe que el alfa y el omega se conocen, pero no entiende por qué ha ido a buscarlo hasta su departamento.

―Bien, entonces iré al grano ―dice encarándolo por segunda vez con ojos llenos de fiereza―. Quiero que dejes de entrometerte entre Ash y yo. No quiero que estés cerca de él, o que lo contactes en absoluto. Simplemente desaparece.

―¿Eh? ―pregunta con la mente nublada por la fiebre que sigue subiendo lentamente. Todo es tan repentino. Hace un segundo estaba pasando un buen momento y ahora, está siendo atacado en su propia casa mientras la jodida fiebre no deja de molestarlo―. Lo siento, pero yo no sé de qué...

―No intentes hacerte el inocente ―le interrumpe―. Sé que estás tras él y no voy a permitirlo.

―Creo que lo has entendido todo mal ―aclara, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás y recargándose en el sofá para no caer al suelo―. Él y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, somos amigos y de todas formas no entiendo que te da el derecho de decidir si soy o no bueno para él.

Yue lo mira con ironía y malicia impregnada en sus bonitos ojos negros. Sabe que debe prepararse para el golpe.

―Te diré por qué _tengo_ el derecho, beta ―comienza y se acerca a él, prácticamente susurrando en su oído―. ¿Sabes lo que son los compañeros destinados? ―El corazón de Eiji se detiene de golpe y el aire abandona sus pulmones. Él _sabe_ lo que eso significa―. Ash y yo lo somos y vamos a comprometernos.

―Él no... no mencionó nada ―dice y es más para él mismo que para su acompañante. Se siente traicionado, se supone que los amigos se cuentan ese tipo de cosas, pero él no dijo ni una palabra.

―Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Nuestros padres han aceptado nuestra unión y sólo es cuestión de tiempo, así que deja de entrometerte. Lo digo por tu bien, en serio ―dice apoyando su mano en su hombro como si de verdad estuviera haciéndole un favor―. ¿Un alfa y un beta? Imposible.

Por supuesto que es imposible, Eiji lo sabe, lo que no entiende es porqué si lo hace, se siente tan mal de escucharlo. Él _no_ siente por Ash más que sentimientos fraternales de amistad, así que concluye que el agujero que se ha abierto repentinamente en su pecho se debe a la traición. Él incluso le habló de su trauma con los alfa y el rubio no pudo si quiera mencionar que Yut-Lung Lee era así de importante.

Aslan le debe muchas explicaciones.

―Ya te he dicho que somos amigos ―insiste y ahora, más que desconcertado está herido y _muy_ enojado―. Y lamento no poder cumplir tu capricho, pero no dejaremos se serlo ―dice, porque aunque está furioso, también está cansado de renunciar a las personas que son importantes para él por culpa de los jodidos géneros.

Es obvio que Yue no esperaba esa respuesta y al ser alguien demasiado acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quiere, parece estar al borde de un colapso. Tal vez Eiji no lo haya tratado demasiado, pero sabe que los de su tipo siempre están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para _ganar. _Es justo el tipo de persona que Ash detesta así que sigue sin entender cómo podrían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Claramente una mala jugada del destino. O una mentira. En cualquier caso, aunque está enojado con él, no piensa alejarse de Aslan. No _puede _alejarse de él, mucho menos estando tan vulnerable como se siente en ese instante.

Yut abre la boca para claramente a volver al ataque y el beta está dispuesto a no dejarlo salirse con la suya hasta que Ash vuelva y aclare todo. Sin embargo, las palabras filosas nunca llegan. El omega se queda de pie frente a él y hace la cosa más extraña; lo olfatea y sonríe como si hubiera descubierto oro puro.

―Eres un jodido mentiroso, Okumura Eiji ―le dice y de nuevo, el japonés no está entendiendo nada—. Les dijiste a todos que eras un beta y ciertamente tus feromonas son apenas perceptibles pero eres un _omega, ¿_cierto? Oh, por dios. Aslan va a morirse cuando se entere, va a odiarte toda la vida.

El fotógrafo no sabe si su lucidez está siendo afectada por la fiebre o si las palabras de Lee son un desesperado método por hacerle perder la cordura. En cualquiera de los dos casos, le parece divertido que justamente utilice _eso_ para atemorizarlo y aunque no sabe cuál es el punto en hacerlo, tampoco piensa caer en provocaciones. Ya se liarán a palabras cuando la cabeza no le esté matando.

―Escucha, Yut ―le dice, cansado de toda su mierda―. No me siento bien y escucharte me hace sentir el doble de enfermo así que, ¿por qué no te marchas de una vez? No sé cuál es tu problema conmigo, pero yo no tengo la intención de lidiar contigo.

―Tu manera de evitar el tema es bastante desesperada, ¿no lo crees? —dice y parece tan seguro de sí mismo que Eiji siente un poco de ansiedad.

―Aquí el único desesperado eres tú. No puedo creer que serías capaz de inventar _eso_ con tal de meterme con problemas con Aslan. Yo no le he mentido a nade, mucho menos a él.

Yue lo mira consternado por un instante, pero luego vuelve a sonreír casi de inmediato.

―De verdad crees que eres un beta —dice haciendo que el japonés comience a perder la paciencia. El tipo está completamente loco. Debe estar desesperado por hacerse con el alfa, como todos los de su tipo—. No te culpo, eres común y corriente, encaja bastante bien. Como sea ―concluye buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y arrojándolo a los pies del nipón―. Será mejor que te inyectes eso antes de que Ash vuelva. Sería inconveniente para mí si te viola y engendran un hijo bastardo.

―¡Por última vez yo no soy un...! ―intenta decir, desesperado. Con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho a golpes por la ansiedad. Él no es un omega y no va a caer en...

―Para alguien que está entrando en celo eres muy energético ―le vuelve a interrumpir―. Escucha bien, Okumura, porque esta es mi última advertencia. Aléjate de Aslan o me encargaré de que se entere de tu verdadero género. Los omegas no le agradan, ¿pero sabes que odia más? A los mentirosos. Así que tú eliges, alejarte de él por las buenas y tener el privilegio de saber de él de vez en cuando, o hacer que te odie tanto que no quiera ver tu cara de nuevo.

Lee no dice nada más, da la media vuelta y se marcha tan repentinamente como llegó. Las piernas de Eiji, que ya se encuentran en su límite le dejan de sostener y cae al suelo, cerca del inhibidor que le han arrojado. Parece que es costumbre para los omega llevar uno siempre encima. Éste es de los que distribuye la corporación de Golzine, lo sabe por el logo estampado en la caja.

Yue ha dicho muchas cosas que podrían ser mentira, pero sólo hay una que puede comprobar en ese instante, sólo tiene que inyectarse el inhibidor. Está nervioso, pero lo hace porque está seguro de que se equivoca y se convence de que, si se siente así al tomarlo y al sacarlo del envase, es únicamente por que se ha dejado llevar por el calor de la conversación. Además de la fiebre, no ha tenido ninguno de los síntomas que él sabe que padece un omega durante su celo; ni el elevado apetito sexual, ni la humedad en su recto, mucho menos la atracción hacia los alfa, así que todo debe ser una treta. Palabras absurdas de un hombre que no soporta perder. El aroma a flores de cerezo que percibe de Aslan no es nada, la felicidad y tranquilidad que le produce estar cerca de él tampoco.

Porque él no es un omega.

Eiji aferra con fuerza el inhibidor entre sus dedos y sin dudarlo más, lo clava en su antebrazo, rogando a todos los dioses que no haga efecto.


	14. XIII

Ash se recarga en su silla y con gesto indiferente, ve la sala vaciarse poco a poco. Sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas sobre la mesa y aunque su mirada no lo refleja, en realidad desea que todos se larguen y le dejen solo. Ha pasado tres horas encerrado con un montón de alfas idiotas que no han hecho más que asentir sumisamente a todo lo que salía de su boca, y maldecirlo mentalmente por la envidia que les causa su posición. De todas las personas, Ash era la última a la que todos querían ver a la cabeza, es el hijo adoptado —por no decir bastardo— de Golzine al fin y al cabo y todo ellos aún creen ser una mejor opción para liderar la corporación. Una tontería, ninguno es la mitad de inteligente o astuto, porque incluso entre alfas, hay niveles y él es la élite.

La envidia es palpable en literalmente cada maldita esquina del maldito edificio de más de cincuenta pisos. El ambiente es tan pesado que si no está encerrado en su oficina simplemente no está. Los alfa tienen los puestos importantes y humillan a los betas que se dejan pisotear por ellos. El ambiente laboral típico de una empresa gobernado por alfas. Los omega ni si quiera tienen un lugar allí, todo para lo que sirven es para desposar a tipos como él y darles cachorros de calidad. Todos aceptan el rol que la sociedad les ha asignado y él no es la excepción.

O lo no lo era.

La secretaria de Dawson es una de las últimas en salir. Le mira con ojos coquetos, él la ignora completamente, ella se rinde y se marcha. Es un ritual que han realizado por años. Una vez, sólo una maldita vez se le ocurrió que sería buena idea salir con una beta y ese fue el resultado. Creyó que, al no dejarse llevar por las feromonas, sería más fácil encontrar una relación sincera con uno de ellos. Un gran error, los beta son tan ambiciosos e interesados como los omega, aunque tal vez sea su culpa por tener una fortuna más interesante que su personalidad.

Es cuando se queda completamente a solas que Shorter finalmente abandona su puesto en la esquina de la sala de reuniones y se coloca a su lado, soltando un suspiro exagerado. Es obvio que está tan aliviado como él de no tener que lidiar más con esos tipos y Aslan lo entiende, debe ser el doble de difícil para su amigo siendo un beta y le agradece de todo corazón que día a día lo soporte permaneciendo a su lado, protegiéndolo.

—Les ha tomado un rato —se queja, sentándose flojamente en la silla a su lado, adoptando una pose mucho más relajada ahora que sólo están ellos dos—. Hacen demasiadas preguntas.

—Es lógico, están esperando a que cometa un mínimo error para persuadir a mi padre de que no soy digno de tomar su lugar.

Shorter sonríe ampliamente.

—Eso va a ser difícil. Sólo te he visto cometer un error en toda tu vida y joder que llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con eso? Ser _amigo_ de Eiji no es un error —le responde poniéndose de pie y juntando los papeles con las cifras de ese mes para ponerlos dentro de su maletín.

—Claro, por supuesto, _amigos_ —le dice con claro sarcasmo en la voz que el rubio decide ignorar—. ¿Qué fue eso que le enviaste ayer? ¿Flores y una canasta de dulces?

Ash siente la cara arder, pero no cede.

—Está resfriado.

—La última vez que me resfrié sólo enviaste un sticker burlándote de mí.

—Siembras lo que cosechas, Shorter. Siembras lo que cosechas.

Ambos jóvenes salen de la habitación en dirección al elevador. Ash sabe que la conversación no ha muerto, pero su mejor amigo es lo suficientemente discreto como para no mencionar al japonés en un lugar donde el fuerte lazo con cualquiera significa una debilidad y está muy agradecido. Sin embargo, el silencio del chino no dura demasiado, tiene tan mala suerte que ni un alma ha abordado el elevador junto con ellos y sabiendo que tiene vía libre, Shorter vuelve al ataque como ya es costumbre, con cosas que no quiere escuchar porque sabe que _son verdad_.

—Hablo en serio, Ash. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?

—¿Seguir con qué? —le responde haciendo el tonto. Esperando piso tras piso a que alguien suba, pero parece que no tiene tanta suerte.

—Tu obsesión por el beta.

Callenreese frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. Sabe lo que Shorter está tramando y no piensa caer en sus provocaciones. Si ha decidido usar precisamente ese adjetivo no es porque esté menospreciando a los de su propio género, si fuera esa clase de basura no sería su amigo, lo ha hecho porque sabe que Ash _necesita_ que se lo recuerde.

—Definitivamente no sé de lo que estás hablando.

El chino lo mira a través de sus lentes oscuros, pero él no le corresponde la mirada. La pantalla electrónica del elevador marca el piso número veintitrés. Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta el Lobby.

Wong suspira.

—Bien, supongo que me equivoqué —dice de repente, en una inesperada tregua—y ya que mis suposiciones son incorrectas, el plan sigue en pie, ¿cierto? —Ash no responde—. ¿Cierto? —insiste.

El ascensor se detiene finalmente en el piso diecinueve donde un par de trabajadores suben ofreciendo sonrisas demasiado tensas como saludo, haciendo que el alfa y el beta tengan que colocarse de nueva cuenta la máscara de indiferencia y profesionalismo que suelen llevar frente al resto de la gente de la corporación. Ambos permanecen en silencio, simplemente aguardando en incómodo silencio la llegada de su destino. Es demasiado obvio que sus acompañantes no quieren estar allí con ellos y que lo soportan porque él es el jefe. Ash está tan acostumbrado que lo deja ser. Hay cosas que él no puede cambiar, como el desprecio que otros sienten por él simplemente por ser quien es.

El martirio termina cuando la pantalla electrónica finalmente marca el _lobby_. Ambos amigos descienden, Ash con el porte de alfa que ha perfeccionado con el paso de los años y Shorter a su espalda alerta como un halcón. Las chicas de la recepción le despiden con nerviosismo, casi como si pudiera devorarlas y él les corresponde con un simple movimiento de cabeza, un poco severo. Si fuera demasiado amigable nadie lo tomaría en serio, ¿verdad?

El portero del edificio se encarga de traer su automóvil y Ash aprovecha ese momento para extraer el móvil de sus pantalones. En un principio, piensa en llamar a Eiji, sin importarle la mirada de Shorter sobre su espalda. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo ha visto o escuchado su voz si quiera, y si no supiera lo delicado que ha estado de salud últimamente, casi pensaría que lo está evitando. Una vez con esto en mente, piensa que podría ser molesto recibir una llamada sin anticipación y finalmente se decide a enviarle un mensaje que espera no tarde mucho en responder.

_«¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Recibiste la canasta? Espero que haya sido suficiente para levantarte el ánimo. Estoy un poco preocupado, ¿no ha durado este resfriado demasiado? Espero que hayas cumplido tu promesa y hayas visitado al médico. Por favor hazme saber cuándo te encuentres mucho mejor, iré a visitarte, si tú quieres__»._

Ash presiona el botón de «enviar» esperando haber usado las palabras adecuadas para expresar su preocupación. Sabe que Eiji es del tipo enfermizo, pero por alguna razón, no puede evitar sentir que hay algo diferente en esta ocasión. Durante su último encuentro, al volver de la farmacia, lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá y al despertar actuaba tan extraño que las películas y las palomitas le supieron agridulces. El ojinegro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y el aroma a girasoles había desaparecido casi por completo, como el presagio de algo malo.

Aslan recibe las llaves de su auto y toma el asiento del conductor. Shorter se monta en el asiento del copiloto sin decir nada sobre el mensaje o la charla del elevador. Simplemente baja un poco la ventanilla del deportivo y enciende la radio, dejando que la música se encargue del silencio entre ellos, lo que es un alivio porque si antes estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer para obtener la victoria sobre Golzine, ahora no puede dar una respuesta a la última pregunta que su amigo ha formulado y parece que él lo sabe.

—Escucha —le dice de repente—. Eres mi mejor amigo y tu felicidad siempre será prioridad, así que comprendería si no quieres seguir con esto. Pero si no vas a hacerlo, entonces debemos detenernos _ahora_.

Ash se detiene frente a la luz roja del semáforo y aguarda en silencio. Sabe que Shorter tiene razón, que la resolución de hace un año se ha atenuado y que todo es culpa de Eiji. Sí él no hubiera llegado a su vida, no habría dudado ni un segundo en desposar a Yut-Lung con tal de hacerse con toda la fortuna de su padre, sin importar lo desagradable que le parece el tipo. Se da asco a si mismo por pensar de esa forma, pero la venganza era prioridad. Ahora, no está seguro de querer decepcionar al nipón, sabe que lo odiaría si supiera la clase de cosas que podría llegar a hacer por rencor y no soportaría su rechazo. Su amistad es demasiado importante para él, le ha hecho mejor persona.

¿Eiji le comprendería si le dijera la verdad?

Cómo si se tratara de una especie de señal, su teléfono suena y él lo extrae del pantalón, aprovechando que ha detenido el auto. El beta le ha respondido el mensaje:

_«Lo lamento, no estoy con ánimos de un encuentro. Por favor, no te preocupes, estoy mucho mejor»_

El alfa suspira pesadamente y se recarga en el respaldo de su asiento. El semáforo le parece infinito, pero tampoco es para menos, se encuentran en una de las avenidas más transitadas del centro y hay demasiada gente cruzando la calle. Siente la preocupada mirada de Shorter sobre él, pero de nuevo, se abstiene de decir cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su mejor amigo que un chico al que acaba de conocer hace poco más de siete meses le está haciendo dudar del plan que ha urdido por años y que, además, es probablemente porque siente por él_ algo_ muy diferente a una amistad?

Ash es incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta aún para sí mismo y sin embargo, _lo sabe_. Es un hombre brillante al fin y al cabo. De lo que no está seguro es de como comenzó todo. ¿Amor a primera vista durante su encuentro inicial? ¿Un leve crush por su actitud desafiante después de conocerlo? ¿Profundo cariño por su amistad? Todas estas suposiciones podrían ser correctas hasta donde sabe y es que el cariño que siente por el pelinegro no se compara con nada que haya sentido antes y estaba tan asustado al principio, pero ahora simplemente se siente _aterrado. _Aterrado de ser demasiado obvio y alejar a su amigo, sobre todo después de que escuchó su breve historia de amor no correspondido.

Sí Ash hubiera sido _ese_ alfa, jamás lo hubiera dejado ir.

El semáforo cambia a verde y él acelera el vehículo suavemente. La canción que ha estado sonando hasta ese momento termina y da paso a la sección de noticias antes del corte comercial. La voz de la locutora es seria y firme a través de los parlantes mientras habla del nuevo cd de esa banda que está de moda y del discurso del presidente de esa mañana. Nada que sea de su interés, hasta que _lo escucha_.

Han encontrado sin vida a un omega en un callejón en downtown. El forense ha señalado marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo y múltiples mordidas en su nuca, como si hubieran querido emparejarse con él de la forma más salvaje y dolorosa posible. No hay señal de que se haya resistido al ataque, lo que hace creer a las autoridades que probablemente estaba inconsistente o bajo efecto de alguna _droga_ cuando todo ocurrió. No hay muchos detalles, pero es tan horrible que no es necesario escuchar más.

En shock, el ojiverde mira a su amigo quien se ha quitado los lentes de sol y le muestra un gesto de horror. No es necesario que alguien diga algo, ambos _saben_ lo que está ocurriendo. Es el segundo ataque a un omega en lo que va del mes y ambos están completamente seguros de que tiene que ver con el único camión de supresores caducados que Blanca no ha podido localizar.

La culpa rápidamente se apodera de Ash al que le cuesta demasiado trabajo respirar. El imbécil de Arthur ha seguido haciendo de las suyas pese a sus advertencias y a sus amenazas directas. Sabe que mientras su padre tenga el control de la mitad de la compañía está a salvo y si no le ha delatado con él es simplemente porque no le conviene, Golzine se desharía de él y comerciaría en otro lado. Ambos tienen las manos atadas por Dino y las únicas víctima de esa guerra silenciosa son esas chicas y chicos que han muerto en manos de idiotas que creyeron placentero someterlos a base de drogas.

El supresor fabricado por sus farmacéuticos y químicos egresados de las mejores universidades es de la mejor calidad. En buen estado, no tienen efectos secundarios si se usan con moderación, es decir, una vez por celo. Es una marca accesible por lo que su prestigio es alto.

Sin embargo, caducado es una historia completamente diferente.

Después de un mes pasada la fecha de caducidad, se vuelve una bomba química que induce al omega que lo consume a un celo tan intenso que le será imposible recordar si quiera quién es. Eso, claro, durante los primeros diez minutos. Después de ese periodo de tiempo vendrán los efectos secundarios; el dolor de cabeza, los mareos, el vómito, el sudor y el dolor punzante de los órganos internos, tan insoportable que es casi seguro que el sujeto perderá la consciencia. Es aquí cuando las posibilidades se vuelven dos dependiendo del organismo del omega; o supera la intoxicación o muere.

—No puedo creer que hayan idiotas comprando esa mierda sólo para tener una oportunidad con un omega —dice Shorter con la voz temblando.

Ash sabe a lo que se refiere, los perpetradores de estos crímenes son betas en su mayoría o alfas con feromonas demasiado débiles como para atraer a un omega de forma natural. Seres repugnantes a los que no les importa jugar con las vidas de otros a cambio de su satisfacción.

El rubio se adentra en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio y aparca donde siempre de manera automática, como un zombie. Aún se siente demasiado aturdido, en todo lo que puede pensar es en las palabras de la locutora hace ya unos minutos y la descripción de la escena del crimen. De alguna manera se siente como si fuera su responsabilidad. Es su producto el que está causando todas esas atrocidades y son sus hombres los que lo distribuyen irresponsablemente bajo las órdenes de su padre.

Es verdad que a él no le agradan los omegas, la mayoría de ellos siempre está buscando una posición cómoda seduciendo alfas con sus feromonas. Son tan interesados como los beta, pero el doble de descarados y sobre todo, son _egoístas_, pero eso no significa que él quiera verlos muertos a todos, mucho menos en la manera en que últimamente les han arrebatado la vida. Es simplemente inhumano.

El alfa y el beta descienden del auto en desconcertante silencio. Caminan hombro con hombro en dirección al ascensor sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, para después subir a él. Estar tan conscientes de lo que en realidad está ocurriendo les afecta demasiado, porque saben que, de tener la voluntad, podrían detenerlo. ¿No era ese el plan desde un principio?

El elevador se detiene en el pent-house. Ash piensa que tomar un par de tragos con su amigo será suficiente para quitarse temporalmente el mal sabor de boca y está a punto de proponérselo cuando las puertas de metal se abren lentamente, dejando ver en la entrada principal, al final del corredor, la silueta de un imprevisto visitante.

Shorter le da una rápida mirada a Yut-Lung Lee que al ver llegar al alfa, le dedica una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa que se siente demasiado forzada. Casi de inmediato, los ojos de su amigo van del omega a él y le dice:

—No voy a juzgarte. Habla con él, dile que no puedes aceptar el compromiso —susurra y coloca una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo—. Señor Lee, buenas tardes —saluda al omega en voz más fuerte.

—Shorter —le responde simplemente como si su presencia le diera más bien lo mismo—. Ash, te estaba esperando —dice mientras el alfa se dirige hacia él, dejando atrás a su amigo quien seguramente está por marcharse—. Escucha, creo que encontré el juego de anillos perfecto, pero quiero saber qué opinas de ellos. No quiero que sientas que soy el único tomando decisiones —su voz energética y entusiasta.

Ash escucha a Shorter presionar el botón que llama al ascensor. Su corazón se siente pesado y un poco frágil. Mira a Yue quien sabe está jugando a ser el dulce y amable prometido, el omega perfecto; sumiso y obediente, luego gira la cabeza para mirar a su amigo de espaldas, con un cigarrillo apagado entre los dedos, clara muestra de su ansiedad. Sabe que no le juzgará si decide terminar con todo lo que han estado planeando desde que supieron que tenían una oportunidad de acabar con Golzine, pero también sabe que le será imposible seguir con su vida y fingir que la culpa no le carcome por saber que podría haber hecho algo para detenerlo y no lo hizo.

Así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, toma una decisión. No puede permitir que más gente muera por la codicia de su padre y la maldad de terceros.

—Sabes que estaré encantado con cualquier cosa que te haga feliz —le dice, entrando a su juego de la pareja perfecta.

La mirada del omega le indica que ha entendido todo, que _sabe_ que al igual que él, tiene sus propias razones para aceptar la mierda de compromiso que les han impuesto y luce _tan _satisfecho por ello. Parece que el único asqueado es él.

Y joder que no puede dejar de pensar en Eiji.

El ojiverde le dedica una última mirada a su mejor amigo que parece no creer lo que ha escuchado. Por un instante, luce como si quisiera disuadirlo, pero las puertas de metal del ascensor se cierran antes de que pueda decir nada, dejando en su lugar el silencio lúgubre de un hombre que está viendo a su hermano tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Yue se cuelga de su brazo y juntos entran al apartamento. Ash piensa que lo mejor es dejar todo claro y preguntarle qué es lo que realmente quiere. Tal vez sus intereses sean convenientes para los suyos y no sea necesario jugar a los enamorados cuando se encuentren a solas. Él sabe que no lo quiere, al menos no en el sentido romántico, que si ha aceptado desposarse precisamente con él es por _algo_ y quiere saber lo que es, porque de esa manera, está seguro de que Eiji podría comprenderlo.

Rápidamente, el alfa cae en cuanta de que su única preocupación y obstáculo en todo el asunto es el beta. Sabe que lo que siente por él es unilateral y que entre ellos jamás podría existir nada que no fuera la amistad que ya han forjado y aun así, acaba de descubrir que tenía esperanzas. Esperanzas que se marchitan lentamente al imaginar lo que sucederá en el momento en que decida contarle que se ha comprometido. Independientemente de sus razones, Ash defraudó su confianza y no se lo dijo aun cuando Eiji tuvo el valor de contarle su pequeña y triste historia de amor.

No ha sido un buen amigo. Todas sus acciones se han regido por los sentimientos ocultos que guarda por el japonés, esa innegable atracción que siente por él y por sus enormes ojos negros. Un amigo le habría contado sus planes desde el principio, sabiendo que no le delataría. Un amigo de verdad hubiera sido capaz de ser él mismo. Todo lo que hizo fue actuar convenientemente encantador y detallista, pero aunque le nacía de lo profundo del corazón, siempre supo que no era lo que un amigo debía hacer.

Tal vez era momento de hablar con él. No confesarse y meterlo en un aprieto, solamente ser sincero. Hablarle de su padre, del porque de su desprecio por los omegas, del asunto de los supresores... de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se ha encariñado con él y que, por favor, por favor, por favor, no lo odie por haberle ocultado tantas cosas. Ash está dispuesto a hacer _lo que sea_ con tal de poder seguir siendo su amigo, verle obtener toda la felicidad que él sabe que merece y que no puede darle por ser alfa, como el idiota que le rompió el corazón y le hizo crear aversión a los de su tipo.

Sí, eso es lo que haría un _verdadero _amigo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te gustan? —dice la voz de Yut, trayéndolo fuera de sus pensamientos.

El omega se encuentra sentado en el sofá más grande y ha colocado en la mesita de café un montón de catálogos de joyería. Ha estado hablando sin parar sobre modelos, materiales y precios, pero para ser sincero, el rubio no ha escuchado una palabra y tampoco está interesado en los detalles. Esa boda va a llevarse a cabo por conveniencia y no por amor y no hay razón para dedicarle esfuerzo.

—No hay nadie más aquí —le dice y la sonrisa dulce del muchacho se desvanece lentamente, dejando ver su verdadera personalidad—. No tienes que seguir fingiendo que te agrado.

—Oh, bueno. Quería que esto fuera sencillo para los dos, pero supongo que tendremos que ir al grano.

—Al menos eres listo —le responde el alfa acercándose a él. Lee se pone de pie y le mira desafiante.

—Es la primera vez que nos reunimos sin la supervisión de nuestros padres, así que supongo que tienes muchas cosas por decir —Ash le sonríe burlón.

—No estoy ni mínimamente interesado en desposar a un omega como tú —confiesa y no le interesa sonar cruel —Yue le corresponde la sonrisa.

—Y sin embargo vas a hacerlo. ¿Qué es? Dime. ¿Ambición? ¿Una venganza personal?

—¿Por qué te lo diría? —le pregunta encontrando realmente cómico el asunto. Ambos están siendo tan sínicos.

—Soy tu prometido —dice y es obvio que se está burlando.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus razones? —Aslan intenta despistar.

—Dinero, poder, estatus. No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar la envidia de los otros omega por estar casado contigo.

—Me das asco —le responde.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres, _cariño_. Porque una vez que me marques no podrás deshacerte de mí.

El corazón del alfa se detiene recordando ese pequeño detalle. No, definitivamente no llegará tan lejos, pero el omega no tiene porqué saberlo.

—No puedo creer que seas capaz de llegar tan lejos por cosas tan banales —le dice en su lugar.

—Enlazarme contigo no me supone un problema —dice tranquilo, recogiendo los catálogos de la mesa—. Pero a ti sí, ¿cierto?

Ash entrecierra los ojos y le mira atento. No hay manera de que él lo sepa sobre Eiji, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —le concede—. Jamás esperé tener que pasar tanto tiempo con alguien tan desagradable.

—¿Es eso? ¿O tal vez es que esperabas poder quedarte con tu amigo el beta? Sabes tu padre jamás lo permitiría, ¿no? Un beta masculino jamás podría darte cachorros. De hecho, no podría hacer más que causarte vergüenza en sociedad.

—¿...Cómo? —intenta preguntar, sintiendo el pánico invadirle por completo. Por meses ha estado ocultando de su padre la existencia de Eiji y si el llegase a saberlo, no tiene idea de lo que podría hacerle.

—La red de información china es muy poderosa.

—No quiero que te acerques a él —dice claramente amenazante, perdiendo los estribos—. Quiero a Eiji fuera de esto

—Para ser una relación alfa-beta eres muy posesivo —señala—. Tranquilo, el muchacho está a salvo. No hablaré sobre él con nadie.

Yut se pone de pie y camina hasta estar frente a él. Sus ojos brillan con determinación y astutos le observan, como retándole a preguntar «por qué», así que lo hace.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Yue le sonríe amplia y dulcemente.

—A cambio de que seas mío. Mío y de nadie más.


	15. XIV

El sol brilla intensamente en el cielo despejado. La brisa sopla suave y agita las copas de los árboles. La gente camina de un lado a otro, entre charlas y sonrisas casuales. Parecen estar pasando un buen momento y no es para menos, el fin de semana es para disfrutar. Hay niños corriendo por la explanada principal, siendo perseguidos por sus madres, parejitas de todo tipo mirándose con ojos enamorados como si el resto del mundo no existiera, jóvenes acompañados por sus amigos que no dejan de decir tonterías, haciéndolos reír y entre toda esa multitud se encuentra él, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar.

Eiji mira todo al su alrededor, preguntándose como es que el ambiente luce tan deslumbrante cuando él se siente tan _mal_. El muchacho mira la pantalla de su móvil en busca de la hora, son las once de la mañana con cincuenta y tres minutos, lo que significa que Sing aún tiene ocho minutos para llegar, así que espera nervioso.

El beta recarga su espalda pesadamente en el muro tras de él. Realmente está pensando en marcharse, en volver a casa y encerrarse en su habitación como lo ha hecho últimamente, cada que tiene oportunidad, pero sabe que entre más tiempo posponga lo que ha ido a hacer, menos tranquilo se sentirá y ya no puede con la ansiedad. Apenas duerme por las noches y está tan distraído que ha tenido que repetir el trabajo que pudo haber hecho fácilmente en un par de horas. Max y Jessica están preocupados y no dejan de hacer preguntas porque, por muy enfermo que se encuentre, jamás ha dejado que eso intervenga en su vida profesional. Tampoco siente apetito por nada y es obvio que está adelgazando, pero lo peor de todo, es que no ha podido ver a Ash a la cara y se siente tan _patético._

No es que hayan perdido contacto en absoluto. Aslan se ha encargado de mantener la comunicación por mensajes de texto todos los días. Parece preocupado, no deja de insistirle que vaya al médico y envía todo tipo de cosas para su pronta recuperación, algunas útiles como medicamentos para los síntomas y otras que son más como un capricho, como caramelos y libros para pasar el rato en casa. Al principio, insistía mucho en encontrarse con él y segurarse de que todo estaba en orden y con lo testarudo que sabe que puede ser, Eiji había esperado encontrarlo un día de repente frente a su puerta, después del trabajo.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Tal vez fue por su constante negativa a encontrarse con él, o tal vez, se dio cuenta de que todo era un pretexto y en realidad lo estaba evitando, porque un día, simplemente dejó de insistir. Los buenos deseos no pararon y aunque los detallitos se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes, lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que, tal vez, Ash se había cansado de él y su cobardía. Más que sorprenderle, tendría que decir que le afectó. No se podía esperar otra cosa si rechazaba sus visitas todo el tiempo, ellos son amigos, pero Eiji no se comporta como tal. No está viendo a Aslan como el chico que sabe que le apoyaría a pesar todo, sino como el alfa que le hace _sentir_ cosas. Cosas que habría ignorado toda su vida si Yut-Lung no hubiera aparecido en su puerta y hubiera dicho toda esa sarta de tonterías que aún se niega a creer.

Cosas que no quiere aceptar porque es doloroso.

El japonés toma una bocanada de aire y con manos temblorosas pasa sus dedos a través de su esponjoso cabello negro, sacándose de sus propios pensamientos. No quiere darle más vueltas al asunto. No quiere pensar en nada, pero tiene que hacerlo. No puede comportarse como un niño asustadizo el resto de su vida, hay cosas que tiene que afrontar si quiere seguir adelante. Aunque sinceramente, sigue aferrándose a la idea de que todo es un malentendido y pronto podrá volver a la irrelevante vida de un beta, sin emociones demasiado fuertes y alejado de las dinámicas alfa/omega donde él sabe no tiene un lugar.

El móvil vibra en su bolsillo y el fotógrafo lo saca presuroso, siendo tomado por sorpresa. Está esperando ver el nombre de Sing en la pantalla, llamado para disculparse porque va tarde, pero no se trata de él, sino de Ash y no es una llamada, él no le llama, ya no. Se trata del mensaje del día y como todos los que ha recibido, éste también le hace sentir culpable. No puede creer que fue capaz de hablarle sobre Haru pero no de decirle que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él no sea un beta.

El texto es breve y conciso, pero hace que su corazón se detenga por completo cuando lo lee.

«Cuando vuelva de mi viaje a los ángeles, hablemos, por favor».

No hay buenos deseos o bromas sosas sobre cosas sin gracia que de alguna manera lo hacen reír. Éste, a diferencia de los que el ojiverde le ha enviado antes, le ha dejado un _muy _mal sabor de boca y no sabe por qué. Tal vez es su imaginación, pero se siente como si las cosas complicadas apenas estuvieran comenzando y se pregunta si tiene relación con la visita de Yue hace algunas semanas atrás. En cualquiera de los casos, también hay cosas que Eiji quiere decirle, no puede escapar por más tiempo y sea lo que sea que ocurra ese día tiene que enfrentarlo porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen; confían el uno en el otro y salen adelante, así que le responde:

«_De acuerdo, hazme saber cuándo estés de vuelta en NY. Ten un buen viaje_»

El japonés lucha con la necesidad de expresar lo mucho que le extraña. Extraña la cercanía que forjaron a lo largo de los meses, las bromas y las charlas largas. Extraña su presencia en todas partes, las visitas sorpresa a su oficina y los almuerzos en los pequeños puestos de perritos calientes. Quiere a su amigo de vuelta, quiere a Ash de vuelta y aunque el mensaje a levado su nivel de ansiedad, también le ha hecho sentir un poco más seguro de su decisión.

Está haciendo lo correcto. No puede dudar.

Eiji suspira y guarda de nuevo el móvil para poder pasar sus manos libremente por su rostro. Siempre supo que involucrarse con alfas y omegas le traería problemas. Se supone que había aprendido la lección así que no entiende cómo fue que terminó de esa forma. Lo peor de todo es que no se arrepiente, no puede arrepentirse. Lo ha dicho antes y lo repetirá las veces que sean necesarias; Ash es de los mejores amigos que ha tenido nunca y ese hecho no va a cambiar. Por supuesto, también están Max, Jess y Sing y está tan agradecido por tenerlos.

Cómo si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Sing aparece en su campo de visión. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, el joven alfa levanta la mano y le saluda con una enorme sonrisa. Su rostro está rojo y su respiración es irregular por lo que el nipón deduce que ha estado corriendo, probablemente porque se le ha hecho tarde, aunque él no sabe ni qué hora es ni cuanto ha estado esperando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo mientras se ahogaba en sus problemas.

—Eiji —le llama con el energético tono de voz de un muchacho cuyos problemas son nulos y no sabe mucho de la vida aún. No es que el japonés lo esté subestimándolo, pero Sing es joven e inexperto y realmente lamenta haberlo arrastrado a esa situación—. Lo lamento, el vuelo de Ash se retrasó un poco y tuvimos que esperar.

—Está bien. Lamento... ya sabes —le dice y es la verdad.

La sonrisa de el alfa se vuelve suave y comprensiva.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, Eiji. Para eso son los amigos. Sé que no somos tan cercanos como lo eres con Ash, así que me hizo feliz que confiaras en mí para esto —dice con la inocencia y sinceridad de un niño—. Aunque probablemente me elegiste porque no había nadie más... ¿verdad? —agrega un poco avergonzado, pero aún sonriendo.

—No, por supuesto que no —responde el beta de inmediato, aunque no es del todo verdad. Eiji le pidió su ayuda porque sabe de lo honesto y discreto que el chico puede ser, porque es su amigo. Pero también es verdad que no podía decírselo a los Glenreed... no hasta que estuviera seguro. Lo último que quiere es tener a toda su familia y a Ibe-san a las puertas de su departamento, haciéndole preguntas sin parar. Lo que no hace menos cierto que _es _su amigo y que probablemente su lazo será más fuerte a partir de ese momento.

—Está bien. Yo lo entiendo, de verdad que sí —le dice y no parece afectado—. Estoy feliz con solo poder ayudar. Entonces... ¿nos vamos? Agendaste una cita, ¿cierto?

Eiji asiente bajando la mirada hasta la punta de sus zapatillas un poco desgastadas. Siente el ánimo por los suelos hasta que Sing toma su barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo.

—Todo va a estar bien —le dice y luce tan maduro. Si antes lo ha comparado con un niño ahora se retracta. Es extraño, pero no incómodo. Bueno, el fotógrafo supone que lo ha estado subestimando un poco.

Eiji asiente y le regala una muy pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarlo, sabe que está preocupado por él y lo último que quiere es causarle más problemas.

Juntos, el alfa y el beta caminan entre la multitud por toda la calle principal. Los colosales edificios lo cubren todo y aunque la gente está siendo ruidosa, todo lo que el mayor puede escuchar es el sonido de su propio corazón en sus oídos. Las palabras de Sing han sido reconfortantes, pero no lo suficiente. Sí tan solo Ash estuviera allí...

Después de una silenciosa caminata de quince minutos, ambos finalmente divisan el hospital que se irgue orgulloso sobre el amplio terreno donde lo han construido. Está rodeado por enormes zonas de áreas verdes y su aura es tan tranquila que, contrario a otros hospitales que ha visitado, no se siente tan deprimido. Hay algunas personas entrando y saliendo, nadie le mira en absoluto y eso también le ayuda a sentirse mucho mejor así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, ambos se adentran en el edificio.

Les recibe una recepción limpia y bien iluminada. Es obvio que todo el lugar fue diseñado por expertos para brindar al usuario una experiencia tranquila y poco traumática. Un hospital de elite, al que Jessica lo ha adscrito por puro capricho, aunque ahora le viene de perlas. Es uno de los pocos especializados en alfas y omegas y si no fuera por su seguro, jamás podría costeárselo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —le pregunta una de las amables y sonrientes enfermeras detrás del escritorio de la recepción.

Eiji mira a Sing y este le alienta con una sonrisa y un pequeño empujoncito apoyando su mano en su baja espalda.

—Buenas tardes —le responde el beta—. Mi nombre es Eiji Okumura, tengo una cita —dice y su voz ha sonado más firme de lo que esperaba.

La mujer le sonríe y asiente tecleando lo que seguramente en su nombre en la computadora. Sus ojos claros van de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente parece encontrarlo y le dice:

—La doctora Vanessa, por supuesto. Consultorio 23, segundo piso —le informa.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y muchas felicidades a los dos.

Eiji y Sing le sonríen y se marchan sin decir nada en dirección al asesor. No les parece extraño que los hayan confundido con una pareja en espera de un bebé, después de todo, la doctora que le han asignado dada su «condición», es una especialista en embarazos de omegas. Sin embargo, él está allí por una razón completamente diferente.

Todos los consultorios se encuentran perfectamente señalizados, por lo que es fácil dar con el número veintitrés. Eiji se siente como cuando asistió a la fiesta de Ash como fotógrafo y pensó que jamás había visto tantos omega en un solo lugar, sólo que aquí, todos están embarazados. Algunos estás solos, otros han sido acompaños por sus alfas que celosamente se aferran a sus cinturas. El tamaño de sus barrigas varía y algunos parecen estar llevándolo mejor que otros. Hay rostros deslumbrantes que demuestran lo mucho que están deseando la llegada de sus cachorros y miradas sombrías que no ven el momento en que todo termine.

Sing toma asiento en la fila de sillas frente al consultorio de la doctora Vanessa. Eiji, en cambio, se dirige a la enfermera con el escritorio frente a él, la mujer encargada de llevar el registro de las citas de ese consultorio en particular y, además, de dar información. Ésta en particular no luce tan animada como el resto de las enfermeras, pero es profesional y le atiende muy amablemente.

—Buenos días, tengo cita. Mi nombre es Eiji Okumura.

La mujer asiente y busca su nombre en el ordenador, pero en esta ocasión es diferente. Probablemente hay detalles de su cita en la ficha porque la enfermera le mira con gesto extraño antes de volver a asentir y ponerse de pie para tocar la puerta del consultorio. Le hace sentir como bicho extraño, pero no puede culpar a la mujer por sentir curiosidad por su condición. Condición que ha ido a confirmar.

—La doctora le atenderá en unos minutos, por favor, tome asiento —le dice después de intercambiar un par de palabras con la mujer dentro de la sala y el chico afirma, tomando un lugar junto a Sing quién le pregunta:

—¿Todo en orden?

—Sí... Me pidieron esperar un momento —le responde sintiendo la ansiedad comenzando recorrerle las piernas y volviéndolas de gelatina. De nuevo.

—Me refiero a ti. Luces un poco pálido. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo dulce de la máquina en la recepción?

—Estoy bien —dice y más que para el alfa, está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. Estoy bien.

Sing le mira en silencio durante un par de segundos. Es obvio que no está muy convencido, pero tampoco quiere agobiarlo. Después de un momento, sujeta su mano firmemente y le dice:

—Escucha, Eiji. Es verdad que no tengo idea de como te sientes. Debe ser realmente difícil estar pasando por esto justo ahora, pero hay algo de lo que tienes que estar seguro, sin importar lo que pase dentro de ese consultorio, nada va a cambiar. Vas a seguir siendo Eiji, el exitoso fotógrafo de la revista más importante de américa. _Mi _amigo.

—Sing, por favor, no...

—No, por favor escúchame —le interrumpe con seriedad de muerte impregnada en su rostro y él le obedece. La forma en la que le mira le ha dejado mudo, pero su amabilidad es un poco dolorosa—. A ninguno de nosotros nos importa si eres un beta o un omega y estoy muy seguro de que Ash y el señor Glenreed piensan igual. No vamos a dejarte solo. Además, aun no estamos seguros de nada, todo esto podría ser un malentendido.

El japonés no lo sabía, pero joder que necesitaba esas palabras, el apoyo. En su cabeza, todo se sentía como el fin del mundo. Sentía que no podría conservar su trabajo, que sus amigos le verían como un mentiroso y le abandonarían, que tal vez comenzarían a subestimarlo, a sobreprotegerlo, a mirarlo como alguien débil e inferior, pero sobre todo, lo que más le afectó fue que, durante los primeros momentos del shock, mientras el inhibidor de Yut hacia efecto y él se arrastraba hasta su habitación, realmente maldijo a la vida por haberle revelado tan tarde su verdadera naturaleza. De haberlo sabido antes, todo pudo haber sido _tan_ diferente. Él, Haru, New York.

Ash.

—Gracias, Sing —le dice e intenta relajarse un poco—. Eres un gran amigo.

—Estamos esperando un bebé, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —le dice bromeando con la confusión de la mujer de la recepción, haciendo reír al nipón sinceramente por primera vez en días.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dice después de un momento y el menor asiente con toda seguridad—. ¿Tú crees que lo soy? Quiero decir... cuando nos conocimos tú me pediste que me colocara el collar. Nunca te pregunté por qué.

—Bueno... supongo que dadas las circunstancias puedo decírtelo. Quiero decir, tú me confiaste esto, así que supongo que... Lo siento, estoy desvariando —se disculpa con un leve rubor en las mejillas—. Es verdad que soy un alfa, pero soy lo que llaman un «alfa de baja clase». Mis feromonas no son fuertes y además, tengo un problema para percibir las feromonas de otros alfa u omega, es por eso que no encajo muy bien con la élite. Cuando era mucho más joven nadie creía que yo fuera un alfa, ni si quiera yo pero... Ese día durante la fiesta yo _olí _algo y provenía de ti, así que...

—Así que pensaste que se trataban de la esencia de un omega.

—Por favor, no lo malentiendas —le pide y luce un poco preocupado, aunque Eiji no le está acusando de nada—. Sólo pensé que sería peligroso si alguien te atacara, el salón estaba lleno de alfas y...

—Lo sé y fue muy noble de tu parte. Gracias.

Parece que el alfa tiene intenciones de decir algo más para la voz de la doctora desde la puerta del consultorio le interrumpe.

—¿Señor Okumura? —le llama y el fotógrafo se pone de pie en respuesta.

Por alguna razón se siente un poco más valiente.

—Buenas tardes, por favor tome asiento —le pide la mujer amablemente y él obedece—. Soy la doctora Vanessa, especialista en omegas —le dice mientras de sus cajones extrae algunas herramientas. El consultorio, al igual que el resto del hospital, es limpio, blanco y ordenado. Muy agradable—. Cuando hablamos por teléfono parecías un poco confundido, así que pensé que lo mejor sería encontrarnos y charlar sobre el asunto. ¿Está bien si te hago algunas preguntas?

—Sí, claro —responde sintiéndose como un niño. Es como si la doctora estuviera suavizándolo todo y no sabe si eso es lo mejor.

—De acuerdo —dice arrastrando la silla a su lado y tomando su brazo—. Voy a tomar una muestra de sangre para enviarla al laboratorio, ¿de acuerdo? —Eiji asiente y ella prepara la jeringa—. Mencionaste que eres enfermizo; fiebres, cuerpo pesado, estornudos ocasionales. ¿A estos síntomas le acompañan catarros, irritación en la garganta o tos?

El pelinegro lo piensa detenidamente y responde con sinceridad.

—La mayoría de las veces no —ella introduce la aguja en su brazo, pero él es incapaz de sentir dolor, está demasiado pensativo.

—¿Has detectado algún patrón respecto a estas enfermedades? —pregunta mirando la aguja llenarse lentamente.

—Yo... no en realidad, a veces me enfermo dos veces al mes y luego, pasan un par de veces más antes de que vuelva a ocurrir, pero... —dice tragando saliva pesadamente—. Ha sido más frecuente desde que llegué a New York. Yo pensaba que era la ansiedad o el estrés, pero...

—Ahora piensas que podrían haberse equivocado en los resultados de tu examen de género cuando joven—le dice con una mirada comprensiva—. ¿Dirías que tu interacción con alfas incrementó después de mudarte aquí?

—Sí —su respuesta es rotunda—. Yo... hice un amigo con el que paso mucho tiempo. Es un alfa.

—De acuerdo —responde extrayendo la aguja y colocando una gasa sobre su brazo—. Sujétalo fuerte. Dejará de sangrar de inmediato —Vanessa se pone de pie y pone la sangre en un pequeño vial antes de llamar a la enfermera del escritorio afuera y pedirle que lo lleve al laboratorio—. Mencionaste que durante estos periodos de enfermedad no sientes deseo sexual ¿cierto? —ella continúa de vuelta en su silla y él asiente—. También dijiste que un doctor general te diagnosticó alergia y te recetó algunas pastillas, pero antes de eso, otro medico ya te había recetado... ¿vitaminas?

—Sí, así fue.

—¿Tienes idea de cual es el nombre de ambos medicamentos? ¿Su compuesto?

Eiji niega.

—No, pero los traje conmigo —dice rebuscando entre las bolsas de su mochila y entregándoselos.

Ella los mira detenidamente a través de sus gafas y lee todos los compuestos impresos en la etiqueta. Después de un breve momento asiente y le dice:

—Los resultados del laboratorio no estarán listos hasta dentro de una semana, pero basándome únicamente en lo que me has dicho, yo recomendaría hacerte una histerosonografía de inmediato.

—¿Una... qué? —pregunta, ignorante al término.

—Es una especie ultrasonido que nos dejará saber si tienes útero o no. Se usa principalmente para detectar sangrando interno —Eiji asiente con lentitud.

No está muy seguro de querer hacerse la prueba en ese instante, pero dada la evidencia que él mismo ha dado, piensa que es lo mejor. Tal vez es que ha tenido suficiente tiempo para asimilarlo o tal vez fueron las últimas palabras de Sing antes de entrar al consultorio, pero entre más lo piensa, más razones encuentra para creer que el hecho de que podría ser un omega era demasiado obvio y no lo veía únicamente por capricho. Esas fiebres repentinas cuando se encontraba con Ash, el misterioso aroma a cerezo que lo rodeaba siempre y que por temporadas era más intenso. La ansiedad que sentía al estar cerca de él al principio, el que esas alergias se intensificaran cuando comenzó a tratar más con alfas, el que Sing, siendo un alfa poco recesivo lo percibiera como un omega. ¿No le había pregunta Ash alguna vez sobre la colonia que usaba regularmente y él le respondió que esas cosas no le gustaban? ¿Significa que el rubio también se percató de algo y nunca lo mencionó?

¿Fue esa la razón por la que Haru se fijó en él en primer lugar?

Eiji piensa que es momento de terminar con la tortura.

—De acuerdo —dice juntando toda la valentía que puede—. Hagámoslo.

Ella le sonríe y le recuerda un poco a su mamá.

—Sígueme.

La doctora lo guía a la parte trasera del consultorio donde hay una camilla y una máquina de ultrasonido. El nipón se recuesta y la mujer levanta su camiseta, descubriendo su abdomen. Él está muy nervioso, pero no dice nada mientras le unta un frío gel y luego presiona contra la zona el artefacto que transmite las ondas a la pantalla de cuyo nombre no tiene e idea. La imagen aparece casi de inmediato, pero él no sabe si es normal ese espacio oscuro en medio de toda la estática gris, así que aguarda mientras la doctora analiza y mueve la fría cosa de metal sobre su piel, como queriendo ver más allá.

Los segundos se vuelven eternos en medio del silencio y todo lo que Eiji puede hacer es repetirse lo que Sing le ha dicho. Nada cambiará, seguirá siendo él, pase lo que pase. Sus amigos no le darán la espalda, su familia va a apoyarlo y Ash no va a detestarlo. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Lo ves? —le pregunta Vanessa con voz calma y amable, casi cautelosa—. Ese espacio justo en el medio es el útero. Parece que tus sospechas eran ciertas, Eiji. Eres un omega.

Ella continúa hablando, pero él no está escuchando más, dentro de su cabeza la palabra «omega» está ocupando demasiado espacio. Se siente aliviado por finalmente saber la verdad. Tomará el medicamento adecuado y seguirá con su vida como hasta ese momento. Sí, sabe que nada cambiará realmente, así que no entiende porque está llorando.

Las lágrimas escurren tibias por su inexpresivo rostro. Se siente un poco tonto por llorar, pero ya que parece incapaz de detenerse, las deja salir con los ojos aún clavados en el monito del ultrasonido. Su útero es un huequito oscuro en medio de la nada, justo como su corazón en ese momento.

¿Qué debe hacer ahora? ¿Es seguro ir afuera con Sing? ¿Debe conseguir un collar? ¿Qué hay de los supresores? Eiji no tiene la respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas y la urgencia de volver a Japón y esconderse en los brazos de su mamá es tan grande que sólo intensifica su llanto. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle a él? Él que por fin había obtenido estabilidad emocional, un buen trabajo y amigos maravillosos. Es tan absurdo. En su familia no ha habido ni un solo omega en toda su historia así que simplemente no entiende, tal vez porque en el fondo se estaba aferrando a la muy pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido.

Pero como siempre, se ha equivocado.

Eiji Okumura es un omega y ya no hay manera de negarlo.


	16. XV

Eiji cierra la puerta del baño suavemente y le pone seguro. Con pasos calmos se dirige hasta el lavamanos y se recarga en él con manos sudorosas. Mira el desagüe por aproximadamente tres segundos, toma una gran bocanada de aire y luego levanta la cabeza, enfrentándose a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo colgado en la pared. Su rostro se nota un poco más delgado y hay un par de manchas negras poco visibles debajo de sus ojos. Sus cejas de fruncen con preocupación, al igual que su boca demasiado apretada. Es una imagen patética, lo admite, es por eso que con mucho esfuerzo lucha por convertirla en una expresión de decisión. No puede dar marcha atrás. Ya no.

El muchacho vuelve a respirar profundo y deja salir el aire lentamente. Repite el proceso dos veces y luego abre la llave de agua y se empapa el rostro lo mejor que puede. Ahora luce y se siente un poco más relajado, así que piensa que es hora de salir y acomoda el suéter de cuello largo para evitar que el collar que lleva puesto se note. Seca su rosto y practica en el espejo una sonrisa tranquila antes de abrir la puerta y salir, con su mejor expresión de que nada malo está ocurriendo, esa que ha llevado encima toda la mañana.

—¡Eiji, Eiji, papá sirvió el postre! ¡Date prisa! —exclama Michael y nada más salir del lavabo, lo arrastra de vuelta al comedor sujetando su mano y usando todo su cuerpecito para hacerlo.

—Ya voy, ya voy —le dice con voz tranquila, pero sólo consigue que el niño hale con más ímpetu, como si el postre fuese a desvanecerse en su ausencia.

Juntos entran a la sala entre risas infantiles. La habitación es amplia y muy hogareña. El piso es de madera y sus paredes de color salmón. La luz de la mañana se filtra por las enormes ventanas de cristal cubiertas con cortinas semitransparentes con mariposas que, por supuesto, no detienen el sonido del canto de las aves en el exterior.

—Saben que no pueden correr por los pasillos, jovencitos —los reprende Jessica con una taza de café entre las manos, nada más al verlos llegar.

—Lo sentimos —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, tomando sus respectivos lugares.

—Vamos, cariño. Nos seas tan dura con ellos —interviene Max sirviendo pastel en el platito de porcelana de Eiji.

—No quiero que se lastimen. Eso es todo.

—Lo siento mamá, fui yo el que hizo que Eiji se apresurara —se disculpa el pequeño Michael y su madre suspira—. Por favor no lo regañes.

—Oh, está bien —le dice el japonés—. Mamá no nos estaba riñendo, sólo está preocupada por nosotros, pero ya nos portaremos mejor, ¿cierto? —el rostro del niño se ilumina y asiente antes de comenzar devorar su propia rebanada de pastel.

—Michael te tiene mucho cariño —dice Max entonces, una vez que se hubo servido un trozo también—. Estaba muy entusiasmado al saber que vendrías a desayunar.

—Eiji es muy amable —ofrece el niño como única explicación—. Me gusta mucho.

Los tres adultos ríen.

—Entonces supongo que vendré más seguido —ofrece el peligro.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? Luces un poco cansado —dice Jess.

—Anoche terminé todo lo que tenía pendiente y lo envié al editor —explica y en parte es verdad. Sí estuvo trabajando hasta tarde, pero tampoco es que haya podido descansar muy bien los últimos días.

—Pensé que tu nueva asistente se estaba encargando de eso —dice Max con gesto pensativo.

—Sólo me encargué de algunos detalles en la edición. De cualquier forma, estoy bien. Yo... fui al médico —confiesa, preparado para soltar lo que ha ido a decir en primer lugar. Está un poco nervioso, pero lo suficientemente estable para no volver a llorar como en el fatídico día en que le dijeron que posee un útero.

—¿Con el especialista? —pregunta la alfa.

—Sí, al parecer ningún doctor general iba a poder ayudarme porque... —Eiji hace una pequeña pausa. La expresión en los rostros de sus amigos es bastante mala. Parecen sumamente preocupados, pero aguardan respetuosos en silencio, esperando a que él pueda continuar—. Porque aparentemente soy un omega. Los resultados del examen de género que me hicieron durante la escuela secundaria eran erróneos.

El nuevo silencio se extiende por todo el salón. El único sonido que puede escucharse es el de la cuchara de Michael golpear contra el plato, aparentemente ajeno a lo que acaba de decir. Es lógico, él a su edad tampoco se preocupaba por las palabras alfa, beta u omega y tampoco le importaba. Es verdad que ya no falta mucho para que el niño pase por su propio examen de género, pero hasta que no los tenga, es probable que esas palabras sigan sin significar algo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunta la rubia que es la primera en reaccionar y el ojinegro afirma con expresión afligida. Está preparado para ser odiado, criticado o reprendido, cualquiera de las tres opciones, pero ninguna llega, su lugar, ella le dice—: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Debió ser difícil recibir la noticia tú solo. Pudimos haberte acompañado.

Eiji parpadea, perplejo.

—¿No están enojados? —les pregunta tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos a través de sus expresiones. No lucen como si lo estuvieran, pero quiere estar seguro.

—Por supuesto que no —dice Max y se pone de pie sólo para sentarse más cerca de él—. ¿Por qué deberíamos de estarlo?

—Porque se los oculté —responde con gesto arrepentido.

—Entendemos que decirlo no es fácil, mucho menos a una pareja de alfas. No te mortifiques por eso, cariño —dice Jessica y toma su mano por sobre la mesa, apretándola como consuelo—. Pero por favor, apóyate más en nosotros, eres un amigo muy querido y si podemos hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, lo haremos. ¿Cierto, Max?

—Por supuesto —responde el hombre. Eiji no tiene palabras para describir lo agradecido que está, lo muy amado y comprendido que se siente. Fue tan tonto al pensar que algo podría salir mal—. Si necesitas ir de vuelta al hospital, conseguir supresores, lo que sea, lo conseguiremos.

—Muchas gracias —dice con su voz quebrándose en la primera palabra—. De verdad lamento no haber podido decirlo antes. Yo... no necesito nada y me gustaría que no me trataran muy diferente a como ha sido siempre.

El matrimonio se mira y sonríe.

—Por supuesto que no —responde Max—. Sólo nos encargaremos de modificar las clausulas de tu contrato para que puedas tomar el descanso que te corresponde por ley durante tus periodos de celo... pero si quieres, —agrega— también podemos contratar a alguien de seguridad para evitar que algunos alfa te hagan pasar por malos ratos...

—¡Max! —exclaman el omega y la alfa al unísono.

—Lo siento, está bien. Nada de tratos especiales —responde con un puchero―. Sólo estoy un poco preocupado...

—Pero no lo entiendo —dice Jessica, interrumpiendo a su esposo—. Yo no lo noté.

Eiji toma aire, dispuesto a comenzar la misma explicación que la doctora Vanessa le dio.

—Aparentemente, mi cuerpo tiene una extraña condición de desarrollo tardío. Todos somos concebidos como beta y conforme crecemos, ciertos aparatos reproductivos o características se van desarrollando. En mi caso, en el momento en que tomé la prueba no había madurado lo suficiente por lo que el resultado que me dieron era equivocado. Aún incluso ahora mi útero no se ha desarrollado por completo y mi ciclo de celo es muy irregular. A pesar de mi edad, es probable que me tome un tiempo terminar de madurar. Es por eso que mis feromonas son apenas imperceptibles y no sentía "deseo" durante estos periodos.

—¿Quieres decir que todos esos resfriados eran... tu celo? —pregunta la mujer. Eiji asiente.

—La mayoría de ellos, al menos —explica—. Además, estuve consumiendo supresores sin saberlo. Las vitaminas que he estado tomando desde siempre están hechas a base de ellos. Tomarlas me ayudaba asentir mejor no porque reforzara mis defensas, sino porque estaba suprimiendo el celo. Pero también fue contraproducente, en un beta no habrían causado nada, pero a mí me afectó hormonalmente y ahora es probable que tenga que usar supresores más potentes que los de los omegas promedio.

—¿Pero tú cómo te sientes al respecto? —pregunta su amigo y él baja la mirada.

—Lo odio, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿verdad?

Max y Jessica lo envuelven un abrazo y acarician su cabello. Lo mecen como si se tratara de un niño, pero él no protesta en absoluto, es lo que necesita en ese instante. Está aliviado de que sus amigos lo hayan tomado tan bien, el único problema es que él aún no puede resignarse del todo. Sin embargo, es un recordatorio de que, si quiere seguir adelante va a tener que acostumbrarse al collar, la medicina, los supresores y el miedo constante de tener su primer celo de verdad y no tener idea de que hacer o como reaccionar.

—Todo va a estar bien. No vamos a dejar que nada te pase —dice el alfa y de repente, Eiji siente un peso más rodeándolo. Michael se ha unido al abrazo.

—Yo voy a cuidarte —le dice en cuanto sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que no quiere derramar se posan en él.

—Gracias —les dice—. Gracias a todos.

Así se quedan por un instante. Hasta que todo parece haberse tranquilizado y se separan, volviendo a sus respectivos lugares y con la confianza renovada entre ellos. Para distraerse un poco y calmar su conmovido corazón, Eiji toma una cucharada de su pastel. Jamás algo le había sabido tan delicioso.

—¿Ya has hablado con tu familia? —pregunta la rubia—. Si necesitas hacerlo, ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días y vuelves a japón?

Eiji niega y toma otro trozo de pastel.

—Estamos a mitad de mes y aún hay algunas ediciones cuyas fotografías no se han tomado. Necesito estar aquí y coordinar el departamento y...

—Escucha, Eiji —interrumpe Max—. De verdad creo que deberías ir. Tu madre se preocupará si no puedes explicarle correctamente por teléfono y no hablemos de Shunichi. Puedes coordinar todo desde allá por teléfono o correo electrónico. Tu equipo es muy eficaz, así que pienso que todo estará bien.

El muchacho reflexiona por un par de segundos y luego asiente. Sus amigos no han dicho más que la verdad, sin embargo, no piensa que sea un buen momento para hacerlo así que responde:

—Esperaré a finales del mes, cuando ya todo se esté imprimiendo. No hace ninguna diferencia ir ahora o posponerlo un poco y también... también me gustaría acostumbrarme a _todo_.

La pareja asiente comprensiva y todos vuelven al postre. Eiji sabe que tienen que asimilar la información y los comprende. Sabe también que va a costarles mucho trabajo no tratarlo diferente porque aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta, toda la sociedad siempre ha visto a los omega como seres demasiado frágiles y débiles, un blanco fácil para la gente malvada, como se ha visto últimamente en las noticias, donde chicos y chicas de éste género han sido violentados, mancillados y asesinados. Eiji no está especialmente asustado por eso, sus feromonas son casi inexistentes y duda mucho volverse el blanco de alguien, lo que le asusta es que la gente empiece a tratarlo diferente, que sus colegas en el trabajo le pierdan respeto, que los modelos se nieguen completamente a posar para él y que eso afecte la reputación de la editorial de los Glenreed. Se supone que los omegas deben permanecer en casa, aguardando por un alfa y nada más. Cosa que él definitivamente _no_ planea hacer.

El sonido de su móvil interrumpe el tranquilo silencio que se había formado en el comedor. Michael exclama que alguien está llamando y busca por todas partes el origen del ruido. El fotógrafo extrae el teléfono de sus pantalones y se lo muestra con una sonrisa antes de mirar la pantalla.

Su corazón se detiene y toda la ansiedad liberada anteriormente regresa con el doble de intensidad. Las manos de Eiji tiemblan y le impide sujetar el móvil correctamente. Sabe que tiene que contestar la llamada, ser valiente, pero parece que ha olvidado como hacerlo, así que el infernal aparato sigue sonando por un par de segundos más, hasta que finalmente se detiene y la notificación de «llamada perdida» aparece en la pantalla. Es entonces cuando el japonés se da cuenta de que ha estado contenido la respiración, demasiado asustado.

Porque Aslan le ha llamado.

_«¿No es demasiado pronto?»_ Se pregunta. Han pasado dos semanas desde que el alfa inició su viaje de negocios así que probablemente no lo es. Él realmente había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo para prepararse, para asimilar por si mismo la nueva situación, pero parece que no será posible.

—¿Eiji? —le llama Max con voz preocupada

—Lo siento —dice intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro que espera pueda llegar a reflejarse en sus ojos—. El pastel está delicioso. ¿Dónde lo compraron? ―desvía el tema.

—Yo lo hice —responde Jessica y es obvio que ha notado su cambio de actitud.

No sabe porque está tan aterrado. Ha intentado convencerse por todos los medios que Ash es una buena persona y un gran amigo y que no hay razón para que lo rechace si le dice que es un omega. Que Sing tiene razón y que de la misma forma en que los Glenreed han tomado la noticia con calma, el rubio no será la excepción. Sin embargo, las palabras de Yut-Lung aquel día también le golpean como pesado martillo. Ash _odia _a los omega y a él le consta, pero si hay algo odia más es a los mentirosos y él no ha sido precisamente sincero.

¿Le creerá si le dice que él mismo no lo sabía? Piensa que es poco probable. Es más fácil que el alfa crea que mintió para sacar algún provecho. Lo que generalmente buscan los omega al acercarse a un alfa de élite como él; estabilidad, dinero, estatus, reconocimiento y cómo no pensarlo, si la única razón por la que grandes estrellas se dejan fotografiar por él es gracias a que Ash fue el primer modelo con el que trabajó nada más llegar a América.

Por supuesto, él podría explicarle la situación, pero ¿acaso no se sentirá ofendido de saber que no confío en él en primer lugar para decirle sobre la visita de Yue y de las cosas que hablaron? ¿No se sentirá traicionado si le dijera que prefirió contarle a Sing de sus sospechas sobre ser omega y pedirle que lo acompañara a confirmarlas, cuando se supone que su relación con él es mucho mejor? Porque la confianza y el apoyo mutuo no es algo de lo que han hablado, pero es algo que se sobreentiende cuando tienes una amistad y la amistad que ellos comparten es muy fuerte.

Sí es que realmente existe.

Eiji ha pensado en esto en los últimos días. Fue inevitable desde que supo que era un omega y recibió el primer mensaje de Ash preguntando por su salud. Piensa que tal vez, el lazo que los une es una _falacia_. Los alfa y los omega se atraen casi por naturaleza y la manera en la que se desarrolló su "amistad" no fue precisamente normal. Ese «algo» que Ash sentía, que él mismo sintió al verlo por primera vez podría ser parte de lo mismo; compatibilidad de la inevitable dinámica alfa-omega.

Y está asustado.

No quiere pensar que la única razón por la que Ash está interesado en él es esa, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente. Quiere creer que es su amigo, sinceramente su amigo y que nada va a cambiar cuando sepa la verdad. Que a pesar de todo van a poder seguir pasando la tarde juntos, charlar y reír como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en la vida. Que podrán ir al cine, a almorzar o simplemente quedarse en casa a hacer nada sin que lo que son en esencia retuerza las cosas y las vuelva extrañas.

Todo esto en conjunto hace que sea el doble de difícil para él decirle la verdad de lo que fue hablar con los Glenreed. Tiene el presentimiento de que, cualquiera que sea el caso, las cosas van a terminar terriblemente mal y aun así, está determinado a afrontarlo porque no quiere perder _eso_ que ha formado con Ash. No le importa si ese sentimiento ha pertenecido al omega dentro de él todo este tiempo, para él, Aslan Jade Callenreese es invaluable y todo lo que desea es poder seguir apoyándolo como hasta ahora, incondicionalmente.

Su móvil vuelve a sonar, esta vez con una notificación de mensaje. Eiji lo aferra con fuerza y después de unos segundos, se arma de valor para mirar. Es Ash de nuevo, por supuesto, pero ha enviado un escueto mensaje que no se siente como si fuera suyo. Es algo distante, frío y muy serio. Ellos jamás se han tratado con tanta seriedad. Tal vez es su imaginación, sus miedos haciéndole sentir cosas que no hay. Espera que sea eso.

_«Estoy de vuelta en NY. ¿Podemos vernos?»_ Es todo lo que dice.

Eiji respira profundamente para hacer callar a su nerviosismo y responde:

_«Claro. ¿Cuándo estás libre? Supongo que querrás descansar un poco y atender tus asuntos aquí antes»_

Después de unos minutos, el móvil vuelve a sonar.

_«De hecho, ¿está bien si nos vemos en Coney Island ahora mismo?»_

El japonés no comprende de donde proviene la urgencia y ese simple hecho eleva la tensión. ¿El alfa lo sabe? ¿Yut se lo dijo? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

_«Justo ahora es un poco complicado...» _Intenta excusarse, obtener más tiempo.

_«Por favor, Eiji» _Le responde y dentro de su cabeza suena casi como si se lo implorara.

Definitivamente hay algo malo ocurriendo.

Eiji lo piensa detenidamente y finalmente toma una decisión. Mira a Jessica y a Max que le observan preocupados y luego a Michael que parece no entender que es lo que está mal, pero también se ve angustiado. Todos parecen estar esperando a que diga algo, pero él no sabe cómo explicar la situación, porque aunque ellos saben que tiene una especie amistad con Callenreese, no tienen idea de que _es _tan importante para él.

El omega responde:

_«De acuerdo, estaré allí en una hora»._

* * *

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios porque el saber que les gusta o interesa al menos.

¡Oh, cierto! Me hice un perfil de ficker en fb, donde comparto sobre mis actualizaciones y memes del fandom, por si quieren agregarme. Me encuentran como Iliana Bananna. Si tienen algún problema para agregarme envíenme mensaje privado por aquí :)


	17. XVI

Si no conocen _Luna Park_ en _Coney __Islan_, les recomiendo buscarlo antes de empezar la lectura :)

* * *

Aslan cierra la puerta del auto y entrega al chico del estacionamiento las llaves para que lo lleve a un buen lugar. Cruza la calle aprovechando que el resto de los coches se han detenido en el semáforo y hace una parada frente a la heladería donde mira su reflejo en el ventanal, a través de los lestes de sol. Chequea que ni su postura ni su expresión demuestren lo muy nervioso y afligido que se siente, Eiji es especialmente bueno leyendo sus sentimientos y emociones y tiene que ser realmente precavido si no quiere que _descubra_ lo que está pasando.

Una vez que comprueba que todo está en orden, incluyendo su peinado y su atuendo, se dirige a la entada del _Luna Park_, aquella con los círculos metálicos rojos y dorados donde ha quedado en encontrarse con el japonés. Permanece de pie frente a uno de los pilares que sostienen el enorme arco que separa el asfalto de la arena y espera lo más paciente que puede. Hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo, familias de betas con niños principalmente, cuyos miembros lo ven al pasar como si tuvieran miedo de ser devorados, aunque probablemente se trata de su expresión.

No está de buen humor, tiene que admitirlo. Las cosas se le han salido de las manos y no está acostumbrado a no tener el control. Todo lo que le queda es seguir la corriente hasta encontrar un punto de anclaje para no ser arrastrado hasta el fondo. Sabe que es peligroso, que podría salir herido emocional y físicamente, pero tampoco es que tenga más opción, hay cosas que él simplemente no puede cambiar. Por ahora.

Un grupo de adolescentes le mira y ríe tontamente, algunas le invitan con la mirada a «pasar un buen rato», pero el rubio no puede más que ignorarlas sumido en sus propios pensamientos. No tiene idea de lo que dirá cuando su amigo llegue, pensó que entre más rápido aclarara las cosas con él mejor sería, pero la verdad es que comienza arrepentirse. No ha preparado en absoluto lo que va a decir, porque no importa como lo plantee, no hay palabras que lo excusen de haber aceptado un matrimonio con tal obtener venganza. De hecho, no sólo no lo exentan, sino que le hace ver tan mal que ni si quiera parece él mismo.

Ash entiende que cualquier cosa que diga lo hará lucir como un patán inmaduro y probablemente lo sea. Toda su vida ha vivido de esa forma, sacando ventaja inescrupulosamente de las situaciones, de las personas, porque es la única manera de sobrevivir y ser lo menos lastimado posible. A él no le gusta, nunca le ha gustado, se siente herido cada que tiene que recurrir a alguna artimaña para lograr sus objetivos y sabe que Eiji jamás lo aprobaría, porque es del tipo de persona que preferiría salir lastimado a lastimar a otros, sin importar que.

A él no le molesta, de hecho, le gusta mucho. Es esa personalidad la que le ha motivado a ser mejor persona, a ser más auténtico. A ser el chico de veintidós años que sólo puede ser él mismo cuando se encuentra con la brillante sonrisa de dientes pequeños y ojos rasgados tan oscuros como el mar a media noche y joder que si pudiera mandar todo al diablo y estar con él lo haría.

Pero no puede.

El asunto de los supresores es grave. Hay gente muriendo y la responsabilidad que siente le está matando, pero hay algo más, algo mucho más personal. La razón de su odio a los omega, pero también la razón por la que no quiere ver a ninguno siendo dañado, nunca más y estos sentimientos ambivalentes que ha estado guardado por tanto tiempo le están volviendo loco. Le gustaría deshacerse de ellos, pero es imposible, le han marcado tan profundamente que ha tenido que llegar tan lejos como sentirse más tranquilo.

Ash está consciente de que, para obtener alguna cosa, hay que sacrificar otra y eso es justo lo que planea hacer, porque aunque le duele hasta el alma saber que probablemente perderá a un amigo tan extraordinario como Eiji, sabe que es lo mejor. Antes no estaba seguro, pero después de escuchar su historia con los alfa simplemente encontró injusto mentirle, engañarle y lastimarle. Lo último que desea es que el nipón piense que signifique tan poco para él que no vale la pena ser sincero, porque no es así.

Aslan _jamás_ había tenido una persona a la que quisiera proteger tanto.

El rubio suspira por décima vez en esa tarde y extrae el móvil de su chaqueta. Mira la pantalla y cuando se da cuenta de que no falta demasiado tiempo para que el beta llegue, comienza a sentirse nervioso. Piensa que antes de hablar debería establecer un ambiente más tranquilo. Tal vez sea su imaginación pero las respuestas a los mensajes que enviaba a su amigo todos los días no se sentían como siempre, era como si pelinegro no supiera como actuar con él y aunque quiso creer que se trataba del estado negativo anímico del fotógrafo, sus inseguridades le hacen pensar que hay _algo_ más.

Como sea, dándole demasiadas vueltas no va a llegar a ninguna parte y sin importar el resultado, ha decidido hacer esto y es por eso que se encuentra allí. Por el cariño y respeto que le tiene, e independientemente de sus sentimientos «más profundos», va a hacer todo lo posible porque Eiji no se lleve la peor parte, aún si él es infeliz por el resto de su vida.

¿No dicen que uno cosecha lo que siembra?

La silueta del beta aparece en su campo de visión y su corazón se acelera salvajemente, golpeado contra su pecho y amenazando con salir. Ash se reprende a sí mismo, por supuesto, porque una cosa es admitir que se siente atraído por Eiji y otra muy diferente perder el control. Las cosas empeorarían si el beta se diera cuenta de lo que siente por él. Se ofendería, pensaría que se está burlando y Aslan ni si quiera cuestionaría el por qué, teniendo en cuenta el pasado del ojinegro.

Tener sentimientos unilaterales es doloroso y aún así es tan grato poder estar cerca de él.

Se siente como una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio y no puede evitar notar las diferencias. Eiji luce cansado, hay ojeras bajo sus ojos y la expresión que hay en su rostro es inquietante. Hace que el rubio se pregunte sí su enfermedad ha sido así de mala y que se sienta culpable por no haber sido más insistente al pedirle que le dejara cuidar de él. Ya hubiera pensado en qué hacer cuando Yut se enterara después.

Porque sí, su "adorable" prometido le tiene con las manos atadas. No entiende porque si su relación se basa en intereses, insiste en alejarlo de Eiji, pero ahora que lo analiza mejor, es probablemente porque no quiere que la gente empiece a hablar y el quedé como el idiota que perdió a su alfa por un beta. Por supuesto, él no le ha dicho lo que siente en realidad, se ha mantenido firme en que sólo son amigos y no es una mentira, pero Yut es suspicaz, muy inteligente. Sospecha y no va a dejar que se salga con la suya así que tiene que ser precavido si no quiere que todos sus planes se vengan abajo.

El fotógrafo cruza miradas con él y le sonríe. Cruza la calle y se detiene justo frente suyo como si no supiera que decirle y como el alfa tampoco, simplemente le devuelve la sonrisa y se pierde en su rostro que ni con todo el cansancio plasmado deja de ser bonito. Hay algo diferente en él además de las marcas bajo sus ojos, pero no sabe exactamente qué. No parece que se haya vuelto más alto, ni que se haya hecho un corte de cabello y está a punto de preguntar cuando se da cuenta de que el tan familiar aroma a girasoles no está allí. Tal vez Eiji ha cambiado de shampoo, no lo sabes, pero lo extraña, porque desde que se conocen es una forma de reconocerlo. Había ocasiones, como la vez que fueron de compras por primera vez, en que incluso podía olerlo a la distancia.

¿Sería extraño mencionarlo? Ash decide que sí y no lo hace.

—Hola —decide llenarse de valentía y saludar, enterrando profundamente cualquier emoción negativa que pueda revelar la razón de su reunión—. ¿Fue muy repentino pedirte que vinieras?

—Un poco —le responde y al escuchar su voz, Ash se siente como si nada malo en el mundo estuviera ocurriendo—. Estaba de visita con los Glenreed.

—Oh... lo lamento.

—Está bien. En realidad estaba un poco preocupado por tu mensaje. Parecía algo urgente.

La boca del alfa se seca pero de alguna manera maneja sus emociones. Esta parece ser la oportunidad perfecta para confesar, pero decide posponerlo por mera cobardía.

—¿Te enojarás si te digo que sólo quería subirme a la montaña rusa contigo?

Eiji lo mira por un momento y Ash no sabe si está tratando de encontrar la verdad. Durante el primer instante parece que quiere decir algo pero se arrepiente y simplemente le sigue el juego. El ojiverde se pregunta que podría ser, si a acaso su amigo sospecha _algo._

—Eres como un niño —le responde y aun así lo mima adentrándose en el pequeño parque de atracciones frente al mar—. ¿Vienes? Le pregunta perdiéndose entre la gente y Ash lo sigue.

Lo seguiría hasta el fin de mundo. Lo demás puede esperar.

El ambiente siempre es festivo en _Coney __Island_, sin importar el día o la hora y como aún es demasiado temprano para comer, los chicos se embarcan en un lento viaje hacia la montaña rusa más grande del parque de atracciones. Se forman la fila y aguardan entre charlas y bromas. Hay gente mirándoles, por supuesto que sí, pero al rubio no podría importarle menos porque Eiji también lo hace y eso es todo lo que necesita.

El aura tensa se evapora rápidamente, casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí. El alfa no se queja, distraerse es todo lo que necesita en el momento. Simplemente disfrutar y parece que es igual para su amigo que, aunque su apariencia aún es cansada, luce mucho más radiante que minutos antes, cuando llegó. Mucho más vivo. Tal vez, todo lo que necesitaban era verse.

Hablan sobre el viaje de negocios de Ash, de lo maravillosa que es la ciudad de Los Ángeles, de lo igual de detestables que son los alfa allá. Hablan de que su compañía pronto inaugurará un nuevo laboratorio farmacéutico y de lo bonito que es el paisaje nocturno en Hollywood. Eiji dice que le encantaría visitarlo y a Ash le duele el corazón porque no le puede prometer que le llevará pronto, sin embargo, el beta no parece notarlo y la charla toma otro rumbo.

Juntos suben a la montaña rusa. Frente a ellos hay un par de niños. Uno de ellos demasiado gordo, pero milagrosamente logra compartir su asiento con su amigo. Ash apuesta a que vomitará los cacahuates que se ha estado comiendo durante la espera a la mitad del viaje. Eiji apuesta que al final. El perdedor tendrá que pagar la comida y además, conseguir en el juego de disparar al blanco el premio más grande del puesto.

Entusiasmados por la adrenalina de la atracción y el trato que han hecho previamente, hacen el recorrido con las manos en el aire. Ash no sabía que le hacía falta gritar tanto. Ahora que se ha desahogado se siente mejor, casi se ha olvidado de porque está allí y tampoco le importa, ni si quiera cuando el niño baja y vomita sobre los zapatos de su madre, haciéndole perder la apuesta.

Eiji dice:

—Hot dogs y helado, señor perdedor.

Y él le responde:

—Sólo porque has ganado —pero la verdad es que le hubiera complacido aún si no hubiera sido así.

Se toman al menos quince fotografías en todos los murales artísticos del parque. Se montan el carrusel y corren por toda la playa en una nueva apuesta que Ash pierde a propósito y le cuesta un par de algodones de azúcar demasiado grandes como para cubrir la dosis de todo un año, pero Eiji luce feliz así que da igual. A las tres de la tarde toman la comida en el puesto de Hot Dogs más famosos de New York los _Nathan's_. Son enormes y preparados a tope con ingredientes de todo tipo.

Eiji dice:

—A que puedo comer más que tú.

Ash le responde:

—El primero que vomite pierde.

Infantilmente, ambos aceptan el desafío y comen como si no hubiera un mañana, mirándose a los ojos con fuego, retándose a rendirse.

Ash tiene que admitir que jamás se ha divertido tanto, ha hecho tantas cosas nuevas en un solo día y está fascinado con la idea de que ha sido con Eiji. Tal vez su vida hubiera sido muy distinta si lo hubiera conocido antes. No le hubiera importado su padre, hubiera escapado de casa cada día sin remordimiento y hubiera podido ser él mismo, como justo ahora. Se siente como un adolescente; tan libre, tan genuino que, si hubiera una manera de detener el tiempo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Es el japonés quien pierde la apuesta. No vomita, pero se ha detenido a la mitad del cuarto hot dog justo cuando el rubio se lo ha terminado. No parece muy afectado, de hecho, parece que se lo está pasando muy bien, incluso cuando dice:

—Bien, perdí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ash no responde de inmediato, porque no lo sabe. Ha hecho todo lo que ha querido a lo largo del día; charló, comió comida deliciosa, jugó como si tuviera trece años, corrió por la playa, gritó, rio y se olvidó de todos sus problemas en compañía de la única persona con la que realmente quería estar. No se le ocurre nada más y pedirle que se quede con él para _siempre_ le parece demasiado egoísta cuando es él el que ha tomado las decisiones que nos los dejará estar juntos.

—Aún te debo el premio más grande del puesto de disparar al blanco —le dice—. ¿Por qué no lo conseguimos primero?

El pelinegro acepta y ambos emprenden un nuevo viaje con la barriga demasiado llena entre los puestos con pequeñas actividades. Actividades como: reventar globos con dardos, insertar aros en palos de madera, llenar globos con pistolas de agua o hacer la mayor cantidad de canastas con un balón de baloncesto. La pareja se detiene específicamente en el puesto donde, con una escopeta de juguete, se deben derribar la mayor cantidad de vaqueros de madera de la estantería para obtener el premio más grande; un conejito negro de peluche que, por alguna razón, a Ash le recuerda demasiado a Eiji.

La encargada les pide cinco dólares por tres intentos. Si falla un solo tiro tendrá que volver a empezar y el rubio se toma el reto demasiado personal cuando la mujer le hace pararse más lejos de la línea únicamente por tratarse de un alfa. Eiji le dice que se marchen, que no vale la pena, pero él simplemente no puede aceptarlo y paga.

No es sorpresa que logre obtener el conejo con los primeros cinco dólares. Fue pupilo de Serguei a los quince años y sabe perfectamente cómo disparar cualquier tipo de arma y dar en el blanco. Ha dejado a la mujer sin palabras, pero cualquiera que hubiera visto sus ojos fieros hubiera reaccionado igual, excepto el beta que parece divertidísimo y muy contento con su premio. El peluche es casi del tamaño del fotógrafo, pero a este no parece importarle. Lo carga por todas partes aferrándolo a su pecho como un niño mientras vagan sin rumbo, descalzos por la playa, hasta que el sol cae lentamente y las luces de las atracciones lo iluminan todo en colores brillantes y hermosos.

El día ha terminado, pero Ash aún no quiere irse a casa, quiere alargar el momento mucho más.

—¿Eiji? —le llama suavemente.

—¿Mmm? —recibe como distraída respuesta. Parece que su amigo tiene algo que le tiene muy ocupado dentro de su cabeza.

—Ya sé que es lo que quiero por la apuesta —declara y el nipón aguarda en silencio a que continúe—. Sube a la noria conmigo.

—¿Eso es todo? —le pregunta y parece que realmente le sorprende.

—Sí, es todo lo que quiero justo ahora.

Eiji asiente lentamente y juntos caminan en dirección a la atracción. La _Wonder__ Wheeler _brilla majestuosa en medio del parque y gracias a su gran tamaño la fila es relativamente corta.

Ambos chicos esperan en silencio, como si la caída de la noche se hubiera llevado los ánimos con los que estuvieron jugando a lo largo de la tarde, cada uno demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llega su turno ambos suben a la cabina y Ash _sabe_ que _es_ el momento de hablar, así que se arma de valor, espera a que el encargado cierre la puerta para comenzar.

—Me divertí. Mucho —le dice y Eiji quien mira a por la ventana, posa sus ojos en él para regalarle una sonrisa suave.

—Yo también.

—Te eché de menos... quiero decir... ya sabes.

Eiji se ríe, pero no lo hace con la misma energía que antes.

—Yo también. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, Ash.

La noria comienza a girar lentamente y se detiene en algunas partes. La vista nocturna de la ciudad a su espalda; edificios con habitantes que nunca duermen y sus luces.

—Jamás había la oportunidad de visitar _Luna Park_. De hecho, jamás me había subido a una montaña rusa... Ya sabes, mi padre.

—No entiendo cómo es que a un hombre como ese le permitieron hacerse cargo de un niño como tú —dice y luce muy indignado.

Ash guarda silencio por un momento, hasta que decide que puede decirle, aunque no esperaba tener que hablar de eso precisamente ahora.

—En realidad... ¿puedo contarte algo? Es algo que no le he dicho a nadie... ni si quiera a Shorter —pregunta y el japonés asiente lentamente, cauteloso—. Bien, pues... más que adopción, fue como un intercambio —Eiji parpadea un par de veces sin entender, así que él se lo explica—. Mi madre era una de las tantas omegas de Golzine, su favorita. Quería que le diera un hijo, un alfa de buena calidad, pero ella se negó y huyó. Conoció a mi padre que también era un alfa y me concibió. Dino los encontró cuando yo tenía sólo tres años, se deshizo de mi padre y trajo a mi madre vuelta a NY. Uno pensaría que el viejo habría saciado su capricho después de eso, pero no. Cuando se cansó de ella le propuso una vida lejos de él y lleno de comodidades a cambio de entregar a su hijo. Pensaba que sería un omega porque era muy pequeño... Mi madre aceptó y se fue.

El rubio termina su anécdota sintiéndose realmente satisfecho de haberlo logrado sin dejar que sus emociones salieran a flote. Toda la rabia, todo el dolor. No quiere que el nipón sienta lástima por él, simplemente quiere que sepa que aún es su preciado amigo y que será así a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, Eiji no parece haberlo tomado igual de bien. Su expresión es de pura rabia e indignación, parece que quiere gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo pero no se decide, haciendo que Aslan se arrepienta casi de inmediato de haber hablado.

—Lo siento —se disculpa. Lo último que deseaba era arruinar el buen ambiente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —le pregunta con ojos compasivos— No hiciste nada malo, Ash.

—Estábamos pasando un buen día y yo lo arruiné completamente —le responde con un suspiro y peinando su cabello hacia atrás con frustración.

—Está bien, soy tu amigo, se supone que nos decimos ese tipo de cosas, ¿_verdad_?

La pregunta final que hace el ojinegro y que busca reafirmar su oración, suena para oídos del alfa como una acusación que le hace sentir sumamente culpable. Se siente como si le recriminara algo, aunque probablemente sólo es su manchada conciencia poniéndolo nervioso y haciéndole sentir acorralado porque sí, ellos son amigos y se _supone_ que ese es el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a alguien en quien confías, pero Ash tiene demasiados secretos.

Durante todo el día apenas y recordó que fue él el que le pidió que se encontraran para charlar, y ahora, el asunto se ha vuelto tan grande y relevante que le aplasta hasta los pulmones y no le deja respirar.

_Tiene _que decírselo.

—Sí, tienes razón —le responde con la garganta seca y el pecho doliéndole como el infierno.

—¿Es...? ¿Es por eso que no te agradan los omega? —le pregunta con expresión de suma tristeza y duda—. ¿Es por tu madre?

—Bueno, supongo —le responde. En realidad no había esperado que Eiji quisiera profundizar en el tema—. Ella se fue sin importarle que yo sufriera y me dejó en manos del viejo como si fuera mercancía, a cambio de su libertad. Si yo no hubiera sido un alfa, estoy seguro de que mi vida hubiese sido el doble de miserable, pero... pero supongo que no los odio tanto, ya no. No es como que quiera verlos muertos o algo y debe haber alguno que sea bueno, ¿verdad?

El fotógrafo no le responde, en su lugar, le mira detenidamente en silencio por un par de minutos. Su cabina está a punto de llegar a la cima de la noria y la vista de todo el parque, la ciudad y la playa es espectacular, pero no parece que ninguno de los dos lo esté apreciando o disfrutando si quiera. Cuando el silencio se alarga demasiado, Aslan comienza creer —por segunda ocasión— que _es_ el momento. Así que dice:

—Escucha, Eiji...

—Ash, yo...

Hablan al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miran en silencio y luego se regalan una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Parece que el japonés también tiene algo por decir, aunque duda que sea tan serio como lo suyo y se pregunta si sería mejor dejarlo hablar primero o si debe comportarse como un alfa de una vez por todas y aceptar las consecuencias de las decisiones que ha tomado.

—Puedes... puedes hablar tú primero si quieres —le dice su amigo, dejándolo sin opción. Ash asiente acomodándose en su lugar y respirando profundo.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—En realidad es algo que debí decir hace algunos días... bastantes —comienza a decir y es la primera vez en toda su vida que _tartamudea_—. Voy a entender totalmente si me odias por no haberlo dicho antes, pero no tenía idea de cómo y... Sólo lo voy a decir, ¿sí? —Eiji asiente, mudo, parece que no está entendiendo nada—. Voy a casarme —confiesa entonces, de golpe—. Voy a casarme con el hijo menor de los Lee.

—Yut-Lung... —murmura—. Entonces es verdad.

—¿Disculpa? —ahora es él el que no entiende que está pasando.

Eiji desvía la mirada y responde:

—Está bien, Ash, ya lo sabía —hay algo en su voz que le causa escalofríos, aunque su expresión permanece perfectamente tranquila.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? No se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

—Él me lo dijo... Yue, quiero decir.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta con rabia. Parte del trato era que Yut se mantendría alejado de Eiji—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Está bien, Ash —le responde y su cabina comienza a descender de vuelta al punto de partida—. Entiendo que no hayas podido decírmelo antes. No estoy enojado. Es algo que no puedes cambiar, ¿cierto? —El rubio asiente, preguntándose si su amigo sospecha lo que está pasando en realidad, que se casa por interés —. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo. No es un reclamo es... sólo curiosidad.

Ash se encorva, recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas, sabiendo que está a punto de decir la peor parte.

—Yut no quiere que nos veamos más —confiesa en un susurro apenas audible.

—Perdón, no te he escuchado...

El alfa levanta la vista y la clava en el rostro del beta.

—Yut sólo se casará conmigo si dejo de frecuentarte.

El gesto de Eiji es indescifrable durante los primeros tres segundos. Es obvio que no ha esperado esa respuesta y lo único que es capaz de decir es:

—Oh...

Antes de que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y su bonita cara le muestre dolor. Tal vez, si el rubio hubiera explicado todo de manera correcta, no le habría hecho llorar. Comenzando con que planeaba seguir encontrándose con él a escondidas hasta cumplir su objetivo y luego obtener el divorcio. Así que eso es lo que piensa hacer.

O planeaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta al fotógrafo que ya se ha puesto de pie incluso antes de que sea su turno de bajar de la atracción.

—Perdón, de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, Ash. Felicidades —le responde con la nariz roja y el rostro empapado.

—Espera, no. Lo has entendido todo mal —intenta explicarse, pero la puerta de la cabina se abre y Eiji intenta bajar.

Ash lo sujeta fuerte y desesperadamente del brazo, causando un quejido de dolor por parte de su amigo, así que lo suelta.

—Está bien —le repite, pero él no luce nada bien. No entiende porque llora pero detesta verle así—. No hay nada que deseé más que tu felicidad. En serio.

—Pero Eiji, yo no...

—Por favor, no. Quiero ir a casa, Hablaremos después. Tal vez.

—Al menos dime lo que ibas a decir antes —le pide y no es más que una forma desesperada de evitar que se vaya y ganar más tiempo para explicarle.

Pero él le responde:

—En realidad, no es importante. Ya no.

Y baja de la noria, perdiéndose entre la multitud, sin que Ash tenga una manera de encontrarlo, ni si quiera su tan nostálgico aroma a girasoles.


	18. XVII

Son las dos de la tarde con cinco minutos. La luz de día se filtra por el enorme ventanal de la oficina y aunque en apariencia el exterior está siendo tan ruidoso como siempre, dentro no se escucha más que el sonido del computador encendido y trabajando, además de algunos _clics_ repentinos. El ambiente es un poco deprimente, todas las oficinas cercanas se encuentran vacías, él es único que se ha negado a tomar el almuerzo fuera, sin ánimos de salir o socializar.

Eiji se recarga en su silla con gesto cansado. Siente los ojos irritados y no sabe si es porque lleva demasiado tiempo editando esas fotografías o porque no ha podido descansar lo suficiente anoche, o la noche anterior, o la anterior a esa. Frota su rostro con sus manos, en un intento por despejarse, pero tiene que admitir que no está en absoluto concentrado y ni si quiera trabajando durante su hora de comida logrará ponerse al corriente.

Aún así, no tiene nada mejor que hacer, así que continúa.

Coloca su temblorosa mano de nuevo sobre el mouse y aprieta los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a posar la mirada en la pantalla. Puede sentir las lentillas en sus globos oculares, le lastiman un poco, pero no hay manera de que se las quite sin perder la visibilidad y no lleva consigo los lentes de armazón así que lo descarta.

Con mucho cuidado, el muchacho se encarga de modificar los niveles de brillo y saturación para lograr un mejor ambiente en la fotografía. Hace más pequeñas las sombras y usa partes de otras fotos de la misma sesión para lograr que la que está editando luzca perfecta. No entiende como algo que antes le apasionaba tanto hacer ahora le tiene con los nervios de punta, pero supone que tiene que ver con la rutina. Está a punto de cumplir su primer aniversario en la editorial así que ya se ha acostumbrado al ritmo y esas cosas.

Sí, eso debe ser.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su oficina repentinamente llama su atención fuera de la burbuja laboral. Suaves golpecitos sobre la madera. Eiji dirige su mirada hasta la entrada, extrañado porque no espera a nadie. Duda que alguno de sus compañeros haya sacrificado su hora de comida para hablar de trabajo y desde que supo que su mejor amigo ya no puede serlo, tampoco es que comparta regularmente el almuerzo con alguien. Sin embargo, tampoco se siente sorprendido cuando distingue la silueta de Sing a través de la puerta de cristal. No es la primera vez que llega de imprevisto a su trabajo, pero sí es la primera vez que luce tan serio.

El japonés lo mira por un par de segundos hasta que reacciona y le invita a pasar con un apenas audible «adelante». El menor se adentra en su oficina abriendo la puerta con cautela y cerrándola a su espalda. Viste casualmente, por lo que es obvio que no ha ido a trabajar y demás, lleva consigo una bolsa de papel que huele extraordinario, probablemente hamburguesas.

El fotógrafo le invita a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio con un gesto tranquilo y una sonrisa que espera no refleje su fatiga emocional. Espera que, si finge lo suficientemente bien, el alfa no toque temas que no quiere tocar y la charla fluya tranquilamente en la banalidad como las últimas que han tenido. Si lo logró o no, el chino no lo menciona y él, en un intento por que las cosas no se tornen incómodas, es el primero en hablar.

—No esperaba verte aquí hoy.

―En la mañana dijiste que no habías tenido tiempo de prepararte el almuerzo, así que pensé en comprar algo y traértelo. ¿No debí hacerlo? —pregunta dudoso.

Sing deja la bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio y el japonés la mira por un par de segundos, mientras el aroma que antes le pareció exquisito ahora le revuelve el estómago. No está seguro de poder comer algo. Su apetito es tan nulo como sus ganas de trabajar, dormir o hacer cualquier cosa y si embargo, se fuerza a sí mismo a inspeccionar el interior que contiene una hamburguesa de pollo y ensalada.

—No, para nada, pero... ¿no tenías que trabajar hoy? —inquiere.

—Es mi día libre —le responde, pero por la forma en la que ha evitado mirarle a los ojos al responder, es demasiado obvio que está mintiendo. Eiji sabe que su día libre es el jueves y que si está allí es por mera preocupación.

—¿Es así? —le pregunta entrando en modo hermano mayor, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva que hace que Sing, con las mejillas encendidas, confiese casi de inmediato.

—No —suspira y luce como un niño que no quiere ser castigado—. En realidad, vine aquí porque quiero hablar contigo.

El omega se tensa y sonríe lo mejor que puede. Aquello es lo último que quería escuchar, pero a comparación de otras ocasiones, el menor está siendo directo y él no tiene más remedio que serlo también, así que responde:

—Sí es sobre el asunto de Ash, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dice y su corazón se siente pesado, pero lo sobrelleva bastante bien—. Estoy muy feliz por él.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunta con claro escepticismo que le hace sentir nervioso.

—No siempre tienes la oportunidad de desposar a tu persona destinada, ¿verdad? —responde con simpleza, su voz apagándose hacia la última palabra y quebrándose.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con lo mismo? —le pregunta con clara frustración en sus palabras. Cómo si no soportara un segundo más de ese juego que Eiji ha comenzado hace días.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le responde y le sostiene la mirada sin saber lo que está tratando de demostrar, pero intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, porque si no lo hiciera, entonces el único dañado sería él.

El alfa le mira con ojos agudos y el nipón no tiene idea de si está enojado, triste o frustrado. Tal vez simplemente se ha cansado de tener que velar por él porque, aunque nunca lo haya dicho en voz alta, el fotógrafo sabe que lo ha estado haciendo. Sing se salta el trabajo para verlo a la hora de su almuerzo al menos tres veces a la semana. Por las tardes lo escolta a casa y los fines de semana siempre se encuentra casualmente por la zona y decide visitarlo en su apartamento. Eiji sabe que es porque no quiere dejarlo solo, que esta preocupado, pero ésta es la primera vez que tocan el tema tan abiertamente, lo que le hace pensar que sí, tal vez ya ha llegado a su límite.

—¿De verdad me vas a hacer decirlo? —le pregunta con seriedad y Eiji siente un hueco en el pecho, allí donde debería estar su corazón. No dice nada, así que el alfa continua—. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil admitir que todo esto realmente te está afectando?

Eiji le sonríe tenso.

—¿Y qué ganaría con eso? —le pregunta y es obvio que está perdiendo los estribos—. ¿Qué cambiaría si lo hiciera?

—Yo podría hacer algo por ti —le responde igual de frustrado—. Podría hacer más que sólo hacerte compañía en silencio, traerte el almuerzo y fingir que nada está pasando. Fingir que no notamos lo delgado que te ves o lo cansado que estás. Podríamos hablar con Ash. Podríamos hacer _algo_.

—Es que no lo has entendido, Sing. No _quiero_ hacer nada —le responde y está siendo tan sincero que duele. Él realmente no quiere.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta como un niño obstinado—. Ash te ha estado llamando, ¿no es así? Es obvio que él tampoco está conforme con esta situación. Sí respondieras sus llamadas tal vez...

—No es tan fácil como crees —le responde y con cansancio vuelve a recargarse en su silla. Está intentando ser el adulto sensato y responsable de la sala, pero el alfa realmente se lo está poniendo difícil—. Jamás me perdonaría si por mí culpa Ash perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Incluso yo sé que encontrarte con tu persona destinada es prácticamente un milagro y él lo logró. ¿Cómo podría destruir eso?

Sing le mira con ojos tristes, parece que la ha dejado sin palabras y de alguna manera, también parece que ha comprendido su postura. Ha sido realmente difícil para Eiji decir todo eso sin derramar una sola lágrima, aunque las ganas están allí. Por supuesto que está herido, por supuesto que se siente dañado. Es la segunda vez en su vida que pierde contra la dinámica alfa/omega, la segunda vez que pierde a alguien que ama por un omega. La diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, el pelinegro realmente había esperado poder conservar la amistad del rubio. Eiji incluso había estado dispuesto a callar su descontento con Yut-Lung y su horrible personalidad si eso significaba que podía estar con el alfa mucho tiempo más, pero ahora ¿qué importaba si Ash tampoco estaba a gusto con la decisión? Eso no significaba que fuera a retractarse de tomarla. El valor que podría tener Eiji en su vida no se compara ni mínimamente con el de su destinado y él lo _sabe_.

―Lo lamento ―le dice entonces y luce genuinamente arrepentido de haberlo forzado a hablar del tema―. Creí que estabas siendo testarudo y jamás pensé que... ―suspira―. Estúpido Yut.

―Vamos, no puedes culparlo por ser tan precavido. Ash es su alfa al fin y al cabo ―le dice intentando ser razonable, pero la verdad es que incluso a él le parece excesiva su decisión de no casarse si Ash no rompe todo lazo con él.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento, hasta que Sing vuelve a hablar.

―¿De verdad crees que lo sean? ―le pregunta―. Destinados, quiero decir. Conozco a Ash prácticamente desde siempre y nunca lo vi tratar a Yue de forma especial ―especula―. Yo... no sé muy bien sobre eso ―le dice con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas―, pero ¿no es normal tratar a tu omega destinado como la cosa más frágil del universo? Ellos no lucían de esa forma hasta hace poco...

―Tal vez Ash no podía rendirse al hecho de que estaba destinado a un omega. A él... a él no le agradaban, pero ahora seguro que está trabajando duro para compensarlo —justifica, porque no hay manera de que Aslan fuera a desposar a alguien como Yut si fuese por otra razón.

―No lo sé, Eiji. A mí aún me parece un poco extraño. Lo comprenderías si lo vieras. No es como si se anhelaran, es más como si cuidaran las apariencias.

Eiji suspira.

―Escucha, Sing. Sé que estás preocupado por todo esto, pero realmente no creo que Yut haya llegado tan lejos como para mentir en algo así. No mentía cuando dijo que yo era un omega y tampoco cuando dijo que se casaría con Ash. ¿Sí ya estaban comprometidos para qué mentir?

―No lo sé. Siento que nos estamos perdiendo de algo... Tal vez Shorter lo sepa. Cada que Ash y Yut se reúnen hace una expresión muy extraña. Aunque dudo que con sólo preguntar me diga algo...

―¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ―le pregunta el japonés un poco cansado.

―Porque ustedes son mis amigos ―le responde simple y llanamente, haciendo que el corazón del omega se sienta tranquilo por primera vez en días.

Realmente no se equivocó en confiar en Sing para apoyarse en esa situación. Es un poco ingenuo, pero honesto y a veces, maduro.

―Nosotros vamos a estar bien, de verdad ―le dice―. Te lo prometo. Lamento haberte preocupado.

Sing toma su mano por sobre el escritorio y le sonríe.

―¿Comerás adecuadamente? ―le pregunta y Eiji siente―. ¿Dormirás lo suficiente? ―Eiji sonríe avergonzado porque lo están tratando como a un niño, pero aun así afirma con la cabeza―. ¿Responderás las llamadas de Ash?

El omega lo mira y suspira por milésima ocasión. No tiene idea de que responder a eso. Ha aprendido de su experiencia previa que lo mejor siempre es darse por vencido sin perder la dignidad. No quiere tener que escuchar a Aslan decirle una vez más que no pueden seguir siendo amigos, que no pueden seguir juntos y que lo siente. Porque incluso con la primera vez, su corazón dolió tanto que por un momento realmente creyó que se había roto de forma literal. Eso y que en realidad no había tenido el valor de decirle que era un omega.

Eiji aún se pregunta por qué no tuvo el valor de confesar incluso cuando Ash le preguntó abiertamente que era _eso_ que tenía que decirle. Piensa que fue a causa de la conmoción, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era quedarse más tiempo cerca del alfa y aunque en algún punto realmente consideró decírselo, la verdad es que ya no tiene sentido. Ya no pasarán tiempo juntos y lo que pase con Eiji de ahora en adelante será únicamente su problema, ¿verdad?

―No lo sé ―le responde y está siendo sincero―. Si Ash ya ha tomado la decisión de desposar a Yut y él sólo se casará si me quito de en medio, entonces creo que no hay nada que podamos decirnos. Sería malo si Aslan se mete en problemas por intentar contactarse conmigo.

―Te preocupas mucho por él a pesar de las circunstancias.

―¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciera?

Sing le sonríe y se pone de pie.

―Entonces supongo es hora de irme. Come un poco o voy a seguir viniendo cada tarde.

―Que tu jefe sea tu amigo no te da derecho de faltar cuando quieras―le responde y lentamente el ambiente se vuelve más causal y tranquilo.

―En realidad, he renunciado el día de hoy a la agencia de seguridad de los Wong.

―¿Qué por qué? ―le pregunta con seriedad―. Sí es por mí, sabes que no...

―En realidad ―le interrumpe―. ¿Recuerdas que aplicaría para la universidad? Pues fui aceptado en la universidad de Columbia. Voy a estudiar finanzas.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tenemos que celebrarlo ―le responde entrando en modo hermano mayor de nuevo.

―No sabía si tendrías ánimos...

Eiji lo piensa por un par de segundos. Es verdad que no siente muchas ganas, pero Sing también es su amigo y lo ha apoyado y llevarlo a comer o a divertirse a algún lugar es lo mínimo que puede hacer, ¿cierto?

―Si eres tú voy a estar bien ―le responde y el muchacho le dedica una resplandeciente sonrisa de mejillas enrojecidas.

―De acuerdo, dime cuando será tú próximo día libre...

―Claro ―le responde y le ve abrir la puerta de la oficina mientras él se acomoda en su silla, dispuesto a comer un poquito antes de volver al trabajo.

―¿Eiji? ―llama su atención desde el marco de la puerta y el omega le mira aguardando por lo que tiene que decir―. ¿Puedo venir mañana?

―¿No deberías pasar más tiempo con chicos de tu edad? —le pregunta—. No quiero decir con eso que no puedas, pero...

―Me gusta estar contigo —le interrumpe—. Realmente me gusta.

Eiji le mira por un instante y luego le sonríe.

―Por supuesto, me gusta cuando me haces compañía.

Sing se despide con una sonrisa avergonzada y desaparece por el corredor hasta el ascensor. Eiji extrae la hamburguesa y le da una pequeña mordida, pero dado que su estómago no parece muy dispuesto a cooperar, se lo toma con calma. Ahora se siente más tranquilo, pero el apetito no ha regresado y no quiere tener que vomitar, así que se limpia los dedos en la servilleta y vuelve a la fotografía que ha estado editando por horas, para avanzar lo más posible antes de que termine su turno.

No ha estado mucho tiempo en eso cuando su teléfono móvil suena de repente y su corazón se detiene, trayendo de vuelta a la ansiedad. Está asustado de que se trate de Ash quien en cada ocasión ha aprovechado para marcar cuando sabe que tiene tiempo libre, pero al mirar la pantalla, se percata de que en realidad se trata de la editora del _Faces _y el aire vuelve a sus pulmones, aunque sus manos aún tiemblan un poco mientras aliviado, se rasca el cuello por debajo del collar.

―¿Sí? ―responde y su voz suena tan débil por el susto que se siente patético, así que rectifica su saludo con mayor seguridad―. ¿Bueno?

―_Hola, Eiji. Escucha, tengo las mejores noticias _―le dice y su animada voz lo confirma―. _Esto definitivamente nos va a llevar a la cima._

Eiji sonríe con nerviosismo, no entiende que pasa, pero debe ser algo realmente bueno y eso de alguna manera le pone de mejor humor. Unas cuantas buenas noticias en medio del desastre podrían ser de ayuda.

―¿Obtuvimos la entrevista con Styles? ―intenta adivinar.

―_Mucho mejor _―la mujer parece a punto de explotar de la emoción―. _¡Tenemos la exclusiva de la boda de Callenreese y Lee! Vamos a cubrir TODO, desde la noticia hasta el evento y por supuesto, tú vas a ser el fotógrafo a cargo. En un par de semanas agendaremos una sesión para el artículo de la gran noticia. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de ediciones que venderemos? ¿El prestigio que obtendremos? Siento que voy a desmayarme... ¿Eiji? ¿Me estás escuchando._

El pelinegro se aferra a su escritorio y aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Se ha quedado sin palabras y sin aire. No esperaba tener que encarar a la pareja tan pronto y no está seguro de poder hacerlo. No sabe si podrá enfrentar el echo de tener a Aslan ignorándolo como si no se conocieran de nada mientras sus bonitos ojos verdes miran en dirección a su prometido. La sola imagen mental le causa náuseas y no entiende porque sí ha decidido que, si su amigo es feliz, él también lo será, se siente peor que cuando Haru le dejó.

Es_casi_ como si tuviera sentimientos románticos por Ash.

Es absurdo, por supuesto. Porque ellos sólo eran amigos que se entendían muy bien y nada más. Lo que Eiji siente en la boca del estómago es la reacción natural de un evento triste reciente que necesita más tiempo para asimilar. Una reacción completamente normal a la separación repentina de una persona a la que quieres demasiado y con la que esperabas pasar buenos momentos durante muchos años más.

El omega derrama una solitaria lágrima que seca rápidamente de su mejilla. Definitivamente no puede tomar ese trabajo.


	19. XVIII

El paisaje urbano se pinta a través de la ventanilla del auto. Ash lo observa sin mucho detenimiento, simplemente posando sus ojos en las cosas que le llaman la atención repentinamente, como el bebé que llora en el asiento trasero del coche que se ha detenido junto a ellos en el semáforo. La madre va al volante con semblante cansado y parece muy dispuesta a ignorar a su hijo el mayor tiempo posible, haciendo que Aslan, con mucho desagrado, se pregunte cómo es que una madre puede ser capaz de ignorar el llanto de su propio hijo de esa forma. Él jamás dejaría que alguno de sus cachorros sufriera de esa manera. Él jamás les abandonaría, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El semáforo se pone en verde una vez más y Shorter arranca el automóvil. No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que ambos abordaron el vehículo, pero Aslan sabe, por la expresión que está haciendo, que no está muy contento. Han pasado más de tres meses desde que ha decidido seguir con el plan de desposar a Yut para obtener todas las propiedades de su padre, y su amigo parece no haberlo superado, aún cuando fue él el que insistió en que debía pensar en todo el esfuerzo que había invertido hasta el momento para desenmascarar a Golzine ante la justicia. Esfuerzo que estuvo a punto de echar a la basura por Eiji Okumura, su amigo beta del que se enamoró sin darse cuenta y con el que no ha intercambiado ni una palabra en semanas.

Eiji ha estado evitándolo y está siendo tan dolorosamente obvio que apenas ha juntado el valor para llamarle al móvil, sin recibir una respuesta. Tampoco es que pueda culparlo, su último encuentro en Luna Park fue, sinceramente, desagradable. El final al menos. Él dijo cosas horribles e hirientes que el beta malinterpretó sin que él tuviera la oportunidad de aclararlas. Por supuesto que el fotógrafo lo está evitando, él también se sentiría herido si hubiera estado en su lugar y le hubiera dado a entender que no podían seguir siendo amigos porque su prometida no se lo permitía. De hecho, Ash hubiera estado más que herido, probablemente hubiera causado toda una tormenta de ello, pero como Eiji es Eiji, todo lo que hizo fue alejarse.

Ahora, lo muy poco que sabe de él es porque Sing, quien aparentemente ahora es su nuevo mejor amigo, se lo dice. Aunque tampoco es que esa información le dé una pista sobre la situación. El menor insiste en que deben hablar y poco más. Es como si el chico se estuviera guardado a propósito algo importante y no tiene caso mentir, se siente celoso por ello. Él solía ser el único alfa en quien Eiji confiaba, él único con el que soportaba salir si quiera y aunque sabe que no tiene el derecho de sentirse indignado, su vena alfa posesiva no quiere compartir al japonés con nadie. Ni si quiera uno de sus amigos.

Jamás creyó que podría comportarse así por un beta.

Aunque en realidad, no es cualquier beta. Eiji es todo lo que Ash ha buscado en un amigo, pero también en una pareja romántica. Es amable, comprensivo, cariñoso, considerado, divertido, sincero, justo y valiente. Se preocupa por él honestamente y considera todos sus sentimientos. Nunca agachó la cabeza frente a él por ser un alfa y siempre encaró a los idiotas como Yut con una sonrisa sarcástica, como una especie de conejo salvaje; lindo, pero implacable.

Eiji, con los ojos de océano al anochecer que le desnudaban hasta el alma, con la sonrisa de perlas que le desarmaba por completo. El chico del que se enamoró pura y sinceramente por primera vez en su vida y con el que no podrá estar hasta que haya arreglado toda la mierda que él mismo causó.

El auto se detiene de repente y Aslan parpadea confundido. Ha estado perdido tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos sobre el nipón que han llegado a su destino sin que él se diera cuenta, causando que la nostalgia sea reemplazada por el mal humor una vez más, mientras distingue la silueta de Yue vistiendo tan extravagantemente como siempre, a los pies de la escalinata que da a la entrada principal de la lujosa mansión de su familia.

De sólo saber que está cerca de él le dan nauseas.

Un hombre enfundado en un traje negro y lentes oscuros abre la puerta trasera y Lee sube al auto con ese aire refinado que siempre está rodeándolo. No dice nada, simplemente se acomoda en el asiento trasero junto al alfa y aguarda a que su chico de seguridad cierre la puerta nuevamente. Cuando lo hace, se pega al rubio con claras intenciones de hostigarlo y con una sonrisa más bien fingida se recarga en su pecho como si fuera así de natural para ellos estar tan cerca. Lo que por supuesto no es así.

―Te extrañe tanto ―le dice alargando la «a» de la última palabra y usando una voz especialmente chillona. Ash puede sentir su esencia demasiado dulce a través de sus fosas nasales y es tan desagradable que todo lo que puede atinar a hacer es apartarlo.

―No hagas eso ―le dice con repulsión en la voz.

Shorter arranca el motor y conduce lejos de la propiedad de los Lee aún sin decir nada, pero dirigiendo una fea mirada al omega por el retrovisor.

―Oh, ahora sí te da asco. Anoche te aferrabas a mí como un bebé ―le responde volviendo a su lugar y mirándose las uñas. No parece que su ego haya sido afectado en absoluto por la acción del rubio.

―Anoche había demasiada gente viéndonos y por si no lo recuerdas no estoy haciendo esto por gusto y tú tampoco.

―¿Estás tratando de decir que nuestro compromiso es una farsa? ―pregunta con falsa indignación y fingidos ojos tristes. Ash suspira―. ¿Sabes? Sí vamos a hacer esto al menos podrías poner más de tu parte ―le reclama.

―¿Hacer qué Yut? ―le pregunta con fastidio. No es la primera vez que tienen esa charla.

Sabe que a Yut-Lung le conviene jugar el juego de la buena esposa porque casarse con él y no divorciarse meses después le garantiza una vida plena, llena de lujos y reconocimiento social. A él no le importa que no haya amor de por medio, está dispuesto a jugársela a cambio de bienes materiales, aún si eso significa estar atrapado en un matrimonio de mentiras y rodeado de falsa felicidad. Es repugnante, pero Ash menos que nadie tiene el derecho de criticarle. Él también ha accedido a casarse y no precisamente por amor.

―¿Ser un buen esposo? ―le responde―. No te mataría ser un poco más cariñoso. A éste paso no podremos tener un cachorro en siglos y tú padre no va a estar muy contento.

―Deja que te diga algo ―se apresura aclararle―. No tengo intenciones de tener hijos contigo. Ni si quiera de que nuestro matrimonio dure demasiado, así que puedes dejar de fingir que te agrado porque sé que no es así.

El omega le observa con sus ojos negros tan parecidos a los de Eiji pero a la vez tan diferentes. Su mirada dulce se desvanece y en su lugar queda la afilada mirada de una serpiente a punto de saltar y morder. No parece que Lee esté enojado por lo que Aslan acaba de decir, es más bien que se ha quitado la máscara. Ha decidido dejar de pretender que son la pareja perfecta a punto de contraer matrimonio.

―Así van a ser las cosas, ¿he? ―pregunta con voz fría antes de cruzar las piernas y mirarlo arrogante―. Estaba intentando que nuestro tiempo juntos no fuera una mierda, pero eres imposible. ¿No quieres que nos llevemos bien? De acuerdo. Entonces que los siguientes meses juntos sean un infierno ―concluye―. Adelante, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras porque vas a tener que atarte a mí y no al idiota del beta ese.

El pulso del alfa se acelera, salvaje. La sangre que corre por sus venas hirviendo en una furia que Ash está aprendiendo a conocer. No hay lugar para la cordura, el rubio se deja dominar por sus instintos y se abalanza sobre el omega, estrellando su cuerpo violentamente contra el respaldo del auto, apoyando su antebrazo en su cuello y cortándole la respiración. Sin embargo, no parece que Yue esté asustado. Una sonrisa venenosa aún decora su rostro y de hecho, luce bastante satisfecho.

Aslan se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se deja llevar de esa manera por sus emociones. En muchas ocasiones, principalmente frente ha su padre, ha estado a punto de perder los estribos, pero esta es la primera vez que sin pensarlo, saca los colmillos y gruñe, como si fuera un animal. La primera vez que se siente tan colérico.

—No te atreves a insultarlo —le amenaza con voz baja y profunda—. No te atreves si quiera a pronunciar su nombre.  
La sonrisa de Lee se desvanece y con sus delicadas manos lo empuja, enterrando sus uñas en el proceso.

—Estás lastimándome idiota —Ash se aparta bruscamente y se acomoda en su lugar sin decir una palabra, dándole a Yue la oportunidad de volver a la carga—. Hacerte el héroe ahora no te va a devolver a tu amiguito. No seas patético, Ash. Muestra algo de dignidad.

El alfa gruñe audiblemente y está dispuesto a cerrarle la boca de una maldita vez, pero la voz de Shorter le interrumpe. Tan oportuno como siempre.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —anuncia y Ash sabe que lo ha hecho únicamente para evitar un problema mucho más grande.

Sería peligroso, si por ejemplo, Aslan decidiera simplemente golpear al omega idiota. La ley no dudaría en encerrarlo en prisión por al menos cinco años y un encarcelamiento es lo último que necesita en su ya miserable vida… Aunque pensándolo un poco mejor, la verdad es que sería una buena forma de evitar sus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de sus actos. Es sólo un decir, él no es esa clase de hombre. Él al contrario de su padre, es honorable.

El silencio se instala en el vehículo después de eso. El alfa y el omega evitándose como la peste, cada uno en su esquina del auto y mirando por la ventanilla. Ambos tienen tantos comentarios desagradables por dedicarse, pero los guardan porque ambos son inteligentes y saben que no es el momento. Si Yut ha mencionado a Eiji antes fue probablemente porque estaba tratando de probar al rubio, de probar sus sentimientos y lo lejos que podían llegar y Ash cayó completamente de cabeza en su pequeño experimento. Sin embargo, sería la primera y la última vez que le daría el gusto. De ahora en adelante él llevaría las riendas de ese jodido y retorcido juego.

Shorter aparca el coche justo al frente de la Editorial GR justo al medio día. Baja del auto y con el profesionalismo de un hombre que ha estado haciendo el trabajo por años, mira alrededor antes de dejar que tanto él como Yue bajen del auto, abriendo la puerta para ellos.  
Para ese momento el omega ya se ha colocado la máscara que ha fabricado por si mismo para esa situación. Su rostro luce suave y gentil en un punto en el que incluso Ash duda por un par de segundos si esa será su verdadera cara. No lo es, por supuesto, pero es bastante convincente así que él no debe quedarse atrás. Hace lo que ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas y finge ser un hombre que no es. Aún siente asco de sí mismo cuando enreda su brazo alrededor de la cintura del omega, pero sólo es cuestión de plasmar en su mente el encabezado de los periódicos de esa mañana para recordarse que si no lo hace, más gente asesinada va a aparecer todos los días y le da fuerza, pero hay algo más. Gran parte de la valentía que siente en ese instante se debe a la seguridad de saber que la única persona que no quiere que lo vea en esa situación no está cerca. Eiji ha cogido un par de días libres por un resfriado y milagrosamente no ha podido dirigir la estúpida sesión fotográfica que su "prometido" ha insistido en tener para anunciar su compromiso. Uno más de sus planes para joderle más la vida, supone. Uno que no le ha salido muy bien.

La pareja se adentra en la editorial y suben el ascensor hasta el ya conocido estudio fotográfico en el piso número dieciocho donde ya todo está prácticamente listo. La fotógrafa a cargo les recibe con amabilidad profesional que ellos corresponden. Ash la conoce de vista, es una de las amistades laborales recurrentes de Eiji, pero además de eso, no la conoce de nada, aunque parece bastante experimentada.

Es curioso, pero si el alfa tuviera que describir la forma en la que se siente sería «solitario». Sabía de antemano que el japonés no estaría presente en la sesión y aún así se siente decepcionado, un poco abandonado. Le extraña tanto que casi podría jurar que el set huele a su shampoo, ese que tanto le gusta. Tal vez en el fondo ha estado esperando encontrarse con él aunque esas no fueran las mejores circunstancias para hacerlo. Sabe que Yut no le hubiera dejado acercarse a él ni un jodido metro, pero verlo, sólo verlo hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle sentir más tranquilo.

La sesión empieza y termina sin mayores problemas. La mitad del staff ha actuado como si no fuera la gran cosa tenerlos allí aunque sus expresiones dijeran los contrario. Se sometieron a vestuario y maquillaje al menos cinco veces y tal vez, si Aslan hubiera podido hacer todo eso con una persona con la que realmente hubiera querido casarse, hubiera sido divertido.

Al finalizar, el alfa se dirige a los vestidores mientras Yut se queda en el set charlando con la editora sobre la nota de su matrimonio. A él no le interesa en absoluto, por lo que aprovecha la oportunidad y se escapa para obtener de vuelta la ropa con la que ha llegado. Todo lo que quiere es acabar y volver a casa, piensa que se volverá loco si tiene que pasar un jodido minuto más en presencia del omega.

Ash termina de cambiarse y se dirige a la salida mientras ajusta su corbata, dispuesto a mentir descaradamente a su "prometido" y decirle que ha recibido una llamada de emergencia y que tiene que estar de vuelta en la compañía de inmediato. Sin embargo, al posarse justo frente a la puerta, se percata de un olor conocido que llama su atención y le hace detenerse.

Con un olfato de alfa como el suyo no le es difícil encontrar el origen de tan familiar aroma. Proviene de lo que parece una prenda colgada en el respaldo de una silla. Ash la reconoce casi de inmediato como el suéter azul con rayas blancas y rojas de Eiji, su favorito. Huele como si le hubiera tirado encima toda la botella de shampoo con aroma a girasol, pero él no se queja, es realmente reconfortante olerlo una vez más después de tanto tiempo.

Ash casi se lo lleva a casa, pero a sabiendas de sería realmente extraño hacerlo, lo dobla con mucho cuidado y lo deja de nuevo en el respaldo esperando que pueda ser visto fácilmente si lo hace.

—Pero Eiji… —dice una voz desconocida desde el corredor tomándolo por sorpresa. Ash salta un poco en su lugar y aparta la mirada del suéter como si sintiera culpa de haberlo olfateado sólo un poco minutos antes. Escuchar ese nombre le ha alterado los nervios más de lo que esperaba y no deja de pensar si el japonés está allí, del otro lado—. No, no —vuelve a decir la voz y el corazón del alfa se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta de que probablemente está en medio de una llamada con su amigo—. Sí, te digo que sí. Todo está en orden, pero ¿de verdad estás bien? —le pregunta y eso es suficiente para que el rubio se pegue a la puerta para escuchar mejor, aunque el chico al otro lado no está siendo especialmente discreto. ¿Tan mal estaba su resfriado esta vez? —Escucha, la sesión ha terminado, puedo ir de inmediato si necesitas ayuda. Perdona que te lo diga, pero no suenas nada bien —una pausa—. Tomaste el… Ya… ¿seguro? Sé que preferirías que Sing te acompañara, pero sabes que él no… Ajá. Ya, lo entiendo. De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de marcarme después de eso, ¿sí? Todos aquí nos preocupamos por ti. Sí, bien. Hablaré con Max así que sólo descansa, ¿bien? Nos veremos en un par de días. Okey… Adiós.

El chico al otro lado de la puerta suspira de una manera que hace que el alfa sospeche que no todo está bien. Detesta tener que escuchar a escondidas, pero no ha podido evitarlo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. No se ha enterado de una mierda sobre lo que está ocurriendo, no ha podido escuchar la voz de Eiji una sola vez, pero sabe que algo está mal. El nipón es la clase de chico que oculta su dolor con tal de no preocupar a nadie. Del tipo que se lo guarda todo con tal de no incomodar a la otra parte. Es altamente probable que el beta no se encuentre bien y que sólo lo esté diciendo para no tener a sus aparentemente grandes amigos del trabajo en la puerta de su casa y como ellos no lo conocen como _él_ lo hace, se lo han tragado.

Ash sale por la puerta del vestidor con la mente llena de cosas que él hubiera hecho si él _hubiese_ atendido esa llamada. Tal vez no habría presionado a su amigo a decirle la verdad, pero tampoco se hubiera rendido con esa facilidad. Hubiese ido a la farmacia y hubiera conseguido el medicamento que el _sabe_ que consume para las alergias, los síntomas y la enfermedad, pero además, habría ido a la tienda y habría conseguido esa bebida calentita sabor chocolate que al fotógrafo tanto le gusta y ¡oh! también esos panecillos de vainilla que saben tan bien como acompañamiento. Habría conseguido algunas buenas películas, un par de juegos nuevos para su consola o unos cd que ayudaran al ánimo. Porque _sabe_ que, aunque Eiji no tuviera ánimos de estar con él, eso no querría decir que no necesitase ser consentido. Ash lo _entiende mejor_ que cualquiera. Mejor que todos esos tipos del trabajo, mejor que Max Glenreed, mejor que Sing.

Él entiende a Eiji como nadie en el jodido mundo.

Y es por eso que _debe_ ir a verlo.

El alfa se detiene de golpe en medio del set fotográfico. Yut le mira como si esperara una explicación a su extenso tiempo en los vestidores pero él le ignora completamente. En un impulso ha estado a punto de ir hasta el departamento de Eiji cuando ni si quiera se han arreglado. ¿No sería extraño que una persona con la que ya no hablas de repente se aparezca en tu puerta? Sí, claro, pero razonarlo no hace que Aslan se sienta menos preocupado.

De hecho, ahora realmente quiere ir.

El alfa toma su chaqueta del perchero junto a la salida prácticamente escapando de Shorter que se encuentra de guardia en la puerta, baja por el elevador y se dirige a su auto. Piensa que las disculpas pueden esperar, Eiji lo necesita y eso es lo verdaderamente importante del asunto, así que se detiene en la primera farmacia que encuentra, consigue todo lo que necesita y luego, se dirige sin más escalas hasta el apartamento del japonés, cediendo a ese incontrolable impulso de estar cerca de él que nació repentinamente, sin más.

El alfa desciende del auto con la bolsa de las compras en la mano. Se adentra en el edificio y saluda al portero que lo ha visto tantas veces que ni si quiera le pregunta a donde se dirige y simplemente le responde con una sonrisa. Ash sube las escaleras, con paso ansioso, porque ver a Eiji es una de las cosas que mas ha deseado hacer en semanas, pero también está asustado de su reacción al verlo allí y tampoco es que lo culpe de algo. Sin embargo, junta toda esa confianza y valentía que lo han caracterizado a lo largo de su vida y sigue subiendo, hasta que finalmente llega.

Ash toma una gran bocanada de aire y se repite que si está allí no es por egoísmo, sino por amistosa solidaridad, que sólo ha ido a ayudar y está a punto de levantar el puño para tocar la puerta cuando un extraño aroma se filtra por debajo de ella hasta sus fosas nasales, haciéndole detenerse. Es el ya conocido aroma a girasol, pero hay algo más, algo mucho más poderoso y jodidamente atractivo. El alfa no se ha sentido así en su vida y las ganas de derribar la puerta para estar con Eiji son tantas que está asustado de si mismo.

Es casi como si del otro lado hubiera un omega en celo.

Ash cubre su nariz y su boca con la mano y sonríe ante el ridículo pensamiento que cruzó por su mente y ríe aún más fuerte porque no se evapora. Mientras aquel delicioso aroma se filtra a través de su nariz, su mente se despeja y se nubla al mismo tiempo. Es como si todo cobrara sentido; las constantes enfermedades de Eiji, el que fueran más frecuentes desde que pasaban más tiempo juntos, el maravilloso aroma que siempre ha desprendido y la irremediable fascinación que sintió por él desde el día uno.

Aslan aún no lo entiende por completo. ¿Significa que todo este tiempo Eiji estuvo mintiendo sobre su género secundario? Eso no tiene sentido, él mismo vio su identificación el día que lo conoció y no hay manera de que fuera falsa. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Cómo? Si su mente no estuviera tan confundida por la nueva revelación y las feromonas, tal vez se sentiría un poco traicionado por pensar que su amigo no se lo confesó… ¿O tal vez quería hacerlo? ¿No le dijo Ash que odiaba a los omega? ¿Fue por eso? Oh dios… ¿Sing lo sabe? Espera que no, ya se siente lo suficientemente molesto con la sola idea.

El alfa retrocede un par de pasos hasta que su espalda choca suavemente contra la pared. Está reuniendo la fuerza suficiente para largarse de allí antes de derribar la puerta. No hay manera de que sus instintos alfa se hayan equivocado. Definitivamente hay un omega allí dentro y es altamente probable que sea Eiji, conoce demasiado bien ese aroma.

Ash se aparta de la pared y pasa sus temblorosos dedos por su cabello. No es la primera vez que huele feromonas, pero sí es la primera vez que le afectan de esa manera. Antes, algunos omegas han intentado embarcarlo usando su celo para volverse compañeros y él apenas había reaccionado percibiendo el ligero y nauseabundo aroma de sus esencias, pero ahora, es como si toda su mente gritara «Eiji» sin parar y su rostro se dibujara a fuego tras sus pupilas. Definitivamente tiene que salir de allí antes de que deje de ser Ash y se transforme únicamente en «El alfa».

O ese era el plan.

La puerta del apartamento del fotógrafo de abre repentinamente, dejado escapar todo el calor y las feromonas de él, golpeando al rubio directamente y causando que su pulso se acelere al máximo, apenas dejándole con una gota de cordura que es le impide hacer algo que sabe que no está bien.

Eiji aparece del otro lado, con el rostro empapado en sudor y su cabello negro revuelto en pequeños remolinos sobre su cabeza. Sus mejillas están completamente rojas y su pecho sube y baja, aparentemente sin la capacidad de respirar bien. Su ropa está desacomodada y la erección y la humedad entre sus piernas es demasiado obvia, tanto que todas las dudas sobre su amigo siendo un omega se desvanecen por completo y le hace sonrojar. Es un cóctel de sensualidad y ternura, pero también de preocupación plasmada en sus bonitos ojos negros que parecen al borde de las lágrimas.

Ash se pregunta si el celo de un omega es así de doloroso.

—Perdon, Ash —le dice. Su voz es ronca y entrecortada pero después de tantas semanas a Ash le suena angelical—. Sabía que estabas aquí, pude olerte y aún así abrí la puerta —dice con culpa, derramando las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo en sus ojitos.

El pecho de Aslan se estruja dolorosamente, no entiende muy bien que es lo que significa esa frase, pero le duele. Sin embargo, el alfa parece complacido con el omega mostrándole debilidad y se acerca con la ansiedad de tomarlo, llenarse de él en un acto de egoísmo que él sabe que terminará mal y aún así no puede detener.


	20. XIX

Eiji escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse como si se tratara de la pronunciación de una condena. Es un sonido casi fúnebre que retumba en sus oídos y que se incrementa por la fiebre, multiplicándose y rebotando de un lado a otro, haciéndole sentir culpable durante los primeros diez segundos, hasta que Aslan Callenreese cierra la distancia entre ellos y lo aferra contra su pecho como si eso fuese todo lo que necesitase para vivir.

El tiempo transcurre lento, en tic tacs metafóricos que se sienten como una eternidad. No hay forma de que el nipón pueda ignorar lo placentero que es estar entre los brazos del alfa. Son cálidos y reconfortantes, justo lo que ha necesitado durante las últimas tres horas de caliente agonía, encerrado solo en su habitación. Fue casi como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, había deseado tanto verlo que cuando lo _olió_ pensó que había terminado por perder la cabeza, pero no fue así, Ash había estado allí, del otro lado de su puerta y aunque en un principio se había negado a abrir, ahora cualquier duda o remordimiento se transformó en un amargo sabor de boca casi imperceptible.

Eiji sabe que esa indiferencia se debe a su celo, que en una situación normal no habría actuado como lo ha hecho. Es su primera vez en ese estado y ya ha perdido completamente el control de sí mismo, de la situación como tal y ni si quiera se siente avergonzado, todo lo que desea es seguir sintiéndose así de bien. Sentir el alivio al fuego que arde dentro de su pecho y que amenaza con explotar en cualquier segundo. Es irónico, pero desde que Eiji supo que era un omega, se negó a caer en esas personalidades cliché que los caracterizan, pero ahora simplemente no puede evitar pensar que quiere ser _tomado_ por ese alfa y es un poco aterrador por varios factores que, sí estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, serían un impedimento para seguir adelante. Pero como no es así que en realidad no importa.

Sí, es su primer celo y muchas cosas de las que está experimentando son desconocidas y nuevas, pero se sienten tan natural dejarse llevar, incluso cuando Ash lo aparta suavemente y le mira directo a los ojos, como si tratara de ver a través de su alma. Él le deja, por supuesto, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera la voluntad de apartar la vista. El verde de sus ojos le devora como un remolino en el agua, arrastrándolo hasta las profundidades, allí donde la voluntad del alfa es la suya propia.

El aroma a cerezo se incrementa hasta el punto en que eso es todo lo que el omega puede oler alrededor. Le rodea, invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, como reclamándolo, marcándolo. Se mezcla con su propia esencia creando una sola mucho más dulce, más atrayente, casi como si estuvieras hechas para estar juntas de esa forma. Eso o tal vez sólo sea el instinto del omega de pertenecerse mutuamente haciéndole imaginar cosas que en realidad no están allí.

Ash se inclina de nuevo hacia él, esta vez con el pecho conteniendo una especie de ronroneo que le pone la piel de gallina. Sus manos exploran su espalda por debajo de la camiseta, quemándole allí donde sus pieles hacen contacto, sin que ninguno de los dos diga nada. Eiji cierra los ojos y ronronea también, complacido y anhelando más, más, más. Quiere todo lo que Aslan pueda darle y lo quiere tanto que es doloroso allí en su humedecido agujero, ese que él mismo se había negado a tocar en su pequeña huelga contra su género, pero que ahora palpita ansioso por un poco de atención. De _su _atención.

—Alfa —le llama por instinto con voz implorante y hacerlo le trae un tipo de placer que ni siquiera sabía que existía, haciendo que su recto se contraiga y que su pene se endurezca más. Ese placer repta por su espina dorsal e incrementa la humedad en su cuerpo.

—Eiji... —le responde y el omega tarda un par de segundos en comprender que _ese_ es su nombre—. Escúchame, por favor... —le dice, con su cuerpo sigue pegado al suyo y sus manos aún su piel con vehemencia. El volumen de sus palabras haciéndose menos hasta desaparecer en el aire como si nunca hubieran sido dichas.

De hecho, es realmente como si no hubieran sido dichas.

Rápidamente, el omega se pierde de nuevo entre la sensación de las caricias y la voz ronca del alfa susurrando a su oído cosas que él no entiende debido a la fiebre. Hace minutos enteros que la cordura se ha ido por la ventana y a ninguno de los dos les acompleja estar en esa situación. No al pelinegro, al menos. El que sean amigos ha ido a parar a segundo plano, el que Ash esté comprometido, también. Todo lo que importa es lo que _sienten_ el uno por el otro en ese instante.

Y joder que se siente bien.

Eiji suelta un pequeño jadeo cuando el rubio pasa sus dedos por sobre su espina dorsal, acariciando cada anillo con una dulzura impropia de un alfa en celo. Ash le responde con un gruñido de placer y sin que pueda resistirse más, lleva su boca a su mejilla enrojecida y la besa. Sus labios son aterciopelados y el gesto hace que el omega se sienta más seguro, más _amado_, mientras el ojiverde recorre todo su rostro con pequeños besos, dejando la boca para el final.

Los labios ardientes del alfa se posan sobre los suyos y le devoran con la dulzura de antes un poco en el olvido, aunque sigue allí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el nipón tuvo ese tipo de contacto, pero también es la primera vez que se siente así por un simple beso. Hay chispas de colores dibujándose por detrás de sus párpados y campanas sonando en sus oídos que le hacen perder el equilibrio. Sus piernas se sienten más débiles que antes, pero Aslan le sostiene y eso es todo lo que necesita. Hay labios, lengua y saliva en aquel caliente intercambio de besos. Hay manos tocando por todas partes, frenéticas y amables al mismo tiempo.

La mano del alfa aferra su nuca para evitar que se aparte, aunque el omega no lo ha intentado una sola vez, ni lo hará, mientras le come la boca y él se aferra a su espalda. Su nariz empapándose de su aroma a cerezo y lo firmes de sus músculos. En esa posición, es fácil para él sentir la erección del rubio contra su abdomen y ese simple hecho hace que su interior se revuelva, ansioso por recibirla. _Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero_. Grita una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. La misma que le alentó a abrir la puerta minutos antes, aquella con la que ha estado luchando desde un principio y contra la que aparentemente ha perdido todos los rounds.

Cómo si supiera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando, el alfa se aparta de él y lo toma entre sus brazos para cargarlo hasta la habitación. A Eiji le parece un poco graciosa su expresión. Luce como si estuviera luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no ceder a sus instintos y tomarlo allí, en la entrada. Es un gesto dulce y bastante considerado dada la situación, pero Ash siempre ha sido un buen chico.

La pareja se adentra en el dormitorio y Aslan deja a Eiji sobre la cama con un movimiento suave y ligero. Tal vez sea porque esa habitación es el lugar de la casa con mayor concentración de feromonas, pero hay un brillo mucho más salvaje en los ojos del alfa, que con su color esmeralda le penetra hasta el alma y le hace temblar. Ash nota esta pequeña reacción y sonríe. Es una sonrisa un poco arrogante pero bastante linda que llega hasta sus ojos, iluminándolos aún más y el nipón, lejos de enojarse, se la corresponde y levanta la cabeza en busca de un beso, de un poco más de contacto. Así, separado de su cuerpo, comienza a sentirse solo.

El alfa complace su silenciosa petición. Le besa y le acaricia tanto como puede mientras el omega se deleita en sus atenciones. Hay manos en su cabello, luego en su rosto y después en su cuello. Hay manos en su pecho, que lentamente desabrochan los botones de su camiseta y acarician sus pectorales y su delgado vientre. Manos que se trasforman en labios, saliva creando un caminito sobre su piel y acariciando sus zonas más sensibles, como sus pezones ya erectos y rosados. Eiji se siente como si todo su cuerpo fuese una zona erógena mientras es acariciado, estimulado. Jamás se sintió tan bien en toda su vida y aquella no es su primera vez.

Aslan lame sus tetillas con su lengua de terciopelo y luego las mordisquea un poco. El pelinegro arquea la espala de placer y en algún punto le pasa por la mente pedirle que pare porque se siente tan bien que le tortura. Sin embargo, su voz sólo le da para seguir jadeando y gimiendo mientras sus dedos se aferran con fuerza a la melena rubia de su acompañante que, complacido con su reacción, succiona y lame con más ímpetu hasta que decide que puede ir más abajo.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el rubio aparta la mirada de su rostro y la posa en su cintura, admirando la erección debajo del pantalón y la humedad que ha causado. Coloca sus manos sobre el botón y el cierre de la prenda antes de relamerse los labios con lujuria y los desabrocha cuidadoso, causándole cosquillas allí donde sus dedos hacen contacto sobre su piel, mientras pantalones y calzoncillos desaparecen, deslizándose por sobre sus muslos. Los ojos salvajes de Ash sin apartarse ni un segundo de sus genitales.

Callenreese se deshace apresuradamente de su camisa una vez que vuelve en sí, regalándole una gran vista de piel de porcelana y musculatura definida. En algunas partes, su cuerpo se tiñe ligeramente de rojo por el celo y pequeñas gotitas de aperlado sudor descienden entre los surcos de sus abdominales. Eiji le mira descaradamente, pero con la falta de pudor del momento no podría importarle menos. Incluso estira su mano y le toca suavemente, sorprendiéndose con lo muy calientes que se ponen las yemas de sus dedos al contacto.

El nipón levanta la vista y sus ojos chocan con los del alfa que parece sumido en algún tipo de pensamiento que él no puede descifrar mientras le mira completamente desnudo, pensamiento del que sale para sonreírle y besarle una vez más, inclinándose sobre él y llevando su mano de dedos delgados hasta su abdomen. Ash muerde su labio inferior y hace pequeños remolinos alrededor de su ombligo, como si no quisiera asustarlo e ir más allá demasiado pronto, pero el omega comienza a perder la paciencia. Su pene erecto se encuentra sólo un par de centímetros más abajo, chocando contra su estómago y rogando por un poco de atención que no tardan en darle.

El alfa rodea su miembro con firmeza y el japonés gime en su boca con fuerza, momento que Ash aprovecha para explorar su cavidad bucal con la lengua, profundo y erótico mientras masturba su pene a punto de explotar. La vista del pelinegro se nubla por la excitación mientras pequeños choques eléctrico le recorren todo el cuerpo, haciéndole encoger los dedos de los pies y pisar con fuerza sobre el colchón.

―Ash ―le dice apretando los ojos con fuerza y devorando la boca del alfa con vehemencia a causa de la excitación. Su mente completamente derretida.

Aunque parecía imposible, la temperatura vuelve a subir, causando más jadeos y sudor que pega su cabello empapado a su frente. El ritmo de los roces también incrementa y Eiji, quien se retuerce de placer sobre las sábanas, se muerde el labio inferior para no gritar al correrse, empapando su abdomen de semen que sale a chorros. Fue aparentemente rápido, pero aún no está para nada satisfecho.

Necesita más.

Aslan continúa estimulando su glande e inconscientemente él abre las piernas, separando sus muslos de par en par. El alfa, por supuesto, no pasa desapercibida la acción y le mira detenidamente, fijando los ojos en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con una agónica expresión de apenas logrado autocontrol plasmada en su rostro.

El alfa decide entonces acariciar sus testículos. Están tan hinchados y endurecidos como en el principio, es obvio que el lívido no ha bajado para nada, pero es normal. Eiji es un omega experimentando su primer celo formal y es probable que necesite mucho más tiempo de atención antes de que recobrar la cordura, aunque ninguno de los dos está pensando precisamente en eso, ni en las consecuencias que acarrearán sus actos presentes. Están perdidos completamente en el éxtasis.

―Alfa, yo quiero... ―intenta decir con desesperación en la ronca voz, pero es interrumpido por Aslan que lo levanta y le ayuda a acomodarse a cuatro patas sobre el colchón.

―Está bien, lo sé, de esta forma será más fácil ―le explica, pero aún si no hubiese sido así, Eiji se habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa.

Habría hecho _cualquier_ cosa que él le pidiera.

El rubio besa su espalda y la recorre con sus labios hasta sus nalgas donde le muerde ligeramente antes de introducir el primer dedo en su recto. El omega aúlla de placer y ronronea, levantando las caderas y pegando el pecho a la cama empapada de fluidos. Ash escarba dentro de él volviéndole loco, puede sentir el dígito masajear dentro próstata y luego su útero, para momentos después, sentir el segundo que estira su estrada mientras él gime con la cara contra las sábanas y su pene chorreando pre-seminal.

Después de unos minutos, el alfa se acomoda tras él y el omega comienza a sentirse eufórico cuando escucha su cinturón siendo desabrochado y la tela deslizándose hacia abajo. Su corazón corre rápidamente, golpeando contra su pecho como si quisiera salirse, sintiendo miedo y emoción a partes iguales por primera vez. Casi podría decir que se siente un poco inseguro y esa inseguridad es la que despeja su mente un instante, para que algo dentro de su cabeza pueda preguntarle que es lo qué está haciendo, sin que él sepa responder. Tampoco es que tenga que hacerlo, porque así como llega, el momento de lucidez también desaparece, siendo reemplazado por la espesa nube de la excitación que le invade cuando Ash pone su miembro dentro de él, regresándole a su modo omega y haciéndole olvidar _todo_.

Eiji suelta un alarido de placer apenas amortiguado por el colchón cuando siente el palpitante miembro del alfa en su interior, abriéndose paso entre sus anillos de una sola y lenta estocada. Es grueso y puede sentirlo amoldándose a sus paredes casi a la fuerza, marcándole a fuego y haciéndole correrse una vez más en medio de un placer tan celestial que el omega literalmente deja escapar un par de lágrimas. Ash gruñe fuerte y aferra sus dedos a sus caderas, enterrándolas en su piel y dejando marcas rojas sobre ella. Cuando llega al fondo se detiene y toma un respiro de apenas segundos antes de salir por completo y luego volver a clavarse hasta que Eiji siente sus testículos contra sus glúteos, generando un sonido húmedo de piel contra piel.

Las estocadas son largas, profundas y rápidas. La cama rechina y los jadeos y gruñidos le acompañan. Las feromonas vuelan en todas direcciones y la fiebre está tan alta que ninguno de los dos puede ver con claridad. Se encuentran en el punto de no retorno del placer y se están entregando a él cuerpo y alma, casi sin consiencia. El pene del alfa se amolda perfectamente al agujero del omega y le arranca suspiros profundos que silenciosamente aclaman su nombre.

Eijii eyacula una vez más y su cuerpo comienza a sentirse un poco fatigado. Ash golpea su puto dulce en el interior sin parar, satisfaciéndolo por completo, aun acariciando su espalda de vez en cuando y abrazándolo con la respiración muy cerca de su nuca protegida por su collar, repartiendo besos en sus hombros, hasta que sus movimientos de cadera se vuelven un poco erráticos y más rápidos, anunciando su clímax.

El nudo del alfa se hincha en la base, haciendo que las estocadas sean cada vez más complicadas de realizar. El cuerpo del omega por fin comienza a sentirse saciado cuando lo siente en su interior, uniéndolos y atándolos momentáneamente. Es un poco doloroso, pero no por eso menos placentero y Eiji lo acepta, aguardando pacientemente por el momento de la eyaculación. El momento en que su útero recibirá lo necesario para hacer cachorros.

―Eiji, el collar...―le pide en aparente urgencia, pero él no puede entender muy bien sus palabras, ni lo que trata de decir con ellas.

Está demasiado perdido en la sensación del semen que le llena; espeso y abundante. Le colma por completo el camino rectal hasta el útero y simplemente sentirlo le hace correrse de nuevo, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

―Por favor, Eiji ―vuelve a pedirle, pero su cabeza está dando vueltas y no sabe qué hacer.

Quiere complacer su alfa pero no sabe cómo.

El nudo se afloja lentamente después de unos minutos y el miembro ahora flácido de Aslan se desliza fuera del cuerpo del japonés que, rendido, se deja caer en la cama con expresión tranquila y mejillas rojas. La semilla del rubio escurre fuera de su ano y mancha sus muslos, pero esa es sólo una prueba de lo muy satisfecho que se siente.

La fiebre comienza a bajar, pero el cansancio toma su lugar mientras el nipón se acurruca contra el pecho del alfa como un cachorrito y le sonríe.

―Te amo, alfa ―le dice con un bostezo, mientras el calor de su acompañante y su esencia de flores le arrulla, hasta quedarse completamente dormido.


	21. XX

Es medio día del jueves en un pequeño restaurante ubicado en la quinta avenida. El lugar está abarrotado de oficinistas hambrientos que, aprovechando su hora de comida, han decidido salir y disfrutar un poco del sol que es tan escaso en esos días de otoño, dándoles a las pobres meseros más trabajo del que pueden soportar y aún así, de alguna manera se las arreglan para que todo luzca tranquilo y ameno.

Sing y Eiji se encuentran dentro, en una mesa al fondo del local lo suficientemente alejada del resto como para no resentir el exceso de gente. El menor ha llegado temprano para conseguir ese lugar y el nipón, quien estaba en la editorial cumpliendo con su horario laboral, ha llegado hace poco menos de veinte minutos. Ambos han ordenado, Sing una hamburguesa y Eiji un sándwich de pollo porque ha a amanecido con nauseas, y ahora aguardan pacientemente a que su comida llegue mientras mantienen una charla en la que sólo el alfa participa.

No es que el fotógrafo esté ignorándolo a propósito. De hecho, está poniendo todas sus fuerzas en escucharlo, pero todo lo que puede hacer es ver su boca moverse sin que él entienda una sola palabra y comienza a debatirse entre decírselo —y sonar terriblemente maleducado— o dejarle pensar que tiene toda su atención. Al final se decide por la segunda porque la primera implicaría tener que contarle cosas que no quiere decir en voz alta y está demasiado avergonzado para eso.

Culpa de Aslan Callenreese.

Han pasando un par de semanas desde que el incidente con su celo ocurrió y él simplemente no puede asimilarlo. O mejor dicho, no ha querido hacerlo, porque eso significaría aceptar que él y Ash tuvieron _sexo _y eso es tan jodidamente incorrecto en todos los sentidos que el solo recordarlo hace que le duela la cabeza. Aunque sucedió y no hay manera de negarlo.

Al principio, cuando despertó, el omega pensó en la probabilidad de que todo se tratase de una mala jugada de su mente; fue su primer celo y el único alfa lo suficientemente cercano como fantasear era su mejor amigo, pero esa teoría se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se encontró a sí mismo sobre las sábanas manchadas y el aroma del rubio tan turbiamente impregnado en el ambiente que casi le causa otro celo. Cada esquina de su habitación gritaba que Aslan había estado allí y, aunque los recuerdos de la tarde anterior no eran nada nítidos, allí estaban.

Eiji se levantó aquella tarde sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo y el almuerzo que su amigo preparó para él y que dejó en la mesa junto a una nota de «hablemos cuando tengas algo de tiempo» no le hizo sentir mejor. Él fue el culpable de que todo resultara de esa forma, él y su aparente incapacidad de dominarse cuando está en celo. Fue él el que abrió la puerta aun cuando sabía las consecuencias de dejar que un alfa entrara a su departamento, Ash sólo había sido una víctima de su calentura y pese a eso había sido tan amable y gentil con él que no había dejado ni sola marca en su cuerpo. No le dolía absolutamente nada, ni si quiera las caderas.

El japonés había querido pedir disculpas, por supuesto. La idea pasó por su mente casi de inmediato, pero simplemente no encontró el valor de hacerlo porque _no se siente arrepentido _y eso es lo peor. De hecho, aquel incidente sólo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de lo muy atraído que se siente por su amigo, aunque probablemente esa atracción se deba a sus genes omega y a la compatibilidad que tiene con ese alfa. Porque así es como funciona esa dinámica, ¿cierto? Aunque si tiene que admitirlo, hay muchas cosas de Ash que le gustan y que nada tienen que ver con su género. Como su personalidad tan fresca y sus manera tan amable de ser, pero esa es otra historia.

Sea como sea, Eiji hizo que un alfa comprometido y con un destinado hiciera algo horrible a causa de sus egoístas sentimientos ocultos. Es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que, tal vez, Yut sabía lo que sentía acerca de _su_ alfa y por eso le exigió tan vehementemente que se alejara, que volviera a Japón y ahora menos que nunca se siente con el derecho de pedirle que les deje ser amigos, que les dejen volver a como eran antes de que todo el desastre hiciera explosión. A cuando pasaban las tardes viendo películas en su sofá, con los dedos llenos de la grasa de las palomitas y la soda burbujeando en sus vasos.

¿Con qué cara podría ir al departamento del rubio, donde seguramente también estaría su omega y decirle que lo lamenta? Que por favor, haga de cuenta que nunca ocurrió cuando él mismo no puede dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Cómo podría ver a Yue y decirle que tenía razón, que siente por Aslan más que una simple amistad? Qué se muere de celos por no ser su destinado y que siempre se sintió así. Qué por primera vez en toda su vida no puede simplemente hacerse a un lado por el bien de alguien que quiere. Qué se siente egoísta y un poco infantil porque quiere tener algo que sabe que no puede poseer y que lo desea tanto que por las noches no puede dormir pensando en ello. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo aun sabiendo que probablemente es el omega hablando y no él? Qué tal vez, lo que siente por Ash es simplemente carnal pero que nunca será capaz de averiguar si es así porque Eiji se quitó a sí mismo el derecho de permanecer a su lado.

Está tan confundido. Tan herido.

―¿Eiji, me estás escuchando? ―la voz de Sing le saca de sus pensamientos.

Él levanta la vista e intenta sonreírle pero le sale un poco flojo. ¿Sing le regañaría si le contara? ¿Se enojaría con él? ¿Con Ash? No tiene idea, el asunto es demasiado delicado como para tomarlo a la ligera. Su amigo es intuitivo, sabe que algo le pasa y si no le ha preguntado es por mera consideración aunque conociéndolo, no tardará mucho en perder la paciencia y enfrentarlo, como ha pasado varias veces ya.

―Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído ―le responde―. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

―Nada importante ―dice sonriéndole, animándolo a entrar en confianza, como cada que sabe que necesita apoyo moral ―. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que es lo que te tiene tan despistado últimamente?

Eiji lo mira con atención, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Hay algo en sus ojos negros que luce sospechoso, _casi_ como si ya estuviera esperando una respuesta concreta, _casi _como si supiera, aunque eso es imposible.

―¿Por qué suenas como mi madre cuando hacía algo malo y ella ya lo sabía? ―le responde medio en broma como una forma de esquivar el asunto.

―Todo lo que pueda saber son meras conjeturas. —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Ash está involucrado, eso es seguro, tu apartamento olió a él por días. ¿Fue a verte? ¿Por fin hablaron?

―¿Él no te ha dicho nada? ―evade su pregunta nuevamente.

Sing niega con la cabeza.

―No hemos hablado mucho desde que dejé de trabajar para él. La universidad consume casi todo mi tiempo y el que tengo libre lo uso para encontrarme contigo ―responde con simpleza.

―Claro... ―dice con un suspiro.

―¿Debería haberme dicho algo? ―le pregunta.

Eiji se responde mentalmente que no, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco triste, decepcionado sin saber por qué. Tal vez muy en el fondo esperaba que Ash buscara consejo en alguno de sus amigos, que se sintiera tan confundido como él, pero claro, cuando tienes un destinado no hay nada más que importe, ni si quiera el amigo con el que follaste por accidente. Tal vez él es el único pensándolo demasiado. Tal vez es más común de lo que se piensa que ese tipo de cosas ocurran entre un alfa y un omega. Él no lo sabe, es nuevo en ese mundo. No lo sabe y tampoco le gusta.

―No, para nada.

El silencio se instala entre ellos, pero aunque no es realmente incómodo, ambos se sienten aliviados cuando la mesera llega con su orden y les sirve. La comida es un gran pretexto para no hablar y por primera vez, parece que Sing coincide en guardar silencio. La expresión extraña en su rostro sigue allí, pero no se anima a decir nada. Eiji piensa que si pudo oler la esencia de Ash en su apartamento, es seguro que también pudo percibirla en él y no se lo ha dicho porque es jodidamente incómodo, después de todo lo hizo con un hombre prácticamente casado, prácticamente enlazado. Su "amigo" con el que además no se hablaba.

Así que sí, Sing tiene razones para no comentar nada. Sin embargo, de repente dice:

―Vi la edición de _Faces _de este mes. No sabía que el anuncio de Ash y Yut estaría en la portada.

Y aunque es obvio que se trata de una manera de relajar el ambiente, el comentario inesperadamente le ha dolido. No ha visto la revista y no planea hacerlo, principalmente por salud mental. Si se negó a tomar las fotografías fue por algo y después de su último encuentro con Callenresse las razones se han incrementado. Sin embargo, no encuentra la manera de hacerle entender a su amigo que _esa_ conversación le pone incómodo, como todas las relacionadas con Aslan desde hace algún tiempo.

―Bueno, aparentemente es una gran noticia ―intenta responder calmo, pero su voz se escucha un poco ahogada.

―¿Eiji? ―le pregunta cauteloso, después de un breve silencio.

El fotógrafo le mira, sin saber si el tema ha cambiando o si debe esperar el golpe, dispuesto a recibirlo con valentía, dispuesto a dejar de ser un cobarde.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta con el pulso del corazón disparándose.

―Nada... no es nada ―concluye y él no le insiste. Sí ha cambiado de parecer, mejor para él.

La comida transcurre sin que ninguno de los dos vaya más allá del típico «está muy rico» y «deberíamos venir más a menudo». Charlas cortas e irrelevantes que ambos se fuerzan en tener para demostrar que no se sienten incómodos. El japonés se siente un poco mal por no poder hablar abiertamente con el alfa, pero más que falta de confianza es vergüenza.

Cuando llega el postre, los asuntos turbios casi ha quedado en el olvido y la charla va retomando un ritmo normal y placentero. Sing ha comenzado a hablar de sus profesores y Eiji, ahora con un poco menos de esfuerzo, le escucha. De todas maneras, ¿qué ganaría sobrepensando el asunto del celo? Mortificándose no va a desaparecer el momento en que decidió dejar pasar al alfa a su departamento y mucho menos cuando le dejó poner el pene dentro de él. Es un alivio que su doctora le hubiese reglado algunas pastillas del día siguiente, porque ni si quiera fue capaz de recordar si habían usado protección, aunque lo duda.

Y un cachorro sí que haría las cosas más complicadas.

La plática desemboca en Brenda, una amiga de Sing de la universidad que aparentemente es muy graciosa y con la que se lleva muy bien. Escuchar de ello se siente refrescante, la juventud es refrescante y no le recuerda sus propios problemas así que Eiji escucha atento, despejando su mente y su corazón, dispuesto a hacer las preguntas necesarias como el hermano mayor que es, dispuesto a dejarse llevar en la agradable compañía de su amigo. Es para eso que se han reunido al fin y al cabo.

―Parece que te llevas muy bien con esa chica —le dice en algún punto de la charla.

―Más o menos. Tenemos algunas cosas en común ―le responde el menor con indiferencia.

―Podrías invitarla a salir ―le anima con una sonrisa burlona y deleitándose en la reacción del chico.

―Ugh, no. No estoy interesado.

―Oh... ―el fotógrafo responde con decepción―. Nunca pareces interesado. ¿Tienes un tipo muy específico? No sabía que eres tan exigente.

―Preferiría no hablar de eso ―le responde con las mejillas rojas y un puchero.

Eiji piensa que es un alivio que puedan charlar con normalidad nuevamente así que decide seguir el ritmo.

―¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dímelo! ―le presiona amigablemente con una enorme sonrisa y elevando la voz, haciendo que todos en las mesas cercanas les miren.

―¡De acuerdo! ―le dice con el rostro completamente teñido de rojo y con expresión de quererse esconder debajo de la mesa. Lo que sería imposible porque es demasiado alto―. Pero baja la voz.

Eiji suelta una risita.

―Vamos, vamos ―le pide y se siente como la primera vez que su hermanita le dijo que un chico le gustaba.

―N-no es tanto como un tipo ―le confiesa muy avergonzado―. Es una persona. Sólo _esa_ persona.

Infantilmente, el nipón cubre su boca con sorpresa. No había esperado una confesión de esa magnitud. Es emocionante y le permite pensar en otras cosas además de sus problemas.

―¿Cómo es? ¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Yo la conozco?

―Haces muchas pregunta ―le evita comiendo lo último de su postre.

―Sólo tengo curiosidad ―se defiende.

Sing le observa en silencio con una mirada que le causa escalofríos y permanece así durante un par de segundos en los que Eiji se pregunta si ha dicho algo malo. Está a punto de cuestionárselo al alfa y disculparse cuando éste habla y le dice:

―¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ―le pregunta con total seriedad.

El omega asiente emocionado pero se controla a sí mismo para no avergonzar a su amigo y hacerle arrepentir. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Sing tuviera a una persona que le gustaba, siempre que le preguntaba cambiaba el tema, pero ahora realmente parece decidido a confesar. Definitivamente, salir con Sing es el mejor distractor y mejorador de ánimo que tiene cuando no está haciendo preguntas que no quiere responder, pero supone que eso lo hacen todos los amigos.

―Ya me arrepentí, no quiero decírtelo.

―¡Oh, vamos!

―De acuerdo, pero sólo si tú me dices también.

―¿Eh? ―pregunta sin entender.

―Si tienes a una persona que te gusta —aclara con gesto avergonzado, casi susurrándolo.

Eiji parpadea un par de veces sin poder evitar que el rostro de Ash se plasme inconscientemente en su memoria. Intenta ahuyentarla pero cada que lo logra regresa mucho más nítida. La forma redonda de sus ojos y su brillante color esmeralda. Sus labios finos y rosados. Sus dientes blancos que resplandecen al soltar su característica risa estruendosa de adolecente. Sus pestañas largas y rubias. Sus cejas definidas y su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol. Sus pómulos altos, su babilla y las clavículas que se marcan en su pecho. Su cuello delgado, sus pectorales, sus caderas angostas y sus muslos.

La forma en la que mira una película cuando le gusta, el cómo reacciona cuando come algo delicioso, su voz llamando su nombre y la forma en la que se frunce su ceño cuando algo le desagrada.

Todo.

Todo le llega de golpe y le deja sin una respuesta instantánea que dar. _Es el omega hablando, es el omega hablando_. Intenta recordarse, porque no hay manera de que él esté enamorado de la única persona de la que no tiene permitido estarlo. _Lo que sientes no es real. Esto no es real._

¿Verdad?

―Yo... no lo creo ―finalmente logra decir y su respuesta ha sido más o menos sincera―. Ahora es tu turno ―le pide, intentado recobrar el entusiasmo anterior.

Sing le observa en silencio de nuevo con _esa_ mirada pero cuando está a punto de responderle, Eiji siente un extraño y conocido aroma que le hace apartar la mirada y dirigirla hacia la entrada del restaurante por inercia, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato. Su corazón se agita y se vuelve pesado y su estómago se revuelve con desagrado, porque de todos los lugares existentes en el mundo entero, no puede creer que Haruki Murao esté _allí_.

Haru está en New York.

Tal vez es por lo repentino del asunto, pero Eiji no se siente tan devastado como pensó que estaría al reencontrase con él, al ver rostro una vez más. Por supuesto, eso no significa que no esté sintiendo nada, estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo y su relación terminó abruptamente causando la ruptura de su corazón, así que pese a eso realmente no quiere estar allí.

El solo oler su esencia le recuerda cosas que no quiere recordar y justo ahora se siente demasiado débil mentalmente como para también tener que lidiar con eso.

―¿Puedes pedir la cuenta en lo que voy al baño? Te haré una transferencia de lo mi orden más tarde ―le pide a Sing quien ya ha notado que algo extraño pasa y asiente con mirada filosa en dirección a la entrada.

El japonés se pone de pie y camina firmemente al fondo del salón donde se encuentra el baño de caballeros. Se siente sumamente incómodo, al karma realmente le deben gustar las bromas pesadas. ¿No fue Haruki la razón principal para abandonar Japón? Irónico que ahora se encuentre con él en américa.

Ese definitivamente es su castigo por lo que le hizo a Yut. Sí, los dioses debían estar castigándolo y de paso, recordándole que todos los hombres en los que se ha interesado en su vida ya tienen a alguien más.

Aunque claro, él _no_ está interesado en Ash. No de verdad.

El fotógrafo toma una bocanada de aire y se mira en el espejo con determinación. No recuerda haber visto si Haru estaba acompañado o no, pero haciendo un poco de memoria, recuerda haber olido la esencia de su compañero hace algunos meses en el supermercado así que es probable que él esté allí también. La diferencia es que en ese momento había tenido a Ash para ayudarle a subir el ánimo y aunque ahora tampoco está solo, se siente un poco nervioso. Si tuviera que elegir, preferiría no ser visto por el alfa y salir del restaurante como si nada estuviera pasando.

El omega vuelve a su mesa después de unos minutos un poco más tranquilo y se encuentra con Sing quien ya ha pagado. Le un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que se ponga de pie y le siga. Él lo hace tomando el abrigo del japonés en el proceso, mientras camina detrás de él lo suficientemente cerca como para que cualquiera pueda decir que está siendo sobreprotector. Eiji lo agradece, le hace sentir más seguro de sí mismo y mucho más relajado con la situación. Le recuerda que ahora tiene una vida donde Haruki no tiene lugar, donde no puede hacerle daño y eso está bien.

Juntos, ambos chicos atraviesan el salón con paso seguro hasta la salida. Eiji nota que el aroma de su ex novio es mucho más fuerte cerca de ella, por lo que no debe estar sentado muy lejos. Tal vez es porque sus instintos de omega despertaron hace no mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había dado cuánta de que en realidad, su esencia es como de café recién molido. El olor proviene de algún lugar a su derecha pero él no está mirando, ni si quiera cuando sus oídos logran distinguir su voz profunda charlando con alguien.

Está demasiado consciente de él pero no puede ser de otra forma. No en esa situación tan bizarra.

Sing y Eiji cruzan la puerta sin inconvenientes después de la amable despedida de una de las meseras. No hay manera de que Haru hubiera reconocido su "esencia de omega" y tampoco es como sí pudiera saber que se ha mudado a esa ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de cantar victoria, escucha la puerta del restaurante a su espalda abrirse y el aroma a café regresando con más intensidad mientras él continúa hacia adelante, intentando mantener el paso, prácticamente fingiendo demencia. Cree que sólo es una coincidencia que el alfa haya salido justo tras él, así que ruega, de verdad implora que el asunto no pase a más, pero por supuesto, no es así.

Haruki le llama.

—_¿Eiji? _—dice y parece que duda.

La piel del omega se eriza y por un instante cavila la posibilidad de seguir caminando como si no supiera nada, pero no lo hace porque rápidamente cae en cuenta de que todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de los años con esa situación es huir como un cobarde y fingir que todo está de maravilla cuando no es así. Está cansado de esa mierda, de toda. Está cansado de victimizarse, de quedarse estancado hasta el punto en que no puede ver más allá de los problemas y la única manera de quitarse ese mal hábito es _no_ huyendo.

Así que se queda.

Sin embargo, es más fácil pensar que hacer y cuando voltea y sus ojos se posan en la silueta de Haru, su corazón se siente pesado porque la forma en la que le está mirando le trae demasiado buenos recuerdos que con el tiempo se han vuelto malos y admite que eso le enfurece. No le miró así cuando Eiji le descubrió siendo infiel, tampoco cuando le confesó que había encontrado a su destinado y que se marcharía de su lado. De hecho, más que nostalgia, siente un poco de rencor porque ahora que le tiene de frente, se da cuenta que no son tan diferentes.

Eiji y Ash hicieron con Yut lo que Haruki hizo con él.

Vaya mierda.

—_Haruki_ —le responde y no está tratando de ser amigable.

—_Estás aquí, en New York —_le dice en japonés, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—_Ahora vivo aquí —_le responde.

—_Wow, jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí. Es casi como si fuera el destino... Luces diferente, te ves diferente. —_intenta bromear, pero se le nota tenso.

—_Tú ya tienes un destino y ese no soy yo —_le recuerda encogiéndose de hombros y aunque no ha sido su intención, ha sonado un poco como un reclamo—. _Tú tampoco luces igual, el tiempo ha pasado, supongo. Ya no somos los niños que solían correr por el vecindario._

—Eiji, ¿quién es éste tipo? —le susurra Sing al oído.

—Todo está bien —le tranquiliza con una sonrisa en voz bajita—. Yo _puedo_ manejarlo.

—_No... de verdad te sientes diferente. Yo estaba sentado allí dentro y de repente olí como si- esto va a sonar loco, pero es casi como..._

_—¿Si yo fuera un omega? _—le interrumpe y la mirada del alfa es de sorpresa—. _Es broma, ¿cómo podría serlo? Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, ¿no fue esa la razón por la que elegiste a tu ahora esposa? ¿Porque soy un beta?_

_El alfa se pone a la defensiva._

_—No lo entiendes. Cuando conocí a Yuuko yo realmente pensé que debía ser el destino..._

_—¿Y lo era? —le pregunta y el alfa agacha la mirada, arrepentido—. No sé porque no me sorprende. Todos alfa y omega son iguales —_dice con desprecio y se incluye. De repente se siente muy cansado.— en fin, eso ya no importa. _Creo que es momento de que me vaya._

_—Espera, por favor —_le pide con ojos implorantes—._ Sé que te hice daño y que una disculpa no va a servir de nada, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo..._

Eiji lo piensa detenidamente pero no hay nada. Realmente no hay nada. Podría pedirle que se humille frente a él pero le parece una tontería infantil. Por más de un año estuvo sufriendo por ese hombre y ahora, ni si quiera se siente capaz de vengarse porque de cierta manera le entiende, aunque no le justifica. Por un tiempo se culpó y deseó poder ser un omega capaz de satisfacer todos los aspectos de su vida pero ahora, realmente siente lástima, porque elegir a una persona por instinto y no por amor es patético. Él amó a Haru sinceramente y tal vez por un tiempo fue correspondido, pero en el momento en que la necesidad fue más grande que el amor, en ese momento Eiji _perdió_.

La única cosa positiva de todo el asunto es que por unos meses logró tener una vida plena y feliz lejos de su país natal.

—_Ve a casa y haz feliz a la persona que elegiste —_le pide con simpleza—. _Y si me ves en la calle no te acerques nunca. Ten una buena vida, Haru-chan —concluye._

—_Eiji... —_es todo lo que le dice, aparentemente sin palabras.

Los ojos de Haru expresan dolor, arrepentimiento y angustia. Luce exactamente como la primera vez que tuvieron una pelea de pareja. Luce como si quisiera pedirle que se quede, como si quisiera implorar por su perdón pero Eiji sabe que no tiene caso, los sentimientos que guarda por él ahora no se parecen en nada a los que tenía en el pasado y no hay solución a ello, así que da la media vuelta y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

La experiencia le ha servido como una especie de catarsis donde ha podido tomar el pasado, apreciarlo y dejarlo a donde pertenece: fuera de su vida. Su corazón late rápido pero sólo por la adrenalina del momento. No puede creer que dijo todo lo que dijo y que hizo todo lo que hizo. No puede creer que por fin se ha deshecho de ese horrible capítulo de su vida para siempre y todo gracias a una poco conveniente coincidencia.

Ahora todo lo que desea es encontrarse con Ash y Yut hacer lo que Haru no hizo por él; darles la oportunidad de ser felices.


	22. XXI

Eiji se despierta por el sonido de la alarma que él mismo colocó la noche anterior. Son las seis y media de la mañana en sábado y sumándole que en realidad no pudo dormir muy bien, se siente fatigado. En un intento por despejarse, se estira sobre el colchón y toma todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten, pero es inútil, sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse pesados, amenazando con hacerle caer dormido una vez más, cosa que no puede permitir porque tiene cita en el médico y es _muy _importante que asista. Así que aun en contra de su voluntad se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de baño maldiciendo al idiota de Haruki, la razón por la que no ha podido descansar correctamente.

O algo así.

Ha pasado la noche soñando con su primera cita, aquella a la orilla del mar donde le pidió que salieran y ha sido desconcertante, aunque no muy sorpresivo. Desde que se encontró con él hace ya algunos días, han estado ocurriendo, los sueños. Primero el día en que se conocieron; cuando Haru se mudó a la edad de seis años al barrio. Luego las mañanas de verano corriendo en todas direcciones con una paleta helada en las manos, las tardes en el colegio intercambiando mensajes en papelitos mal doblados, los días de lluvia en las que tenían que compartir el mismo paraguas y la primera vez que Eiji se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Lo mucho que se decepcionó cuando su madre le dijo que los betas y los alfa no podían estar juntos y cuando a Haru no le importó y de todas maneras le beso antes de la graduación.

_Esa_ cita a la orilla del mar.

Y no es que su ex le quite el sueño como a una quinceañera es que, en cada uno de esos sueños, de alguna manera, la imagen de Aslan Callenreese se las arregló para aparecer, haciéndole sentir culpable, casi como si le estuviese traicionado cuando entre ellos no ha hay absolutamente nada, ni si quiera palabras, porque desde su último encuentro no han hablado ni una vez y tiene que admitirlo, es completamente su culpa.

Ash dejó una nota donde se disculpaba por no poder quedarse a hablar, algo urgente había ocurrido en el trabajo y había tenido que marcharse, pero le pidió que se encontrara con él en su restaurante favorito esa misma noche y él simplemente no pudo ir por la culpa. El mensaje también decía que le llamara cuando tuviera tiempo libre pero no lo hizo y ahora, aunque se siente mal, realmente está aliviado de no haberlo hecho.

El encuentro con Haruki sirvió para muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Eiji comprendiera todo lo que había estado haciendo mal. Lo errores que cometió por su ignorancia y su ingenuidad, pero también por su egoísmo. Sirvió para que entendiera que, cuando dos personas se pertenecen y se hacen felices intervenir es un pecado y que, si él realmente quiere ser un buen amigo, tiene que dejarlo ser y seguir con su vida. Está consciente de que por su desliz no tendrá la oportunidad de seguir al lado del rubio y tampoco es tan descarado como para proponerlo, sabe que a Yue no le gustaría, pero es una consecuencia que está dispuesto a afrontar porque Ash le importa lo suficiente como para aceptar que las cosas serán así de ahora en adelante y duele, pero es lo correcto.

El omega no lo está pasando muy bien y Eiji tampoco, ya lo ha aceptado y lo ha asimilado, sólo queda el verdadero reto y es que no ha encontrado el valor de citar al alfa luego de haberlo plantado y haberlo ignorado por días. Piensa que podría ser muy sinvergüenza simplemente aparecer y pedirle que se reúna con él como si nada, así como también piensa que, si conoce a Ash como piensa que lo hace, Yut ya debe saber sobre su pequeño encuentro y eso le mortifica aún más. Así que simplemente no ha sabido como proceder y lo ha relegado. Sobre todo desde que comenzaron sus sospechas sobre _cierto _asunto. La razón por la que asistirá al hospital tan temprano.

El nipón se dirige al cuarto de baño y abre las llaves de la regadera. Mientras el agua calienta, se desnuda con la mente en blanco por el cansancio, la arroja en cesto que llevará a la lavandería más tarde y se deshace de sus lentes de contacto para colocarlos en sus contenedores con el líquido especial para preservarlos. Cuando la ducha está en su punto se adentra, toma la botella de shampoo y comienza su ritual de limpieza con algo de pereza mientras con toda la intención del mundo evita mirar su propio vientre.

Sale de la ducha quince minutos después, con el cuerpo envuelto en una esponjosa bata de baño y el cabello aun escurriendo. Lo seca, se viste, se calza los zapatos, toma una chaqueta, su cartera y sale de su apartamento justo a tiempo para tomar el bus de las siete y cuarto que lo dejará a sólo un par de calles de su clínica. Ha quedado con Jessica allí para que le haga compañía durante su cita y no porque esté aterrado, claro que no. Es simplemente que pensó que sería buena idea.

El viaje es relativamente corto. Eiji tiene suerte de encontrar un asiento libre antes de la segunda parada así que lo toma y aprovecha para distraerse un poco en el móvil. Su hermana ha enviado unos cuantos mensajes que por la diferencia horaria no ha leído así que lo hace. Parece que su madre sigue preguntando cuando los visitará y está un poco ansiosa. Es normal, hace un año que no se ven y siendo tan unidos como siempre han sido, es más bien sorpresa que no le hayan pedido volver antes. En todo caso el omega ya ha programado su viaje para finales de diciembre, quiere pasar las fiestas con su familia, pero también quiere evitar estar en la ciudad cuando la boda de Ash y Yue se lleve a cabo, así que está bien.

Él se lo comunica y ella le responde de inmediato. En japón deben ser aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana así que la beta debe estar por irse a la universidad, por lo que intenta no quitarle más tiempo, pero la charla sigue hasta que él casi deja pasar su parada, demasiado inmerso en las banalidades. Es una suerte que un grupo de adolescentes se pusieran a gritar el nombre de la estación. Eiji desciende del bus y camina dirección al hospital abriéndose paso entre la apresurada gente que quiere llegar a sus destinos. Es sábado en la mañana, pero en la ciudad que nunca duerme eso no tiene la mínima importancia. Las personas siguen yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones mientras él se mezcla y se vuelve una más.

Una calle. Dos calles. Tres calles. Falta una más para que el omega llegue a su destino y a cada paso que da, siente que se vuelve más pesado. No había pensado en ello en todo el camino, pero ciertamente ahora comienza a sentirse ansioso. Las manos le hormiguean y su corazón palpita arrítmicamente mientras él intenta convencerse de que si está allí es por pura formalidad y nada más.

Que si ha decidido hacerse una prueba de embarazo de sangre es sólo para estar _seguro _de que no lo está.

Su nuevo no tan pequeño problema comenzó sólo dos semanas después de que él y Ash- bueno, hicieran _eso_. Eiji se levantó una mañana sintiendo un dolor de cabeza infernal y unas nauseas que jamás había sentido, pero como había tomado la pastilla del día siguiente se lo atribuyó a la comida mexicana demasiado condimentada que había ingerido con Sing el día anterior, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Hasta que el malestar se volvió frecuente.

Primero asistió al médico por un tratamiento para la infección estomacal y cuando este no funcionó, comenzó a creer que algo realmente desastroso estaba ocurriendo, así que sin perder más el tiempo fue a la farmacia y adquirió una prueba de embarazo casera que salió negativa. Un alivio momentáneo, porque las náuseas siguieron y a ella se le sumaron la fatiga repentina y la aversión a algunos alimentos como la pizza hawaiana que tanto amaba. Así que decidió que era hora de hacer una prueba de sangre y asegurarse de era un montón de coincidencias. Paranoia generada por saber que puede engendrar vida y que tuvo sexo sin protección.

Lo típico.

—Buenos días, Eiji —le saluda Jessica tomándolo por sorpresa cuando finalmente estuvo frente al hospital—. No luces bien.

—No dormí muy bien —confiesa, incapaz de seguir fingiendo que todo está de maravilla. Parece que últimamente no llegan más que problemas a su vida, uno tras otro y está cansado.

—No tienes por qué sentirte nervioso —le dice con sobando su espalda maternalmente—. Estoy segura de que no estás esperando un bebé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —le pregunta aferrándose con esperanza a esa declaración.

Ella le sonríe.

—Porque la esencia de los omega cambia cuando lo están y yo no noto nada extraño, hueles tan lindo como siempre. Sólo estamos haciendo esto para que estés más tranquilo.

—¿Le dijiste a Max? —le pregunta, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior.

—Ya estaba demasiado consternado con saber que Callenreese se aprovechó de ti durante tu celo, hubiera ido a buscarlo si se enteraba de esto, así que no.

—Él _no_ se aprovechó de mí—aclara—. Fui yo el que... bueno, ya sabes.

—Max no piensa igual. De alguna manera, estamos acostumbrados a ver a los de nuestro tipo como "lobos".

Eiji suspira.

—Perdón por- por todo.

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, Eiji. Eres como de la familia y sabemos que no estás pasando un buen momento. Debió ser complicado tener que pasar tu primer celo con alguien con quien en tus cinco sentidos no lo hubieras hecho y debió ser el doble de difícil contárnoslo. Todo esto es nuevo para ti, así que nadie te está culpando de nada, mucho menos juzgando.

—Gracias, Jess.

La mujer vuelve a sonreírle y juntos se detienen frente al mostrador donde un par de enfermeras les reciben amablemente. Jessica dice:

—Okumura Eiji, tiene cita.

La mujer lo confirma en la pantalla de su computadora y los deja pasar. No hay necesidad de que les mencione el número del consultorio, ya que el examen será hecho por su médico de cabecera y ambos se dirigen al tercer piso que como siempre, está abarrotado de personas. Eiji se presenta frente a la secretaria de su doctora y ella le dice que le llamará en cuanto sea su turno, así que la alfa y el omega toman asiento en agradable silencio hasta que ella lo rompe.

—Es una clínica maravillosa, ¿verdad? —pregunta, pero en realidad no está esperando una respuesta así que sigue—. Aquí me asistieron para poder tener a Michael. Fue un proceso muy difícil.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta perplejo. Es la primera vez que la escucha decir algo así.

—Sí, aun siendo mujer, el embarazo de una alfa es muy complicado. Nuestro cuerpo está hecho para dar bebés, no para tenerlos. Nuestro útero es un poco complicado, pero aquí hicieron todo lo posible por que saliera bien y sucedió.

—Yo... no tenía idea. ¿Es por eso que los matrimonios entre alfas tampoco es tan aceptado?

—Supongo. A la sociedad le preocupa mucho preservar la especie.

—Debiste estar muy feliz cuando te dijeron que podrías dar a luz —dice mirando su propia barriga, plana y sin nada extraordinario.

—Bueno, sí. Pero eso fue porque yo realmente _deseé _tener ese bebé. Tú situación es diferente —agrega sospechando el porqué de su pregunta—. Aún si estuvieras embarazado, que yo pienso que no, ese bebé no es fruto del amor, es la consecuencia de una reacción fisiológica que como omega no está en tu poder controlar y tampoco estaba en tus planes tenerlo, así que no deberías sentirte mal por no quererlo. Ser mamá es maravilloso, pero sólo cuando eres tú quien lo decide.

Eiji asiente sintiéndose un poco más relajado, se sentía culpable por la incomodidad que le causa la sola idea de un bebé, porque se supone que el mayor deseo de un omega es el de engendrar y él no se siente de esa forma. Es decir, por supuesto que le gustaría tener hijos algún día, pero en esas circunstancias era simplemente inaceptable. Lo habrían concebido en un momento donde el instinto había superado la racionalidad, donde el amor no había participado, prácticamente un abuso. ¿No fueron _sus_ feromonas las que pusieron a su amigo en un aprieto? Tiene suerte de que el alfa aún quisiera hablar con él después de eso. No quiere ni imaginar lo mucho que le odiaría si tuviera que decirle que está esperando un hijo suyo. Eso y que es un omega.

Aunque supone que a esas alturas Ash ya lo sabe.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan malditamente complicado? ¿Es porque él es un omega? Tal vez si realmente hubiera sido un beta nada de eso habría ocurrido. Aslan no se habría interesado en él ni mínimamente y no habría insistido en mantener esa extraña amistad del comienzo. Cada uno habría seguido su camino, Ash se habría casado y a él no le habrían roto el corazón con sentimientos imaginarios que provienen del instinto. No estaría en esa clínica tratando de rectificar que _no_ está embarazado y mortificándose porque si resulta ser lo contrario, está seguro de que no podría tenerlo por su bien, por el bien de Ash y Yut.

Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que le sorprende que no vaya a explotar.

—¿Señor Okumura? —la llama la enfermera encargada de la recepción de su consultorio y él le mira—. Puede pasar.

El omega asiente y se pone pie. Jessica, quien la había estado sujetando la mano, le da un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo y luego le deja ir con un «todo va a estar bien» apenas susurrado al que él se aferra con fuerza antes de entrar.

La doctora se encuentra detrás de su escritorio y como en cada ocasión que la ha visitado, le recibe con una sonrisa que le inspira confianza y un poco de tranquilidad. Ella viste su bata de siempre y se ha recogido el cabello en una coleta un poco desordenada. Le mira aguardando a que él tome asiento y sea el primero en explicar que es lo que ha pasado, porque su visita mensual ha sido hace no mucho y es raro que él asista cuando no está programado, sin embargo, el muchacho no tiene palabras para expresar lo que necesita. Se pregunta si es necesario entrar en detalles.

—Hola —dice y ella le sonríe aún más ampliamente antes de responder:

—Hola, Eiji. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Él se aclara la voz.

—Yo... bueno, estoy aquí por- vine porque necesito u-una prueba de embarazo de sangre —dice y no puede evitar sentirse un poco estúpido por estar avergonzado. Es un hombre adulto omega y debería ser capaz de manejarlo, pero no se siente así.

Ella parpadea un par de veces, como perpleja.

—¿Un test de...? ¿Tienes sospecha de embarazo?

—Bueno... algo así —dice extrañado, porque ella está actuando muy raro—. Digamos que durante mi primer celo...

—¿Lo tuviste ya? ¿Alguien abusó de ti? —pregunta preocupada—. Porque sí es así, tenemos que...

—No, no. Fue... ¿consensuado? —el japonés se pregunta si ha usado la palabra adecuada.

—Pero estabas en celo, ¿cierto? —él asiente—. Entonces, ¿realmente lo fue? Sea quien sea, Eiji, ten por seguro que la ley te respalda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, pero no fue así —insiste un poco frustrado, porque tanto apoyo le hace sentir _culpable. _Sabe que ese es el trabajo de la mujer, pero aun así no se siente a gusto siendo victimizado—. Fui yo el que... eso no importa. Necesito esa prueba para saber que hacer.

—Por supuesto —dice ella aún no muy conforme con sus vagas explicaciones, pero muy profesional—. En un caso normal, eso es lo que debes hacer, pero recuerdas lo que dije sobre tu útero, ¿cierto? —Eiji frunce el ceño, recordando un poco de eso—. No ha madurado por completo, un embarazo es prácticamente imposible. Que hayas experimentado tu primer celo no significa que eso haya cambiado. Sólo significa que tu cuerpo comienza a adaptarse a su género.

—Oh... —responde colocando las manos sobre su estómago y recordando, pero también bastante aliviado—. Entonces las náuseas y la fatiga...

—¿Has experimentado esos síntomas? —él asiente—. ¿Has descansado adecuadamente? ¿Tienes horarios para comer? ¿Bebes agua de forma regular?

Eiji se rasca la nuca.

—Tal vez me he descuidado un poco.

Ella niega decepcionada.

—Es probable que se trate de eso. Tu cuerpo siempre ha sido delicado, independientemente del factor omega, debes cuidar de ti mismo.

—Lo sé. Lo lamento, seré más responsable.

—Por supuesto que sí —le reprende un poco—. De todas formas, voy a hacerte los análisis para que puedas irte más tranquilo —le concede y se pone de pie en busca en busca de un vial y una jeringa—. Debo suponer que no usaste protección.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

—Es completamente normal. La fiebre durante el celo hace que la memoria sea mala. Deberías considerar la opción de recurrir a alguien que valore la situación. Cuando un omega entra en celo, es probable que acepte a _cualquiera_ como pareja sexual y que un alfa se aproveche de eso es un delito. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Eiji frunce la boca y ella se sienta frente a él, preparando su brazo para extracción de sangre. La idea de que durante el celo hubiera podido hacerlo con _cualquiera _le desagrada e inconscientemente piensa que tuvo suerte de que en aquella ocasión fuera Ash y no alguien más. Es una idea que apenas sale a flote y que él entierra rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Ese chico... el alfa, él no me hizo nada que yo no haya provocado —dice y suelta un pequeño quejido cuando la aguja perfora su dermis. No está tratando de encubrir nada, él está sinceramente convencido de que todo ha sido su culpa. Él abrió esa puerta cuando aún estaba más o menos consciente, él se arrojó a sus brazos, él aceptó sus besos.

Ash es inocente.

La doctora no dice nada más, le extrae un poco de sangre que según ella no sólo va a servir para la prueba de embarazo que estará lista en diez minutos, sino que, además, será de utilidad para saber si tiene otro tipo de problema que esté causando los mareos y la fatiga, como anemia, aunque esos resultados tardarán unos días más. Eiji sale del consultorio después de eso y vuelve a sentarse en la sala de espera completamente solo, Jessica debe estar en el baño o en la máquina de snacks porque no se le ve por ninguna parte.

Ahora todo lo que le queda es aguardar.

La alfa vuelve después de unos minutos con dos latas de soda. Ella tiende una al nipón y él la acepta con gratitud.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le pregunta.

—Va a hacer la prueba, pero dice es poco probable que esté embarazado. Ya me lo había dicho antes pero mi útero es prácticamente inservible.

—Oh...

—Está bien. La verdad es que me siento muy aliviado. No sé como habría hecho para decirle a Ash que espero un hijo suyo sin arruinar su compromiso y definitivamente no sé si hubiera sido capaz de mantenerlo en secreto. Tal vez habría tenido que abortar.

—Luces un poco triste.

—Oh, bueno. Es que había olvidado el asunto del útero por completo y ahora me ha tomado por sorpresa... de todas formas, creo que debo hablar con Aslan. No me sentiré tranquilo hasta que aclaremos el asunto. Eso es todo.

—No parece que sea todo... Dime, Eiji. ¿Tú lo quieres? He tenido esa sensación desde hace algún tiempo, pero no quería parecer entrometida —el joven la mira un par de segundos y reflexiona antes de responder sinceramente.

—No lo sé. Cada que pienso que sí una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice que no es más que la conexión omega-alfa haciéndome creer eso y probablemente lo sea —es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta y es bastante tranquilizador, a decir verdad—. Desde el principio, siempre pensé que era muy atractivo y la forma en la que comenzamos a frecuentarnos es un poco sospechosa. ¿Cómo puedo distinguir el cariño real del instinto? —le pregunta y se pregunta, recordando a Haruki y la forma en la que le dejó porque _creyó _haber encontrado el amor cuando no fue así—. No lo entiendo. Ni como omega, ni como Eiji y de todas formas no tiene sentido descubrirlo porque Aslan va a desposar a su destinado en unos meses.

Jessica le mira por un par de segundos en los que Eiji realmente creyó que le diría algo, pero no fue así. Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir y acariciar su rodilla como la madre sobreprotectora que siempre ha sido con él. Sin embargo, el nipón no siente que necesite ninguna respuesta, él ha tenido la suya por mucho tiempo y su última frase lo ha comprobado. ¿Y qué si sus sentimientos por Callenreese son reales? Eso no va a hacer que milagrosamente Ash deje de estar destinado a Yue y en su lugar, lo esté con él. Supone que todo lo que queda es aclarar algunas cosas y luego, fingir que nunca fueron los grandes amigos que en realidad sí llegaron a ser y ese solo pensamiento le parece tan doloroso que le quema el pecho.

—Señor, aquí están sus resultados —le dice la secretaria encargada de su consultorio y él los toma con una sonrisa amable.

Sólo les ha tomado quince minutos entregárselos.

—¿Listo para irnos? —ella le pregunta y él asiente—. Llamaré a Max para que se encargue del almuerzo. ¿Qué se te antoja?

—Estás tratándome como a un cachorro de nuevo, Jess.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es que eres tan pequeño y lindo —le dice apretando su mejilla claramente tratando de molestarlo—. Espera, le llamaré antes de salir.

Eiji asiente y juntos bajan hasta la recepción. Ella con el móvil en la oreja y él con el sobre de sus análisis en la mano. Max toma la llamada y Jessica comienza a darle instrucciones sobre el almuerzo mientras el omega, divertido, abre el sobre por mero ocio. Juntos salen del hospital y se dirigen al estacionamiento donde la alfa ha dejado el auto. El japonés inspecciona las hojas que le han entregado, sólo son dos, pero la verdad es que no entiende muy bien los datos impresos en ellas, como los niveles de glucosa y otros más.

—Si no puedes recordar la receta, dile a Michael. Él la sabe —dice Jessica deteniéndose frente a su auto, y buscando las llaves en su bolso—. Sólo debes freír el tocino. ¿Qué tiene eso, de complicado? Eiji, cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar las llaves? —pregunta, pero no recibe respuesta inmediata así que voltea—. ¿Eiji?

Sus ojos se encuentran con la silueta del fotógrafo a unos pasos de ella. Él no le mira, parece realmente ocupado leyendo un par de hojas de papel que ella rápidamente se da cuenta, son los resultados del teste de embarazo que les acaban de entregar. No sabe porque Eiji los ha abierto en su camino al coche y tampoco importa porque la expresión en su rostro lo dice _todo_.

—¿Jessica? —le llama y ella se acerca de inmediato—. Creo que tendremos que volver.

Ella lo mira por un segundo y arrebata de sus temblorosas manos la segunda hoja de los análisis, aquella que el omega ha estado leyendo con tanta vehemencia. Pasa sus ojos superficialmente por las letras y llega hasta el final donde la palabra «positivo» está en letras grandes y rojas.


	23. XXII

Eiji toma una bocanada de aire y se deja caer sobre el sofá con el móvil en mano, pero incapaz de mantenerse quieto, vuelve a ponerse de pie y comienza a caminar. Sus pies le llevan a la cocina, donde en un intento por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, abre la nevera sin estar muy seguro de lo que necesita de ella, obteniendo un yogurt bebible que deja sobre la barra para luego regresar al salón donde se recarga con ansiedad en el respaldo del sofá. El omega pasa una de sus manos a través de su cabello un poco alborotado, rebelde como siempre, y lo aparta de su rostro afligido mientras con valentía, levanta la otra y posa la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono, allí en donde se dibuja la información de contacto de Aslan Callenreese a quien ha estado intentando llamar desde hace una hora, sin éxito.

Frustrado, el muchacho aprieta los ojos irritados sintiendo las lentillas sobre ellos, un poco incómodas. No puede creer que no ha podido hacer algo tan sencillo como presionar el estúpido icono del teléfono junto al nombre del alfa y llamar. No puede creer que a pesar de tanto tiempo no ha aprendido de sus errores y que sigue siendo el mismo Eiji que llegó de Japón; cobarde e inmaduro, alguien que es incapaz de hacer realidad sus propias resoluciones y es un poco decepcionante, porque hasta antes de que supiera de que es un omega, se había creído diferente.

En cualquiera de los casos sabe que _debe_ llamar, ahora. Sabe qué debe hacerlo por diversos motivos, entre ellos su egoísta deseo de ver al que alguna vez fue su gran amigo una vez más, pero no sé atreve. No se atreve porque si Ash le atendiera la llamada y le dijera que ya no tiene ningún asunto con él, se deprimiría, aunque no le culparía porque él se lo habría buscado después de haber sido tan indeciso, por haber huido. Dos veces. De la misma forma en que huyó de Japón.

De la misma forma en la que planea huir de New York.

El muchacho suelta un alarido de frustración y estruja el móvil con ambas manos antes de volver a suspirar y tallarse los ojos con los puños mientras se repite mentalmente que sólo necesita presionar el botón rojo, sólo eso. Presionarlo y esperar. Tal vez Aslan ni si quiera atienda. Tal vez no lo haga porque según los medios está demasiado ocupado con los preparativos de su boda. Tal vez no lo haga porque está con su prometido. Tal vez no, pero él espera que sí. Todo lo que necesita es una oportunidad.

La última.

El ánimo del omega decae ante ese pensamiento pero también refuerza su ya tomada decisión y marca antes de que se esfume de nuevo, porque es verdad. Probablemente jamás tendrá otra oportunidad como esa, no ahora que sabe que espera un bebé de ese hombre y aunque aún no ha decidido que es lo que quiere hacer con él, definitivamente dejarle saber no es una opción. Conoce al alfa lo suficiente como para saber que sería capaz de abandonar a su destinado para estar con su hijo, aún si le odiara a él por haber arruinado su vida y eso no es lo que quiere.

Cuando Eiji se descubrió que estaba embarazado no pudo evitar pensar en todas estas cosas. Pensó en ellas incluso antes, cuando vislumbró la posibilidad de estar cargando un cachorro y la sola idea le hizo sentir aterrado, pero ahora simplemente está tan confundido porque, aunque le encantaría deshacerse de él_nosabe si podrá_. Su parte omega se estremece de solo pensarlo porque ese es su hijo —y el de Ash— y él está dudando, dudando demasiado. Tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez si hubiera sido otro alfa —un desconocido que lo hubiera tomado por la fuerza—, tal vez, sólo tal vez él habría podido deshacerse del embrión sin darle tantas vueltas y seguir con su vida.

Pero las cosas _no_ son así.

El lazo que tiene con Ash va más allá de eso, hay _afecto_ y eso es lo que hace al asunto tan complicado. El que sepa lo difícil que ha sido para el rubio la vida familiar también, porque después de que su madre lo abandonara y se viera obligado a vivir con Golzine, lo menos que merece es un poco de paz, de _amor_. Una familia de verdad que le ayude a sanar las heridas que él intentó tratar inútilmente, a ciegas. Una familia con su omega destinado y el cachorro que éste podría darle, no el hijo bastardo que dará a luz un amigo, ni si quiera un amante. Un amigo que no le apoyo, que le mintió y que le ocultó cosas. No, Eiji no tiene el derecho de arrebatarle la felicidad que tanto trabajo le costó alcanzar.

Y aun así la decisión sigue siendo difícil.

El timbre de la llamada suena a través del móvil, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente le manda al buzón y el omega, que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo la respiración, deja salir el aire de sus pulmones y cansado rodea el sofá para sentarse en él. No cree ser capaz de volver a llamar, no cree ser capaz de nada.

El muchacho se recuesta con la cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones del sillón. Deja el teléfono sobre su pecho y fija los ojos en la lámpara del salón que, irónicamente, fue elegida por Ash el día en que le ayudó con la decoración del apartamento, aquella que hasta hace poco le hacía preguntarse porque le había pedido que le acompañara a elegir muebles si no se conocían de nada, y que ahora ya tiene una respuesta; dinámica alfa-omega. Estúpida dinámica alfa-omega.

El móvil comienza vibrar de pronto y Eiji lo toma con los nervios de punta, alzando la pantalla frente a su nariz para poder ver quien está llamando. Perdiendo la respiración cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de Ash. Ash está devolviendo la llamada de minutos antes y él no puede recordar cómo se habla, cómo se piensa. Siente náuseas y las manos le hormiguean pero se obliga a tranquilizarse y a tomar aire mientras se repite que tener esa charla lo antes posible es lo ideal.

Así que responde.

—¿_Eiji_? —le llama del otro lado de la línea. No suena enojado. De hecho, suena bastante amable, tal vez... ¿nervioso?

El nipón no sabía que había extrañado tanto escuchar su voz. _No_. Se corrige. El _omega_ había extrañado su voz.

—Ash —responde y ha sonado _casi_ como un suspiro. Patético.

—_Tú... llamaste_ —dice y suena inseguro.

Eiji no está muy seguro de lo que debería decir. Piensa que ir al grano podría ser algo descortés, pero el ambiente es tenso y extraño, como nunca antes había sentido entre ellos, ni si quiera cuando acababan de conocerse y no le gusta. Así que _tiene_ que ir al grano.

—Sí, yo... —se aclara la garganta—. Sé que estás muy ocupado con el asunto de la boda y esas cosas, pero pensé que tal vez podríamos encontrarnos en algún lugar y hablar.

_Hablar_.

—_Pensé que no querías hacerlo... No fuiste a nuestra cita._

—Lo lamento, Ash —se disculpa sinceramente, apretando el puente de su nariz—. No fui porque- ¿Sabes? De verdad preferiría hablarlo de frente contigo. ¿Podemos? —pide, pero implora mentalmente, tomando valentía de la idea de que es lo correcto por hacer. Del cariño que le tiene al chico al otro lado dl teléfono.

Aunque sus manos aún están temblando y que Ash tarde tanto en responder le está poniendo nervioso.

—_Claro. ¿Estás libre hoy, cierto? Iré a tu apartamento._

Eiji entra en pánico.

—¿Ahora mismo? —pregunta mirando su vientre que, por supuesto, no se ha abultado ni un poco.

_—...Sí. ¿No se puede?_

—No. Sí. Sí podemos —responde tomando aire y pasando las manos por su cabello. Se supone que ya estaba listo para eso—. Es sólo que...

—_Oh..._ —le interrumpe—. _Lo siento, no lo pensé muy bien. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería que está a un costado de Central Park?_

_—_Sí, está bien. Te veo en veinte minutos —acuerda y se despide, cayendo en cuenta de que Aslan probablemente pensó que no quería encontrarse a solas con él cuando sólo había entrado en pánico por tan repentino encuentro.

Fuese como fuese, tenía una oportunidad para aclarar _casi_ todo y disculparse, así que lo haría.

El omega se levanta del sofá y camina hasta su habitación para tomar un abrigo. Inconscientemente, se hace con uno que le ha enviado Ibe desde Japón como regalo de cumpleaños hace unos meses; tan grande y amplio que cubriría su barriga a la perfección aún si tuviera más semanas de embarazo. No las tiene, apenas han sido cuatro y no se le nota nada de nada, pero él está un poco más paranoico que de costumbre sobre _lucir_ embarazado. Supone que es normal, desde que quiere ocultarlo.

Después de largos minutos de pie frente a la puerta —alargando el momento—, el muchacho finalmente se decide a salir del apartamento y descender por las escaleras hasta la recepción donde el portero de despide amable. Eiji no lo está haciendo a propósito, pero sus pasos son lentos y flojos, casi como si no quisiera seguir avanzando, pero lo hace por sobre la lucha interna que está teniendo consigo mismo, hasta que divisa la cafetería y de repente duda en si debe entrar.

En si debe dar la vuelta y simplemente desaparecer.

No lo hace. Ya ha sido cobarde por demasiado tiempo y las cosas no pueden ni deben seguir de esa forma, así que se adentra, toma asiento en uno de los sofás con mesita al centro de salón y espera con el corazón en un puño y el estómago en el otro.

_Si haces vomitar a papá, va a estar muy disgustado. _Le dice mentalmente al bebé y aunque es la primera vez que le habla, no lo nota porque está demasiado nervioso.

Eiji se tensa en cada ocasión que la campanilla de la puerta suena. La mesera le ha traído un té de canela con leche, perfecto para el clima frío y nublado del exterior y ha estado a punto de derribarlo al menos tres veces. Se ha estado reprendiendo, por supuesto, no quiere que Aslan piense que odia estar en su presencia porque no es así, pero su actitud no está ayudando para nada. Él definitivamente lo notará al llegar.

La campana suena una vez más y el nipón dirige la mirada hacia la puerta, como si algo le atrajera magnéticamente hacia ella. La brisa del exterior trae consigo un aroma a cerezo que le relaja cada músculo del cuerpo y le hace sentir en paz. Inmediatamente sus ojos se encuentran con la figura de Ash enfundado en uno de sus trajes de negocios demasiado costosos, desentonando completamente con la decoración vintage del lugar. Es elegante, dominante. Eiji no es el único que le mira, pero eso no importa porque sus ojos verdes están clavados únicamente en él y el omega se está derritiendo.

Cómo la última vez.

Rápidamente, el fotógrafo aparta su mirada de él, sintiendo el rostro arder. Sabe que es imposible que entre en celo estando embarazado, pero aún así se siente como si pudiera. De repente, es como si el miedo le hubiera abandonado y en su lugar sólo hubiera quedado nerviosismo, de ese que sientes cuando algo emocionante está a punto de pasar y es absurdo porque ellos no están allí para ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, están allí para hablar de cosas importantes. Cosas serias e importantes.

Eiji entierra al omega profundo dentro de él y se prepara.

—Hola —le saluda el alfa llegando inesperadamente rápido hasta su lugar—. Lamento la demora. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —le pregunta y no suena enojado, ni incómodo. Suena como si se hubieran visto la semana anterior para ir a los bolos y nada de la mierda que realmente sucedió hubiera pasado.

—No... acabo de llegar —le responde y se siente sinceramente confundido. Esperaba gritos y reclamos, no eso.

—Que bueno. ¿Ya ordenaste algo?

Eiji parpadea perplejo y señala su té al tiempo que el alfa toma asiento. No sabe lo que Ash está pensando, no puede leerlo con la facilidad de antes pero es obvio, porque lo que sea que había entre ellos se rompió hace tiempo y recién se ha dado cuenta. Es un poco doloroso pero no sorpresivo, hace un par de meses que dejaron de frecuentarse y ahora, aunque sabe quién es la persona frente a él, no puede decir que la reconoce. Tal vez Aslan se siente igual y por eso ha decidido fingir que todo está bien, que nada ha cambiado.

El nipón se pregunta si debería hacer lo mismo.

Ash ordena una taza de chocolate caliente y se deshace de su bufanda y abrigo. El fotógrafo no se pierde la forma en la que ha evitado a toda costa hacer contacto visual con él, la única señal de que se siente tan incómodo como Eiji, pero no le dice nada porque sabe que si sus ojos volvieran a posarse en él, se sentiría de la misma manera que cuando entró a la cafetería y saberse desarmado no le alienta para nada. El chocolate llega y el té del omega ya se ha enfriado. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada en largos minutos que se sienten como una eternidad. El japonés quiere hacerlo, pero de nuevo, no encuentra las palabras, así que es un alivio cuando la voz de Ash rompe el silencio una vez más.

—Luces diferente —le dice y es irónico que haya utilizado las mismas palabras que Haru cuando se reencontraron hace unas semanas.

Cuando se _despidieron_.

—No me siento diferente —dice y es una mentira. Todo es diferente. Él, Ash, ellos—. Tú también luces distinto, tal vez por los nervios de la boda —suelta una pequeña risita pero ha sonado muy falsa—. No debe ser fácil.

—Escucha, Eiji. Sobre Yut y la boda, yo de verdad lamento no...

—Está bien —le interrumpe, dispuesto a aclarar el asunto que los llevó a distanciarse en primer lugar—. Quiero decir que al principio no entendía porque no me lo habías dicho, pero supongo que estabas asustado, ¿verdad? —Aslan asiente lentamente—. No sabías cómo reaccionaría cuando escuchara que no podríamos seguir siendo amigos y de hecho, lo tomé bastante mal. Lamento haberme ido ese día de _Luna Park _así. Debí haberte hecho sentir fatal y en realidad no es culpa tuya que las cosas tengan que ser de esa forma.

—Pero lo es —se culpa—, debí haberte explicado todo desde el principio pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y empecé por la peor parte.

—Supongo que tienes razón —le dice bromeando de verdad esta vez. Él no le culpa de nada.

—Perdón.

El japonés le sonríe conmovido y niega.

—Yo también te debo varias explicaciones, ¿no es así? No fuiste el único ocultando cosas por miedo.

—Tú... eres un omega —dice y parece que sólo trata de reafirmarlo.

—Lo soy... ¿Me odias? —le pregunta bajando el cuello de su suéter para mostrarle su collar y no sabe por qué. Tal vez sólo necesita saberlo por salud emocional. Esa pregunta le ha estado carcomiendo por días.

Sin embargo, Ash le dice:

—No, Eiji. Por supuesto que no —y sus ojos sin sinceros, amables y cálidos y todo lo que quiere el omega es acurrucarse junto a él y su aroma a flores. Pero no lo hace—. Tú eres... Tú para mí eres... No podría. ¿Por eso no me lo dijiste? ¿Creíste que te odiaría?

—Yo iba a hacerlo, de verdad —confiesa—. Pero cuando subimos a la noria y me hablaste de tu madre, simplemente no supe cómo, a pesar de que dijiste que ya no odiabas tanto a los omega, así que te dejé hablar primero y luego...

—Yo te dije lo de la boda.

—Fuiste mucho más valiente que yo.

Ash niega y toma un sorbo de su bebida.

—Sólo era que no podía con la culpa. Estaba siendo egoísta.

—Lamento haberte metido en aprietos —dice el fotógrafo sinceramente.

—Lamento _yo _haberte metido en aprietos.

Ambos se miran y sonríen. Parece que los dos se sienten mejor después de haber sido francos. Eiji se siente mejor, hasta que recuerda y pregunta. Tiene que preguntar.

—¿Está bien que estés aquí, conmigo? —Ash se tensa.

—Lee no lo sabe —confiesa.

—¿Lee? ¿Así llamas a tu prometido? —pregunta incapaz de usar la palabra _destinado_.

—Es complicado, pero prometo que te lo explicaré todo.

Eiji asiente y toma su taza entre sus manos sin beber nada. Supone que el alfa aún no se ha acostumbrado al hecho que tiene una persona destinada, tal vez incluso ahora se lo esté negando un poco, así que él asiente. Sin embargo, el nipón no sabe si quiere estar allí cuando él lo acepte por completo, pero está bien porque él lo ya sabe y lo entiende. O eso dice, pero tal vez, en el fondo, el omega no quiere escucharlo de su boca, que él y Yut están hechos el uno para el otro, así que lo deja ser.

Cambia de tema.

—Yo no sabía que era un omega —dice y espera no haber sonado tan desesperado por no hablar de lo otro—. No te mentí, yo realmente creí ser un beta. Decidí ir al médico porque... —se interrumpe, no cree que sea lo mejor mencionar a Yue y su participación en la toma de esa decisión—. No me sentía bien y llevaba mucho tiempo así. Mis primeros exámenes arrojaron un falso resultado porque tuve una maduración tardía —explica.

—Oh... Eso explica los resfriados y el aroma.

—¿Podías olerme? —pregunta sorprendido. Su esencia era apenas perceptible para los alfa, aunque ahora se ha intensificado. Supone que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Aslan es un alfa dominante con sentidos desarrollados por encima de lo normal.

—Bueno... sí. Desde el principio. Es agradable. E-eso no quiere decir que yo esté pensando que tú- que nosotros.

El silencio se instala entre ellos cuando Ash decide cortar la frase. Eiji siente sus mejillas arder y desvía la mirada, clavándola en su té de canela. Tiene que decir _algo_. Cualquier cosa para sacar a su amigo del aprieto y del _obvio_ mal entendido. El alfa no ha querido decir nada que él tenga que pensar demasiado.

Nada.

—Escucha, Ash —dice aclarándose la garganta—. Lo que pasó ese día... yo no te culpo de nada. Puede que no entienda muy bien cómo funcionan estas dinámicas pero entiendo que tú eres un alfa y yo... yo un omega. Estaba en celo y abrí la puerta cuando te olí. Sé que no debí porque tú tienes a alguien, pero no pude evitarlo —dice y sus palabras comienzan a atropellarse unas con otras por la vergüenza—. N-ni si quiera recuerdo muy bien ese día, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable y si tengo que ir y disculparme con tu- con Yut, lo haré.

El omega toma una gran bocanada de aire y levanta la vista que no sabía que había apartado. Ash mira la mesa, parece que le ha dejado sin palabras. O tal vez ha hablado demasiado rápido y está procesando la información. En cualquiera de los casos, cuando se recompone le mira y luce algo decaído. Eiji no sabe si ha dicho algo malo, pero planea disculparse hasta que el alfa le sonríe. No es como ninguna de las sonrisas que le ha visto antes y le desconcierta tanto que su mente está en blanco. ¿Debería preguntar qué es lo que está mal?

—De acuerdo —es todo lo que él le dice y su tono de voz no está acorde a su expresión—. De acuerdo —repite.

—¿Ash, tú...?

—Estaba muy preocupado —le interrumpe—. Estaba preocupado de que pensaras que me había aprovechado de ti y me odiaras, pero me alegra saber que no es así. De todas formas no puedo dejarte tomar toda la responsabilidad, yo... también hice algo que no debía. Lamento haberte hecho sentir culpable todo este tiempo.

—Oh, no. Creo, creo que fue culpa de los dos —aclara nervioso por el arrepentimiento que ve en sus ojos—. Si hubiéramos podido hablar antes, tal vez...

—Sí, tal vez.

Eiji le sonríe.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

Ash hace una mueca apenas perceptible pero finalmente responde:

—Sí. Lo estamos.

Pero no se siente del todo verdad. Tal vez es su propia culpa ocultando lo que hay en su vientre, así que decide ignorarlo porque _no _va a decirlo aunque sea tarde de confesiones. Sigue adelante.

Eiji hace un comentario sobre su té ya frio y Ash le responde con esa aura extraña desapareciendo lentamente hasta que ambos se enfrascan en una conversación bastante agradable sobre el trabajo, terreno firme sobre el cual pasar para ambos. Al principio, la charla es un poco incómoda por la tensión previa, pero conforme van pasando las horas, por un instante, todo vuelve a como era antes de que todos los problemas se desencadenaran. Probablemente es culpa de la «dinámica», pero por primera vez, al omega no le molesta estar cayendo en ella.

Aslan le mira con ojos brillantes y sonríe mientras habla de esa serie que ha estado viendo, Eiji le responde y luego la charla se encamina en otra dirección. El proceso repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez hasta que el sol cae, ocultándose entre los altos edificios de New York, como un presagio del futuro.

El teléfono del japonés suena y le saca de la burbuja en la que se vio inmerso hasta el momento, poniendo sus pies en la realidad. Mira la pantalla y luego mira el rostro animado de su amigo a quien le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de colgar y volver a guardar el móvil. Ash no pregunta quien ha llamado y Eiji tampoco se lo dice, simplemente suspira tratando de recobrar el aire de las carcajadas anteriores y dice —sin mucho ánimo de hacerlo—:

—Tengo que irme.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Te llevo a casa? —le ofrece con gesto decepcionado, pero el omega se niega.

—Ya te he robado mucho tiempo hoy. Me alegró poder verte. Me lo pasé muy bien.

Ash asiente y se pone de pie cuando él lo hace.

—Yo también.

Eiji sale del café con el corazón sintiéndose más pesado a cada paso que da pero se obliga a mantener la sonrisa hasta que atraviesa la puerta. Por un instante, la idea de felicitar al alfa por el compromiso o mínimo desearle suerte con los preparativos de la boda le pasa por la cabeza, pero lo descarta porque sabe que no sería sincero. Así que simplemente se queda allí, de pie, mirándolo a la cara y grabando en su mente su bonito rostro de labios rosas y ojos verdes.

—Entonces... —dice el rubio y parece que espera algo. Tal vez que Eiji le pida que se vuelvan a encontrar, pero él _no_ puede hacer eso.

—_Sayonara_ —dice y su corazón se desborda por esas palabras. Da la media vuelta—. Cuídate Aslan Callenresse.

—Tú también —le responde a su espalda y Eiji no es capaz de ver su expresión. Es lo mejor.

Sigue caminando.

El aroma a cerezo se hace cada vez más tenue hasta finalmente desaparece. Su móvil suena justo en el momento en el que pone un pie dentro de su edificio. El nipón atiende esta vez, pero descubre que no puede hablar, tiene la garganta cerrada y un hueco allí donde debería estar su corazón.

Max, quien ha sido quien llamó antes dice al otro lado de la línea:

—Ya he arreglado todo. Te recibirán en la editorial de Tokio el lunes. Tu vuelo sale el sábado. ¿Arreglaste el asunto que tenías pendiente?

Eiji derrama una solitaria lágrima que rueda por su mejilla y se detiene frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

—Sí —responde con voz ahogada—. Gracias Max.

—¿Sabes? Si no estás seguro de hacer esto, puedes seguir trabajando aquí. Puedes seguir viviendo aquí.

Eiji niega a pasar de que sabe que su amigo no puede verlo.

—Es mejor así.

—No suenas muy convencido.

Eiji baja la mirada hasta su vientre y lo acaricia.

—Lo estoy —responde.

Volverá a Japón en tres días. Ha terminado todos sus asuntos en New York.


	24. XXIII

Eiji cuelga el teléfono con cansancio impregnado en el rostro y suspira, para después tallarse la cara con la palma de la mano. Le han llamado del departamento de edición para avisar de unos cambios de último momento y él no podría sentirse más estresado porque sólo queda una semana para la impresión de la revista de ese mes. Ni si quiera está seguro de que su equipo pueda lograrlo a tiempo, aún si les comunica de inmediato las nuevas especificaciones, pero tendrá que intentarlo si no quiere tener problemas con el editor, que desde que se trasladó a Tokio, ha intentado hacer de su vida laboral miserable y él no va a permitírselo.

El sujeto no está de acuerdo con que un omega ocupe un cargo como el que tiene, tampoco aprueba que planee criar a un niño solo y mucho menos que no tenga un alfa. Es el típico hombre criado de manera tradicional al que le explota la cabeza cuando las cosas no son como "normalmente" deberían ser. Piensa que pelinegro debería estar en casa, limpiando y atendiendo a los niños, sentado mientras finge que todo es perfecto en su vida y presumiendo una marca en su cuello. Eiji no lo supone, el editor se lo ha dicho de frente y él lo ha mandado al diablo. La única razón por la que no lo despidieron fue Max que, aunque no está allí, la editorial sigue siendo suya.

Lo que no significa que debe ser irresponsable con su trabajo.

El muchacho abre en una pestaña del navegador de su computadora el correo electrónico y redacta a su equipo de trabajo los cambios al último _photoshoot _del que estuvieron a cargo. Son las ocho de la noche y sabe que sus chicos son lo suficientemente profesionales como para ponerse a trabajar de inmediato aún si sólo duermen un par de horas antes de tener que asistir a la oficina. A Eiji le gustaría no tener que explotarlos de esa forma, pero no tiene otra opción.

El omega se levanta de su asiento con algo de dificultad, apoyando ambas manos en los brazos de la silla para ayudarse. Piensa que lo mejor es conseguir algo de cenar antes de que pase el tiempo y se vuelva imposible comer algo, no sería saludable para el bebé y ya tiene suficiente con el dolor de espalda que le causa tener que estar sentado de la misma forma todo el día. Tiene solo cinco meses de embarazo y lidiar con las molestias es más complicado que nunca.

El estómago de Eiji apenas está abultado, pero el peso extra en su cuerpo hace que le duelan los pies y la cintura y aunque las náuseas ya se han calmado, los antojos no. Sin embargo, eso no es lo peor, lo peor son los cambios de humor que apenas puede controlar. Todo lo que siente se incrementa en un doscientos por ciento, sea bueno o malo; el estrés, la ansiedad, la _tristeza_. Todo. El fotógrafo simplemente no puede con ello y la única razón por la que sigue adelante y es fuerte, es el cachorro, por su bebé. Es por él que no puede permitirse claudicar en el trabajo con ambiente de mierda, es por él que no puede detenerse y lamentarse, porque si lo hiciera, entonces se derrumbaría.

El chico camina hasta la cocina y busca en la nevera las sobras de la comida de esa tarde, dispuesto a ponerlas en el horno de microondas y comer mientras trabaja. Se trata de un poco de _takoyaki_ que compró en la calle porque, aunque él sabe cocinar, no ha tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Así que toma el plato y lo coloca dentro de la cabina del horno siendo su sonido lo único que se escucha de fondo, mientras él aguarda recargado en la barra con el móvil en la mano, revisando su agenda; quedan sólo dos días para su siguiente revisión en el hospital.

Aquello se ha vuelto una rutina. Cada dos semanas, Eiji tiene la obligación de asistir con el ginecobstetra para un chequeo. Su embarazo ha sido prácticamente un milagro por lo que se podría decir que es un poco riesgoso, tanto para él como para el bebé, todo por el asunto de su cuerpo tardíamente desarrollado. Es gracias a eso que se encuentra bajo tratamiento continuo y la mirada de los especialistas, aunque él no se ha sentido en peligro ni una sola vez y parece que el cachorro ha estado creciendo como cualquier otro. De todas formas, él jamás sería tan irresponsable como para desatender las indicaciones de los médicos y asiente puntual a todas sus citas.

Un mensaje de su hermana llega de repente y él lo abre con una sonrisa. Se trata de un recordatorio para la invitación a comer a casa de sus padres el próximo fin de semana. No es que Eiji pudiera olvidarlo, desde que llegó de New York es parte de su nuevo estilo de vida. Es más, si hubiese sido por su mamá, él ni si quiera estaría en Tokio, estaría en Shiname aprendiendo a ser una buen padre, un buen omega. Recostado en cama todo el día, sintiéndose un inútil.

Su familia, por supuesto, no sabe la mitad de las cosas que pasaron en américa. Saben sobre su género y los resultados erróneos del primer test y saben lo de su embarazo, pero no tienen idea de quién es el padre del cachorro, ni las circunstancias en las que concibió y él no se las dijo, por mucho que preguntaron. El omega piensa que es mejor así, no haría ninguna diferencia que ellas conocieran la verdad, ni para él, ni para su cachorro. No importa cuánto quiera desahogarse, no importa cuánto desee dejarlo salir de su pecho él simplemente _no puede_.

Eiji no tiene permitido hablar de Ash, tampoco tiene permitido pensar en él.

No cuando fue él quien decidió desaparecer de su vida. El que decidió marcharse, cobarde. No importa cuánto se repita que fue lo mejor para su amigo, para ambos, aún se siente egoísta haberlo hecho. Haber citado a Aslan, hacerle creer que todos los malentendidos habían sido aclararlos, hacerle creer que aceptaba su matrimonio y luego esfumarse. A veces, el pelinegro piensa en disculparse, otras, que el alfa ni si quiera ha notado su ausencia. Que ha significado tan poco para él que aún después de tantos meses no se ha dado cuenta de que el omega no está cerca. Que está tan ocupado siendo feliz con su omega que no le dedica un solo pensamiento. Que, tal vez, pronto estará esperando a su propio cachorro.

Un bebé completamente deseado.

Y son todas esas ideas en conjunto las que le quitan el sueño, pero también las le ayudan a permanecer lejos de New York, ya sea por despecho o dignidad. Tal vez, en el fondo es Eiji el que realmente desea que Ash haga como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, porque pensar que no le extraña, que le ha olvidado, es más fácil que creer que le anhela tanto como él lo hace, porque es tan grande su deseo de verlo una vez más que el ojinegro comienza a preguntarse si realmente solo es el omega sintiéndolo y no él. Porque no importa cuánto insistan esos libros y artículos de internet en que la presencia del alfa es indispensable durante el embarazo omega, no se siente como instinto.

Se siente como _amor_.

Eiji sale de sus pensamientos, reprendiéndose a si mismo por haber ido en esa dirección. No importa en que esté pensando o que esté haciendo, algunas veces, le es inevitable pensar en ese alfa y es un poco frustrante. Aun así, toma un poco de aire intentando recomponerse, aunque sabe que todo lo que logrará es fingir que no está sintiendo lo que siente. Que nada está ocurriendo ese que su corazón duele, afligido.

El fotógrafo escribe una respuesta afirmativa a su hermana y la envía.

El horno de microondas suena segundos después, anunciando el fin del ciclo de calentamiento. El japonés abre la puertita presionando el botón y el vapor escapa de la cabina, proviniendo de su comida. Sin embargo, y aunque realmente adora el takoyaki, parece que el bebé ―o la ansiedad recién adquirida por sus propios pensamientos― no está de humor para eso y le revuelve el estómago hasta el punto de casi hacerle vomitar. El muchacho toma un poco de aire y se aleja de la cocina preguntándose qué es lo que va a cenar ahora. No es que realmente esté hambriento, ya no, así que piensa que simplemente puede volver a su habitación y ponerse a trabajar, tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero siente un poco de remordimiento, sabe que no es bueno para el bebé saltarse las comidas, que si quiere que nazca fuerte y sano debe hacer un esfuerzo.

Eiji suspira y se dirige a la entrada para descolgar su abrigo, dispuesto a ir a la tienda y conseguir algunos ingredientes para preparar _udon_. Todo lo que tiene es la soja, así que le tocará hacerse con lo demás y para eso, toma las llaves y la cartera y sale de casa aun vistiendo lo que llevaba encima cuando salió de la oficina, a excepción de las pantuflas, esas se las puso al llegar y con el trabajo que comienza a costarle agacharse, ponerse los zapatos no está a discusión.

El nipón atraviesa el corredor hasta el elevador y presiona el botón para llamarlo. Es una suerte que haya juntando el dinero suficiente para poder rentar en un lugar como ese que, aunque no es de élite, es un edificio en una zona acomodada con tarifas relativamente bajas y, además, con todos los servicios necesarios. Es verdad que el apartamento es un poco más pequeño que el que tenía en New York, pero el hecho de tener un elevador en su estado ya lo compensa.

Tres pisos, dos pisos, un piso y el elevador se detiene frente a él que aún sostiene las llaves en la mano y ajusta su abrigo alrededor de su barriga.

Las puertas se abren.

—Eiji —le llama una voz conocida desde el interior de la cabina. Él deja caer las llaves y se tambalea, demasiado sorprendido—. Oh, por dios, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta, pero él no sabe que responder. ¿Lo está?— Ven aquí. Eso es recárgate en mí —le pide y él lo hace porque correr de allí no parece que sea una opción—. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Debería llamar a alguien?

Son muchas las preguntas. Se atropellan entre ellas dentro de su cabeza y rebotan, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez. ¿Qué debería decir? No lo sabe, su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y la ansiedad duplicada por las hormonas no está ayudando en nada. Realmente no esperaba tener que lidiar con _él_, no ahora, no después. De hecho, dio por sentado de que cada cosa proveniente de New York se quedaría allí, en New York y no le seguirían hasta el otro jodido lado del mundo después de tantos meses, causándole un mini infarto.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta cuando se recompone lo suficiente del shock como para hacerlo y automáticamente cubre su estómago, escondiéndolo.

No quiere que lo vea, porque si lo hiciera, entonces seguramente se lo diría a _él_ y ya ha pasado por muchas cosas tratando de ocultarlo.

—Tranquilízate, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —le pregunta y Eiji no puede más que actuar paranoico.

—Ocurre que estás aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunta y se aparta de su pecho donde le ha acurrucado al perder el equilibrio—. ¿Cómo me encontraste, Sing?

El menor le mira con indiferencia, casi como si hubiera estado preparado para esas preguntas. Sus ojos negros completamente vacíos. Eiji no puede saber si está furioso, aliviado o feliz de verlo, en comparación con su cálida voz llena de preocupación minutos antes, su expresión es fría y no le gusta porque le hace sentir juzgado, aunque probablemente se lo merezca. Sing lo apoyó hasta el último momento, siempre y él se fue de américa sin si quiera un aviso, su última reunión una salida al cine tres días antes de que él decidiera marcharse.

Sing no responde su pregunta, mantiene su mirada clavada en él con esa expresión dura que logra mantener un par de segundos más hasta que, lentamente, se suaviza hasta convertirse en el puchero de un niño herido que todo lo que quiere es llorar y Eiji, por supuesto, lo abraza porque el causante de esas lágrimas ha sido él y aunque no fuera así, también le habría abrazado. Se siente tan culpable que ha olvidado su propio pánico, sus inseguridades. Se siente tan culpable que, al enrollar sus brazos alrededor del alfa, ha olvidado cubrir su propio vientre.

—Ey... No, por favor no... —dice, pero no se siente con el derecho de pedirle que deje de llorar—. Vamos, Sing —vuelve a intentarlo, sin éxito y el alfa se aferra a su cuerpo como si fuese a desaparecer una vez más, empapando su hombro—. Escucha... entremos, ¿sí? Ven, vamos a casa.

El muchacho le obedece, pero no le suelta en ningún momento, tampoco le mira más a la cara, pero Eiji sabe que está llorando porque lo escucha, incluso mientras abre la puerta y le deja pasar. Cree que es la primera vez que lo ve tan afligido. De hecho, es la primera vez que le ve llorar. Sing para él siempre fue la felicidad encarnada, sonriendo, ayudando a los demás y de buen humor, como un niño, así que ahora es un poco desconcertante que, su reunión después de un tiempo comience así; primero él entrando en pánico y luego haciéndolo llorar.

Había esperado un par de bofetadas, pero no eso.

―Te fuiste ―le dice una vez que ambos se han instalado en la sala y aunque claramente es un reclamo, no suena como tal. El corazón del fotógrafo sintiéndose pesado―. Te fuiste sin decir nada.

―Lo lamento ―es lo único que puede responder y está siendo sincero. A Eiji le habría gustado decirle la verdad, pero simplemente no pudo. No quería arriesgarse a que Sing le dijera a Ash lo del bebé.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta y levanta la mirada. Ya no hay lágrimas en sus enrojecidos ojos, sólo dolor―. ¿Tan poco confiable fui para ti?

―Eso no- no es eso ―dice, pero tal vez lo fue un poco―. No fue culpa tuya. No le dije a nadie. Las cosas simplemente sucedieron. Me ofrecieron un mejor puesto aquí y-

―Mentiroso ―interrumpe su farsa.

El corazón de Eiji se detiene y el aire desaparece de sus pulmones. Las manos le tiemblan y un agujero enorme se instala en su pecho.

―Fue un error venir aquí, Sing ―suelta sin pensarlo, atacando como un animal acorralado y ha sonado tan frío que no puede creer que ha sido su propia voz.

―Responde mi pregunta ―insiste. ―Responde ―presiona más y más, con su voz de alfa, haciendo que el omega se sienta pequeño e indefenso, al borde de las lágrimas. Al borde de la verdad.

―Detente ―dice con voz ahogada.

―¿Qué es tan importante que te marchaste sin decir nada y que justo ahora te tiene temblando como una hoja? ¿De qué estás huyendo?

―¡No estoy huyendo! ―se exalta y se pone de pie. Sing lo imita―. Así que por favor, para.

―Cuando me viste pensé que te alegrarías, aunque fuese un poco, pero lucías tan asustado. Justo como ahora.

―No estoy asustado ―insiste, pero las piernas apenas le sostienen.

―¡Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí, mierda!

El corazón del omega se quiebra y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. La presencia del alfa es más imponente que nunca, pero esa no es la razón por la que Eiji se siente fatal. En los ojos de su amigo hay tanto dolor que la traición es casi palpable, y hace que el fotógrafo se pregunte por qué está allí en primer lugar, por qué si está tan dolido viajó hasta el otro lado del mundo para encontrarse con él. Duda que haya ido solamente a reclamar o exhibirlo. Tal vez está actuando demasiado cauteloso, demasiado a la defensiva, pero ¿de qué otra forma podría ser en su situación?

La primera y única lágrima rueda por su mejilla, caliente. Sing le mira y su expresión se ablanda, pero nipón no puede soportar su lástima, no cuando el que le ha dañado ha sido él. No quiere que le compadezca, ni que le excuse, porque lo que Eiji le ha hecho fue malo y nada de lo que diga es pretexto. Está tan cansado de tener que hacer las cosas mal por hacer el bien. Está cansado de herir a la gente que le importa y herirse a sí mismo en el camino.

―Lo lamento ―le dice entonces, acercándose a él y abrazándolo de nuevo, con la dulzura de siempre―. No quería gritarte. No llores, por favor.

Pero Eiji no está llorando, está temblando, culpándose por todo.

―Estoy esperando un bebé ―dice repentinamente con voz ahogada y no sabe por qué no ha podido retenerlo más tiempo dentro.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunta el menor, casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Así que el omega lo repite con mayor fuerza.

―Un bebé de Ash. Voy a tener al bebé de Ash.

Es la primera vez que el pelinegro dice en voz alta esas palabras que a cada letra rodando por su lengua le queman a fuego el alma. Hacerlo no es liberador, sino todo lo contrario, es como si Eiji hubiera terminado de cerrar la puerta de la jaula que durante meses luchó por mantener abierta, porque sus palabras son una realidad; ese bebé es suyo, suyo y de Aslan Callenreese y no importa que tan lejos se encuentre de él, eso no va a cambiar.

Sing afloja su agarre como si temiera dañarlo y se aparta con cuidado. El ojinegro sabe que le mira, que le inspecciona, porque lo siente, pero no tiene el valor para devolverle el gesto así que simplemente abraza su vientre y mira la punta de sus pies, como si eso fuera suficiente para desaparecer los problemas. Sin embargo, parece que la furia de su amigo no va precisamente dirigida a él.

―Voy a matarlo ―dice y parece que habla muy en serio―. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Casado e involucrándose con alguien más.

Eiji levanta la mirada por fin, aterrado. No quiere que Sing dañe a Ash, no quiere que nadie dañe a Ash.

―Lo has entendido mal ―interviene entonces, con pánico en la voz―. Fue culpa mía, yo estaba en celo. Yo lo provoqué.

Sing le mira a los ojos, su mirada en llamas.

―_Jamás_ te atrevas a excusar a nadie de esa forma. Tú y tu celo no son ni serán los culpables, nunca. ¿Entiendes?

Eiji niega, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro y frotándolo con frustración.

―Te estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor, no te enojes con él.

―No puedes pedirme que no me enoje. Te embarazó y luego se casó con otro. ¿Por eso te fuiste? ―pregunta exasperado.

―Él no lo sabe, ¿de acuerdo? No se lo dije.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta incrédulo.

―No le dije que estaba esperando un bebé ―repite―. Me fui porque no quería decírselo.

―¿Pero, por qué? ―insiste.

―Porque si se lo hubiera dicho habría dejado a su destinado y hubiera sido miserable el resto de su vida ―Eiji lo suelta todo rápidamente, hasta que se queda sin aire. La frustración y preocupación palpables―. No puedes decírselo, ¿entiendes? Yo... yo decidí manejar esto por mi cuenta; tener al bebé, criarlo y no es necesario involucrarlo. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo, pero ¿puedes hacer esto por mí?

Sing le mira en silencio, como si no pudiera decidirse en decirle algo o seguir callando. Tal vez buscando la manera de negarse cortésmente a su petición tan egoísta. Él, después de todo, fue amigo de Ash antes que suyo y guardarle un secreto como ese suena imposible. Sin embargo, y pese a todas sus expectativas, lo que el menor le responde no se parece ni mínimamente a todas las posibilidades que el omega figuró dentro de su cabeza. Él le dice:

―De acuerdo. No le diré.

Y no hay nada más. Él acepta regalándole a Eiji un alivio que sabe que no se merece, pero aun así le agradece. El nipón quiere preguntar «¿por qué?» pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo. Se conforma con saber que, por ahora, las cosas seguirán igual que durante los últimos meses, justo como él lo decidió.

—Lo siento —se disculpa una vez más. Se disculpa por haberlo dejado atrás, se disculpa por pedirle favores imposibles.

Se disculpa por todo.

—¿Cuántos...? —comienza, pero parece que duda un poco—. ¿Cuántos meses...?

Eiji mira su barriga que por sobre el abrigo apenas es visible.

—Cinco —le responde y el alfa asiente, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo. Tal vez, después de todo, no ha dejado de culpar a Ash—. ¿Aún estás enojado?

Él niega.

—Jamás estuve enojado —responde y suspira, luego guarda un breve silencio—. ¿Eiji? —le llama y le muestra esa expresión extraña que el nipón no ha podido descifrar. Aquella que se volvió recurrente con el paso del tiempo, cada que estaban juntos—. Me alegra ver que estás con bien. Estaba realmente preocupado.

—Lo siento —vuelve a disculparse. Parece que es lo único que hará en toda la noche—. Pero estoy bien, _estamos _bien.

—Yo también lo siento, me alteré demasiado.

—Creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual. Te causé muchos problemas. Incluso viniste hasta aquí y yo te recibí de la peor manera... Espera, ¿qué hay de la universidad? —cuestiona, recordando.

—Vacaciones.

—Mentiroso.

Ambos sonríen por primera vez desde que se reencontraron.

—Entonces... ¿Qué planeas hacer con... el bebé?

Eiji se encoje de hombros y luego talla sus cansados ojos. Aún no puede creer que las cosas se han arreglado tan fácilmente, pero va a tomarlo porque estresarse sería contraproducente. Si Sing está dispuesto a avanzar, él también, aunque algo no le cuadra del todo. Se siente _sospechoso_.

—Seguir trabajando, ahorrar dinero para él, llevarlo a la guardería y seguir trabajando.

—Suena complicado —dice.

—Supongo que sí, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —afirma tomando asiento nuevamente, colocando sus manos sobre su barriguita.

Sing lo duda por un instante, pero finalmente se sienta a su lado.

—Sería más fácil si tuvieras a alguien que te ayudara, ¿verdad? Si el cachorro tuviera un padre.

Eiji se tensa. _Allí _está. Sabía que la discusión no podía terminar así.

—Ya te dije que no puedo hablar con Aslan sobre esto...

—No me refería a eso —interviene, dejando a Eiji un poco confundido—. ¿Sabes? Hay una razón por la que vine a Japón —comienza, acomodándose en su asiento y juntándose un poco más a él—. En realidad, no planeaba decírtelo nunca, pero cuando te fuiste... Cuando pensé que no volvería a verte... Yo _tenía _que encontrarte y decírtelo. Por favor no me odies.

—¿Odiarte? Sing, jamás podría odiarte, pero no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo —expresa con sinceridad.

El alfa toma una bocanada de aire y se sienta erguido sobre su lugar. Eiji lo observa en silencio con la cabeza ladeada, en espera de una respuesta, pero todo lo que obtiene es un pequeño golpe en los labios, un golpecito curioso que se siente un poco como un _beso_. Algo que, por supuesto, es imposible porque Sing nunca... Él nunca. ¿Verdad?

El omega se aparta de golpe con sus manos cubriendo su boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, porque el alfa _le ha besado_ y él no tiene idea de por qué o qué está ocurriendo. Definitivamente se perdió algo, algo importante, pero él está seguro de haber escuchado atentamente cada detalle de la charla que han mantenido. Las lágrimas, los reproches, las disculpas y los perdones. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían vuelto de esa forma?

—¿Me odias ahora? —le pregunta entonces, con el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas y la expresión de un niño que sabe que ha sido pillado haciendo algo malo.

—¿Por qué? —Es todo lo que le puede preguntar. Su mente cayendo en espiral.

Sing le mira seriamente y es entonces que Eiji se da cuenta que desde que llegó, no ha hecho otra cosa más que hacer eso: _mirarlo_.

—Por que he estado loco por ti desde que te conocí —responde, franco. Como un chiquillo manejado por sus impulsos—. Por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado. No me importa si no puedes quererme como yo te quiero, todo lo que necesito es una oportunidad. _Puedo _hacerte feliz, lo sé y por eso es que venido hasta acá. Por eso es que te he buscado por meses —dice, serio de muerte.

Eiji no tiene una respuesta.

Pero tampoco una razón para negarse.


	25. XXIV

Con los ojos clavados en sus manos, Aslan mira al notario cerrar la carpeta llena de papeles que minutos antes han sido firmados por él y su padre. Golzine se encuentra junto al hombre, con las manos entrelazadas y un gesto de clara satisfacción en su rostro. No es para menos, ha obtenido todo lo que ha querido de él, y a cambio, le ha entregado unos cuantos bienes que, desde que se enteró que no le queda más de dos años de vida a causa de una enfermedad terminal, para él significan nada.

El hombre recoge sus cosas y las pone todas dentro del maletín de cuero con el que ha llegado. Dino, por su parte, no se molesta en despedirle cortésmente. Se limita a agitar una de sus manos arrugadas en su dirección, como corriéndolo sin que el abogado pueda ofenderse en absoluto, porque hacerlo significaría tener que enfrentar a uno de los alfa más poderosos del mundo y sin embargo, por su gesto, Ash puede saber lo muy disgustado que se siente.

Cuando ambos se encuentran completamente a solas, tras haberse cerrado la puerta de nuevo, ambos hombres simplemente se miran con la tensión a flote porque saben, ambos saben que el juego ha terminado, pero parece que no les queda más que seguir aparentando que son lo que nunca han sido: una familia. Un padre y un hijo.

—Felicidades, muchacho —le dice entonces con esa sonrisa que Ash siempre ha odiado, porque aunque parece sincera, él sabe que no lo es—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que llevarás la compañía por buen camino, _justo como yo_ —el ojiverde le devuelve la sonrisa, tensa, porque él sabe lo que esa última frase significa—. Tan sólo mírate, eres joven y tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz; una fortuna, bienes, un esposo hermoso y pronto un bebé que no dudo será un alfa tan fuerte como tú, dominante. No me equivoqué en hacerte mi hijo.

Una desagradable sensación de asco sube desde su estómago hasta su garganta al escuchar esas palabras, pero lo soporta de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho por años y años. Siempre ha sabido que para Golzine no es más que un trofeo el cual presumir, el hijo perfecto del padre perfecto, alguien digno de permanecer cerca. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que lo escucha tan explícitamente y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que le detesta. Si él hubiera sido sólo la mitad de fuerte o la mitad de brillante, seguramente habría terminado en la calle, siendo un don nadie. Ya demasiada decepción se había llevado Dino cuando supo que él no era un omega y que no podría ser su esposo.

—Espero no decepcionarte, _papá_ —se une al juego porque ya ha jugado todas sus cartas y la victoria es prácticamente suya. Le ha tomado una vida entera, pero ahora, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para ver el final del viejo, la caída de su trono. Así que no entiende porque no se siente realizado.

¿No era eso lo que tanto anhelaba?

—Sé que no lo harás. Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiraré a descansar. La sesión con el notario me ha fatigado más de lo que creí. ¿Vienes a casa? Celebraremos tu nueva posición.

Ash niega y piensa con ironía que, para ser la última vez que se encuentra con él, se está portando bastante decente, aunque claro, Dino no lo sabe. Él no sabe que está por hacer su último movimiento.

—Ahora que la compañía es mía tengo que hacer algunos _arreglos_ —arroja, cínico.  
Golzine le sonríe.

—Oh, claro. Apuesto a que tienes _muchas_ cosas que hacer. De acuerdo. Ven a visitarme pronto.  
Ash piensa: _Ni, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello_. Pero responde:

—Por supuesto.

Golzine sale de la habitación apoyándose en el lujoso bastón de cuero y plata que antes cargaba únicamente como accesorio, pero que ahora le permite andar. Afuera se encuentra su enfermera y sus dos guardaespaldas que le esperaron pacientes durante toda la sesión. Ahora que le mira desde allí, Ash se percata de que luce más viejo y desgastado que nunca, pero no siente una pizca de lástima, sino todo lo contrario. Piensa que estar enfermo de muerte y en prisión será duro, pero no la mitad de complicado de lo que fue para todos los omegas que por culpa de su avaricia, fueron violados y brutalmente asesinados.

A su padre nunca le importó realmente la vida del prójimo. Ni la suya, ni la de su madre. Nunca le importó nadie además de si mismo. Por mucho que le dijera que lo amaba, él siempre supo la gran mentira que se escondía tras sus ojos. Todas las cosas que le dio; la educación de élite, la ropa de marca, la comida importada, las joyas y los autos, todo era una manera vacía de _comprarlo_, de la misma amera que compras cualquier bien material. No había amor o cariño en nada de eso y Ash realmente está feliz de que todo acabe.

O algo así.

—¿Todo listo? —dice una voz conocida después de un momento. Su dueño entrando por la misma puerta por la que su padre se ha marchado solo unos minutos atrás.

Se trata del alfa Sergei Varishikov, alias Blanca. Ex militar y viejo amigo de la familia. Ash lo conoció durante su adolescencia, fue él quien le enseñó defensa personal, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas y lectura de lenguaje corporal. Un jodido genio especialista en investigación que se ofreció como voluntario para desenmascarar a Golzine ante las autoridades y que, al contrario que con Dino, la amistad con Aslan es tan sincera como la de Shorter.

Un gran tipo.

—Todo listo —confirma—. ¿Tenemos lo necesario para proceder contra él, Sergei? —pregunta con voz cansada.

El ruso afirma, tomando lugar a su lado. El hombre viene acompañado de Shorter quien ha tenido que esperar a fuera gracias al disgusto que su padre siente por los beta. Ambos tienen expresiones de alivio y triunfo en sus rostros, expresiones de las que Aslan se siente un poco celoso porque por más que lo intente, no se siente como si las cosas fueran a ir mejor de ahora en adelante.

Pero nada se siente así desde que Eiji se marchó, seis meses atrás.

—La policía estará esperando por Golzine en la puerta de su casa, los aeropuertos de la ciudad y las salidas de las carreteras—le informa—. Si planeaba escapar hacia algún lado, no tendrá tiempo de hacerlo.

—Gracias —le dice de todo corazón—. A pesar de que mi padre era un cliente importante trabajaste duro para atraparlo.

—Lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, estoy feliz de haber ayudado.

—Es extraño, ¿no? —interrumpe Wong—. Tantos años yendo tras él y hoy, por fin lo hemos atrapado. Creo que si Ash no hubiera decidido revelarse la policía jamás habría tenido el valor investigar.

—Es un alfa poderoso, creo que es entendible —explica el mayor—. Pero ahora que Ash es el líder, su devoción y miedo se lo deben a él.

—Es una lástima que el viejo vaya a morir tan pronto —dice el de pelo teñido—, me habría gustado verlo mas tiempo tras las rejas. Cierto, ¿Ash? ¿Ash?

El rubio parpadea saliendo del ensimismamiento al que ha entrado involuntariamente y responde:

—Sí —seca y llanamente—. Una lástima.  
Shorter y Blanca intercambian una mirada que el otro no nota, demasiado afligido.

—No pareces muy contento —dice Sergei y está usando un tono tan casual que es sospechoso—. Planeaste esto por años y ahora no luces ni un poco feliz. ¿Es por el asunto del chiquillo japonés?

—¡Blanca! —le reprende Shorter, como si Eiji fuera un tema prohibido entre ellos. Aunque lo es, nadie lo menciona.

Ash mira a su amigo con ojos indiferentes y fríos, casi como si no le importara, aunque en el fondo está hecho un desastre. Él sólo escuchar _ese_ nombre ha hecho que el estómago se le revuelva y que su corazón se hunda por completo. Miles de buenos y malos recuerdos llegan a su mente, dejándole un mal sabor de boca, porque sí, Blanca ha acertado, la razón por la que Ash no está satisfecho es _él_. O mejor dicho, su ausencia.

Cinco meses atrás, cuando cometió el grave error de entregarse a los sentimientos que guardaba por Eiji Okumura en el fondo de su corazón y lo profanó, pensó que lo había perdido para siempre. Cuando le hizo cosas inexcusables bajo el pretexto de sus instintos de alfa, realmente creyó que lo perdería. Porque aunque en realidad sí entró en celo —el más fuerte que hubiera tenido en su vida—, al principio tenía la mente lo suficientemente clara como para detenerse, para marcharse de allí, pero en su lugar, prefirió embriagarse de la esencia a girasoles y dejarse llevar, y su amigo, bondadoso como siempre ha sido, le perdonó e incluso se culpó a sí mismo por lo ocurrido.

O al menos eso le hizo creer.

Un mes después de eso, Eiji desapareció de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido. Vació su apartamento y dejó su trabajo sin decirle una palabra. Incluso cuando se supone que ya habían arreglado la mayoría de los malentendidos él decidió irse y aunque Ash realmente quería estar enojado con él, no podía, porque todo era culpa suya. Había estado tan aliviado, aferrándose a la idea de que sus errores no serían castigados que no vio las señales.

Y había habido muchas.

Durante su último encuentro en aquel café, cuando finalmente decidieron hablar, el omega estaba tan tranquilo que era casi surreal. No estaba enojado con él; ni por el asunto de Yut, ni por haberlo acompañado durante su celo. Todo lo que le preocupaba era asegurarse de que Ash no le odiaba por ser un omega y cuando lo hizo, fue como si el resto de los problemas no hubieran estado allí. Él, por supuesto, no fue tan cobarde como dejarlos pasar y se disculpó apropiadamente, pero de nuevo, fue como si realmente _nada_ hubiera ocurrido y eso le molestó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Porque aunque él pasó noches enteras sin dormir pensando en _eso_, Eiji se lo sacudió con un «ni si quiera recuerdo muy bien ese día» que está grabado en su mente como en un jodido cd dañado y que le dolió tanto que casi llora allí mismo. No lo hizo, por supuesto, todo lo que pudo responder fue un escueto «de acuerdo» que prácticamente terminó con la conversación.

Y su relación también, aparentemente.

Ash jamás hubiera creído que Eiji era tan buen mentiroso. Él había sabido leerlo muy bien desde prácticamente siempre, pero en esa ocasión, simplemente no pudo ver qué estaba a punto de ser abandonado. Que todas las palabras y las sonrisas no eran más que una farsa para que él no sospechara que, tan sólo unos días después, el japonés se marcharía sin decir a dónde, destrozando todas sus esperanzas de poner las cosas en orden y estar con él, si bien no como amantes, al menos como amigos.

Aslan nunca planeó guardar sus secretos por mucho tiempo, de la misma manera en que no planeó estar casado mucho más y por supuesto, tampoco tener un heredero, como le había hecho creer a su padre y cuyo rumor circulaba en todas las jodidas revistas del mundo. Si calló todos sus planes fue para proteger al nipón de su padre, de los Lee que jamás le perdonarían si supieran que se atrevió a mirar a otro omega. Del mismo Yut-Lung que aunque tiene una cara bonita, es más peligroso que su padre. Realmente creyó que podría terminar con su mierda, explicársela al japonés y luego, seguir como antes de que todo explotará y se hiciera añicos. Fue ingenuo, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza.

Y ahora, con su partida, simplemente ya no.

Sin Eiji no hay nada que valga la pena para él, ni si quiera su tan anhelada victoria sobre Dino Golzine. Se siente tan vacío, tan solitario que realmente se pregunta si haber hecho todo lo hizo valió la pena. Cambió su felicidad y la amistad de un buen hombre por la seguridad y la vida de desconocidos. En términos sociales hizo "lo mejor", pero Ash realmente se pregunta porque no se siente como tal. Porque le duele tanto el sacrificio, porque no puede estar feliz ahora que sabe que su padre irá a prisión y que el proceso de divorcio comenzará de inmediato. Todo salió tal cual planeo y aún así está tan insatisfecho. Tan miserable.

—Está bien Shorter —le dice a su amigo con voz cansada—. No es como si no estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Ambos hombres le miran en silencio, perplejos. Ninguno puede creer que ha admitido con tanta facilidad que se está muriendo por dentro, pero no es para menos, se lo ha estado guardando por meses por el bien de todos. Todos menos él y ahora está tan exhausto que, si él no lo había puesto en palabras, su semblante ojeroso lo ha hecho.

—Le extrañas, ¿no es así? —pregunta el ruso y no hay una pizca de lástima en su voz. Sólo genuina preocupación—. Debió ser difícil soportarlo por tanto tiempo. Fue muy valiente de tu parte.

Ash asiente y aprieta los labios. Él no se siente valiente, sino todo lo contrario. Siente los ojos irritados, pero se fuerza a no llorar de frustración, no es como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

—Lo siento —interviene Shorter finalmente

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el ojiverde con voz cortada.

—Tu estabas dudando y yo te presioné para que siguieras adelante.  
Ash niega.

—Todas las decisiones que tomé fueron cosa mía. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le pregunta Blanca y sus ojos son un misterio. No parece que vaya a juzgarle, pero Ash no comprende el porqué de su pregunta. No es como si algo fuera a cambiar con su arrepentimiento.

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad a pesar de todo—. Sólo sé que hubiera deseado no tener que sacrificar mi relación con él para lograr ésto. Nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos. Yo le quería- yo lo quiero más que a nada —se corrije—, pero supongo que llegó en un mal momento de mi vida. O el mejor. Quién sabe —responde pasando las manos por su cabello demasiado opaco.

—Hablas como si realmente quisieras arreglar las cosas —continúa el ruso.

—Quiero.

—¿Y qué es lo que te detiene? —le pregunta con tanta simpleza que Ash se ha quedado sin respuesta—. En unos minutos tu padre estará tras prisión, ya he enviado a Yut los papeles de divorcio y con la cantidad de dinero que tienes, no te costará trabajo contratar un par de buenos detectives que lo encuentren, ¿no es así? Algunos de los que nos ayudaron con lo de Golzine estarían felices de volver a trabajar contigo. Comparado con lo otro, ésto sería pan comido.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —replica, evitando ha eres falsas ilusiones. Lo que realmente ha querido decir es que _no puede_ ser tan fácil, porque si no, no sabe que es lo que está haciendo allí—. Eiji ni si quiera sabe lo que siento por él.

—Una razón más para ir tras él —le responde encogiéndose de hombros.  
Ash abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, incapaz de decir nada. No sabía que tenía permitido hacer algo como eso, pero tampoco es como si algo hubiese cambiado. La traición y las mentiras siguen allí, entre ellos, y eso es algo que él no podrá cambiar nunca, por mucho amor que sienta. ¿Realmente tiene el derecho de amar a Eiji Okumura? ¿De regresar a su vida y pedirle que, por favor, por favor, le deje permanecer a su lado?

—Yo… no lo sé —responde con voz temblorosa, flaqueando. Se siente como un niño asustado. Está asustado de tener fe.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta Sergei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy aterrado —confiesa—. Él se fue sin decírme nada por una razón. Tal vez me odia. Han pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Y si es demasiado tarde?

—¿No crees que eres demasiado egocéntrico al creer que la razón por la que se marchó eres tú? Eso no lo sabes, y de todas formas, ¿Tarde para qué? —le cuestiona el mayor—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de ese muchacho? —le cuestiona—. Espero que lo hayas pensado, porque si no lo sabes, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están y dejar que siga con su vida. El amor no es para cobardes.

Ash sabe lo que Sergei está tramando, es tan predecible que es un poco absurdo y aún así, se siente como si estuviera cayendo redondito en la trampa. Sabe que el hombre está buscando provocarlo para él explote e imprudentemente vaya en busca del nipón, allá donde sea que esté y él, aunque sabe que debería resistirse, está dejando que la idea lo seduzca. Que la esperanza se apodere de él que sabe que todo lo bueno de su vida siempre le abandona.

¿Qué es lo que quiere de Eiji? Lo quiere _todo_, pero él se conformaría con tan sólo tener la oportunidad de explicar las cosas y pedir perdón, aún de rodillas de ser necesario. Perdón por haber seguido ocultando cosas, aunque fuese por su bien. Perdón por quererlo más de lo que un amigo tiene permitido hacerlo. Perdón por no poder dejarlo ir a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Sí, Ash sólo necesita una oportunidad. Ni si quiera le interesa que su amor sea correspondido, porque aún si el fotógrafo le rechazara, él pasaría el resto de su existencia haciendo cualquier jodida cosa para compensar el daño hecho. Para hacerle feliz, aunque eso significase desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Pero quiere escucharlo de su boca. La misa que con un beso le ha estado manteniendo de pie en medio de la podredumbre.

—¿Shorter? —llama a su amigo—. ¿Puedes hacer que preparen mi avión privado para salir lo antes posible? —el chico asiente poniéndose de pie y sacando el móvil de su pantalón para hacer algunas llamadas—. Y Blanca, ¿podrías averiguar a dónde fue Eiji después de dejar New York? Tal vez esté en Shiname, allí está la casa de sus padres, pero no puedo estar seguro.

—De acuerdo —le responde aparentemente satisfecho con su nueva resolución—. Te enviaré un mensaje con la información en cuanto la tenga.

—Gracias, a ambos. Iré a casa a hacer las maletas y a asegurarme de que Yut firme los papeles de divorcio.

—Eso no va a ser fácil —responde Shorter con una pizca de burla en su voz.

Ash suspira. Él lo sabe. Yue no quiere aceptar el divorcio y no por amor, sino por mero capricho, pero Aslan ya se ha preparado para eso y le tiene una propuesta que le va a costar trabajo ignorar, sobre todo porque implica ver la ruina de su hermano mayor, aquel que, sin ser realmente un secreto, ha odiado toda su vida. En resumen, el rubio se ha hecho con las acciones principales de Wang-Lung Lee, que había estado a punto de entrar en banca rota, y piensa ofrecérselas a cambio de la separación. Sólo espera que la avaricia y la sed de venganza de su ahora esposo sea lo suficientemente grande como para aceptar sin reproches, porque aunque haya una gran probabilidad de que sea así, con Yut-Lung nunca se sabe.

Ash se despide de sus amigos y sale de la sala de conferencias de la compañía en dirección al ascensor. Las manos le sudan y las rodillas le tiemblan, pero está más decidido que nunca a encontrarse con Eiji Okumura, y aunque no sabe lo que resultará de su pequeño viaje, piensa que nada puede ser peor que no volver a verlo nunca más y no tener la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que siente por él de una vez por todas.


	26. XXV

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Empacando.

—Eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué? —le pregunta Yue con los dientes apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

Ash deja maleta de lado y se gira para mirarlo con fría indiferencia. Se encuentra de pie cerca de la puerta, con el rostro rojo por la frustración y la mirada filosa. El alfa jamás lo había visto tan enojado y vaya que su convivencia como matrimonio no había sido precisamente miel sobre hojuelas. Luce como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo justo en el rostro, aunque Aslan piensa que no lo hará, no es su estilo. Probablemente todo lo que obtendrá será una rabieta y una promesa de venganza de la que no está realmente asustado.

—Me voy a Japón —dice con sus ojos jade directamente clavados en él, como retándole a hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

Reto que Yut acepta sin acobardarse como haría cualquier otro omega.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta con su bonito rostro retorcido en una expresión de furia apenas contenida de la que Ash se reiría si no planteará retirarse por las buenas.

—Voy a buscar a Eiji —expresa con decisión. Diciéndole sin palabras que esta vez no hay nada que lo detenga.

El omega pasa saliva pesadamente y achica los ojos con malicia.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan jodidamente obstinado. Ríndete de una maldita vez, él se fue por algo y lo hizo sin decírtelo. ¿Qué otra señal necesitas para comprender que te sacó de su vida? Qué no te _necesita_.

Ash aprieta los puños de sus manos y se contiene por no gruñir. Esas palabras le han dolido mucho más de lo que había pensado. Parece que, aunque está consciente de ello, no por eso es más fácil digerir que probablemente Yut tiene razón. Sin embargo, él ha tomado una decisión y no planea retractarse, no ahora. Prefiere aferrarse a la idea de que si Eiji se fue sin decir una palabra, fue por porque no podía y no porque no quería. Qué tal vez Blanca tiene razón y fue demasiado egocéntrico al creer que ha sido culpa suya el que él decidiera abandonar América.

—No me importa —responde evitando demostrarle su dolor y volviendo a la labor de empacar sus cosas—. Asegúrate de firmar los papeles de divorcio que Sergei envío, sé que ya las tienes en tus manos. Puedes quedarte con la casa, si quieres.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que manches mi reputación de esa manera. ¿Sabes la cantidad de mierda que hablarán sobre nosotros si saben que nos divorciamos a menos de medio año de casados?

—No podría importarme menos.

—¡Pues a mí sí! —explota—. No voy a dejar que arruines todo por lo que trabajado por un capricho estúpido de alfa.

Aslan cierra la maleta y le mira de nuevo.

—Eiji no es un capricho, pero por supuesto, tú jamás lo entenderías. De todas formas, no esperaba que aceptaras de inmediato. A diferencia de mí, tú vives de lo que la gente dice y aunque es patético no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Sé lo dura que es la sociedad con los omega, sobre todo la nuestra y es por eso que voy a ofrecerte algo a cambio —Yut le escucha atento pero el enojo y el rencor no le han abandonado—. Si firmas esos papeles, no sólo te dejaré a ti dar tu versión de nuestra separación a los medios, también te daré las acciones sobre la compañía de tu padre que eran propiedad de tu hermano mayor para que hagas con ellas lo que te venga en gana. Sé que las quieres, tu padre jamás te dejó poner una mano sobre ellas porque eres un omega y el inepto de tu hermano casi los lleva a la ruina.

—¿Cómo...? —intenta preguntar, estupefacto.

—No fue difícil deducir que esa fue la razón por la que decidiste aceptar nuestro matrimonio —comienza—. Sabías que tú padre ofrecería como dote esas acciones y serían tuyas indirectamente, pero ahora puedes tenerlas de verdad. Es tu oportunidad para demostrar que puedes hacerlo mejor que cualquiera de tus hermanos. Todo lo que quienes que hacer es firmar —dice lo más persuasivo que puede ser—. No me importa lo que le digas a los medios, puedes acabar con mi reputación si te hace sentir mejor.

Los ojos de Yue brillan, codiciosos.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre? Creí que te aterraba que supiera sobre la existencia de Okumura.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, atónito—. ¿Por qué te tomarías tantas molestias sólo por un omega?

—Porque para mí Eiji no es sólo un omega.

Yut frunce el ceño y da la media vuelta.

—Esto es tan ridículo.

—¿Firmarás?

—Vete al diablo Callenreese.

El pelinegro sale de la habitación considerablemente más tranquilo que antes. Sí, luce irritado pero parece que Ash ha logrado persuadirlo un poquito con su oferta y sus palabras. No ha intentado causarle lástima, porque de haberlo hecho seguro que no habría firmado únicamente para fastidiar y, aun así, le ha dicho algunas de las cosas que siente respecto a Eiji, involuntariamente. Una de las ventajas de que su matrimonio haya sido arreglado y ninguno de los dos sintiera nada. Ash apuesta a que, si Yut sintiera cosas por él y él quisiera dejarlo, despechado sería el doble de peligroso, pero como no es así, apuesta a que justo ahora está valorando todas sus posibilidades. Después de todo, él le ha ofrecido una vida de libertad, mucho dinero y buena reputación. Lo que buscó casándose con él, pero con el plus de no tener que soportarlo.

Eso debe ser lo suficientemente tentador. O eso espera.

El alfa termina de juntar algunas de sus cosas y sale en dirección al estacionamiento donde Shorter lo está esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Él no va a acompañarlo, va a quedarse en su casa para asegurarse de que todas sus cosas sean trasladadas de vuelta a su apartamento de soltero en _Coney Island_ y que Yut no va a hacer algo estúpido durante su ausencia. Aún no sabe cuánto tiempo estará allá, pero se quedará lo suficiente como para arreglar todo lo que tiene pendiente.

Wong le ayuda a subir la maleta a la cajuela y luego, ambos emprenden un viaje de cuarenta minutos hasta el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy. A la mitad, el mensaje de Blanca llega anunciando el paradero de Eiji en Tokio. Apenas le ha tomado un par de horas averiguarlo y aunque se siente un poco mal por haber sido tan invasivo, Aslan piensa pedir disculpas por ello más adelante.

Al llegar, Shorter le dice:

—Dile todo, ¿de acuerdo? —Ash asiente sintiendo un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

—Estoy muy nervioso.

—Tienes doce horas para pensar lo que vas a decir —él sonríe—. Ánimo. Blanca te desea suerte.

—Gracias. Creo que esta vez realmente voy a necesitarla.

—Estás siendo demasiado melodramático.

—Lo sé. Volveré para el juicio de Golzine, mientras tanto, hazte cargo de todo.

—Claro, amigo. Cuenta conmigo.

El alfa se despide y sube al avión. Hace menos de tres horas que ha decidido hacer ese viaje, no puede creer que realmente va rumbo a Japón y que está a menos de un día de volver a encontrarse con el muchacho que le ha robado noches enteras de sueño en los últimos meses, meses que se han sentido como una eternidad. Él calcula que estará llegando al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio con el atardecer, pero, aunque está exhausto, no se siente con la capacidad de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, en algún punto el vuelvo se hace tan eterno que termina rindiéndose, soñando con la vez en que vio a Eiji por primera vez.

Tal y como predijo, Ash llega a Japón a las seis de la de la tarde con quince minutos. Al bajar, un auto rentado ya le espera en la pista y aunque es un poco llamativo, no le queda de otra más que tomarlo. No quiere perder más tiempo en tonterías como cambiarlo por uno mucho más discreto. Ya ha perdido meses enteros, así que simplemente sube su equipaje y luego se coloca en el asiento del conductor, para después conectar su smartphone al vehículo y dejar que el GPS lo guíe a través de la ciudad.

Es la segunda vez que Ash visita el país, pero al igual que en la primera, no tiene el tiempo de admirarla en absoluto. El alfa conduce directamente a Koto, las afueras colindantes con Ginza, para ser más exactos. Según lo averiguado por Segei y sus fuentes, Eiji está rentando en un apartamento de clase media en ese distrito y aún trabaja para la editorial de los Glenreed, por lo que, si no logra dar con su edificio, aún puede esperarlo fuera del trabajo para hablar con él. Sin embargo, dada la hora, es probable que ya se encuentre en casa o de camino a ella y a Ash sólo le tomará llegar veinte minutos según lo indicado en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Las calles ruidosas le aturden un poco, pero intenta no dejar que eso le moleste mientras aguarda en cada semáforo, volviendo de los minutos una eternidad. Hay tanta gente en el exterior que si no se hubiera criado en New York, estría realmente impresionado. Ash se sorprende a sí mismo buscando en medio de esa multitud el tan ansiado rostro de Eiji. Sabe que no está cerca, porque no lo huele y aún así lo intenta, el nerviosismo a flor de piel que no se clama, ni si quiera cuando ha dado con su edificio.

Aslan desciende el coche y camina con las piernas temblorosas hasta la entrada de la construcción. No es un lugar lujoso, por lo que no ha tenido que vérselas con el intercomunicador digital o algo similar. Todo lo que le recibe es el portero que no le mira sospechoso, ni interfiere en su camino, haciendo que el rubio agradezca por primera vez en toda su vida el ser un alfa de buen porte. Aún así, saluda al hombre, cordial y se adentra hasta llegar al asesor al que llama con el corazón el corazón en la garganta y aguarda, lo más paciente que puede a que llegue, con el impulso de dejarlo de lado y subir por las escaleras. Sin embargo, logra esperar exitosamente y sube hasta el tercer piso, revisando el mensaje de Blanca para asegurarse de que se está dirigiendo al lugar correcto, como si en ese punto pudiera olvidar las instrucciones que tan al pie de la letra se ha grabado.

Las puertas de la cabina de metal finalmente se abren, dejando frente a él un amplio corredor que va en una sola dirección y no se interseca con ningún otro. Hay tres pares de puertas en un solo lado del pasillo y del otro, únicamente un balcón que se pinta con los colores del sol cayendo lentamente. Casi como en una película romántica.

Ash no está seguro de dar el primer paso, su pulso está acelerado y aunque está un poco asustado, es más la intriga. No sabe como será recibido, no tiene la certeza de nada y aún así, de alguna manera, logra caminar hasta la puerta del apartamento número dieciocho, cuya placa en el exterior indica que se trata de la residencia Okumura, pero esa no es la razón por la que el alfa se detiene allí, sino por el tan entrañable aroma a girasoles, ese en el que notó un ligero y extraño cambio la última vez que se encontraron y que se desprende por debajo de la puerta, tranquilizándole tanto que los nervios se disipan por un instante, hasta que se percata de que hay algo más. Sí, huele a Eiji, pero también huele a _alguien_ más.

Llama a la puerta.

Lo ha hecho sin pensar, simplemente levantando la mano y golpeando la puerta en la urgencia de _saber_. Se siente como si pudiera derribar la puerta de un solo golpe, únicamente para asegurarse de que todas las ideas que están cruzando por su mente en ese instante no son verdad, que se trata de su inseguridad jugándole una mala pasada. Que Eiji abrirá la puerta y le mirará con esos enormes ojos negros, confirmándole que le ha extrañado tanto como él. Que podrán hablar y que todo se solucionará de la mejor manera.

El corazón del rubio late con tanta fuerza que puede escuchar su sangre burbujear en sus odios. Del otro lado de la puerta, el sonido de pasos acercándose se hace presente y con ellos, ese aroma "extra" que Ash conoce de algún jodido lado, pero no está seguro de dónde.

Hasta que la puerta se abre y le ve.

—¿Sing? —es todo lo que puede preguntar, tan confundido como nunca ha estado antes en toda su vida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunta y Ash no deja pasar por alto el tono de voz tan hostil que ha usado para dirigirse a él.

Hay algo extraño. Algo no está bien.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —le responde, recomponiéndose un poco de la sorpresa inicial—. Estás demasiado lejos de New York.

—¿Te parece? —le pregunta levantando un poco el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aún le faltan algunos centímetros para ser tan alto como él, pero no parece intimidado, sino todo lo contrario. Le desafía con la mirada, la postura y se esencia tan agresiva.

_Casi _como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

—¿Dónde está Eiji? —pregunta yendo al grano. No viajó por doce horas consecutivas para quedarse charlando con alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaba ver y por supuesto, tampoco para soportar su hostilidad.

—No está en casa —le responde y a cada segundo que pasa, está más seguro de que no es bienvenido. Lo que no sabe es por qué.

—Necesito hablar con él, urgentemente.

—Ya te dije que no está en casa —responde, tenso—. Y será mejor que te vayas.

Ash entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta más confundido que antes. No entiende una mierda de lo que está ocurriendo, piensa que tal vez ha escuchado mal, porque por más que le da vueltas, no encuentra una razón para el comportamiento del chico que se supone es su amigo.

La última vez que le vio, hace ya algún tiempo, no actuaba especialmente extraño, pero tampoco puede estar completamente seguro, estaba tan inmerso en sus propios problemas que tal vez no lo vio. _O no lo quiso ver._

—Dije que lo mejor será que te marches —le repite.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? —le pregunta—. Déjame pasar.

—No —le responde y bloquea la entrada con su cuerpo—. Hablo, en serio, no puedes estar aquí. Eiji no puede verte.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia y apretando los dientes con disgusto. No le gusta tener que hacerlo, pero si las cosas siguen así, tendrá que hacer uso de su propia esencia para imponerse.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —pregunta retóricamente y luce muy nervioso. Ash se habría preguntado por qué si no hubiera estado tan irritado—. Bien. Refrescaré un poco tu memoria, entonces. _Abusaste _sexualmentede él —le dice, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se detenga ante esa declaración. Luce genuinamente furioso—. Abusaste de él mientras estaba en celo, el primero. ¿Realmente esperaste que él te perdonara por eso? ¿Qué un par de disculpas serían suficiente para reparar el daño psicológico que le causaste? Eiji realmente creía que eras su amigo y tú te aprovechaste de eso a pesar de que ya tenías a alguien más. ¿Sabes lo culpable que se sintió? ¿Las veces que se culpó cuando el único responsable eras tú? Así que no, no puedes verlo. Él vino aquí para intentar olvidarse de todo y está haciéndolo muy bien. _Estamos _haciéndolo muy bien.

Ash no responde. No de inmediato al menos. Está demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar todo lo que se le ha dicho tan de golpe. Tratando de recuperarse de las pedradas. Sabe que fue ingenuo creer que las cosas que habían pasado entre él y el omega quedarían en el pasado únicamente con dos tazas de café y una charla, sobre todo por su naturaleza tan delicada, pero no estaba preparado para escucharlo y mucho menos de boca de una persona que nada tenía que ver con la situación. Está herido, pero sobre todo se siente culpable, no puede creer que ha dañado tanto a la única persona que más ha deseado proteger en toda su vida. Que la ha dañado tanto que ha tenido que mudarse del otro lado del mundo únicamente para no tener que verse involucrado con él. Aslan no se había equivocado en suponer que tenía algo que ver en esa decisión.

Sin embargo, aquello sólo es un incentivo más para encontrarse con él.

—Por favor, déjame verlo —le pide suplicante y contrario a su conducta anterior, se siente manso. Sumiso—. Déjame hablar con él.

Sing le mira y por un segundo, sus ojos brillan con un sentimiento que Aslan no es capaz de descifrar pero que se parece muchísimo a la compasión y aun así se repone casi de inmediato, volviendo a su obstinado comportamiento de protector que Ash no sabía que tenía, de la misma forma en que no tenía idea de que su relación con Eiji fuera tan profunda. ¿Habría ocurrido en su ausencia? ¿Tal vez antes?

—No puedo hacer eso. Él está esperando un bebé, ¿sabes? Sería malo para él —arroja de golpe.

—Un... ¿bebé? —pregunta y por su cabeza pasa fugazmente el momento en que perdió la razón por completo, por el celo del omega, y olvidó usar protección. Joder, en todo ese tiempo ni si quiera pensó en esa posibilidad, pero si ese bebé es suyo, entonces no hay manera de que él se rinda, por muy furioso que pueda estar Sing—. ¿Mío? —pregunta entonces, con voz temblorosa. Sabe que no tiene derecho de estar feliz por algo así, pero lo está.

Hasta que Sing niega con sus ojos de acero aún penetrándolo.

—No. Es mío —le responde y todas sus esperanzas se marchitan dejándole únicamente desolación y algo similar a los celos flotando en su pecho.

—¿Cuándo...?

—Antes de que te acostaras con él nosotros ya estábamos saliendo —le responde y el corazón de Aslan se rompe en partes tan pequeñas que los trozos se encajan en todo su interior, haciéndole sangrar—. Tal vez te lo habría dicho si no hubieras estado tan ocupado atendiendo a tu marido. Sin embargo, ahora lo sabes. Él y yo estamos juntos y esperamos un bebé, así que no interfieras.

Ash aprieta los puños y desesperado exclama:

—¡Quiero oírlo de él!

—¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! ¡Ustedes sólo eran amigos!

—¡Por qué estoy enamorado de él! Estoy... estoy enamorado de Eiji, joder —responde con un par de lágrimas resbalando por su rostro de porcelana—. Lo amo.

—Vete —le repite y esta vez está prácticamente gruñendo—. Tu tienes a tu omega y estás esperando un hijo. Déjanos a nosotros en paz. Él me quiere a _mí_, ¿lo entiendes? —dice y Ash lo toma del cuello de la camiseta, furioso.

No lo soporta. Ya no lo soporta.

Ambos se quedan de esa forma por un par de segundos hasta que el rubio afloja su agarre y lo libera, dándose cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Sing le da un pequeño empujón un tanto agresivo y él retrocede con la mirada clavada en el suelo, hecho un desastre emocional, rindiéndose. Deseando la muerte. Se siente como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su destrozado corazón, una parte importante y piensa, siente, que esa sensación le seguirá por el resto de su vida. Sabe que lo tiene merecido, todo ese tiempo actuó sin tomar en cuenta la voluntad de Eiji, sus sentimientos y ahora que por fin ha logrado abrir su corazón a alguien más, ha estado a punto de arruinarlo. ¿No dijo que haría lo que fuese para hacerlo feliz, aún si eso significase desaparecer de su vida?

Lo prometió, así que no entiende porque sus piernas no se mueven de allí.

—Lo lamento —le dice el menor y Ash no entiende por qué se disculpa, Sing fue el único que jugó limpio.

Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que Eiji lo eligió. Contrario a él, Aslan fue un _mentiroso_.

El rubio da media vuelta con postura encorvada y el rostro empapado, sin decir nada más. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado llorando, ni la razón. No sabe si es porque se ha enterado de que Eiji siempre le odió por lo que le hizo durante su celo, o porque ahora sabe que está con alguien más. Tal vez por ambas. Es el dolor más desgarrador que ha sentido nunca y eso incluye la ocasión en que su propia madre le abandonó. Ir a Japón tan impulsivamente había sido un error. Ir con las expectativas tan altas lo había sido aún más. Ash ni si quiera sabe como sobrevivirá después de eso.

Piensa que no lo hará, que morirá en cualquier momento.

El viaje en ascensor hasta el recibidor se siente mucho más corto que el de ida, pero eso es obvio, la sensación de emoción infantil le ha abandonado hace mucho. El alfa sale del edificio sin molestarse en despedirse del portero que debe estarse preguntando porqué su estadía ha sido tan breve y finalmente, llega al auto que ha rentado del cual abre la puerta del conductor para subir.

Pero no se marcha, llora.

Llora tanto que el pecho le arde por la falta de aire. Llora tanto que su rostro se enrojece y su nariz se constipa. Llora tanto que pierde la voz y sus alaridos se vuelven apenas un susurro. Llora porque Eiji le odia. Llora porque no ha podido decirle la verdad. Llora por los malos entendidos. Llora porque le ama y dejarlo ir es la cosa más difícil que ha tenido que hacer nunca. Llora porque sabe que Sing podrá hacer todo lo que él no hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Llora.

Ash abre sus enrojecidos ojos después de unos minutos. Su cabeza está recargada con derrota sobre el volante del auto y sus manos caen flojas a su costado. Un aroma, el que le ha hecho espabilar, llega a su nariz con mas intensidad a cada segundo. El alfa se acomoda en el asiento y mira a su alrededor, alerta, buscando al dueño del aroma girasol por instinto.

Lo encuentra de pie a las escaleras del edificio que acaba de abandonar. Lleva en las manos dos bolsas de papel con las compras, una de ellas rota y con los artículos en el suelo. Aslan le mira agacharse con mucha preocupación, casi como si le costara la vida entera hacerlo, pero eso lógico considerando la barriguita que se marca por sobre su suéter, el azul a rayas que siempre fue su favorito. Suyo y de Ash. Su piel se ve radiante, su cabello también y aunque hay algo de cansancio en sus ojos, luce tan espléndido como un ángel y por un segundo, sólo esa vista es suficiente para calentarle el corazón.

Para hacerle olvidar

Ahora comprende que ese "cambio" de aroma no era más que la esencia de un omega en estado, Sing no ha mentido. Tiene que admitir que es lindo y que le hace sentir magnéticamente atraído hacia él, como siempre se ha sentido. Parece que a su lado alfa ni si quiera le importa saber que está esperando al cachorro de alguien más, todo lo que desea es acercarse, tener un poco más de él, _por última vez_. Así que Aslan coloca una mano sobre la manija de la puerta del coche y está a punto de halar de ella para salir, pensando que está bien, que está bien que sea sólo un poco, pero como siempre, la realidad le golpea duro y le destroza un poco más cuando el otro alfa sale del edificio y Eiji le sonríe con esas mejillas rojas que Ash siempre amó mirar.

Realmente lucen bien juntos.

Ash enciende el motor del vehículo y a pesar de los celos y la desesperación, se las arregla para para incorporarse al camino con rumbo de vuelta al aeropuerto, con la imagen del hombre que ama en brazos de alguien más plasmada en el espejo de su retrovisor y sus ojos nublados por el llanto que acude a él de nuevo y no le abandonará pronto.


	27. XXVI

Sing cierra la puerta y suspira con pesar. Su corazón late rápido y sus manos sudan, nervioso. No puede creer que ha dicho todas las cosas que dijo y, definitivamente, no puede creer que Ash se lo haya creído con lo temblorosa que se encontraba su voz y la forma en la que sus ojos se posaban en todas partes menos su rostro. Ha mentido como un jodido campeón, pero en realidad no le ha quedado de otra, no con Aslan Callenreese en su puerta luciendo tan desesperado, tan confundido. Tan necesitado redención. Él está consciente de que las cosas que hizo están completamente mal y, aún así, no se arrepiente. ¿Cómo podría? Todo lo ha hecho por el bien de Eiji.

Y el suyo.

El muchacho se aparta de la puerta donde ha estado recargado por minutos enteros, simplemente pensando, intentando calmarse. Camina hasta el salón y se deja caer en el sofá con las piernas aún temblándole. Lidiar con la esencia de un alfa dominante nunca es sencillo y Aslan estaba _tan _enojado que realmente creyó que le golpearía. Pero no lo hizo y ahora puede decirse que, de los dos, Soo-Ling es el que salió más entero. No puede recordarlo muy bien, pero casi piensa que vio llorar a su viejo amigo y aunque ha sido la primera vez, no puede sentir lástima.

Tal vez es porque él mismo se ha mentalizado para hacer de Ash el villano. Porque _le conviene_ que lo sea. Se ha repetido un millón de veces que haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Eiji durante su celo estuvo mal y que hacerlo mientras estaba comprometido con otro ha sido todavía peor, sin importar que Eiji insistiera que era culpa de ambos. Porque si Aslan se vuelve el malo, entonces él podría ser el héroe y tener un pretexto para mantenerlos lejos.

Egoísta.

Sing no es ningún idiota. Él _sabe_ cosas. Las ha sabido siempre. Como si de dos polos opuestos se tratasen, Ash y Eiji se habían atraído irremediablemente, desde el inicio. Ellos le llamaban amistad, él sabía que era algo más. La forma en la que se miraban, en la que se tocaban. Ash jamás había sido así, con nadie y Eiji, Eiji que se suponía que odiaba a los alfa le dejó entrar en su vida como si nada, en cuestión de semanas, cuando a él le tomó meses enteros ganarse su confianza de verdad y no las sonrisas y charlas por compromiso que el omega le dedicaba. Él lo sabía y aun así no pudo evitar enamorarse de Eiji.

No recuerda cuando fue que todo comenzó. Sólo sabe que un día se despertó y _lo supo_. Lo mucho que le gustaban sus enormes ojos negros y su sonrisa brillante, su aroma a girasoles. Después de eso, las cosas simplemente fluyeron. Eiji se convirtió en su amigo y aunque él nunca planeó decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, el que él y Aslan se distanciaran lo hacía más tentador.

Se sentía como el destino.

Sin Ash, él y Eiji pasaban más tiempo juntos; iban al cine, a almorzar, pasaban el tiempo en el apartamento del japonés y a veces, incluso pasaban la noche juntos. Sing se sentía como en el paraíso la mayoría del tiempo, durante la otra, era realmente miserable. Porque sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, la sombra de Callenreese seguía allí, entre ellos y el rostro del nipón era tan jodidamente obvio que le hería y aun así, decidió quedarse. Se quedó incluso cuando le escuchó decir su nombre entre sueños, cuando sus ojos le buscaban desesperadamente por la calle y cuando huyó de él y se fue hasta el otro lado del mundo sin decirle nada.

Se quedó porque le quiere, incluso ahora. Juntó todo lo que tenía y vendió el resto sólo para tener una oportunidad más de permanecer a su lado. Un lugar al que él tiene más derecho que cualquier otro. Sing y no Ash. Sing que vivió con su amor unilateral desgarrándole el pecho por meses enteros, Sing quien jamás ha dañado a Eiji, Sing que no ha hecho mas que cuidarlo, procurarlo y protegerlo, de todo y de todos, como ha hecho justo ahora. Como seguirá haciendo sin importar quien caiga, porque es lo correcto...

¿Verdad?

El teléfono que se encuentra colgado cerca de la ventana suena, sobresaltándolo. El muchacho toma una gran bocanada de aire y pasa ambas manos por su rosto y cabello para despejarse. Se pone de pie y camina sintiendo las piernas aún un poco débiles, pero de alguna manera, logran sostenerle mientras él lo descuelga y se lo coloca en el oído antes de responder:

—¿Sí? —pregunta y está feliz de escuchar que su voz se percibe más tranquila

—Sing —responde la voz de Eiji al otro lado—. Estoy llegando a casa, ¿puedes bajar a ayudarme con las bolsas de las compras?

—¿Estás en la parada de autobús? —pregunta y la ansiedad antes controlada se dispara. Su mente cavilando la posibilidad de que Ash aún se encuentre cerca—. Iré directo allá, no te muevas de allí —le dice y la verdad es que suena en pánico.

—Ya estoy en la esquina del edificio. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. Estaré allí dé inmediato— y cuelga.

El pelinegro sale del apartamento sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta tras él. Corre desesperado por el pasillo hasta el asesor y presiona el botón desesperadamente para llamarlo, rogando a todos los cielos que Aslan _realmente _se haya rendido, pero después de un par de segundos de espera, pierde la paciencia y baja por las escaleras. Lo primero que ve es el recibidor completamente vació, luego a Eiji a través de las puertas de cristal que se encuentra al pie del edificio. Una de las bolsas de las compras se le ha roto y no puede agacharse a recoger las latas de atún y verduras que se han caído.

Un poco más tranquilo, Sing sale y mira en todas direcciones para estar seguro que sólo son ellos dos, de nuevo. No es así, aún puede oler al otro alfa, pero no sabe exactamente donde se encuentra, así que se apresura a recoger las cosas y a guiar al omega dentro del edificio con su mejor sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a casa —le dice y se siente tenso.

—Gracias por bajar a ayudarme —le dice con una sonrisa avergonzada— Sabía que se rompería en algún momento.

—No ha sido molestia —le responde dándole un beso en la mejilla y provechando el movimiento para mirar a su espalda. No hay nada, sólo un auto saliendo del estacionamiento.

El rostro de Eiji se pone rojo.

—No hagas eso —le reprende, pero no le aparta—. Entremos.

Ambos caminan hasta el ascensor y es entonces que el alfa puede mirar con mayor detenimiento el rostro de su acompañante. Como siempre. El japonés le sonríe y le habla como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, pero Sing es demasiado perceptivo con sus sentimientos como para no darse cuenta de que hay _algo _más, algo que por el bien de ambos él finge no saber, porque preguntar complicaría todo y él ya ha tenido demasiadas dificultades últimamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión hay algo más en su expresión, algo que él no tarda en descubrir. Eiji le dice:

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Yo... por un segundo creí haber _olido _a Ash. Loco, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿por qué estaría aquí cuando tiene a su esposo embarazado en casa? —suelta una risa falsa y floja—. Tal vez es el estrés del trabajo.

Sing pasa saliva pesadamente. El elevador abre sus puertas y ellos suben.

—Tal vez —responde con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Tú crees que él...? ¿Crees que es feliz? —pregunta de repente, después de un largo silencio.

Sing estalla.

—No pienses en él —le dice y aunque suena enojado, realmente está herido—. No pienses en él —repite.

—Lo lamento —responde el omega y como cada que está ansioso, acaricia su barriga.

—No, yo lo siento. No quería...

—Está bien —le interrumpe—. Fui desconsiderado al hablar de él cuando tú te sientes _así_ por mí. Lo siento —vuelve a decir con una sonrisa un poco más sincera que le hace sentir _culpable_.

—¿Eiji...? —intenta llamarle. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho. No es como si pensara decirle que Ash realmente estuvo allí, que viajó desde américa para decirle que lo ama y tampoco es como si fuera a preguntarle sus sentimientos por el rubio, porque él sabe la respuesta y no le gusta. Así que es un alivio que no le haya escuchado y la conversación vaya en otra dirección.

—¿Tienes que trabajar el fin de semana? —le pregunta y el ascensor llega a su piso. Él niega—. Vayamos a comprar cosas para el bebé. Sé que aún faltan unos cuantos meses para que llegue, pero...

Sing le mira. Para lo único que Eiji tiene ganas, siempre, son cosas relacionadas con el cachorro y él no puede mas que complacerle.

—Vayamos —afirma.

—Y también... gracias —el muchacho ladea la cabeza, confundido—. Por siempre cuidar de mí. Realmente no sé que haría sin ti, Sing. Eres como un ángel.

Eiji le devuelve el beso en la mejilla que él le ha dado al llegar y luego se dirige a la puerta para abrirla con sus llaves, aparentemente se ha cerrado sola por el viento. Sing se queda de pie, tras él con los ojos ardiendo y el corazón destrozado. Consciente de que más que un ángel, es un hombre celoso y egoísta y que, probablemente, destrozó con sus propias manos la única oportunidad de Eiji para ser feliz porque por más que lo intente, su amor jamás será correspondido.

Ellos dos jamás podrán ser felices mientras Aslan Callenreese habite el corazón del omega.


	28. XXVII

Eiji mira el reloj de pared colgado en el salón y suspira con cansancio. Toma la taza de té que ha dejado en la mesita de centro y se levanta con mucho cuidado del sofá, para dirigirse a paso lento hasta la cocina y dejar en el lavabo la pieza de cerámica. No tiene intenciones de lavarla en ese momento, la espalda le duele demasiado y tiene los pies inflamados, por lo que todo lo que desea es ir a su habitación y sentarse un par de minutos en su mecedora y eso es justo lo que va a hacer.

El muchacho arrastra los pies enfundados en suaves pantuflas de conejo hasta su pieza, cuyo interior apenas es iluminado por la bombilla del corredor. Está bien así, la luz tenue le relaja y le hace sentir tranquilo por lo que no necesita encender el interruptor interior del cuarto y en su lugar, simplemente se dirige hasta su silla junto a la ventana, no sin antes tomar el libro sobre partos que su hermana le ha regalado que se encuentra sobre la cómoda junto a su cama, para después ponerse a leer.

Está a sólo un mes del nacimiento de su cachorro y su cuerpo no da para mucho más. Está cansado todo el tiempo, todo lo que come lo absorbe el niño apenas dejando algo para él y, por si fuera poco, la ansiedad y la depresión están más presentes que nunca debido a las hormonas. La única razón por la que Eiji no se ha derrumbado es porque está demasiado consciente de que dentro de su barriga está cargando con una vida, una que por voluntad propia decidió tener y no es que en realidad lo deteste, es sólo que es _muy_ difícil.

El nipón se ha tomado un descanso de su trabajo desde el sexto mes y aunque significó un peso menos, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Aún no puede dormir por las noches y su apetito es poco. A veces, incluso despierta llorando por sueños que no recuerda, pero de los que él se hace una idea sobre lo que tratan y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es tener que lidiar todos los días con el recuerdo de una persona que ya no está, ni estaría. Una persona que Eiji ya ha aceptado que ama unilateralmente y aunque aún se pregunta si esos sentimientos son reales —o efecto de la dinámica alfa/omega—, realmente a estas alturas, le importa poco. No es como si saber la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera a cambiar algo.

En todo caso no todo es malo. Disfruta de la compañía de su cachorro al que suele leerle cuentos con la esperanza de que pueda escucharle allí dentro. Se deleita en los sonidos de su corazón cada que tiene revisión en el médico y se lo muestran. Se divierte tejiendo algunas prendas para él y comprándole algunas cositas en tiendas en línea y sobre todo le espera, le espera tan ansiosamente que no ve el día de tenerlo entre sus brazos y admirarlo.

Por supuesto, también está Sing que vive con él y con el que comparte el desayuno todos los fines de semana. Sing que le consiente en todos sus caprichos y que le entiende pese a que él no ha podido darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos. No es que no haya querido hacerlo, de hecho, piensa que ha sido demasiado desconsiderado aprovecharse de eso que siente por él para hacerle permanecer a su lado, pero es que, por más que lo ha pensado, no ha llegado a ninguna parte. Eiji siempre lo ha visto como un hermano pequeño, _siempre_. Le recuerda un poco a su propia hermana y tal vez fue por eso que nunca se percató de su amor por él. Justo ahora las cosas no son muy diferentes; él sigue estancado con Ash —ocultándoselo fallidamente intenta a sí mismo— y aunque ahora es más consiente de Sing, tampoco es que algo dentro de él sea diferente.

Y no cree que eso vaya a cambiar pronto. Eso es lo más preocupante.

Eiji escucha el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y, posteriormente, el sonido de pasos que se dirigen hasta su habitación. Sing aparece por la puerta luciendo visiblemente cansado, pero regalándole la bonita sonrisa que siempre le muestra para no preocuparle. El menor consiguió un trabajo en una compañía como vendedor prácticamente desde que se mudó a Japón y no gana mal, pero dada su falta de título universitario, no pudo conseguir algo mejor. El nipón se siente un poco culpable por eso, pero espera que el chico pronto pueda retomar la escuela.

—Hola, tú —le saluda con un beso en la mejilla, tan suave y cariñoso que hace que el estómago del omega se sienta extraño.

El bebé da una patadita y él, sonriendo, toma la mano del alfa para que lo sienta.

—Está feliz de que estés aquí —dice.

—Yo también estoy feliz de estar de vuelta —le responde acariciando su barriguita—. ¿Qué hicieron el día de hoy?

—Oh, ya sabes. Estuvimos muy ocupados viendo un maratón de películas de terror.

—¿Y no tuvieron miedo? —les pregunta divertido.

—Somos valientes.

Sing sonríe y se deja caer en su cama.

—¿Te dio problemas? La bebé, quiero decir.

—El día de hoy se portó muy bien. Sólo se acomodó un par de veces y me pateó menos de cinco. Tuve algunas calambres también.

—Mañana tienes revisión, ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta? Te pagaré un taxi para que no tengas que usar el transporte público.

—Mamá va a acompañarme, llevaremos su auto —le informa—. Llamó esta mañana. Sigue insistiendo en que debería ir a vivir con ella, menos por este último mes. Le preocupa que esté aquí solo.

—Tu hermana viene por las tardes a verte dos veces a la semana y yo estoy aquí por las noches.

—Parece que eso no es suficiente.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? —le pregunta levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

—No lo sé… tal vez debería ir.

—De acuerdo, llevaré tus cosas y las del bebé este fin de semana… ¿Te sientes bien?

—No mucho. La espalda ha estado matándome desde esta mañana y estoy muy cansado.

—Te prepararé el baño. El agua caliente debería hacerte sentir mejor.

—Tú debes estar más cansado que yo… —le dice sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo dudo —le responde aún así.

Sing sale de la habitación y Eiji ve la luz del cuarto de baño encenderse. El omega cierra su libro y con dificultad se pone de pie para devolverlo a la mesita de noche de donde lo tomó. Piensa que lo menos que puede hacer para agradecer las atenciones del alfa es calentarle un poco de la comida que ha preparado esa tarde, debe estar hambriento. Así que lo hace, camina de vuelta a la cocina y toma de la nevera su porción de _kushiyaki_ para posteriormente meterla en el horno.

Una sensación molesta comienza en entonces. Un pequeño dolor punzante en la base de su barriga que hace que lleve su mano hasta la zona y la frote en busca de alivio. Lo encuentra momentáneamente, pero cuando el pitido el microondas anunciando que su ciclo de calentado ha terminado suena, ya se ha vuelto insoportable al punto en que el omega ha llevado ambas manos a su estómago y respira con bastante dificultad. ¿A caso está entrando en labor de parto? No puede saberlo.

—¡Sing! —llama intentando sonar tranquilo, pero fallando completamente. Su voz sale ahogada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta apresurándose desde el cuarto de baño, con una toalla en las manos y con rostro acongojado—. Oh, por Dios.

Eiji le mira hacer una expresión de horror repentinamente y él lleva sus ojos hasta su mitad inferior, de donde ha sentido algo húmedo mojar sus pantalones. No, no es la fuente, no se ha roto. Es algo peor: sangre. Sangre a montones bañando sus jeans especiales para embarazos, manchando un bonito color azul con un rojo tan perturbador que, por un instante, el omega se siente como si fuera a perder la conciencia. El alfa llama a su nombre, o al menos eso es lo que cree. Lo ha escuchado a la distancia mientras su vista se emborrona y sus piernas pierden fuerza. Sin embargo, no ha caído al suelo, las manos de su acompañante le han sujetado justo a tiempo y ahora le mantiene a penas de pie mientras él intenta recuperarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta con angustia, sus puños aferrados a la camiseta del alfa.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos al hospital de inmediato.

El nipón no responde, está mareado y confundido. Es verdad que no se sintió especialmente bien a lo largo del día, pero además de los leves dolores, no hubo nada que le indicara que algo estuviera mal. Y lo está. No hay manera de que tanta sangre sea normal pero tampoco quiere pensar en ello. Quiere ignorar el hecho de que se le advirtió sobre su útero y su cuerpo especialmente débil y quiere aferrarse a la esperanza de que ese bebé ha sido un milagro sin importar que la forma en la que fue concebida no fue la mejor de todas.

Eiji siente su cuerpo ser levantado entre brazos y la voz del menor hablar, no sabe si con él o con alguien más. Minutos después escucha voces, muchas, pero todas vuelven a silenciarse cuando, de alguna manera, llegan hasta un auto que bajo su percepción conduce demasiado lento. Su frente se encuentra perlada en sudor y los dolores son cada vez más intensos. Tal vez es por el dolor, no lo sabe, pero aunque ha lo largo de tantas semanas ha logrado evitarlo, ahora todo lo que puede hacer es pensar en Ash aún cuando se prometió que no lo haría.

Piensa en él incluso mientras sus ojos se cierran, párpados pesados en su rostro, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

El japonés abre los ojos de golpe inmediatamente después de haberlos cerrado, tomando una bocanada de aire. Su corazón late rápido y se siente como si hubiera estado a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su vida. No puede desmayarse no cuando su vida y la de su hija corre peligro. Se ha dejado vencer por la situación un par de segundos, pero nada más. De ahora en adelante, aunque duela, se mantendrá alerta hasta que el taxi llege al hospital y sea atendido correctamente.

Sólo que ya no está seguro de estar en el taxi.

El nipón parpadea un par de veces para despejar de su mirada las luces que él creía eran las farolas del exterior, pero que ahora se da cuenta de que son ventanas. Ventanas grandes de cristal cubiertas por cortinas semitransparentes de color blanco, con pequeñas mariposas bordadas. Ventanas de una amplia habitación que él no conoce de ningún lado, pero que le parece tan familiar que simplemente no puede sentirse desorientado. De hecho, está bastante cómodo.

Eiji observa todo el lugar con ojos entornados. Luce suave, limpio y acogedor. Una habitación en tonos blanco y hueso con muebles de madera y mármol que incluyen una preciosa cuna tallada a mano muy cerca de él. El nipón la mira, está completamente vacía, pero esa no es una sorpresa, él aún no ha tenido a su cachorro quien aún descansa dentro de su cuerpo… O así debería ser, pues el fotógrafo se percata rápidamente de que su vientre se encuentra completamente plano, casi como si ningún ser vivo la hubiera habitado. Se alarma, se asusta y quiere llorar, pero no lo hace únicamente porque el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación no se lo permite.

Él _conoce_ esos pasos.

Aslan Callenreese entra en la habitación vistiendo uno de esos costosos trajes de diseñador hecho a la medida. El corazón del omega se detiene en el momento en que lo ve sonreírle y acercarse a él como si nada de lo sucedido en los últimos meses hubiese pasado. Lo que es muy extraño porque Eiji puede recordarlo muy bien; todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la soledad.

No entiende nada, ¿está soñando?

—Hola —le dice extendiendo una de sus pálidas manos hasta su rostro y apartando un mechón de cabello de él—. Por fin despiertas.

—¿Ash? —es todo lo que él puede preguntar. No entiende porque de todos los momentos, su cabeza ha decidido usar ese para hacerle una mala jugada.

A menos que no sea una mala jugada y sea real. _Parece_ real.

Él se ríe.

—Sí. ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido de verme?

—Tú estabas en américa… —le responde incapaz de creer que está frente a él, pero el tacto en su rostro se ha sentido tan _cálido_.

—Vine corriendo de vuelta cuando supe que tendrías a nuestro cachorro —le responde y él se paraliza.

—¿Lo sabes? —le pregunta sin aire—. ¿Sabes sobre ella?

Ash le mira confundido.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo…? ¿Te sientes bien? Luces un poco confundido.

—Tú- yo no te lo dije. Me fui a japón y no te lo dije —le responde angustiado.

—¿Sigues teniendo esa pesadilla? —le pregunta con voz suave y comprensiva antes de inclinarse y abrazarlo, acunándolo en su pecho como si quisiera protegerlo de todas esas cosas invisibles que le hacen daño. Su calor y su aroma a flores de cerezo invadiéndolo, calmándolo—. Todo está bien, ¿lo ves? Estoy aquí, contigo. Los dos estamos.

—¿Los dos?

—Eiko y yo.

—¿E-Eiko?

—No me digas que te has arrepentido de ponerle así a la bebé.

—¿Esto es real? —se anima a preguntar al fin y Aslan vuelve a reírse.

—Lo es.

—¿Entonces sabes que estoy enamorado de ti?

—Creo que lo dices lo suficiente como para no olvidarlo nunca.

—¿Y tú estás enamorado de mí?

Aslan lo aparta suavemente de él, le mira a los ojos y responde:

—Con toda mi alma.

Los ojos de Eiji comienzan a picar y se tornan rojos antes de derramar la primera lágrima. Su corazón se siente tan aliviado que, físicamente, su cuerpo se siente más ligero. No puede creer que todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo en una pesadilla. Que el compromiso de Ash, su boda, el bebé secreto, el tiempo en japón, la sangre, todo ha sido mentira. Una muy horrible y que está muy feliz de dejar atrás mientras se embriaga del aroma del alfa, _su_ alfa.

Está tan feliz que podría morir.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunta entonces, dirigiendo la mirada a la cuna vacía.

—Tomando un baño. La enfermera se está encargando de ello.

—¿Enfermera? —pregunta.

—Sí, la que se encarga de cuidarte a ti y a ella. Nos diste un gran susto cuando diste a luz un mes antes de lo planeado.

—Ah… lo recuerdo —dice y en su cabeza, imágenes de una fuente rota y sangre se interponen una sobre otra, no dejándole recordar completamente—. Aunque no todo.

—Bueno, ahora que has despertado, ¿por qué no tomamos el desayuno? ¿Tienes ánimos de salir de la cama o lo traigo hasta aquí?

Eiji se sonroja, consentido.

—Vayamos al comedor —responde con un puchero.

El omega aparta las sábanas y se pone de pie. Ciertamente se siente como estar en casa y aunque no reconoce muy bien los pasillos y las habitaciones, se las arregla para llegar al comedor donde una larga mesa cos dos platos de comida ya les esperan. Al igual que el resto de la casa está completamente iluminado y afuera parece que hace un cálido día de verano, con copas de árboles siendo mecidas por la brisa y el sol brillando deslumbrante.

Ash aparta la silla de la mesa para él y Eiji se sienta, muy avergonzado. No puede creer que son ese tipo de pareja. Aunque le gusta.

—¿Te gusta? Lo preparé yo mismo.

—¿Tú? Pero si de cocina no sabes nada —se burla.

—Estoy aprendiendo —le muestra la lengua y Eiji toma un bocado que está sorprendentemente sabroso.

—Está rico —le dice y sus ojos verdes se iluminan como los de un niño que ha sido elogiado. Tierno, adorable. Palabras con las que generalmente no se describen a un alfa.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —le pregunta y suena como si quisiera que le siguieran alabando.

—Mucho —Eiji le complace.

—Quiero cocinar para ti todos los días —le confiesa—. Para ti y para la bebé, quiero ser un buen padre, un buen esposo.

El japonés le mira, conmovido. Sabe que detrás de esas palabras está toda la historia que Ash carga en su espalda; el abandono de su madre, el trato de su padre adoptivo. Todo.

—Yo creo que ya lo eres.

El rostro de Aslan se pinta rojo hasta las orejas. Está tan avergonzado que tiene que mirar su propio plato de desayuno para tranquilizarse y aunque parece realmente satisfecho con esas palabras, se obliga a sí mismo a cambiar de tema para no avergonzarse más.

—¿Entonces... Qué planeas hacer hoy?

Eiji lo piensa seriamente pero en realidad no puede pensar en nada. Todo lo que quiere es permanecer en casa, acompañado de las personas que ama. Piensa que podría estar así por siempre y para siempre.

—Me quedaré aquí con Eiko-chan.

Ash hace un mohín de descontento y responde:

—Yo también quiero quedarme.

El fotógrafo suelta una carcajada.

—Pero tienes que atender asuntos importantes en la compañía, ¿no es así? Ya hiciste demasiado regresando de América a mitad de tu viaje de negocios.

—Quiero quedarme en casa con ustedes —expresa, apilando su comida indiscriminadamente.

—Estás actuando como un bebé. ¿Qué pensaría la prensa si te viera actuar así?

—La prensa no me importa. Me importas tú. Ustedes.

El corazón del nipón da un vuelco de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Él, por supuesto, se siente igual, pero no puede ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que no se vaya. Además, él volverá tarde o temprano, ¿no es así? No es como si Ash fuese simplemente a desaparecer.

¿Cierto?

—¿Ash? —le llama repentinamente asustado de sus propios pensamientos—. Vuelve temprano, ¿de acuerdo? —le pide y es que, por alguna razón, se siente inquieto con su ausencia. Su lejanía.

Él le responde.

—Por supuesto.

Eiji asiente y termina su desayuno con algo de dificultad mientras intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que no hay nada malo ocurriendo y que, en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, se volverán a ver. Se volverán a encontrar. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar en compañía de su cachorro y nada más…

El sonido de un llanto infantil irrumpe en todo el salón, casi como si la fuente del ruido estuviera allí mismo. El omega se pone de pie abruptamente con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, sólo que en esta ocasión, en un mal sentido. El llanto le perturba y le eriza los vellos de la nuca, le pone en alerta y aunque realmente no quiere reaccionar de esa forma, todo lo que puede hacer es limpiar sus manos con la servilleta de tela junto a su plato y luego ir a apresurado paso de vuelta a la alcoba. Sí Ash lo sigue o no, no lo sabe.

Eiji llega a la habitación sintiéndose desgastado, alterado. No entiende cómo no lo ha notado antes, pero el peso del reciente parto realmente está allí, haciéndole sentir las piernas débiles y el cuerpo adolorido. Sus instintos a flor de piel conforme el ruido del sufrimiento de su hija irrumpe en sus oídos con más y más fuerza. El omega da un paso hacia la cuna, pero una mano le detiene.

Ash le detiene.

—Eiji, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunta y luce tan tranquilo.

—E-Eiko —intenta explicar —. Está llorando —Ash no responde pero tampoco le suelta—. Déjame ir —le pide amablemente.

—No —le responde con angustia—. No vayas, quédate aquí.

—¿Qué…?

—Quédate aquí. Te gusta aquí, ¿cierto?

Eiji no responde, claro que le gusta estar allí, pero de la misma forma, _sabe_ que debe ir junto a su bebé. Él no entiende el porque de la pregunta, ni de la negativa a soltarlo.

Hasta que se percata.

El nipón suspira pesadamente e incluso dentro de ese sueño no puede evitar sentir el corazón roto. Por supuesto, debió haberse dado cuenta antes, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad y, aún así —por minutos u horas, no lo sabe—, se ha dejado llevar por sus deseos más profundos. Esos que él mismo se había negado por temor a salir lastimado. Cayó en la trampa de su propia mente y ahora, él mismo estaba poniéndose trabas para poder salir de allí, de su inconsciencia. Ha caído tan bajo en su obsesión por una vida con Aslan Callenreese que se ha inventado un mundo _falso_ donde es posible.

¿Patético? Sí. Pero más triste que otra cosa.

—¿Estoy soñando? ¿O he muerto? —pregunta, pero el Ash que él ha idealizado no le responde—. De verdad tengo que ir. Mi hija me necesita.

—Yo te necesito.

—Tú no, me necesitas —responde con tristeza—. Estás aquí porque yo te necesito. Porque, a pesar de todo, sigo pensando en ti, cada maldito minuto. Incluso ahora, mientras probablemente estoy muriendo desangrado o algo así. Estoy tan desesperado por estar contigo que mi mente crea este tipo de situaciones y sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que me gustaría seguir adelante. Mi mente siempre va en tu dirección y estoy tan aterrado porque ahora tendré que criar de _nuestra_ hija sin ti. Tendré que mirarla a los ojos y fingir que no te veo en ella mientras me desgarro por dentro como me desgarré todos estos meses pensando en lo que pudo ser si yo hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo. Porque _te amo_ y en situaciones como está ya ni si quiera tengo el valor de negarlo y no sé que voy a ha hacer —concluye con pesar.

Eiji jala su brazo y da media vuelta sin esperar una respuesta. Tampoco es que la hubiera obtenido, al fin y al cabo, su pequeña discusión no fue con el verdadero Ash, sino consigo mismo y esa pequeña parte de su corazón que no lo deja ir. Qué no puede dejarlo ir.

Cando se acerca a la cuna vacía, despierta.

Hay luz blanca de nuevo por todas partes, pero en esta ocasión, aunque se siente un poco desorientado, sabe perfectamente que se encuentra en una sala del hospital. Eiji no puede escuchar nada y tampoco tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, pero es un alivio saber que no ha muerto, su que físicamente se siente como si casi hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, no puede estar seguro de la situación de su cachorro el cual ya no se encuentra en su vientre y que en su lugar, ha dejado una herida de operación bastante discreta, pero dolorosa que no puede ver porque no tiene las fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero que siente.

—Eiko —llama con la garganta seca e intentando separar los párpados—. Eiko…

—¡Eiji! —responde en su lugar la alarmada voz de Sing—. No te muevas, llamaré al doctor, ¿de acuerdo?

El nipón finalmente logra abrir un poco los ojos y aunque su vista es algo borrosa, se aclara lentamente.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —le pregunta, sujetándolo apenas por el borde de la camisetas evitando que se vaya.

Se encuentra en una pequeña habitación privada de hospital, blanca e insípida. Sing ha estado — aparentemente— durmiendo a su lado, o al menos intentándolo si las manchas bajo sus ojos son una señal. Parece que ha estado llorando.

—Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Ella está bien. Se encuentra bajo observación, nació prematura.

—¿Sing? —le llama con el alivio y preocupación a partes iguales llenándole el pecho—. No me dejes solo.

El omega llora. No sabe si de alivio o de dolor, pero lo hace. Llora y se aferra al alfa porque no puede soportar la idea de quedarse solo en ese instante, no cuando se siente tan vulnerable. Se ha desangrado, ha perdido la conciencia, ha dado a luz a una niña en el proceso y ha tenido un sueño que, aunque en el momento se sentía como el cielo, ahora le parece una pesadilla porque se ha desnudado a sí mismo por completo. Está tan conscientes de su situación que es avasallante y aterrorizante. No quiere estar solo ahora.

Ni nunca.

—Hey… todo está bien —le dice el menor acariciando su espalda—. Ella está bien y tú también. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Tengo miedo —confiesa—. E-ella está aquí y yo pensé que estaba preparado, pero no y luego tuve ese sueño y me di cuenta que lo amo demasiado. ¿Qué debería hacer, Sing? No puedo amarlo.

—Hey, hey… —intenta tranquilizarlo de nuevo. Es obvio que está entrando en pánico post alumbramiento pero no puede detenerse—. Necesitas tomar aire. Toma aire. Entiendo que estés tan preocupado pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exige saber, porque él no lo tiene muy claro. Se ha condenado a sí mismo admitiendo ese amor no correspondido, poniéndolo en palabras.

Una voz desde la puerta le responde:

—Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Y se trata de Ash.


	29. XXVIII

El sonido de las ruedas de la camilla resuena dentro de su cabeza como un eco lleno de culpabilidad. Se deslizan hacia la lejanía sobre el blanco piso de mosaico que, junto con las intensas luces del mismo color en el techo, le dan al muchacho la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño. Un muy mal sueño del que quiere despertar lo más pronto posible pero no puede, no mientras sus manos estén tan llenas de sangre, manchadas como su conciencia.

Sing se queda de pie allí, a la mitad del corredor con las rodillas temblando y los ojos ardiendo tanto que se ha vuelto doloroso. Tenso como la cuerda de un condenado a muerte y con la ropa empapada de manchas rojas que lentamente se oscurecen, impregnando más profundamente dentro de él. No puede pensar con claridad, todo lo que ve dentro de su cabeza es el cuerpo pálido de Eiji entre sus brazos, débil y ojeroso, llamando con labios resecos el nombre de alguien más mientras delira, mientras sufre.

El joven talla su rostro con desesperación, manchándose a sí mismo de rojo. Quiere gritar, quiere llorar y golpear algo, cualquier cosa que le traiga alivio, pero no lo hace. Sus músculos tan débiles que apenas se puede mover. No entiende como es que todo se ha ido a la mierda en menos de cinco minutos. Eiji estaba allí, leyendo un libro y luego, lleno de sangre en la cocina llamándole desesperadamente con miedo y dolor impregnados en su mirada. A punto de perder al bebé que tan ansiosamente había esperado por largos meses pese a su propio sufrimiento.

A punto de perder su única razón para seguir con vida.

Sing, por supuesto, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para agilizar el traslado al hospital. Consiguió que uno de sus vecinos les llevara hasta allá y se aferró al cuerpo del omega fuerza, como si eso de alguna manera fuera a solucionarlo todo. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Eiji perdió el conocimiento mientras él intentaba desesperadamente mantenerlo despierto y su corazón bajó tanto el ritmo de sus palpitaciones que creyó que realmente lo perdería para siempre.

Justo ahora aún no tiene idea de si lo perderá.

El camino al hospital ha tomado sólo quince minutos, pero para una persona que se desangra a gran velocidad aquello es mortal. Los doctores han recibido al fotógrafo de inmediato en el área de urgencias, pero además de «haremos todo lo posible por salvarlos a los dos» no recibió ningún otro tipo de esperanza o seguridad. Él no es ningún tonto, sabe de lo delicada de la situación, de la misma forma en que sabe que Eiji podría morir o la bebé podría morir y que él se quedará allí, como el pobre diablo que no pudo salvar a ninguno de los dos.

El alfa derrama la primera lágrima que enjuaga su sucio rostro. No hay palabras para explicar lo devastado que se siente, lo inútil que sabe que es. Ha pasado cada día de los últimos meses asegurándose de ser el alfa perfecto para el omega que ama; dándole seguridad y amor, pero ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es llorar como el niño que siempre supo que era, rindiéndose a la idea de que jamás fue ni será suficiente. Qué ha estado viviendo una vida que no le pertenece y que, además, lo ha hecho tan mal que no vio las señales que le decían que las cosas terminarían así, aun cuando se juró a sí mismo que daría su vida en proteger a Eiji Okumura.

Una enfermera se acerca a él y Sing no sabe cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en ese estado. Ella le dice algunas palabras y él asiente, pero en realidad no ha escuchado una sola palabra proveniente de sus labios. Todo lo que puede hacer es seguirla hasta la puerta del baño para caballeros, entrar y contemplar su desgastado reflejo en el espejo; su opaco cabello negro y sus apagados ojos oscuros. Se queda allí, de pie frente al lavamanos con la mirada perdida y la mente en todas y ninguna parte al mismo tiempo. Se culpa a sí mismo, al destino y a todos los dioses que puede recordar, pero también les implora, les implora que, si Eiji abre los ojos de nuevo, sano y salvo, él hará todo desde el inicio y lo hará bien.

Y sabe por dónde empezar.

El muchacho abre la llave del agua y limpia su cara y sus manos. El frío líquido despeja un poco su mente y sus sentimientos. Aún está abrumado, pero no puede darse el lujo de derrumbarse cuando Eiji le necesita tanto. Sí, está asustado como el infierno, pero llorando no va a solucionar nada y justo ahora, hay un par de cosas que sólo él puede hacer en un momento como ese.

Sing sale del baño y cuando lo hace, la enfermera aún está esperándolo, pero cómo le ve más tranquilo, todo lo que hacerse indicarle el camino hacia la sala de espera dónde hay al menos un par de personas más luciendo tan mal como él. El alfa no se sienta, sin embargo. Él camina hasta el fondo de la sala y saca su móvil del pantalón con el corazón martilleando con fuerza dentro de su pecho y es que, aunque la idea no le gusta demasiado, sabe que debe ser él el que llame a la familia del omega e informales sobre la situación.

Así que lo hace.

Sing llama a la hermana de Eiji directamente e intenta ser lo más sensible posible. Escoger palabras nunca le había parecido tan complicado pero lo último que desea en ese instante es hacer que la chica entre en pánico y no pueda actuar de forma racional, justo como él momentos antes. Ella se lo toma mejor de lo esperado y promete hablar con su madre antes de dirigirse al hospital donde su hermano ha sido internado. Se escuchaba angustiada, pero lo suficientemente sensata como manejar la situación, aunque su actitud probablemente se debiera a que el alfa ha sido cuidadoso en mencionar algunas cosas. Esa ha sido la parte fácil.

Ahora viene lo peor.

El alfa frota sus sudorosas manos contra su pantalón y toma una bocanada de aire antes de marcar el número con lada extranjera y esperar a que _él_ quiera atender su llamada. Los pitidos del teléfono sonando uno tras otro interminablemente, por lo que a él le parecen horas, pero que en realidad no son más que unos cuantos segundos hasta que _responde_. Del otro lado de la llamada alguien pregunta:

—_¿Ocurrió algo? —_y suena alarmado.

Sing pasa saliva o al menos lo intenta. Tiene la boca seca y ahora que se encuentra en la situación, no tiene idea de que decir. Lo que si es que está realmente sorprendido de que Aslan pudiera sospechar algo con sólo su llamada, aunque supone que es algo lógico considerando que él nunca le hubiera llamado si «algo» no hubiera pasado. Egoísta, como es últimamente.

—Es Eiji —responde con la garganta cerrada.

—_¿Qué hay con él? ¿Qué le pasó?_ —pregunta con seriedad.

—Está en el hospital. Creo qu- creo que algo ocurrió con el chachorro. Algo c-como un aborto o algo así. Ha-había sangre y él estaba llorando —confiesa con voz temblorosa y no sabe por qué. Tal vez es la culpa haciéndole soltar todo sin filtro.

Ash no responde de inmediato, lo que hace que Sing espere una respuesta escueta, desinteresada, casi grosera. Eso sería lo normal, después de todo, ¿no fue él el que le hizo creer que ese bebé era suyo? ¿Cuánto podría importarle al alfa el hijo de alguien más por mucho que pudiera amar al omega que lo cargaba? Sí, una mala respuesta sería lo más normal, pero Aslan, en lugar de ofenderse o gritarle, le responde:

—_Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué han dicho los doctores? —y su amabilidad es tan sincera que duele._

Sing llora.

—Nada —responde.

—_Respira profundo, Sing. Eiji te necesita, tú hijo te necesita. No hay tiempo para llorar de esa forma_ —le reprende, casi como un padre. Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

—No —dice con voz temblorosa.

_—¿No?_

—Ellos no me necesitan —exclama dolido, angustiado.

—_No digas tonterías. Ellos son tu familia._

Sing puede imaginar lo mucho que debe estarle doliendo a su amigo decir esas palabras y no puede creer que las esté diciendo, que trate de consolarlo pese a lo que él le hizo. Lo corrió de casa de Eiji sin dejar que lo viera, escudándose en el pretexto de protegerlo cuando sólo estaba cuidando de sí mismo; temeroso de que le arrebataran a su persona más preciada. Por qué él sabe, siempre supo que el lugar del japonés no era a su lado y aun así se aferró. Cegado por su amor enfermo y obsesivo hirió a muchas personas, incluyéndose.

Tiene que arreglar eso.

—No son mi familia —confiesa y aunque está muy asustado sabe que es lo correcto.

—_Sé que estás asustado, pero no es el momento de claudicar_ —dice y parece que está realmente enojado—. _No voy a dejar que lo hagas._

—No lo entiendes, Ash —intenta nuevamente, esperando a que en esta ocasión pueda decir todo de forma clara—. Te mentí —dice y aunque se silencia por unos segundos, no recibe respuesta del otro lado—. El bebé que Eiji está esperando no es mío, es tuyo.

El silencio reina por unos segundos hata que finalmente le responde:

—Mentiroso —y suena como alguien que no está dispuesto a vivir de más falsas esperanzas.

—¡Es la verdad! Eiji y yo ni si quiera estamos juntos. Nunca lo estuvimos. Todo lo que te dije era mentira.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? —pegunta con voz quebrada.

—Porque fui infantil y egoísta y quería que él me quisiera. Perdóname —implora—. Haré _lo que sea_, así que, por favor, ven de inmediato a Japón.

No hay una respuesta, pero si el sonido presuroso de pasos y cosas siendo revueltas en alguna habitación.

—¿Qué hora es allá? —le pregunta y suena frío en comparación con el tono que ha usado para hablarle antes. Sing sabe que no merece menos.

—L-las ocho de la noche.

—Estaré allí por la mañana. Envíame la ubicación por mensaje.

—G-Gracias.

—No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Eiji y por _mi _hija.

Sing traga saliva.

—Lo sé... ¿Cómo sabías que era una niña?

—¿Cómo podría no saberlo? —es la única respuesta que le da y cuelga.

El alfa se queda allí, de pie con la nariz constipada y los músculos débiles. Tardó algunos meses, pero por fin tuvo el valor de hacer lo correcto. Lamenta mucho haber tenido que esperar a que Eiji corriera peligro para hacerlo, pero piensa que es mejor que no haberlo hecho nunca. Ahora todo lo que le queda es esperar noticias del estado de salud de su amigo. Aún tiene que explicarle todo y disculparse, aunque si es sincero con él mismo, puede que no vaya a ser perdonado.

Tuvieron que pasar cuarenta minutos para que un doctor finalmente saliera a decirle que Eiji estaba fuera de peligro. Aparentemente había perdido mucha sangre cuando su útero, en un intento de seguir manteniendo al bebé dentro, había comenzado a desgarrarse. No se trató de un aborto como tal, porque el cachorro ya tenía las capacidades de sobrevivir fuera del cuerpo del omega, era más bien como un parto mal llevado a cabo por su cuerpo que casi le cuesta la vida. Sing no lo tuvo muy claro incluso después de la explicación y tampoco le interesaba, todo lo que sabía era que Eiji sobreviviría y eso era suficiente. La bebé, por supuesto, nació con un mes y medio de anticipación; pequeña y débil y aunque no sabían si sobreviviría, le daban muchas esperanzas.

Las horas transcurrieron después de eso. La familia Okumura llegó alrededor de las nueve de la noche y se retiró a descansar a la media, cuando el omega fue trasladado a una habitación privada dónde recibió transfusión de sangre. Los doctores insistieron en que Sing también debía ir a descansar pero él se rehusó a hacerlo. Se quedaría allí hasta Ash llegara a Japón, se lo debía a ambos, así que así lo hizo. Se recostó en una incómoda silla plástico con cojines duros y se mantuvo alerta el mayor tiempo posible, escuchando como a veces Eiji seguía llamando a Aslan en sus sueños mientras sonreía. Parecía que las pesadillas se habían terminado, al menos por el momento.

Sing no sabe en qué instante cayó rendido a manos del sueño, pero fue despertado abruptamente a las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos por la ronca voz de Eiji llamando desesperadamente a alguien.

—Eiko —dice con apenas fuerzas para comenzar a abrir los ojos—. Eiko.

—¡Eiji! —le llama sorprendido y medio adormilado. Parece que el omega tiene intenciones de abandonar la cama y él no puede permitirlo—. No te muevas. Llamaré al doctor, ¿de acuerdo? —le pide con preocupación.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —es lo primero que le pregunta y suena tan desesperado que le rompe el corazón

—Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Ella está bien. Se encuentra bajo observación, nació prematura —intenta explicarle y eso parece ser suficiente para él, al menos de momento.

—¿Sing? —le llama implorante—. No me dejes sólo.

Y él no lo hace.

Eiji llora y él le abraza con fuerza y las mismas ganas de llorar. Sabe que esa es probablemente la última vez que los dos se sujetan de esa forma. El pecho del alfa se siente caliente y un poco desolado, pero en el fondo sabe que ha hecho lo mejor. No va a mentir y decir que no sigue deseando poder quedarse así para siempre, pero ahora ha comprendido que no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte y que aferrarte a ello no es más que insana necedad. Ahora entiende a Ash y la manera en que se retiró tan fácilmente del juego y es que, él amó tanto a Eiji que no le importó dejarlo con alguien más mientras él fuera feliz y ahora, Sing cree que es capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—Hey... todo está bien —le dice acariciando su espalda—. Ella está bien y tú también. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Tengo miedo —le confiesa—. E-ella está aquí y yo pensé que estaba preparado, pero no y luego tuve ese sueño y me di cuenta de que lo amo demasiado. ¿Qué debería hacer, Sing? No puedo amarlo.

—Hey, hey... —intenta tranquilizarlo de nuevo. Es obvio que está entrando en pánico post alumbramiento, pero no es para menos, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Lo que él le hizo pasar—. Necesitas tomar aire. Toma aire. Entiendo que estés tan preocupado, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exige saber y él está a punto de decirle todo cuando una voz desde la puerta interviene y dice:

—Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Eiji se iluminan y su expresión se suaviza en el momento en que su mirada choca con la del otro alfa. Es en ese momento en que Sing comprende que lo mejor es retirarse —al menos por un instante— para que ellos dos, ambos, puedan decir todas esas cosas que él no les dejó arreglar en el momento. Sin embargo, cuando intenta apartarse, se percata de que los dedos del omega aún se aferran a su ropa. De un instante a otro, su rostro mostrando aflicción y su cuerpo buscando _su_ protección. El menor le sonríe.

—Todo va a estar bien, puedes ser sincero con Ash —le dice y acaricia su carita un poco ojerosa y pálida, pero igual de hermosa que siempre, ignorando el bajo gruñido que Ash suelta involuntariamente al verlos juntos.

Eiji se deleita en el cálido tacto del alfa de pelo negro y se relaja en su aroma a loto que por mucho tiempo ha sido sinónimo de seguridad. Después de un instante le suelta, aún inseguro de hacerlo porque hasta donde sabe, podría tratarse de un sueño más, como el que ha estado teniendo hasta hace poco, pero la presencia de Aslan se siente tan real que le abruma y le hace sentir un poco mareado, haciéndole sentir como un verdadero _omega_. Sing sale de la habitación sin decir nada y el fotógrafo nota que luce un poco atribulado, él sabe que probablemente se debe a los sentimientos que guarda por él, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora el verdadero problema es solucionar todo con Ash que, aunque no luce enojado, tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Ash —dice con la garganta seca y eso es más que suficiente para que todos los sentimientos del alfa salgan a flote y se muestren frente a él.

La expresión de Aslan se frunce en congoja, haciendo que sus ojos verdes luzcan verdaderamente tristes. La forma en la que sus cejas se tuercen da aún más énfasis en ello. Está al borde de las lágrimas y luce _tan _preocupado que Eiji no tiene palabras para describir su angustia. Es casi como si estuviera pasando por el peor momento de su vida y ya no pudiera más. Es casi como si hubiera estado sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él a través de todos esos meses. Casi puede sentir ese dolor como si fuera suyo y ese simple hecho le hace derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Eiji —le responde caminando hacia él, como si estuviera realmente asustado de ser alejado. Cosa que, por supuesto, el omega no haría.

El rubio se detiene a su lado en la cama y prácticamente se arrodilla, toma su mano y la cubre con las suyas, como si de esa forma pudiera estar seguro de que él no va a escapar de nuevo. Eiji no podría aunque quisiera y él no quiere. Lo que realmente desea es permanecer de esa forma y alargar el tiempo eternamente porque _joder_ lo ha extrañado tanto. Ha extrañado su aroma, su calor, su tacto, la forma en la que le mira y hasta la forma en que respira. Ha extrañado su cabello con un rubio inigualable y los jades de sus ojos. Ha extrañado la forma en la que parecen encajar perfectamente, _casi_ como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y esa idea es tan abrumante que no da cabida al temor. Eiji no está pensando, ni puede pensar en nada más.

—Estás aquí, realmente estás aquí —es todo lo que puede decir.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —se disculpa el ojiverde con los ojos enrojecidos y expresión atribulada—. Lo siento tanto. Jamás debí dejarte ir. No te dejaré ir de nuevo.

El japonés siente sus lágrimas aterrizar en la piel de sus manos; cálidas y aunque le encantaría aceptar su propuesta no sabe si tiene permitirlo hacerlo, no cuando sabe que probablemente ya hay alguien esperando por él en América. No cuando él ha tenido a su hija y ni si quiera se lo dijo. No cuando han cometido tantos errores. Todo lo que puede hacer es acariciar su cabello, suavemente e intentar tranquilizarlo pese a sus propios miedos e inseguridades. Está bien que disfrute de eso un poco más, ¿cierto? Sólo un poco.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte —confiesa el omega—. Pero estoy tan asustado.

—Yo también, pero estoy decidido a decirlas todas si eso significa que puedo quedarme a tu lado —el corazón de Eiji palpita, fuerte. Ash se acomoda en la silla que Sing había estado ocupando—. ¿Me escucharás hasta el final? —el nipón asiente no muy seguro de querer echar más sal a la herida, pero está tan cansado de correr así que lo hace—. Debería comenzar con aquello que nos hizo distanciar en primera instancia ―toma aire―. Mi matrimonio con Yut fue arreglado, fue por eso que no te hablé de él. En realidad, el asunto es más complicado que eso, pero prometo que lo explicaré todo con más calma después ―confiesa y no parece estar mintiendo―. No hubo nada sentimental o romántico entre nosotros, nunca y como estoy seguro de que viste todas esas revistas, también deberías saber que lo de nuestro hijo era sólo un rumor. Yo nunca lo toqué, ni si quiera durante su celo. No podía decírtelo porque implicaba cosas _muy_ peligrosas relacionadas con el crimen organizado y no quería que nada te pasara.

—Pero... no entiendo, ¿no eran ustedes destinados? —se anima a preguntar, porque esa fue la única razón por la que él guardó distancia. Ash le mira confundido.

—Por supuesto que no —responde sin vacilación—. ¿De dónde sacaste que...? ¿Él te lo dijo? —Eiji asiente sintiéndose como idiota—. Voy a matarlo.

—Él dijo... y por eso yo... Por eso no te dije lo de la bebé —dice con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Piensa que para ese tipo de noticias siempre es mejor tener tacto y él ya lo ha arruinado.

Pero Aslan no parece sorprendido por la noticia de su embarazo.

—Bueno, fue cruel de tu parte no hacerlo, pero creo que lo entiendo.

—Tú... ¿lo sabes? ¿Lo del cachorro? —Él afirma usando la cabeza—. ¿Y no estás enojado?

—¿De que la persona que amo me haya dado un hijo? ¿Por qué debería? —Eiji se ruboriza hasta las orejas.

—No digas esas cosas —le dice con vergüenza y el alfa, un poco desanimado pregunta:

—¿Por qué? Pensé que era mutuo...

—Porque, aunque _esto_ sea... aunque nosotros sintamos... ¡Tú aún estás casado! —concluye.

—Oh, ¿no lo dije? Yut y yo no hemos separado hace un par de meses, pero aún no lo hemos hecho público. Jamás habría venido hasta aquí sin haber arreglado todo primero.

Los ojos de Eiji pican. Quiere llorar y no sabe si es de felicidad o alivio.

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto? —le recrimina.

—Pensé que me odiabas por lo que pasó durante tu celo ―responde con gesto culposo.

—Te dije que no era así... de hecho, yo estaba muy feliz —admite y hacerlo se siente liberador. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado reprimiendo eso, pero ahora que están en medio de las confesiones, realmente no le importa decirlo en voz alta—. Creo que fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por ti, pero no quise aceptarlo, por la boda, la culpabilidad de nuestra amistad... También porque creía que se trataba del omega hablando por mí y estaba muy asustado.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ti pasar por todo esto solo. Lamento no haberte causado tantos problemas.

—No fuiste el único escondiendo cosas... ese día en el café yo ya sabía de mi embarazo y no te lo dije. Los dos nos equivocamos.

Ambos se miran en silencio, sin decir nada más. Eiji no puede creer que las cosas han sido siempre tan fáciles, aunque probablemente lo son únicamente porque ya han tenido que pasar por el resto de la mierda antes. Se siente como el final de una película, justo cuando todos los problemas se han solucionado y ahora, todo lo que queda es ser feliz pero, ¿Eiji de verdad puede serlo? Por mucho tiempo creyó que, al igual que con Haruki, estaría destinado a la soledad. Que criaría a su hija él solo y suspiraría hasta el fin de sus días por la ausencia de un hombre al que amó, pero que no pudo tener y ahora que la vida le ofrece algo más, tiene miedo de tomarlo.

—Eiji, yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti —le dice el alfa, rompiendo el silencio de repente, casi como si pudiera leer su mente—. Y sé que te hice daño, que confiar en mí será difícil, pero por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

—Yo... quiero, Ash. De verdad quiero pero... ¿y si yo no puedo hacerte feliz a ti? Soy un omega de clase baja, y tú un alfa dominante... ¿Qué pasa si...?

—A mí no me importa —le interrumpe con seriedad de muerte impregnada en su voz—. Me enamoré de ti incluso pensando que eras un beta. A mí no me importa en absoluto. Todo lo que deseo es poder estar contigo y nuestra bebé, tener la familia que yo nunca tuve. Por favor, no tengas miedo, yo voy a protegerte. Te protegeré de todo porque te amo.

Y son esas palabras las que le hacen llorar. Primero una lágrima y luego decenas rodando por su rostro pálido por la reciente pérdida de sangre. Eiji trata de encontrar su voz para decirle que también lo ama pero no la encuentra, así que simplemente hala de él y lo abraza con toda la fuerza que sus debilitados brazos le permiten. Sin embargo, esa escueta muestra de cariño se vuelve insuficiente conforme pasan los minutos y gracias al cielo el alfa lo comprende porque se aparta, le mira intensamente por un momento a los ojos y luego le besa. Es un beso muy diferente al que compartieron durante el celo. Éste es mucho más tierno y mucho más personal. Eiji siente como si todo su cuerpo se derritiera y se fundiera con el hombre que él ha comenzado, a cada rose, a reconocer como _su _alfa. Tal vez Eiji se habría dado cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos si su historia hubiera comenzado de esa forma.

Porque lo están. _Son _almas gemelas.

Los labios suaves de Aslan recorren los suyos un poco partidos y deshidratados. El omega siente vergüenza por ellos al principio, pero lo olvida en cuanto la lengua del alfa se adentra en su cavidad bucal y la explora, profundizando el tan ansiado primer beso. Por primera vez en meses, el nipón se siente completo. Eiji coloca sus manos en el rostro de su acompañante y el rubio hace lo mismo, acariciando sus mejillas y consintiéndolo, tratándolo como si fuese a quebrarse en cualquier instante.

Lo único que los separa es la falta de aire.

El Eiji se aparta con las mejillas encendidas en color rojo y con las pupilas dilatadas. Ash le sonríe, satisfecho con su reacción y deposita un besito más en sus labios, apenas tocándolos. Se siente como si todas las cosas malas del mundo hubieran desaparecido y ahora sólo quedaran ellos dos sobre la faz de la tierra. El japonés está consciente de que aún quedan demasiadas cosas por aclarar, pero comparado con lo anterior, es más bien poco relevante. Todo lo que importa es que Ash le quiere, le corresponde.

—Te amo —le dice al fin, consciente de que no se lo ha dicho directamente y ha salido tan natural que la vergüenza es secundaria.

Ash sonríe.

—Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

—Ni yo —afirma con una sonrisa antes de recordar que queda algo importante—. Ash, aún no te he hablado de Eiko. Sing dijo que estaba en observación, pero realmente me preocupa que ella... —comienza a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

—Hey, tranquilo. No es la primera niña en nacer antes de tiempo, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Yo me encargaré de lo demás, así que puedes descansar.

—No te pongas modo alfa conmigo —le dice intentando sonar indignado, pero la verdad es que se siente muy tranquilo.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque no hay manera de que pueda ser otra forma.

Aslan le guiña un ojo y besa su mejilla antes de salir de la sala con ese porte imponente que conserva desde el día en que lo conoció, aquella noche oscura en medio de New York. Eiji sabe que puede estar tranquilo ahora que Ash está a su lado y con ese pensamiento, cierra los ojos para descansar un poco más. No lo ha notado antes por la emoción del momento y tampoco se ha quejado para no hacer preocupar al alfa, pero realmente se siente hecho papilla. Ha dado a luz a una niña y ha recuperado al hombre de su vida en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Está realmente agotado y feliz.


	30. Epílogo

El llanto de un bebé rompe el silencio armónico de la casa, impregnándose en cada habitación y despertando a la pareja que, abrazada, descansa sobre la blanda superficie de la enorme cama al centro del cuarto. Eiji se remueve soltando un pequeño gruñido de placer mientras se despereza y nota que, como de costumbre, el cuerpo de su alfa se encuentra sobre el suyo, rodeándolo con todas sus extremidades como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo. Él no lo aparta, nunca lo hace, simplemente se las arregla para girar y quedar cara a cara para contemplarlo; contemplar sus largas pestañas rubias y el brillo jade del reflejo del sol sobre sus ojos entreabiertos.

Lo ama tanto.

―Buenos días ―le saluda Ash con el rostro relajado y los ojos aún cerrados.

―Eiko-chan está llorando ―dice en respuesta.

―De acuerdo, yo me encargo ―responde, y aunque luce con ganas de seguir recostado, se levanta para besar a su esposo en los labios y luego salta fuera de la cama.

Eiji se coloca sobre su espalda y admira la figura del alfa salir de la habitación. Sabe el trabajo que debe estarle costando hacerlo, Aslan no es de los que madrugan al fin y al cabo y le conmueve demasiado que sea capaz de hacerlo por su comodidad y la de su hija. En realidad, Ash es el padre perfecto y no hay nadie que pueda decir lo contrario. Sería capaz de hacer _cualquier_ cosa por su bebé, ya no se diga por su omega. Algunos incluso considerarían exageradas algunas de sus acciones ―como la vez en que les contrató seguridad privada cuando fueron a hacer las compras y él no puedo acompañarlos―, pero el fotógrafo realmente está agradecido de saberse amado.

El nipón se estira sobre el colchón y bosteza, rascándose por debajo del collar. El llanto de Eiko se detiene en algún punto y él se levanta a preparar el desayuno. Es domingo por la mañana y ninguno de los dos tiene que trabajar así que pueden tomárselo con calma. Tomarán el desayuno, saldrán a hacer las compras y luego darán un paseo por el parque como casi todos los fines de semana. A Eiko le gusta mirar a las ardillas.

Eiji escucha la voz de Ash hablar con la bebé en tono agudo y dulce cuando pasa frente a su habitación. Si sus socios e inversionistas le vieran seguramente no le reconocerían. El omega sonríe conmovido y pasa de largo hasta la cocina donde lo primero que prepara es la papilla de manzana de la nena que debe estar hambrienta. Sólo espera que no haga un berrinche como en los últimos días, desde que le quitó la leche de sus pechos. No que Eiko sea una niña caprichosa, de hecho, es bastante dulce, muy amable y con un temperamento tranquilo es sólo que, al igual que Ash, cuando algo le gusta mucho, no quiere dejarlo.

El fotógrafo deja el platito con papilla en la sillita para bebé junto a la mesa y enciende la estufa para freír algunos huevos, tocino y salchichas. Pone un par de panes en el tostador y saca de la nevera el cartón de jugo, haciendo que el aroma a desayuno invada toda la casa rápidamente y que su hambriento estómago gruña un poco. Ciertamente es un poco tarde para comer, pero había estado durmiendo tan plácidamente que no había podido despertar antes.

―Di hola a papi, Eiko ―dice la voz de Ash a su espalda y Eiji gira para mirarlos.

―Pa' ―dice ella con tierna voz—. Diash.

Aslan sujeta a la bebé entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Ambos lucen desaliñados, con el cabello en todas direcciones y sus ojos un poco entrecerrados, pero mostrándole una sonrisa tan bonita que le es imposible no corresponder. Eiji se deleita en los dos dientes apenas crecidos de su niña y en lo bonito que brillan sus enormes ojos verdes, enmarcados por su cabello oscuro y pálida piel. Ella suelta una carcajada como la de un ángel y luego el alfa la acerca para depositar un beso en su mejilla que el omega recibe con alegría.

―Parece que ya estás de mejor humor ―le dice a la pequeña y Ash la coloca en su silla.

―Sólo se sentía un poco solitaria ―responde el rubio tomando una porción de papilla con una pequeña cuchara y llevándola hasta su boca, pero parece que ella ha estado esperando algo más, porque hace un puchero―. Vamos, tienes que comer, papi la ha hecho especialmente para ti.

Pero Eiko se resiste y gira su cabeza en todas direcciones, evitando la cuchara y buscando a Eiji que finge no verla cuando pone la comida en dos platos y llevándola hasta la mesa antes de sentarse. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, un pequeño pareo le sacude, obligándolo a permanecer quiero hasta que pasa y luego se deja caer sobre la silla.

―Uhg, de repente me sentí mareado ―dice y triunfal, su esposo logra dar el primer bocado a la nena.

―Debiste sentarte muy de prisa.

―Tal vez... ¿Entregaste las invitaciones de la fiesta de Eiko a Shorter y Sing? ―cambia de tema.

―Lo hice. También a Sergei y a su esposa. ¿Tenemos todo listo?

―Creo que sí. Jamás pensé que organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil fuera tan agotador ―responde mirando a su hija que, ajena a la charla intenta comer por si misma―. ¿No crees que nos excedimos un poco?

―Nunca es demasiado para mi princesa ―responde el alfa con orgullo comiendo su propio desayuno―. Además, es su primer cumpleaños. ¿Enviaste los boletos de avión a tu madre y a tu hermana? ¿Qué hay de Max, estará de vuelta en New York para la fiesta?

―Mi hermana me envió un mensaje diciendo que los tenían y Max llamó ayer a la oficina para confirmar su asistencia. Michael está muy entusiasmado, hasta ahorró dinero de su mesada para comprarle un regalo.

―Ese Michael no me agrada ―dice el alfa, claramente celoso y es que el cariño que el chico Glenreed siente por su hija es demasiado obvio.

―Es un _niño_, Ash ―se burla.

―No se la entregaré a nadie.

Eiji niega y juntos terminan el desayuno para después tomar una ducha los tres juntos en la bañera. Se han mudado a esa casa poco después de que decidieran volver a New York para vivir. Por supuesto, un apartamento en el centro jamás sería suficiente, ni cómoda para una pareja con un bebé, así que adquirieron una casa en _Coney Islan_ que, aunque no es muy grande, ni muy ostentosa, es perfecta para ellos quienes desde el primer día se encargaron de volverla acogedora.

Después del nacimiento de Eiko, los tres habían pasado un tiempo en Japón hasta que Eiji pudo recuperarse de la operación que los doctores tuvieron que hacer para extraer al bebé. Fue alrededor de un mes, que les sirvió para aclarar todas las cosas que no había podido aclarar, como los negocios sucios del ahora preso Dino Golzine y el por qué Ash había tenido que aceptar el matrimonio con Yut que ahora era dueño de su propia compañía y se había convertido en el omega más rico de todo el mundo. Hablaron sobre los malentendidos y las peleas también. Sólo hubo una cosa que Aslan no dijo, y es que no había tenido el valor de decirle a Eiji que habrían podido reunirse antes de no ser por Sing quien le mintió para que alejarlos. Ambos son buenos amigos y su relación es muy profunda y para él no tuvo sentido echarlo a perder por algo que quedaría en el pasado. Sing se arrepintió sinceramente de sus actos y lo solucionó y eso era más que suficiente para el alfa.

Aunque si tiene que ser sincero, aún no soporta que se toquen con tanta familiaridad.

La ducha termina cuarenta minutos después. La familia entera se seca y sale para ponerse ropa ligera de verano. Eiko es la primera en estar lista, Eiji se encarga de ponerle un cómodo _jumper __de_mezclilla y unos zapatos deportivos pequeñitos para que esté cómoda al caminar porque, aunque aún está perfeccionando la técnica, ya lo hace.

Todos juntos suben al auto. Colocan a la bebé en la sillita especial en la parte trasera y el omega se pone al volante mientras el alfa revisa cuidadosamente la lista de las compras. Eiji no lo dice, porque no quiere preocupar a nadie, pero sus mareos persisten y se siente un poco afiebrado. Lo deja pasar porque está teniendo un día maravilloso y no puede pensar en nada más. Cada día junto a su familia es un sueño.

El viaje al supermercado no dura más de veinte minutos. Aslan, Eiji y Eiko bajan del auto y toman de la entrada de la tienda un carrito donde acomodan a la niña y comienzan su recorrido por el pasillo de lácteos. Hay gente mirándoles, pero siempre es así. Su familia ha estado en un montón de revistas desde que los medios se enteraron de que el omega y su hija habían sido los responsables de la separación de Ash con Yut, quien no perdió la oportunidad de hacerse la víctima frente a los medios. A ellos, por supuesto, no podía importarles menos y los rumores eran cada vez más opacados por títulos mucho más amables encabezados por las revistas y periódicos a cargo de Max y Jessica que jamás le permitirían pasar un mal momento.

―¿Tenemos el cereal de arcoíris? ―pregunta el rubio cuando están a punto de terminar con la lista―. A Eiko le encanta.

―A mí me gushta ―dice ella sentada en la parte frontal del carrito metálico de las compras abrazando una botella de dulce de leche sólo porque sí.

―¿Sólo a ella? ―pregunta Eiji divertido, tomando una caja del dichoso cereal. Ash no responde pero un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas―. Sólo hace falta la mermelada y creo que hemos terminado.

―¿Vamosh al paque? ―pregunta la niña con ojitos brillantes

―Por supuesto, mi amor ―responde el omega pasando una mano por su propia frente y respirando con dificultad.

Ash le pregunta:

―¿Te sientes bien? ¿Sigues mareado?

―No. Sólo me siento un poco cansado.

―Ya hemos hablado de esto, nada de ocultar cosas ―Eiji dirige el carrito hacia las cajas de cobro.

―De acuerdo, sí. Me siento un poco mareado y acalorado.

―¿Quieres decir como... un celo? ―el omega se detiene de golpe y mira a su esposo en silencio.

Realmente no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Sólo había tenido un celo completo en toda su vida, y después de eso, quedó embarazado. Los doctores dijeron que tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus hormonas volvieran a reajustarse y aunque ahora él es capaz de percibir las feromonas de otros omega y alfa, sus capacidades reproductivas son mínimas y eso incluye la temporada de calor. Pero si ese era el caso, entonces no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, debía volver a casa de inmediato.

Aslan se apresura a pagar todo y a llevar las bolsas hasta el auto donde, en esta ocasión, Eiji se sienta en la parte trasera junto a su hija. De vez en cuando, el rubio y el pelinegro se miran a través del retrovisor y sonríen, entusiasmados porque, después de tantos meses, por fin podrían volverse compañeros si el omega entraba en celo esa misma tarde, llevaban deseándolo demasiado tiempo. El nipón jamás creyó que pasar por su calor tan repentinamente le alegraría tanto.

El fotógrafo llama a Jessica de camino a casa y ella accede a cuidar de Eiko por el resto del día, así que, cuando finalmente llegan a casa, ella ya se encuentra estacionada fuera con Michael sentado en el asiento trasero y aunque Ash no se ve del todo contento por dejar a su hija cerca del niño, lo hace, entrega a la nena junto con su maleta de emergencia que contiene todo lo que un bebé necesita para estar fuera de casa. Sin embargo, cuando el alfa y el omega finalmente se encuentran solos, sentados en la cama y pese al entusiasmo, no parece que el celo haya llegado por completo y es poco decepcionante. Eiji piensa que, tal vez ni si quiera es un celo como tal, simplemente algunos síntomas que se quitarán de un momento a otro y se irán para no volver hasta dentro de unos meses más, repitiendo el ciclo.

―No siento que el calor esté subiendo ―anuncia con decepción.

―Tu esencia es más concentrada ahora, pero no demasiado.

―Tal vez nos apresuramos ―dice y hay un poco de tristeza en su voz―. Realmente pensé que podría convertirme en tu compañero hoy.

Ash coloca una mano sobre su rodilla.

―Hey, está bien, no es como si fuera imprescindible. Hemos estado casados por casi un año y tenemos una familia. Estamos juntos y eso es lo más importante ―intenta consolarle, pero se nota demasiado que también lo está pasando un poco mal―. Nos volveremos compañeros cuando sea el momento.

Eiji asiente y su esposo se inclina hacia adelante para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. El tacto es cálido e intenso, como lo son todos los besos entre ellos. Esa muestra de afecto le permite al omega sentirse un poco reconfortado, pero no menos ansioso. Las palabras de Ash no han sido una mentira, están juntos y eso es más importante que una marca en el cuello, pero el nipón no puede evitar _desearla_. La desea porque para él es una muestra de su compromiso, de ambos y la promesa de un futuro uno al lado de otro para siempre.

El alfa coloca una mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente sin dejar de besarlo. El japonés se deleita en su tacto con los ojos cerrados y corresponde el beso con un movimiento suave de labios que, después de un momento, involucra lenguas también. Que Eiji no esté en celo no significa que no puedan mantener relaciones sexuales al fin y al cabo y ahora que están completamente solos ―como pocas veces pueden estar en la actualidad― el omega piensa que es un buen momento para aprovechar.

Y de todas formas ya está caliente.

Ash lo empuja suavemente sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarlo, usa una de sus manos para explorar la piel bajo su camiseta. Las yemas de sus dedos lo recorren, erizándolo por completo y haciéndole retorcer sobre el colchón cuando esos dedos juguetones pellizcan gentilmente sus tetillas. Eiji gime dentro de la boca de su amante y él aprovecha para enredar sus lenguas en una sensual danza de saliva y ardiente humedad que hace que su pene se levante de un solo tirón.

El cuerpo del alfa se encuentra sobre él, con todo su reconfortante peso presionándolo sobre la superficie blanda. En esa posición, el omega puede sentir su palpitar contra su pecho y su respiración golpeando su rostro. Como siempre, Ash huele delicioso independientemente del que no está en celo y Eiji realmente lo está disfrutando. Está disfrutando de su cercanía y de la forma en que todo su ser altera sus sentidos hasta hacerle sentir aturdido.

Las caricias y los besos siguen un poco más mientras el agujero del omega se relaja y se humedece por sí solo. La pareja se bebe y se saborea hasta que les falta la respiración y sus pieles arden tanto que comienza a ser molesto, pero tampoco comen ansias y se desvisten lentamente, el uno al otro, deleitándose en todo el amor que se transmiten con todos esos gestos.

Aslan lleva sus labios hasta su cuello y lo lame vehemente. Acaricia su torso y sus caderas casi como si se tratara de una delicada figurilla de porcelana que fuese a romperse al tacto. Eiji gime y jadea cada que la saliva caliente sobre su piel se va enfriando lentamente, aferrando sus dedos a la cabellera rubia, revolviendo las finas hebras de oro entre ellos y halando ligeramente cuando los dientes del alfa se clavan sobre su piel, succionando un poco.

―Ash ―susurra rompiendo el sensual silencio y elevando la temperatura.

Su amante ronronea satisfecho por su respuesta y como premio, lleva una de sus manos hasta sus genitales y los frota, gentil. El nipón arquea la espalda ante la sensación y clava los talones como mera respuesta fisiológica. Su miembro está demasiado duro y la estimulación sólo le hace perder la cabeza un poco más mientras la ágil mano de su acompañante sube y baja con ayuda de su líquido pre-seminal.

Entonces algo pasa.

Ash detiene sus caricias y se separa un poco de él para poder mirarle a cara, pero Eiji sabe exactamente lo que está pensando, ni si quiera tiene que decírselo, porque él lo _siente_. Como si de un repentino soplo de aire se tratara, la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva y sus feromonas se liberan golpeando al alfa directamente en el rostro y haciéndole entrar en celo también. La excitación, aparentemente jugando el papel de detonante entre ellos.

―¿Tú...? ―intenta preguntarle y sus ojos son agudos, llenos de deseo.

―Sí ―afirma él.

―¿Entonces...?

―Sí.

―De acuerdo, ¿dónde están los condones? ¿La llave del collar?

Eiji suelta una pequeña risita al ver a su esposo buscar desesperadamente los anticonceptivos y la dichosa llave en el cajón junto a la cama, pero no es para menos, ambos deben protegerse antes de perder el control y encontrarse con que, una vez más, han engendrado un bebé. Y han hecho bien, porque conforme la temperatura va subiendo a cada segundo, es más difícil para el omega controlar sus instintos y lanzarse sobre el alfa que, muy erecto, le mira con los ojos más salvajes que le ha visto nunca. Sin embargo, cuando el alfa vuelve a la carga lo hace tan gentilmente como al principio y eso es tan conmovedor que el omega realmente está orgulloso de tener a un hombre como él como su compañero. Aslan le besa y le acaricia, le prepara y le excita todavía más, todo esto mientras gruñe bajito y se restriega contra él, impregnándolo de su aroma, marcándolo como suyo.

Entonces, Eiji decide que es momento de tomar la iniciativa.

El omega empuja suavemente a su amante y lo hace retroceder. Se incorpora de la cama y se arrodilla frente a él antes de llenarlo de besos y estimular su muy grande miembro de alfa, mientras, con mucho cuidado, tantea sobre el colchón hasta que da con la llave de su collar y se la entrega sin dudarlo. Entonces le dice:

―Será difícil deshacernos de él después ―y se gira para dejar al descubierto su espalda y su nuca.

Ash besa su hombro.

―¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? ―le pregunta y le parece dulce que le pida su consentimiento para hacerlo pese a que están casados y tiene una hija.

Aun así, le responde:

―Jamás había deseado tanto algo.

El alfa asiente y sostiene la llave entre sus dedos. Eiji se queda así, arrodillado dándole la espalda y aguardando hasta que un pequeño _clic _resuena en la habitación y el peso de su collar desaparece, dejando al descubierto su nuca enrojecida por la excitación. Aslan acaricia su espalda y la besa. Rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes y lo masturba. Muerde sus hombros y entierra ligeramente sus uñas en su piel mientras que, con la cara al cielo, el omega disfruta de todas las atenciones de su pareja.

El juego previo no dura más que un par de minutos antes de que el omega sea puesto sobre sus rodillas y pecho sobre la cama. Esto no lo toma por sorpresa en absoluto y él se deja hacer. Personalmente, prefiere hacerlo de frente, porque ver la cara de su alfa le gusta, pero dado que es una ocasión especial, simplemente se dejará llevar y lo disfrutará al máximo, aun si es un poco vergonzoso exponer su húmedo agujero de esa forma.

Un dedo entra por su recto y comienza a estimularlo de forma rítmica, haciendo círculos y entrando y saliendo mientras su próstata es ligeramente golpeada, arrancándole suspiros de placer. Después de ese dedo viene el otro y Ash ya se encuentra con su pecho sobre su espalda, lamiendo su nunca por instinto alfa y gruñendo en su oído, erizándole la piel. Cuando el tercer dedo llega, la mente de Eiji ya se encuentra totalmente nublada y su pene a punto de reventar por el orgasmo contenido.

―Mmm... alfa, más ―gimotea.

―Eiji... ―susurra el ojiverde a su oído antes de lamerlo―. ¿Puedo ponerlo dentro? ―pregunta.

Y él asiente, eufórico.

Callenreese separa un poco más sus nalgas con una mano y con la otra, se alinea con su entrada a la perfección antes de entrar lentamente en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso a través de sus anillos hasta lo profundo de sus entrañas. El nipón suelta un alarido de placer y se corre en el instante en que lo pone dentro, pero lejos de haberse calmado, su celo se intensifica aún más y su pene vuelve a ponerse erecto casi de inmediato. Todo se siente tan caliente y tan húmedo.

En todo lo que puede pensar es que quiere ser embarazado.

Las estocadas comienzan después de eso, profundas y rápidas, produciendo un sonido húmedo de piel contra piel chocando. Eiji se deleita la sensación de su interior expandiéndose, abriéndose sólo para su alfa, tomando la forma de su miembro y amoldándose a él a la perfección. Se siente _tan _bien que incluso a veces olvida respirar y todo lo que puede hacer es jadear mientras su cuerpo completo vibra por el movimiento del vaivén de caderas de su esposo. Definitivamente, hacerlo durante el celo es una experiencia desorbitante, sobre todo cuando tu pareja es alguien a quien amas.

Después de largos minutos —o no— el interior del omega comienza a palpitar y puede sentir con claridad como el nudo del alfa se inflama en la base, lentamente. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es _el momento _y él se prepara. El calor se encuentra a tope en su cuerpo y las feromonas vuelan por toda la habitación mientras, gentilmente, el rubio da las últimas lamidas a su nuca para prepararla para la mordida, su saliva funcionando como anestesia. Una estocada, dos estocadas y el nudo se hincha hasta que el pene no puede salir más de su interior, desgarrándolo ligera y deliciosamente mientras se vuelven uno sólo.

Entonces le muerde.

Eiji puede sentir a la perfección los colmillos clavarse en su piel, pero lejos de ser doloroso, le proporciona la experiencia más sensual y excitante que haya tenido nunca a tal punto que es todo lo que necesita para correrse una vez más. Y así se quedan, Ash abrazándolo por la espalda mientras el condón se llena de esperma que no va a ir a ninguna parte pero que, si lo hiciera, seguramente le haría tener gemelos o algo similar. Hay sangre escurriendo por su cuello, apenas unas gotitas, pero el alfa se encarga de lamerlas todas y seguir aliviando la herida con su lengua mientras, lentamente, la base de su glande regresa a su forma original y finalmente sale.

La fiebre del celo baja entonces, paulatinamente hasta que sus cuerpos se sienten pesados y satisfechos. Sin embargo, pese a la primera vez que compartieron celo, el fotógrafo es capaz de recordar todos los detalles y aunque se siente _muy_ avergonzado, también está feliz. Algo ha cambiado en él y no sólo es el hecho de que la mordida —que su amante aún lame para sanar— se quedará allí para siempre. Es casi como si aquello que los unía se hubiera vuelto más fuerte y tal vez sólo sean imaginaciones suyas, pero incluso se siente como si pudiera sentir todas las emociones que Aslan emana; toda la felicidad, la satisfacción y el amor.

Están finalmente vinculados.

—Te amo —dice entonces y aunque no es la primera vez que lo hace, en esta ocasión se siente realmente poderoso.

—Yo también te amo —le responde el ojiverde apretándolo más fuerte contra él y besando su hombro. Eiji se gira para mirarlo a la cara y le sonríe—. ¿Duele? —le pregunta y el omega puede _sentir_ que siente un poco de preocupación.

—Nada de nada. Fue fantástico.

Ash se sonroja.

—Lo fue... ¿deberíamos ir por Eiko-chan?

—Pienso que a Jessica no le importará cuidarla un poco más —responde—. Además, ya ha anochecido... Tal vez... Tal vez podríamos hacerlo una vez más —propone y siente su rostro arder, fuera del celo no está acostumbrado a ser tan descarado... No la mayoría del tiempo al menos.

El alfa sonríe.

—¿Y luego te invito a cenar?

El pelinegro asiente y se inclina hacia adelante para comenzar con otra ronda de besos. Recogerían a su hija al día siguiente y la llevarían a desayunar panqueques, todos juntos, como la familia que son, pero por ahora, disfrutarán un poco más de la noche y hasta el amanecer, encerrados en esa habitación con olor a cerezos y girasoles flotando en todas partes y volviéndose un único e incomparable aroma.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí, éste es el final de _Hana no Kaori_ que, para los que no lo sabían significa «El aroma de las flores» o algo así jaja. Tengo que admitir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este fanfic, sobre todo los últimos capítulos (porque me gusta el drama). Admito también que la historia podría haber sido un poco más larga, pero ya no quería aburrirlos ni aburrirme con cosas innecesarias, así que decidí acortarlo un poco. También, estuve muy impresionada con el recibimiento de la historia porque, si bien al principio les costó trabajo comentar, después noté que les fue más fácil dar sus opiniones que para mí fueron importantes, ya que me ayudaba a saber más o menos que era lo que les gustaba de la trama y lo que no. Son un fandom muy bonito y realmente me gustaría seguir escribiendo para ustedes, ya sea con _extras_ para esta historia o con una novela nueva.

Gracias, mil gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, recuerden que en mi perfil pueden encontrar más historias AshEiji, por si les interesa. Espero también puedan seguir apoyándome como hasta ahora *corazones, corazones*

Nos leemos después.


End file.
